Mix Ups
by vinscent-ire
Summary: Kind of an AU cause team 7 is in our world and not in the anime world, and here they will be helped by a 15 yr old girl,for shelter and mostly everything...
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Team 7

Chapter 1

A girl with shoulder length hair laid on their sofa at her house, surfing all the channels in her TV by punching all the numbers on the remote.

"Argh! 60 channeled TV and all we have are channels 2 and 3 we don't even have Studio 23! How can I survive this boring day?" frustrated she slammed the remote on the floor, breaking it into pieces. "Oh my dog! I smashed our remote! Aaaa, how could tell it to mom and the others? Oh I am really in flames!" she slapped her forehead and collapsed at the sofa hitting her head on the arm of the sofa. "Gundamn it!" she nursed her bump. "I think the heaven's punishing me…" she sighed and lay back again and tried to sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

She broke an eye but she didn't answer the gates. "Whoever they are they need to wait when I am really wake." She rolled over to another place of the sofa.

**BANG, BANG, BANG…**

Really angry she opened the front door and slammed open the house gates. "What do you want?" she said as she scratch her head.

A spiky blond hair kid, a strawberry haired girl, a silver haired scarecrow, and a smug black haired kid stared at her with big eyes.

She rubbed her eyes to remove the sleepiness at bay. When the image and pictures of the four sunk deep in her head her eyes went saucer like.

"C-can we stay here for a while?" the blond kid asked when he came back to reality. The girl just stared with the big saucer like eyes. The blond kid waved a hand on her face. Then he sighed. "Ne, sensei. I think she's unconscious or something."

The black haired boy pushed the blond boy out of the way and pulled the hair of the girl. "OOOOOOOOOUAAAAACH!" she screeched. "Hey, no need to pull my hair like that, gundamnit!"

"I told you that would work." The smug faced boy said.

"I don't hurt people without a cause." Replied the blond.

"Boys, boys, no need to fight." Said the scarecrow with silver hair. "Anyways, miss. Can we stay in your house for a while?" he asked politely.

The girl nodded enthusiastically and led her guests to the receiving area. "Umm, may I confirm something…" the girl stared at the four. "Correct me if I am wrong okay?" the four nodded. "If I am not mistaken, then. You, with the smug face and the one who pulled my freakishly untidy hair is, Uchiha, Sasuke right?" the four raised an eyebrow but nodded. The girl smiled at her guest. "Then the girl with shocking pink hair is Haruno, Sakura right?" again they nod. "The guy who's reading Icha, Icha, Violence is Hatake Kakashi, ne?"

The so-called Kakashi looked through his book and looked at the girl. "You know this book?" the girl nodded with energy.

"Me, me! Do you know me?" said the energetic blond pointing to himself.

The girl clasped her hands. "Of course! You're my all time favorite! Uzumaki, Naruto, ne?" she said as the boy nodded. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"Anyway, where can we stay?" Sasuke glared the Uchiha Sasuke glare.

"Oh, right, you can stay in this room!" she led them to an empty room near the receiver's room. "Here, you can place your things there."

Kakashi looked at the smiling girl and something hit him. "Umm, miss, can I ask your name? You freakishly know ours, yet we freakishly don't know yours." He said and a smile played on his masked mouth.

The said girl gave a shock look. "Oh, yeah, my name is…you can call me Elly or anything you want to call Me." she smiled. "And oh, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at her. "You wont be sleeping in this room. I don't want something bad to happen."

Slightly confused, Sakura asked. "Where should I sleep, then?"

Scratching her head with a small smile. "Umm, would you mind if you stay at the sofa for the mean time?"

Looking at the sofa Sakura manage a small smile. "I don't mind." She said. "So where can I place my things?"

"Aaa, let me help you with those." Elly offered Sakura a hand.

So after that incident with Sakura…

"This is my side of the bed, alright?" Sasuke announced. He occupied most of the space of the bed.

Protest inserted. "WHAT? YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto's voice echoed in the whole house.

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and continued to pack his things in the closet. "I don't kid around, Dobe!"

Clutching the bed sheet. "Argh! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" He screamed.

Giving a bored look over at the room Kakashi excused himself. "Umm, excuse me for a while, my student needs my assistance." He bowed a little and walks his way.

"Oh, what's happening there?" Elly followed him. _I know that I am not needed but this is my house! And if something_ _happens here, that'll be my responsibility because they are my guests._ She sighed peeking through the door.

"This is my place and all mine, you get that, Dobe?" Sasuke glared at the blond.

"I don't see your name on it!" was all Naruto's reply as Sasuke narrowed his eyes and the two looked at their teacher who is just leaning on the wall.

"What? Are you done arguing?" Kakashi smiled. But the smile faded away and was replaced by a bored look. "Alright, Naruto has a point, Sasuke." Naruto stuck out his tongue and Sasuke glared back.

"Elly! Get your ass here and get me a permanent marker!" Sasuke eyed the door, where Elly was before.

Panicked awaken and Elly, slammed the door open, frightened and shaky. "H-hai, Sasuke-sama." Then she ran and searched for a pentel pen.

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi peered from his book to look at Sasuke. "Umm, Sasuke, what's the marker for?"

Sasuke harrumphed and shut his eyes closed. "None of you concerns!"

"Sasuke no baka, sasuke-teme, sasuke nezumi!" Naruto mutters under his breath. Sasuke glared in reply and Kakashi just shrugged with an amuse look written on his face.

Again, the door slammed open, revealing the soon-to-be-servant-of-Sasuke-or-whoever. Lifting her hand where the marker is. "Here's the marker, sir." She threw the pentel pen to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and opened the pen, throwing the cover to where Naruto is. Naruto dodged it easily. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing that cover!"

Sasuke smirked and scribbled the letters S-A-S-U-K-E on the bed. Big enough to leave ¼'s the bed. "There! Now you can see my name on it, Dobe!" he said as he laid back on the futon.

Hands ready to kill; Kakashi pulled Naruto by the collar just before he can lounge his self to Sasuke. "Now, Naruto, don't do anything that can cause us to pay." Kakashi lazily explained while reading his book.

"Let me go! Let me kill that bastard!" growled Naruto, struggling his way off of his teacher's clutches.

"Uhh, Naruto, there's an extra room near our dining room, you can stay there if you want." Elly interrupted the group. Making the trio to look at her. "Umm, but that room is quite messy, all of our clothes are located there." She raised her hands for small defense.

Naruto stopped moving for a while. Kakashi peered over the blond with a brow raised. "Hey, you okay, Naruto?"

"Yay! I got a new room where Sasuke-teme is not in!" The blond bounced and was accidentally dropped by Kakashi. A soft thud was heard but it seemed that the blond was not affected. "Sure, sure! I don't mind if it's messy, just keep me away from that bastard!" he pointed an accusing finger at his teammate, who harrumphed again.

Smiling at the blond, the girl walked away trailed by Kakashi and Naruto.

"Okay, this will be your room from now on, Naruto" she opened a door and revealed a room that is not messy but not clean room…"I hope that you'll be comfortable." She continued as she saw the expression on Naruto's face.

"Yay!" Naruto dropped his bag at the floor in the room, flopping on the bed. "Are you sure you want me to stay here?" he asked as he jump up and down at the bed. Elly nodded with a smile. "Yay! You saw that Kakashi-sensei! She said I could stay here!"

Kakashi's visible eye was shaped in a crescent shape, indicating that he's also smiling. Then he looked at the smaller girl. "Where will be my room then?" he asked.

"Eh?" Elly broke into confusion. "Your…room?" she placed a finger on her chin and looked at the ceiling. Thinking for answers…when she can't find one. "What do you mean your room? Isn't Sasuke's room, also your room?"

Sighing out of disappointment, he gave a sly look at the girl. "Ohky, but." He said raising a finger in front of the girl. "When screams, moans, and groans erupted from our room, that wouldn't be my fault." He said as he prepared his self to leave the room.

Blushing furiously, Elly, grabbed Kakashi's arm, and dragged him up to the stairs, slamming a door open, and throwing Kakashi inside. "You stay in this room!" she looked over at the occupant of the room, "And, you, my dear brother will stay in our room!" she grabbed her brother and slammed the other door's room then threw her brother in.

Giving a triumphant look, Kakashi waved a hand at her. "Thanks for giving me this room, Elly-chan." He looked over at the wall where the exhaust fan is located. "What's the use of that fan?" he pointed at it.

Elly followed the finger, and spotted the fan. "Oh, that's an exhaust fan. That fan shares the air on the other room, which is air conditionized." She said, still blushing.

Raising an eyebrow with a smirk, Kakashi asked her. "Elly-chan?"

She shot her head to face Kakashi, still blushing. "Ha-hai, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Why are you blushing?" the girl hid her eyes through her hair and fidgeted. Kakashi gave an understanding smile. "Okay, okay I understand now, I remembered." Then he chuckled.

Embarrassed for some unknown reasons, the black haired girl ran downstairs face buried in her hands.

When she was downstairs already, she sat down at one of the stair steps and calmed her fast beating heart, when she calmed down, she went to the kitchen to have a glass of water.

_Kariiiiiiiing, kariiiiiiiiiing…._

"PHONE CALL! I'LL GET IT!" Elly ran towards the phone but was the receiver was snatched before she can have a contact of the phone and slipped off and she connected her face on the floor, hitting her nose, SOLIDLY, and caused her nose to bleed. Placing her hand under her nose to prevent more blood loss, she looked at the person who picked the phone regardless that she loudly announced she'd answer it. "Nya!" surprised at the sight of Sasuke holding the receiver. "Sasuke?"

"Hello?" Sasuke answered with a low tone.

"Umm, hello? Can I ask for Elly?" was the happy reply on the other line.

Sasuke handed the receiver to the girl. "Who is it?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he shrugged and looked at the receiver. "I don't even know what that is, but I still picked it up. How dumb can I get?" he muttered under his breathand walked .

"Ehehe…" she gave a little laugh and placed the receiver on her ear. "Hello?"

"LAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" the other girl screeched.

Making Elly to pull the receiver away and wince. When the voice calmed down, she placed the receiver back to her ears. "Hello, Chii-chan…" she sweat dropped.

"Hey, hey, hey! Can I ask you a question?" Chi asked at the other line.

"And what is that question, may I know?" Elly asked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Demented: HAAAAAAA! I did it!

Hyperactive: YAY! SHE DID IT! –Throws confetti around Demented-

Pure & Uninnocent: Yay! She did it! Congratulations.

Demented: Thank you, thank you.

Hyperactive: Now, when will wemake our appearance?

Pure & Uninnocent: Yeah, when, when, when!

Demented: At the next chapter…oh yeah, please! Read and review, please, please, please!I beg all of you please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Visit

Chapter 2

"And what is that question, may I know?" Elly asked.

Chii giggled on the other line. "Hey, who answered the phone? The voice was drop dead sexy!" she squealed and made Elly wince again. "Hey, who is he, huh? Tell me, tell me!"

Scratching her cheek with dotted eyes. "The one who answered…Charisse! Idon'tknowifyou'llbelievemebuttheonewhoansweredthephonewasSasuke." She said in one breath. Breathing for air she smiled, "You understand what I said?"

"Uhhh, I didn't. All I understood was Sasuke." She said then squealed. "Sasuke? As in Uchiha…Sasuke!" then she laughed. "Oh, come one…oh yea. We can also call Mai, our phone has a three-way call. So I'll be right back, okay?"

"Fine." Elly puffed out.

After some while Chii came back together with Mai.

"LAAAAAAAAN-CHAN! WE'RE BACK!" cried Chii, and again, made Elly wince and hold back the receiver.

"Hehehe, so glad." She said. "So, where's Avemay?"

"Don't call me Avemay!" interrupted another voice. "And especially, if you are the one calling me Avemay! I am not used on you guys calling me Avemay."

"Sorry, didn't mean it." Elly sat down. "So, as I was saying…You're my friends, right?"

"Yea." Both of Mai and Chii chorused. "Why the sudden change of voice?" Mai asked out.

"I don't know, it's just because that anime people are staying at my house! You believe me right?"

"Oh, that, for real? Wow, you're lucky!" Mai, sarcastically replied.

"And you told me that I am your friend!"

"No offense, but I think, I cant believe that." Mai replied.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Chii erupted. "Why don't we go at Lan-chan's place, then?"

"Cool! Great idea, Chii-chan!" Mai answered back. "So that we can see those anime in real life." Then she laughed evilly at the other line.

Elly sighed deeply and shook her head. "Alright, when will you arrive here? So I can prepare for your visit."

"LATER!" they chorused and again, Elly winced in pain.

_I will really have a serious eardrum deficiency if this continues. _"Okay, then. I'll get fix my house then." When a gentle tap on her head made her whip around.

"Yo!" Kakashi looked at her waving his book at her face.

Elly nodded with a big smile, "Ummm, guys, I have to go now, I'll try and call you guys back."

"Oh, oh, no worries, you don't need to call back. I have to pack many things!" Chii replied back.

"Yeah, me too, I still need to finish something. So nice I talked to you guys again. Well then, see you later!" Mai hanged up.

"Okay, Lan-chan! See you later! And get Naruto ready." Chii then hanged up.

"Okay, they hanged up…Let's read!" She placed the receiver back and followed Kakashi to his room. "Hey!" she caught the scarecrow's attention. "You cleaned this room?"

Kakashi looked left and right, back and forth. Sticking his hand on his head. "Yeah, I did. Did I offend you?"

Slightly shock. "Uhhh, no, you didn't, but I am really amazed, though." She smoothed a finger on the table glass. "You did a very nice job cleaning it."

Chuckling, "Hehe, really? But that is nothing compared to Iruka's work." He said as he sat down at his bed. "Anyways, we're here to read this, right?" pointing at the Icha Icha Violence.

Blushed a little. "I don't know, I am still under age, I don't know if I can read that."

Raising an eyebrow. "How old are ya?"

"15"

"I was just around that age when I started reading this book."

"Hey! This is different! I am a girl, and you're a guy!"

"And so? What's your point?"

"Umm…that a girl like me will feel guilty reading books like those?"

"Not convincing enough, and hey! If you really don't like to read this book, why did you followed me in here?"

Blushing really madly. "Well, I don't know! I just…"

"Oh, just come over here and read! Nobody will know that you are reading it with me, right?" Kakashi pulled her arm and settled her at his lap.

Still blushing madly, "Umm, Kakashi, I can sit at your side! So just let me move."

_She's tensed! Hehe, she's tensed! Let me play! _"Oh? Isn't my lap not that comfortable?" whispering in her ears.

Laughing nervously with a furious blush. "Ummm, I think I'm not really comfortable on your lap, so maybe I can sit at you side?"

Kakashi laughed and made her move. "Gee, I didn't think that you would really mind."

Pouting, and harrumphed. "Really! I do mind! Thank you very much, you've noticed."

"Hehe, anyways, let's read this, maybe you'll cool down." He placed the book between them and opened it. "You sure that you want to read this?"

"Hell yeah! I want to read it now! And since that I've been reading NC-17's and no offence, I always find it funny." She said, happily though but still blushing furiously.

"Naughty."

"So as you!" the both of them laughed and read the book together.

Downstairs….

"Hey? Where do you think you're going with that thing, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he spotted him carrying the refrigerator.

"Taking it to my room, where else?" he said as he walked his way to his room.

"Hey! If I am not mistaken, that is where Elly and the others are placing their foods!" Naruto pointed at the white ref.

"And so?" was all Sasuke's reply before he entered his room.

Naruto followed him inside the room and spotted Sasuke writing his name on the ref's door. "Hey! What are you doing writing your name on that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am writing my name on it before somebody tell me 'I don't see your name on it!' like that." He said as he finished writing Uchiha, Sasuke at the ref's door.

"I don't think that the people here will really appreciate the things you are doing, Sasuke-teme…writing your name on everything then claiming it yours…you're hopless." Naruto walked outside the room and rushed to the stairs. When he reached the door of Kakashi, he heard laughter of two. Raising an eyebrow at the door, he just busted in.

"Aiya, Naruto, what are you doing here? And you will have to fix that door." Kakashi smiled at him under his mask.

Elly laughing in tears and really in the shade of red, she wiped her tears as she saw Naruto, but still she's laughing. "Hehehey, wh-what are ya doing, nyahaha, here, Naruto?" then she laughed very hard, falling off the bed and on to the ground, clutching her stomach. "Aw, my stomach hurts." She said but still laughing her head off.

Naruto sweat dropped, looking at the sight. Kakashi looked at the girl, who is really laughing her head off. "Umm, may I know what's happening here?"

Kakashi pointed at the laughing madly girl. "Nothing much, ask her to know what happened."

Naruto looked grimed. Poking the laughing girl, "Hey, what happened?"

Fighting laughter to escape, she looked at Naruto, but couldn't help to laugh again. "Ka-Kakashi and I read Icha, Icha, and it cracked me very hard! Nyahahahahahaha!" she pounds at the wooden floor.

"What? You let her read that book of yours?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the offended book.

"Hey! Don't accuse my book!" then looked at the insane girl. "Okay, maybe you can, but still! Don't point at it like that!" he said defensively, as he saw the boy pointing it very meanly.

Eying his teacher, he walked towards him. "And may I know why you let her read that? And together with you to all people?"

"She also knows, this book, and why not? Reading this book with some else is really fun! You'll have someone to talk to while reading it, you'll have someone to listen to you when you have an idea of some sort from the book, and you'll have someone to laugh with, from the jokes here." He said calmly. Looking at the book then once in a while glance at the girl on the corner of his eye.

"And how old is she? The reason I want to know, why did you let her read it?"

"She knows the book, so she has all the ideas on it, and she's older than you."

"How old?"

"15…"

"15? She's only 15! And argh! You're…impossible.:

"OH HOLY DOG!" Elly suddenly stopped laughing and ran towards the door.

"Where you going?" Naruto asked innocently.

" I heard my mom calling me out…. so I'll see you later?" She looked at the two then run off.

"Sure! Bye!" Kakashi and Naruto waved, poked their hands and heads out of the door as she ran down the stairs.

Tumbling down the stairs, and face flat on the floor, she mounted the word. "Ouch, how many times did I fall from this stairs?" getting up, and straightening her clothes, her mother came. "Umm, hello."

Eyes flickering mad. "What happened to our ref?" she said pointing at the kitchen.

"Huh? What happened? Isn't it at the kit…" when she saw that the ref was really gone, she run towards Sasuke's room.

Pounding at the door and crying, "Sasuke! Sasuke let me in, Gundamnit!"

Sasuke opened the door with an angered look in his eyes, but he was welcomed by a rapid hand knock on the head. Shielding his head, he roared. "What do you want and stop pounding my head!"

Blinking her eyes, her hand, fist into a ball, was raised. "Oh, hello, Sasuke…" then the picture of the ref poked out in the corner of Sasuke's room. "Sasuke, you took our ref to your room?"

"Hey, that's mine from now on, see the name?" he pointed out at the black letters on the ref.

Sighing in defeat, "Fine, that's all yours. But you really have some nerves to do things like that!" she sighed and walked away. "Anyways, I'll cook dinner, what would you prefer?"

Sasuke shrugged and just closed the door. "Oh, well, I think I am really bad towards other people, should I change my attitude?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, "Maybe not! That'll be not me!" he flopped to his bed and read his book.

Nighttime—

"Elly! What's for dinner?" Naruto placed his head over at Elly's shoulder to see what she was cooking. "Uhh, what are those?" nearly pointing at the stove.

"Aaaah, Naruto, don't place your hand there! That's…" too late, Naruto dipped his finger on the pot, in the stove.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

"I told you," she then giggled. "Oh, that's for dinner, I am so sorry that I cant cook ramen." She played her hair. "Actually… I am really sorry." She bowed down.

A pout escaped Naruto's lips, but was replaced by a grin. "Oh, that's all right. But be sure that, that you are cooking is really great ok?" he said as he sat at the vacant chair.

A silver haired scarecrow poked his head from the kitchen door, "Oh, so there you two are." He smiled and sat down at the other vacant chair at Naruto's left. "Hey, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken Soup…I hope." She lowered her head while stirring the soup.

"That sounds great!" Kakashi bounced at his seat and noticed that there was no refrigerator in the kitchen. "Hey, don't you have any ref here?"

"Sasuke-teme took it. It's in his room." Naruto answered the question with an annoyed tone. "He always think that he's good and nobody will get mad to whatever he do!"

Stirring the soup, "That's all right." Both of the heads darted at her. "You see, that ref's not stuffed with foods most of the while, because we always go out and do our family business." She giggled.

"But he's mean and all. Don't you want to hate him!" Naruto erupted making a please-hate-him-for-me look.

Elly chuckled and sighed. "No"

"Why not? He's bad!"

Elly shrugged. "Oh, yeah, my friends will be coming later."

"Really? Should we hide or should we not?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head. "No, no, don't need to hide, you're the main reason of their coming."

Kakashi nudged Naruto. "Hehe, you're quite popular here." He laughed. "Do they know that he is loud mouthed and all?" Naruto protested, but he ignored it.

"Yup, and that is one of the reason my friend really likes him." She chuckled. "Oh, it's done."

"I'll fix table!" Naruto volunteered.

o-o-o-o-o-

"Elly-chan! I thought your friends would come tonight…" Naruto said as he stared at the front door. "What time is it?" he yawned.

She looked at her wrist watch, "Umm, I don't know, what's causing them so late, I really think that they'll just be arriving tomorrow." She said. "And it's 10:15 pm."

"Well, I'll turn over now, see you tomorrow morning." Naruto stretched and walked to his room. "Goodnight, Elly-chan, Kakashi-sensei."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Elly waved her pencil at Naruto and returned to her bond paper.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Kakashi waved at him not even cared to look at his student.

Deafening silent crawled at the two…

Kakashi picked himself up and walked over at Elly's, he peered over at her shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Hey, isn't that Sasuke and Naruto?" he recognized the drawing.

She turned over her paper and shook her head. "No, no it's not Sasuke and Naruto…it's just someone who are similar to them or something like that." She gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh," he stood to his full height, "really, I thought I saw Naruto's and Sasuke's faces there." He said as he sighed. "Anyways, are you going to get some shuteyes now? It's quite late." He said.

"Nope! I'll finish this first and wait for my parents and siblings." She turned over her paper again. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning, then." She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." He bowed and walked towards the stairs. "Oh, and Elly-chan." He called at her.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"Be sure to close all of your windows and doors before going to bed."

"I know that! Now just go to sleep!" she replied back and continued her sketch.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-11:00 PM-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

She stretched her numbing arms. "Aaaw! My arms are kinda numb…" she rotated her arms and yawned. "Well, I guess that those monkeys will arrive later than I've thought…" she started to fix her drawing materials when a knock echoed.

"Knock, knock! Elaine! Are you still awake?" called the knocker.

"Charisse! Keep it down, will ya! You'll wake their neighbors up!" said the other.

"What? Heck no! I wont!" said the first one.

"Hello, Mai, Charisse." Was the greeting as the door opened.

"HI LAN-CHAAAAN!" they chorused.

"So, I thought you'll arrive around6 or something in the afternoon…what happened?" Elly asked as she gestured her guests to come in.

"Well…" Chii was cut off as she saw the door of Naruto opened.

"Elly-chan, what's the noise about?" he asked sleepily while he rubbed his eyes.

"NARUTO!" Chii tackled Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"H-hey, who are you?" he said as he struggled his way out. "WAAAA HELP ME!"

"So, it's true…" Mai crossed her arms against her chest and sat down at the sofa, where she didn't notice a pink haired girl sitting down.

"Aw, umm you could always say 'excuse me', right?" Sakura smiled politely at Mai.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you…oh, Sakura?" she bowed down.

"You know me?" she said as her eyes widened as bug eyes.

"Elaine! Naruto's here! He's here!" Chii said happily as she hung her self at Naruto's neck. (Demented: I mean her arms are around Naruto's neck…) "I can touch him, I can talk to him, and I can hang myself on him!" she said as Naruto tries to peel her off.

"Hey, come on! I am not a clothesline!" Naruto was swaying her off. "Now I know what Sasuke feels every time Ino clings to him." He mumbled.

Sasuke's door opened and revealed the dark haired boy, scratching his head out of irritation. "Hey, what's wrong with you idiots? Can't you see that there are people asleep?" he said and glared at Chii and Naruto.

"Oh, Sasuke, Naruto." Broke herself from being stunned. "This is Mai and Charisse." She said.

"I am Charisse!" Chii called as she hugged Naruto tightly around the neck.

"You're choking me!" Naruto spat out pointing at his neck.

"Nice to meet you, I am Mai." Mai bowed at Sasuke then returned talking to Sakura.

"Whatever…" Sasuke mumbled and made his way to the bathroom, which nobody noticed. And specially he never did turn on the lights and lock the door.

"Umm, Elaine, can I use your restroom?" Mai asked her problem-looked friend.

"Sure, just use it…" was all her reply. "I need water…" she made her way to the kitchen.

Mai shrugged and made her way to the restroom. She clicked on the lights and pushed open the door just to scream. "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screeched and ran under the sofa, shaking severely.

A door slammed upstairs and hurried footsteps rushed down, "What happened?" asked Kakashi.

"Mai, what happened?" Elly rushed to the living room.

"Where's Mai?" Naruto pointed under the sofa. "Mai, Mai, what happened?" Elly peered under the sofa. "Mai?"

"She's trembling too much…" Charisse said seriously.

"My e-e-e-eyes, I-I-I ne-ne-need t-to h-h-have e-e-eyes tra-trans-plant." Mai spoke up between shake. "Tra-trans-plant…ne-needed…" she said.

Sasuke exited the restroom and pointing an accusing finger at Elly. "What?" She said pointing a finger to herself.

"You're friend's a maniac!" he screamed and slammed shut his door.

"Now, whatever does he mean?" Kakashi asked Chii and Elly. "Oh, hello, miss." He waved a hand at Chii.

"Oh, Kakashi, meet my friends! This is Charisse." She pointed at Chii, who waved back. "And under the sofa is Mai." She looked under at the trembling girl.

"Tr-trans-pl-plant of m-m-my e-e-eyes." She said shakily.

"What did you see, Mai, Mai, MAAAAAAI! TELL ME!" Chii joined her under the sofa, "Maaai! Snap out of it!" she shook her.

"Charisse, no need to shake her, she already is…" Elly sighed and heard an knock on the door. "Oh, hello…Mrs. Evangelista." She greeted her.

"Umm, where's May?"

"Aunt Eve! She's under here." Chii poked her head out the sofa. "She's shaking too much and she's repeating 'I need eyes transplant' and all that." She said under the sofa.

"May, let's go now, we must leave before the break of dawn," her mother said and pulled her out of the sofa. "Anyways, we'll return tomorrow morning, we got lost on the way that's why." She explained to Elly. "Anyways, we'll be going now, Elaine, see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye as she dragged Mai away.

A sniff was broke. "Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow, okay…don't leave unless I say so, okay!" Chii followed Aunt Eve and Mai outside. "See you Lan-chan!" she waved goodbye.

Elly sighed. "See you…" she waved back weakly. "What a night…"

"Argh! That's hard! Now I feel the way Sasuke feels, and I don't enjoy it one little bit!" Naruto flared and walked towards his door and slammed it shut.

Elly and Kakashi winced at the slammed door.

"Well, better take some shuteyes then." Elly looked at the slammed door. Kakashi nodded.

"So, let's go." Kakashi shook her shoulder.

Eyebrows that were furrowed welcomed Elly's face. "Where?" she said confused.

"Sleep." Kakashi's short reply and walked towards the stairs to his room.

Snapped back to reality, "Oh, ah! I'll come with you, Kakashi don't leave me alone here!" she chased him on the stairs. "Goodnight then." She bowed and entered her room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Demented: I've finished it! Mwahahaaha!

Pure & Uninnocent: Whoa, you really are demented.

Demented: Why thank you, Mai.

Hyperactive: Waaaaaa, why do I need to be separated from Naruto? –Sniff-

Demented: Sorry, Charisse, that's the way it is. Oh, right. To avoid confusions of the names…

Pure and Uninnocent: I am Avemay, Mai and May, Avemay's the real name.

Hyperactive: Charisse's the real name! Chii and Chii-chan are my nicknames.

Demented: Elly, Lan-chan, Lan-Lan and anything they call me, Elaine's the real name.

Hyperactive: So, anyways, Mai, what did you see that in the restroom that made you tremble like that?

Demented: Yeah? What did you saw? And why did Sa-chan called you a maniac?

Hyperactive: Maybe he got nuts or something…

Demented: Maybe, you know, Sasuke, he's really nuts.

Sasuke: Who you calling NUTS? –Chase over Hyperactive and Demented-

Naruto: Anyways, thank you for the review Alana-StarSugarCat-sama for the review.

Hyperactive: NARUTO! –Hugs-

Naruto: Aaaa, get off of me, first!

Kakashi: Hey, anyone for Icha, Icha?

Demented: Oh, me, oh, me!

Sasuke: Where are the people that I was chasing?

Pure & Uninnocent: WAAAAAAAAAAA EYES TRANSPLANT! –Covers her eyes-

Sasuke: WHAT!


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Calls

**Disclaimers: **i dont own any Naruto characters Okay?

Chapter 3

The sound of the alarm woke the black haired girl out of her slumber. She pound her fist on her alarm and threw it away…realization brought her eyes to open wide and ran after the object that's been thrown. "AW DOG! MY CELLPHONE!" lips quivered as she picked her separated cellular phone, she sighed in relief, "Phew! I thought that it's totally shattered." She placed back the battery and all.

"Yo, what happened to you?"

She turned her head at the door and saw it cracked open a little. "Oh, nothing happened don't worry too much."

"Oh, so, what are you fixing then?" he opened the door and pointed at her. "Isn't that something?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Eh?" she looked at her hands, "Oh, this…this is nothing." She threw it back at her mattress. "Anyways, I need to do breakfast or Sasuke-sama will rage out." She picked herself from her wooden floor and walked past Kakashi.

He scratched his head, "Sasuke-_sama?_" he raised his eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked her as he followed her down.

"Oh nothing bad," she said as she walked her way down the stairs, "I just want to call him like that since he treats me as his nanny." She hunched her back and walked lazily at the kitchen.

"And you're letting him to boss you around?" he said in a low voice. She nodded. "Well, I'll try to talk to him, so sorry that he's causing you problem." He held his hand in a sorry gesture.

"Oh, it's not really a bother, it's all right, I am used as being a nanny since my siblings always boss me around like Sasuke does." She smiled at him a lazy smile.

"Well, just tell me if he's causing you problems." He sat at the vacant chair at the kitchen. "Oh yeah, what's for breakfast?" he asked her with a smile under his mask.

She rummaged at their cupboard, "Let's see…oh, here's one," she threw an instant noodles at the kitchen table, "Oh, here's another," she threw another instant noodles, "oh, here's some bread that I bought yesterday." She placed the bread near the instant noodles, "Okay, here's the peanut butter and choco spread." She placed the two spread at the table. "So, I'll start then." She smiled at her companion.

She placed a pot at the stove and placed water in it, placed some bread inside the toaster.

"I am so sorry that all we have are instant foods." She sat down at the vacant chair beside Kakashi. "I hope you are used to it."

"No problem, I am used to it, so as Naruto, I don't know about Sasuke and Sakura, though." He looked at the stove.

Silence enveloped the two, the only sounds that were heard was the opening of the noodles and the ping of the stove.

Elly poured the noodles in the boiling water and placed the powdered seasoning. She watched it till it boiled again and shut off the fire. She walked over at where their plates and all was placed and pulled out a bowl.

She poured the noodles there and placed another batch of bread in the toaster.

"You two are so quite close, I just noticed." Said a voice.

Elly and Kakashi looked towards where the voice came and saw Sasuke, who was leaning at the doorsill.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!" Elly greeted him and bowed; when she heard the ping of the toaster she walked towards it and took the toasts.

"Yo, Sasuke." Kakashi looked at his student with his visible eye crinkled to a crescent moon shape and waved at him. "What have you been up to?" he asked him.

Sasuke sighed and stood. "Nothing, I just made a short walk a little while ago." He said. "It didn't take me too long to roam this whole area." He added, "it's really quiet here, I much say, nice place." He smirked at Elly.

She smiled in return. "Why thanks for the complement about my village then, Sasuke." She said as she fixed the dining table.

"Morning…" Naruto greeted as he exited his room rubbing his eye and shut his door. "What's for breakfast?" he asked as he sat down at the dining room.

"Nothing luxurious I can tell you that," Elly replied as she placed the spoons and forks at the plates at the table, "instant noodles, toast, and some cocoa or coffee." She said.

"Wow, then let's eat!" he said.

"Breakfasts' ready!" Elly announced, and Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura sat on their seats.

The five of them ate in silence for some while…but the blond blue-eyed boy seated near the wall merrily broke the peace and quiet.

"Hey, something wrong guys?" he asked irritated, "Why aren't you talking? It's not like you, people." He pouted at the questioned look of his company.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered while sipping his hot chocolate carefully.

"What do you mean by that, Teme?" he pointed his spoon at Sasuke's direction.

"I mean that, can't you just shut up? That peace and quiet was really welcomed, and you," he looked bored at the blonde, "have to be merrily irritated and broke it off." He stated.

"Why I ought to…" Naruto nearly jumped off his chair, ready to kill Sasuke, but he was appointed to meet Kakashi's fist on his head that brought him back to his seat. "AW! What was that for?" he balled his fist.

Kakashi crinkled his eye to a crescent shape, waving a spoon in front of Naruto, "Now, now, don't ever do that in front of God's grace, Naruto." He said.

The table echoed from the arguments and all that, sighing her heart out, she heard a knock. "Excuse me for a while." Sakura pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. The knock continued, irritated Sakura. "I am coming, I am coming." She said and turned the door open. "Oh, hello." She smiled at the knocker.

"Hullo, Sakura!" Chii waved at her face, "Is Naruto in?" she asked and her eyes sparkled.

"Good morning too, Chii-san." Sakura gave a bored look. Thrusting a thumb inside the house. "Yep, he's at the dining room, doing his usual morning routine." She said.

"OKAY!" Chii ran inside, threw her bag at the couch and made her way to the dining room.

"Why don't you come in too, Mai-san?" Sakura smiled at Mai, who was looking from her left and right, "Would you like to come in?" she gestured her to come in.

"Is it safe inside?" she asked Sakura in a hushed voiced. "I mean, is that maniac cleared out?" she entered the house; still looking from her left to her right, and sighed. She settled herself on the couch.

Sakura shook her head and sighed, "Have you eaten your breakfast?" she asked the guest, who shook her head, "would you like to join us? We were just having it." she walked passed Mai and made her way back at the noisy dining room.

"Please, please…keep it down, it's only 7 in the morning, people are still asleep." The black haired girl tried to keep it down. "Aaah, Charisse, please…aaaah, Naruto not that…" sighing her heart out. "Kakashi, please help me here…" Elly looked at the scarecrow's direction and pouted.

Giving an amused look while his hand under his chin, "What kind of help would you prefer then, Dear?" he asked the girl, "a moral support like this…" he smirked under his mask, "Go, Elly, Go, Elly! You can do it! I am rooting for you!" he cheered and made a whooting sound and died off, "Or you would like this kind of help." He picked Chii and Naruto apart from each other, then dropped the two of their seats again, and continued their work. "So, which one?" he smiled.

Giving him a bored look and irritated look, "The 'Pick up Naruto and Charisse up' one." She said.

"I didn't hear the magic word." Kakashi shook his head disappointedly.

Heaving a deep sigh, "Please, Kakashi-sama?" she made a pleading form.

"Now, that's better." He picked up Naruto and Chii out their seats and peeled them apart from their chairs. "Now, now, kids, don't stress your mother up." He lectured the two, who exchanged confused looks, "Now, act like good children and just eat you breakfast in peace." He placed Naruto two seats away Chii.

Whatever it was, Naruto and Chii did what Kakashi just said, smiling triumphantly and looked at the stunned girl. "This is just not right," he said and shook his head again, "I've helped you, dear, and yet, no 'thank you, sweet' or something like that?" Kakashi sighed in disbelief.

Snapped back to reality, she gave him a genuine look of confusion, "And what do you mean by that statement?" she said.

"What statement?"

"The 'thank you, sweet' crap?" she looked away at him. "And what mother?" she raged.

Kakashi laughed at the sight of the girl. "Oh, really that's just genuine!" he laughed harder and nearly fell from his seat. "So, will I get my thank you or not?" he asked while fighting back his laughter.

She puffed her cheeks and harrumphed. "Fine, then! Thank you very much for helping me!" she crossed her arms against her chest and brows was knitted together.

"No, no, no, I don't like that kind of thank you." Kakashi frowned and waved a hand.

"WHAT?" she burst out, "What kind of thank you would you like?"

"The one that I'd said." He looked amused at the look of the girl, who was tearing her hair out. "Oh, come on, now, it's not that hard."

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she raged and banged her head at the nearest wall, which was a wooden wall, "Why oh why did I ever asked him for HELP?" again she banged her head on the wooden wall. "Baka, baka, bakaaaaaaaaa!" she banged her head on the wall over and over and over again.

"You know you'll get more stupid if you continue that." Sasuke place his hand on the spot where Elly was banging her head, she automatically stopped when she felt the hand when she connected at the wall. "I mean, really, you'll really get stupid, way more stupid than Dobe, if you continue that." He said in a bored tone.

She stared at the black haired boy, when blood trickled down her head, "B-Bl-blood!" she wiped her head and looked at her bloodied hand. "Oh My DOG!" then she calmed down, "Okay, note to self," she said and stood in her full height, "never bang your head on the nearest wall if you don't want it to be broken and your head bleed." She was rubbing her head and walked to the kitchen, all calmed down and muttering something under her breath.

"What happened to her?" Sakura was now on Sasuke's side.

Sasuke shrugged, " I don't know." Then went back to his seat, but before sitting back, he glared at the pale girl seated 2 seats away Naruto, which Chii never noticed the trademark of the Uchiha.

"MY EYES!" a voice erupted, and all heads whipped to the direction.

"You again?" Sasuke pointed a finger, "It's only 7 in the morning and you are already here? And don't start that 'I need eyes transplant' crap!" he warned her.

"My eyes need eyes transplant!" she still explode and ran under the couch again.

"I hate all her friends." he sighed in irritation. He ate his breakfast in a hurry, and while for while he casts Chii a glare, which still she didn't noticed.

"Okay, I am done, now if you excuse me." Sakura picked up all her eating materials and walked to the kitchen sink. "Okay, I'll just be outside, doing something or walking to nowhere." She said and walked off.

"Done too." Sasuke picked all his eating things and walked at the kitchen sink, he dumped it on the sink actually. "Dobe!" he called.

"What do you want, Teme?" he replied, "it better be good or else."

"Well…w-would y-you…" he fidgeted and tilted his head at his side, "umm…"

"Would you what?" the small voice asked and Sasuke jumped right of his skin, "Sasuke?" Elly asked the boy while rubbing ice on her head, "Hey, why are you stuttering? And hey was that a-" Sasuke placed a hand on her mouth and made her muffle her words.

"I mean, would you like to train with me? I know that we're not suppose to but, hey, we need to practice or else we'll get rusty." He said and dragged Elly in the kitchen.

"Practice? Sure, sure I'll be there, where actually?" he called at Sasuke.

"Just come with me, later, cause I don't know what they call that place!" Sasuke replied back inside the kitchen, hand still on the older girl's mouth, "and as for you," he said, looking at the girl who was strangling her mouth away from Sasuke, "you didn't see anything!" he hissed.

"Mweul, mweul, mweul," she narrowed her eyes and smiled slyly, Sasuke felt the smile under his hand, "meep maw mwahnd moff mew mwouth!" she said.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow, "what did you say?" then he let go of the mouth.

"I said, keep the hand off me mouth!" she said then looked at the ceiling, looking confused, " or was that keep the hand off my mouth?" she said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're the one who said it! You should know what you said!"

"Oh, please, everybody could make mistakes, even you, even Kakashi, even Neji-meow-meow, even Tsunade-baabaa, even Jiraiya-sama, even Orochimaru, even Shikamaru, even Tayuya, even Kimimaro, even Temari, even Gaara, even Itachi, even Kisame, even Akatsuki's Leader, even Fourth Hokage, even-AW!" Sasuke slapped her forehead.

"Enough with the 'even, even' crap, and how did you know all of the people you just mentioned?" he looked at her, amazed.

"I am not stupid, Baka." She glared at him, "so, why did you drag me back here?" again she smiled slyly.

Sasuke blushed, "You didn't see anything!" he hissed at her.

"What did I not see?" she asked, playing a sly smile, "oh, you mean that you stuttered and blushed?" she looked at the blazing red Uchiha, "Oh, don't worry I didn't see that." She said and patted him on the head. But the Uchiha still blushed, being concered, like a mother, "Oh, don't worry now," she said and ruffled the boy's hair, "Oh, come on now, you didn't think that I wont keep that as a secret, do you?" she looked at him.

"Well, you're kinda like the Dobe, loud and all…" he said while looking away, a hand still on his head and his cheek still blushed.

"Naruto, could be loud and talkative, but," she raised a finger, her eyes closed with a matter-of-fact look and tone, "did you think that he could not keep a secret?" she broke an eye and looked at Sasuke with a smile.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I really thought that he could, cause I already told him one of my secrets." He said.

"Well, that's just like me," she smiled at him, blood still trickling down her forehead, "Just like Charisse and Mai, the three of us are loud and all, but we tell each other secrets and those secrets are well hidden from the depths of our something…" she looked at him, "so come on, I can keep a secret, don't worry I wont tell that you have a crush on him." She giggled.

"You really are very talkative…"

"Thank you, I'll take that as a comment." Then the blood dripped off her chin, "Oh dog, I still need to fix this one." She walked out the kitchen, "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Please, Naruto…just open your mouth up." Chii offered Naruto a spoon full of their breakfast.

"No, thank you, I can manage to eat with myself." He protested. "And besides," he said and looked at the girl, "I don't need someone to feed me."

The girl pouted and looked hurt at Naruto. "I was just trying to please you by that way." She said.

Naruto looked at the girl with guilt eyes. "Fine," he said, and the girl brightened up immediately, "but I don't want you to be like my maid, don't do everything for me, okay?" he sighed after.

"Okay, thanks, Naruto!" She hugged him tightly and smiled at him.

"Sure, sure whatever." He replied.

"You sound like Sasuke, whenever you state something like that." Chii said, still smiling, Naruto fidgeted.

"I am so not like that bastard!" he fought back and glared at the girl.

"Really?" she cocked her head side wards, "but you really sounded one a while ago." She said while looking at the ceiling and tapped her chin. "So, anyways, please, say ahh, and the chu-chu train will now enter the dark tunnel hole." She smiled and thrust the spoon in Naruto mouth.

"Mai-san…" Sakura looked under the couch, and saw what she was looking for, "Mai-san, come out now, Sasuke-kun's not in the dining room anymore." She was trying to convince the scared girl to come out under the couch.

"W-where I-is h-he n-n-now?" she asked while trying to look straight at the pink haired girl.

"I think he's at the kitchen." She said with a smile.

"NO WAY!" was the scared girl's reply, "until he leaves the whole house, that'll be the time I'll leave this couch!" she said.

"Mai-san…" Sakura frowned, and then brightened up, "Do you know any malls here or somewhere we could go and have some fun?" she asked.

"M-mall?" Mai looked at her, still trembling, "A-ali-mall is near this place…we could enjoy ourselves there…I think."

"Well, I guess I'll get myself prepared then." Sakura smiled brightly again, "you don't mind if I leave you for some while to prepare, would you?" the trembling girl shook her head. "Okay, then I'll prepare myself for our fun." She went in the noisy dining room and announced that she and Mai will be leaving to have some fun somewhere, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, me and Mai-san will be leaving for a while, ok?"

Kakashi made a shooing gesture and nodded at her while looking at the sight of Chii and Naruto, Elly, Sasuke.

"Where's that gundamn bondage or band-aid or plaster or something to cover this wound?"

"Oh, come on now, really I can eat all by myself! Don't baby me, man!"

"I am not a man, and I love to baby you! Now come on! The airplane is ready to land in there!"

"… These people are hopeless…"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly: And that's for chapter 3!

Mai: Hey, what happened to the pen names?

Elly: Huh? Oh that, your pen name's really long, that's why I want to change that one.

Chii: Then, why are you also changing ours?

Elly: I found it unfair if Mai will have her own name on it then the two of us will use our pen names, so I changed it too –Smiles big-

Mai: Lan-chan, stop that smile, you're creeping me.

Elly: I AM! Weeeeeee!

Chii: Where's Naruto?

Mai: Under the couch.

Naruto: Why did you reveal me?

Mai: Shouldn't I?

Naruto: Yup…now…I need to find another hiding place then.

Chii: NARUTO! –Lounges at Naruto- I LOVE YOU!

Sasuke: Oi, you can't say that to him like that.

Charisse: Oh, yeah! And who are you to him to tell me what should I tell him, huh? –Raising her eyebrow-

Sasuke: I…um…

Elaine: Sa-chan's stuttering!

Sasuke: I am so NOT!

Kakashi: Well, anyways, we would like to thank Cha-11 for reviewing this story.

Elly: YUP! I AM REALLY GRATEFULL FOR THE REVIEW!

All: Well, see you on the next chapter!

Elly: Oh, yeah, I was planning to make Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi to work and study at our school…

Chii: REALLY?

Mai: But isn't our school an exclusive one?

Elly: Hey, this is fanfiction! There's nothing impossible here!

Mai & Chii: Point taken…


	4. Chapter 4: The Walk

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of this story! I don't own NARUTO AT ALL!

Chapter 4

"I am bored!" Naruto sighed and pouted while punching channels on the remote control, "There's nothing good to watch!"

Chii grinned big at Naruto and jumped at his side, "I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Yeah, I love you too." He said in a bored tone, "Now, my bones will crack if you wont loosen your grip, Chii-neesan!" he panicked as the hug tightened more.

"But I am serious! I really do love you, Naruto." She smiled at him, "don't you not feel and tell it?" she said seriously.

Naruto, sighed at her, "Yeah, I too, am serious, I love you too, you know," he blushed, "I love you too as a friend." He smiled.

Lightning hit Chii at the back round, "Just a friend?" she asked, faking a smile, "yeah, me too, I love you as a friend." She said sadly but the fake smile plastered on her face.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Chii-chan really had it on him, don't you think?" Kakashi asked Elly, who was chopping some vegetables.

"Huh you said something?" she asked and screamed, "AAAAAAAAH! My FINGER!" she ran back and forth in the kitchen, "Why do I always cut my finger?" she asked as she suddenly calmed down, blood flowed like waterfall.

Kakashi shook his head, "Give me that finger." Elly pouted and thrust her finger at Kakashi, who smiled under his mask, "I'll fix it up for you." he offered her a seat.

He splashed the alcohol at the injured finger, which caused the girl to scream in agony, "That hurts, that hurts, THAT HURTS!" she twitched and tried to pull her finger away from Kakashi, "That hurts!"

"Mind over matter, my sweet." Kakashi said sweetly, "and besides, that will help that finger of yours." He was now tapping it with betadine,

"Mind over matter yourself!" she said to the silver haired scarecrow, "Even if I tell myself that it wont hurt, it just hurt more!"

"Hey what happened here?" Naruto and Chii rushed at the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing much, don't worry," Kakashi applied the band-aid at the injured finger, "she just dumbly cut herself…again." Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the black haired girl.

She pouted and looked sideways, avoiding Kakashi's face, "Thanks." She muttered.

Kakashi leaned forward, noses touched each other, "No worries, just take care of yourself, sweet." He said.

Elly backed herself away from the creepy jounin, and blushed, "I still need to finish cooking our lunch." She bolted out of her seat and continued her chopping, she sighed, "Man, this is the fifth time I sliced myself from chopping." She looked at her hands, her right hand's just fine, but her left hand's full of band-aid, "Dang…" she sighed.

"Did she just blush?" Naruto asked Chii.

"Maybe." She stared at her friend.

"Well then, I'll just be reading my book, just call me if you need me." he said and flipped open his book.

Naruto looked at his teacher, then to Elly, then back to his teacher then to the girl again, "Hmm, Chii-neesan, maybe we should leave this place of the house." He dragged Chii, who furrowed her eyebrows.

;-;-;-;-;-;-

"That annoying girl is here again!" Sasuke shook his fist in anger, "That girl's clinging to Naruto! Again!" he tightened his fist, "I wonder how can I get to talk to him in private," he said to himself, "I'll ask Elly." And then he went to the kitchen, whichwas very quiet, leave, alone the sound of the boiling water and scrapping of the spatula.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke." Kakashi looked at his student, "Funny, I've noticed that you're frequently visiting this side of the house." He eyed his student.

"None of your business, Kakashi." He said and walked towards Elly's direction.

"Oh, hullow, Sa-chan!" she smiled sweetly at the raven haired boy, "lunch is nearly done, don't worry." She said.

Sasuke pouted, "I am not for that topic." He run a hand on his hair, "I was just wondering, if you can help me." he looked at his feet like it was so very interesting and wonderful.

Elly tilted her head and looked at Sasuke suspiciously, "What do you mean by help?" she asked him and tapped the spatula at her chin.

"I was just wondering, if you can help me talk to Naruto in private?" he whispered at her.

Her eyes grew big and a grin played in her lips, "That's all?" she asked, "Oh that's very easy!" she hugged Sasuke and swayed him playfully, "Go ask him for a walk, that wont be hard."

"That is hard!" he protested and pouted, "Chii-san…" he stated.

"Charisse? So what about Charisse?" she asked.

Sasuke avoided eye contact, "She's been following him all around, I can't ask him privately." He said and puffed his cheeks.

"Oh, how cute!" Elly pinched Sasuke's cheeks, "Okay, just ask him, I'll do anything I could." She ruffled his hair, "Now, let me finish this first, go ask Naruto after lunch, I'll make Charisse wash the dishes with me." she winked.

Sasuke perked up, "Thanks, Elly-kaa'san." And then he rushed off to his room.

"No problem! And don't call me mom!" she shout at him, "That, kid." She smiled and went back to her cooking.

Kakashi shut his book and walked towards Elly, "Hey, Elly-chan," he said, and the girl looked at him, "what did you just do to him?" he asked her with disbelieving tone.

She chuckled, "Oh, nothing really." She said playfully, while swaying her head.

"And what's with the Kaa-san, part?" he asked and the girl stiffened, "is there something that the two of you know and we don't?" he eyed the girl.

"Of course not! We have no secrets at all."

"I just remembered, you two are getting quite close," he said, "what happened?"

Elly looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you asking me like that? Does being close to Sa-chan that bad?" she said and looked at Kakashi, "Or are you just jealous?" a sly grin plastered her face.

"What?" Kakashi burst out, "No I am not! SOOOO not!" he stormed out the kitchen and made his way to his room upstairs, then slammed his door shut.

"What's his problem?" the girl furrowed her eyebrows and continued doing her cooking.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Mai sat at the couch, switching channel by channel, "Hey, does this T.V. got any other channels?" she asked irritated, "All I've seen was channel 7 and channel 2!"

"Sorry, Mai! We only have those channels! We don't have any cable!" Elly called from the kitchen.

"Huh? You survived? Living without any cable? No animax? No AXN? No Disney?" Mai asked in a very shocked tone of voice.

"Of course I did!" came the answer from the kitchen, "I never watch T.V. all I do is watch the VCR or the DVD!"

Mai rushed in the kitchen, "What kind of DVD's do you have here!" she asked in a rushed tone of voice.

"Go up stairs, it's all there." She pointed at the stairs, "I don't know if you'll like it though, we only have…" but before she could finish her sentence, Mai was already gone and slammed the door close up stairs, "few…" Elly sighed, "Oh well, let her do whatever she wants about it, I just don't wish that she destroy it out of frustration because those movie, mostly, are corny." She talked to herself.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Kakashi flopped on his bed and smacked his forehead in frustration, "What's that for?" he said, "storming out like that! That's just…not me!" he sighed. "I wonder what's wrong with me…" he asked himself.

He walked over the mirror in his room, and asked his self, "What's wrong with you?" he pointed at his reflection, "Why did you stormed out like that when she said that, 'are you jealous?' crap?" he asked and narrowed his eyes on his reflection, "Stupid Kakashi!" he pouted and turned away from the mirror.

"Well, she's just dense that she won't notice the blush that crept out." He rubbed his cheek. "And I wonder," he thought while rubbing his cheek, "why did I feel like reaping Sasuke when she hugged him…" he turned his usual face again, "Well…maybe I am just stupid."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Lunch's ready!" Naruto announced, and automatically, everybody sat on his or her usual seats.

"Let's eat!" Chii picked her spoon and fork, but was stopped by a hand, "What?" she asked.

"We'll pray, Chii-chan, don't forget." Mai tsked and waved a finger of disapproval. "Now, let's begin." Mai made the sign of the cross and the others followed, "Dear God, thanks for giving this wonder food in front of us, even though Elaine was the one who made this, and I know it'll taste miserable, but anyways, thanks for the food! Amen." And she done the sign of the cross againand,ignoring Elly's protests."Let's eat!"

The table was very quiet, Naruto justate peacefully, Chii ate sadly, Mai ate in a hurry but peaceful, Sakura ate in a very bored way, Elly ate her food with a very confused look for some unknown reason, Sasuke ate his food while casting Naruto glances once in a while, Kakashi ate with sighs, every bite he ate.

Lunch was finished in a record time, 20 minutes.

Chii sighed and was ready to leave but, "Charisse," she turned around and looked at her friend, "Umm, would you like to help me clean the dishes?" Elly asked her.

She just sighed and said, "Sure, no prob." She shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

Elly noticed the sad look on her friend and blinked her eyes for some time, then she followed Chii in the kitchen, she grabbed the sponge and poured some dishwashing soap on it.

Chii opened the faucet, and sighed again. Elly looked concerned at Chii and was ready to ask but Chii got first.

"Lan-chan…" she said and Elly got surprised, "do you think I'll have a chance for Naruto?" she asked as Elly passed her the soaped glass, and she washed it clean.

_I wonder if I did the right thing…_ "Umm, I don't know, why?" she asked hesitantly.

"He said that he only love me as a friend…" she said sadly as she washed the next object her freak friend gave her. "Do you think I really have a chance?" she asked again.

_Oh brrrb, I don't really know who's on side will I be! I am Charisse's friend, but I already helped Sasuke! _She sighed mentally _I am torn in two…_

"Can you help me?" she asked Elly, who blinked a million times out of confusion, "'cause if you don't," she glared, " I'll burn your house down." She said.

A sudden chill ran over Elly, "O…okay, I'll help you then, just don't burn my house down…"

Chii brightened suddenly, "Thanks, Lan-chan!" she smiled. And Elly just sighed.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Umm…Naruto?" Sasuke tapped Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke, "What is it, Teme?" he asked lazily.

Sasuke hesitated for a while, but managed to overcome all his fear, "Would you like to have a walk around the whole place?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sure," he said, Sasuke was ready to say something but, was cut off by, "Ne, Chii-neesan! Would you like to come along with us?" he called and Chii came running and nodded at him.

"Sure! I'll come along! Who's included?" she asked.

"Sasuke." Naruto replied.

She perked up, "Hey, Mai!" Chii ran upstairs.

"What do you want?" she asked, as her eyes never left the T.V. screen, "Can't you see I am watching Finding Nemo here" she said.

"Would you like to come along with me, Naruto and Sasuke for a walk?" she asked.

Mai stiffened, "Fine, I'll come…Sakura would you like to come along? Asked Sasuke, Naruto and Chii?" she asked her companion.

Sakura nodded, "Wait, let me ask Kakashi-sensei." She leaped at her seat and headed towards Kakashi's room. She knocked on it, and opened the door. "Sensei, would you like to come along with the walking trip, asked Sasuke, Naruto, Chii-san and Mai-san?" she asked politely at her teacher.

Kakashi lifted his head from his book and nodded, "Sure, I'll come along, let me ask Elly-chan."

And then Sakura returned to the room where Chii and Mai are, while Kakashi made his way to where Elly was, obviously, at the kitchen, where she was ironing the clothes.

Kakashi knocked at the door frame, grabbing Elly's attention, "Umm, I was just wondering…" he said and Elly inclined the iron, "would you like to come along with Sasuke, Naruto, Chii-chan, Mai-chan, Sakura-chan and me for a walk?" he scratched his head.

_Gack! And I was the one who planned this for Sasuke…_ "Umm, sure no worries." She said and continued to iron, while Kakashi sat on the nearest vacant seat. "Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked the jounin.

Kakashi just smiled under his mask and shook his head, "Nope, I have nothing better to do." He said sweetly.

Elly sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, do anything, just stop staring at me!" she said irritatedly.

"Well, I like irritating you, my sweet." He smiled playfully. "You need some help with cleaning the house?" he stood up and asked.

"Well, I do really need some help cleaning the house," she said while ironing, "just sweep the floor, after that mop the whole house clean." She let go of the iron and counted the task. "Oh, and don't forget to water the plants, after that, feed the dogs, would you, and then can you fold the washed blankets?" she said and Kakashi just sweat dropped.

"Well, that wont be hard." He made some hand seals and two Kakashis appeared. "Alright, men," he said, "I want you, Kakashi two," he pointed at the Kakashi at his left, " I want you to water the plants and feed the dogs, and about you Kakashi three," he said and looked at the Kakashi to his right, "I want you to sweep the floor and mop it clean, then fold the blankets." He said and sat down again at his seat.

"How 'bout you?" asked the Kakashis in union.

"I'll guard, Elly-sama here." He said and smiled at the two, who smiled slyly.

"Okay, then, we're off to work!" the two said and made their ways.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Hey, Naruto, time to go!" Chii called.

"I am coming!" Boomed Naruto out of his room, "So sorry that I made everyone wait."

Elly smiled, "No worries, we didn't wait that long for you." she said.

"Yup, we just waited for 30 minutes, that's not long." Said the silver haired jounin while reading his book, and Elly nudged him by the arm, "Aw…"

"Shut up!" she hissed, "Anyways, let's get going now." She said, and saw Sasuke, in a corner sulking in his world. "Sasuke, time to go now." She patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure, sure, let's go then." He said sadly.

_Oh, my poor baby…_ "Oh, Sasuke, don't worry, you'll have a chance when it comes." She said and ruffled his hair.

He turned chibi, "When will that chance be, then?" he asked, as fountain of tears fell off his eyes, "WAAA, when will that be?" he asked while in chibi form.

"Elly-san, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura walked towards them, "Let's go now, time to walk the village!" she said happily.

"Fine, fine, we're coming." Elly said while pulling Sasuke to stand up from the corner, "Come on, Sa-chan, time to do the strolling not the sulking." She said cheerfully and then she pulled his face.

"Fine…I'll walk, now stop pulling my face. It hurts!" the boy shoved the hand away. Elly just grinned him a cheesy grin and he smiled a little. "Thanks." He whispered.

"That's nothing!" she said happily and hugged him tightly.

"I think, we should get going now…" Sakura entered their moment and the two turned to her, "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Mai-san &Chii-san are already waiting quite a while now." She sighed.

"A…so sorry 'bout it then…" Elly scratched the back of her head and pulled Sakura's and Sasuke's hands. "Let's go, kids!" she said cheesily.

However, Kakashi glared at Sasuke, _Don't touch…huh? Man, what's wrong with me?_

"Sensei!" Kakashi broke from his thoughts and looked at Naruto, "Why are you glaring at Elly-chan, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme's direction?" he asked innocently. "You're not angry at them, right?" he said.

Kakashi shook his head, "No, no, I amso totally not glaring at them," he said in his defense, "I am not glaring at Sasuke for holding her hand…" he clapped his hands on his masked mouth, "I mean, no I am not glaring at them." He said calmly.

Naruto stared at his teacher, then at the trio, who's coming their way, then back to his teacher, who was staring at the girl in the middle, which was his landlady. A sly smile crept on Naruto's lips. And Kakashi saw it.

"What are you smiling slyly at?" he asked his blonde student.

The sly grin grew, "I think I know now why you're glaring awhile ago," he said.

Kakashi grew tensed, but didn't show it to his student, "What do you mean? I was not glaring a while ago!" he said lazily, but deep inside, he was panicking his head out.

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry, sensei, I wont tell her." He said and punched Kakashi's arm playfully, "Just don't let me slip." He said.

"What do you mean you, damn brat?" Kakashi implanted his knuckle on Naruto's head.

"Waaaaaaaa! Elly-chan!" Naruto jumped Elly, "Kakashi-sensei's being mean to me!" he pouted and pointed an accusing finger at his teacher.

"What did you do this time?" she asked the blonde.

"Well, you see, I was just asking him something because he was…" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi placed a hand on his mouth and dragged him.

"Well, that was nothing, he was playing some prank so I hit him on the head…" Kakashi said in a hurried tone and excused his self for a while. "Can you wait for more 5 minutes?" he asked his companion, while nagging Naruto away.

The company nodded with confused looks on their faces. "I wonder what happened." Sakura questioned. And the others just shrugged.

When Naruto and Kakashi was out from earshot from the other, he let go off Naruto's mouth, "Okay, you got me! I give up, just don't tell her!" Kakashi pleaded.

Naruto smiled evilly, "I didn't hear the magic word. Tell it first." He said.

"Why you little…"

"El…" Kakashi cut him again, and shushed him.

"Fine, fine! I'll say the magic word just don't tell her! I may be accused for pedophile here!" he hissed, and Naruto nodded with a smile. He let go off his student, "Don't tell it to her, Please, Rokudaime-Hokage." He said and sighed.

"You don't sound so sincere about it, though." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Well I want it sincere enough." He snapped.

Kakashi dropped to his knees and dropped his head, "Please, I beg of you, don't tell it to her, Rokudaime Hokage-sama." He said with pleading tone.

Naruto smiled at him and tapped the jounin's head, "That's more like it, okay, I'll keep it as a secret, just between the two of us." He said.

"Blackmailing jerk…" he said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Naruto snapped.

"Nothing, nothing, I said 'There's a mailing bank'" Kakashi walked his way back to their company.

"Well, let's go." Sakura smiled at her approaching friends.

"Time to walk, time to walk!" Chii hugged Naruto's arm when he arrived.

Naruto smiled at Chii, "Yup, let's go! Time to walk!" he punched the air. _Revenge is so sweet._

Elly sighed and so as Sasuke, "Well, let's go, Sa-chan, Kakashi." She shoved her hands in her pockets and followed Sakura, Naruto, Mai and Chii. _This will be a very long walk._

"And I thought, I could be alone with Naruto." Sasuke sighed and followed his leading companions.

Kakashi slumped his shoulders, "This will be a very long walk." He looked at the setting sun, "Hey, are you all sure that we still need to walk? It's dusk already!" he called while following.

"If you don't want to come, then don't!" Sakura replied loud enough for Kakashi to hear at the back.

"No, no, I'll come with you." he said, walking side by side with Sasuke, "Tough luck." He whispered to Sasuke.

"What?" the black haired boy raised an eyebrow, as Kakashi walked faster away from him and walked with the other leading group. "He's really weird." He muttered, "Hey wait up!"

;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly: And that is for chapter 4! So sorry about the super duper late update! School made my schedule hectic.

Chii: Yup! We're back at school, and it's all the same…boring and scary teachers are there.

Mai: I want to sleep! I don't want to wake so early for me not to be late again! And my eye bags are still big enough for everybody to put a 5peso coin in!

Elly: That's too exaggerated. Anyways, I would want to thank, Dark Inhabitant-sama, Devil Seifer-sama, Scooperchan-sama and Cha-11-sama for reviewing the last chapter! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Mai: Hey, Chii-chan, you've got a rival.

Chii: What? Who?

Mai: Dark Seifer-sama…

Chii: NO! NARUTO'S MINE! –Grabs Naruto away from Dark Seifer-sama- MIIINE!

Elly: Anyways…

Sakura: Hello! Hi, Mai-san, Elly-san, Chii-san.

Naruto: two people are tugging me please help me! I don't want to be rip into two!

Mai: That's all right, no need to be worried.

Naruto: I don't want my body to be torn apart!

Sakura: -Sweat drop- Oh, what's this? Hey, Elly-san! Scooperchan-sama's asking what did Mai-san see that night and made her ran away from Sasuke-kun.

Elly: Huh? Oh that…I am really sorry, I, too, don't know what she saw…that idea just popped in my head.

Sakura: And Dark Inhabitant-sama's asking, who would be your love team…-sweat drop- I feel kinda awkward from that question.

Elly: Oh, that…Sasuke will be stuck with Naruto.

Naruto, Chii & Sasuke: WHAT?

Elly: What can I do? I am SasuNaru freak, -evil laugh- Sorry Charisse, but don't worry I got someone very special for you.

Chii: Really?

Kakashi: So that means, you're mine! –Bear hugged Elly-

Elly: -Blush- AAAAAWWWWWW! You're crushing my bones!

Chii: Waaaa! Pedophile!

Kakashi: Anyways, Thanks for reading this chapter! We hope you all like it! Now, come here, oh don't be shy! It's just a hug!

Elly: AAAAAAAAH! Keep away! You're crushing my bones!

Sasuke: Kaa-san!

Chii: Kaa-san? Lan-chan! You already have a son? My gosh! –Faints-

Kakashi: And I am the father!

Sasuke: No! she raised me up from her own! –Grabs Elly away from Kakashi- Don't touch my mom!

Mai: Umm, Sakura-chan, let's get out of here, people here are nuts…

Sakura: Couldn't agree more. Come on! Before we get infected with nutcase disease.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover!

Chapter 5

Sasuke woke up pretty earlier than his usual wake, so he did his usual 'things to do' every morning.

He picked his self up from his bed and walked away from his room to the kitchen. Of course, he was the earliest of all the people inside there, so the house was silent as dead, and he made to the kitchen with complete silence.

When he was about to open the fridge, he saw a note, a note that was taped on the fridge, so he peeled it off the tape and read it.

_Dearest daughter of mine, knowingly named, Elaine,_

Sasuke sweat dropped at the long introduction, but he read it again.

_We have decided that, you, my beloved daughter, will be the housekeeper of the house from now on, since majority of us are always staying here, and you always stay there with you friends, we have decided that we will let you have the whole house to yourself and friends, so good luck!_

_P.S: I will just going to stop by there to give you your allowance for school and the money for buying the foods, and oh, we will be also giving you your enrollment money, so as the two boys you have adopted, knowingly as Sasuke and Naruto. Make that Kakashi work! _

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad and Siblings. _

Sasuke, again sweat dropped after reading the note, taped it back at the fridge, and opened it to get his toothbrush.

After picking up his toothbrush, he picked up a glass and filled it with water from the faucet.

As he brushed his teeth, he heard footsteps from upstairs, and descending, he heard a yawn and he whipped his head towards the stairs, revealing his silver haired teacher.

"Oh, morning, Sasuke." He yawned; Sasuke nodded at him and continued to brush his teeth. "You're pretty early, did something happened?" he asked, "Some nightmares played inside?" he looked at the fridge and saw the note, "Hey, lookie here, there's a note…from Elly-chan's family?" he raised an eyebrow and read it.

He taped it back, and opened the fridge and rummaged to his brush, "Aha! Here you are, you little brush!" he announced and joined Sasuke with his brushing.

The both of them brushed their teeth with silence, leave the sounds of the bristles that brushed their teeth.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke time to time, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes every time he catches the glances his teacher's giving him.

"Good morning." Said a dragged voice, and both boys looked at the door, "What?" asked the invader of silence, "do I have something on my face for the two of you take interest?"

"Morning," Sasuke and Kakashi greeted in union, with muffled voice from the foam of the toothpaste, "Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the two with disbelief, "Honestly, guys, I won't talk with my mouth full of toothpaste foam." He said and saw the note at the fridge door. "Hey, what's this?" he asked and peeled it off. He read it with eyes wide open, "They left her here?" he said with shock on his face. "And they'll just visit her to give money?" he frowned, "That's sad, now she wont have anyone at her room." He taped back the note, but the tape slid off the fridge, "Eh?" he picked the note, "What's wrong with this tape?" he asked as he taped it again, and unsuccessfully it fell back.

Frustration flooded him, "A whatever! I'll tape it after brushing my teeth." He said and picked his toothbrush from its place, he joined the two, who was still brushing their teeth.

After some while, Sasuke's finished, he placed his brush back at the ref. and drunk water, after that, he looked at the two and said, "I'll just be taking a morning walk, see you later." He said and walked away.

"He really loves to stroll in the morning, don't you think?" stated Naruto as he looked at his teacher, who was walking towards the fridge.

"Yeah, he really does, and I wonder why too." He looked at the ceiling and shrugged.

After Naruto gargled and spitted out the foam, he grinned at the jounin. "And now, to find a tape." He exited the kitchen and ran off looking for his object of desire.

Kakashi looked back at his students and sighed; he opened the fridge and placed his brush where it was placed. He sat at the vacant chair in the kitchen and flipped open his book.

While upstairs…

"Daaaang!" Elly threw off her blanket and looked around the room. "Hey? They're still not home?" the other beds was not occupied when the picture sunk into her head, shrugging it all off. "I'll worry about that later, I still need to do breakfast!" she opened her door and slammed it close.

She rushed her way down the stairs and she nearly tripped over, but she slipped and fell face first on the concrete floor and hit her knee from one of the steps of the stairs.

Grabbing her nose bleeding nose and aching knee, she hopped towards the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Kakashi greeted her.

"'morning…" she said and sat down at the nearest vacant chair.

Naruto rushed to the kitchen, "Yo, what happened to you?" he asked. "Sensei, Can you help her? I am still looking for some tape." He said.

Elly looked at him with questioning look. Kakashi saw the look and answered it for Naruto, "Naruto, just give her the letter, she's already here, no need to tape it back." He said.

Naruto pouted, "Fine, here." He said as he gave the piece of paper. "And since that Elly-chan's injured, maybe I could fix breakfast." He smiled and rummaged at the cupboard.

Elly looked at the paper, confused. She placed it down at the table and stood up, just to fall back at the chair again. Kakashi shook his head and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"You injure yourself most of the time," he said with a worried tone. "Would you please take care of your self?" he said and ruffled the girl's untidy hair.

Naruto smiled slyly at the picture, he cleared his throat. "Well, I could see that we have nothing for breakfast but only chocolate drink and coffee." He said. "Maybe I should go buy some food." He waved good bye at the Elly and gave Kakashi a thumb's up and then he exited the building.

_Now that those two are alone, I wonder what sensei will do…_ Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed the money that was on the table. He turned around and walked out towards the gate.

When he opened the gate, he was bumped by somebody, "Watch where you're going, Dobe." It said.

Naruto looked up and saw the Human Ice Cube, A.K.A. Uchiha, Sasuke. "Teme! You watch where you going!" he snapped back.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't care." He said and walked inside.

"Where are you going?" the blond ninja asked the dark haired ninja.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, "To where Elly-kaa'san is." He said and walked in, but to his luck, Naruto grabbed him at his shirt collar, "Ack! Hey!"

Naruto dragged Sasuke outside the gates, "You're coming with me!" he demanded and dragged the young Uchiha away from the house and into the nearest grocery store. "You're going to help me buy some breakfast!"

Sasuke blinked for a while before coming back to his old self, "Dobe! Let me go!" he cried and shoved Naruto's hand away from his collar. "I can walk by myself, thank you very much." He said and dusted his self. He looked suspiciously at his blond teammate. "I am just wondering, why you invited me for grocery?" he raised an eyebrow while walking side by side with his teammate.

Naruto laughed nervously as his teammate looked at him very suspiciously. "What's that look for?" he asked the black haired shinobi.

Sasuke continued to narrow his eyes at Naruto and "You're suspicious…" he said at Naruto, "You're hiding something from me." He said and narrowed his eyes further, causing him to close his eyes.

"No I am not hiding things from anybody!" he said. The looks on Sasuke made him think again, "Okay, maybe I do." He said. "And why are you asking me like that?"

"There's really something wrong…" Sasuke stated.

"The only wrong here, is that we're walking in the middle of the street, Sasuke." Naruto pulled the stoic boy, because cars are already honking their honks at them. "Now, to find breakfast, you're going to help."

"Fine…and let go off my hand will you?" Sasuke looked away and fought off his blush.

"What?" Naruto looked at his hand and Sasuke's. He bolted and let it go automatically. "Sorry." He muttered and looked away. "Anyways, Teme, let's go find our food. I am hungry!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke, he turned his heel and punched the air, "Here we come, ready or not, Breakfast!" he announced.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the back of the blond, _At least I am all alone with him today…_ he thought as he followed his friend.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When Naruto left the kitchen, Elly pouted and shoved Kakashi's hand away from her hair, "Thanks for the concern, Kakashi, but I can't help it when I am klutz." She said at the silver haired jounin.

"That's why you should always take care of yourself." He stated and walked towards the fridge; he opened it and pulled out an ice. "Here, it'll lessen the pain on your knee." He placed the ice at her knee. She winced at the contact but she didn't shove it off, "See, any improvement?"

She looked at him gravely, "My knee's getting numb, but the pain's lessening." She answered the question. She threw her head back to prevent more of blood loss.

Kakashi rolled his eye and scooped her up from the chair that she was sitting at a while ago. "Hey! What are you doing?" she panicked.

"Don't worry, I wont bite you." Answered Kakashi as they arrived at the living room, he placed her down at the sofa. "There, lay back so your neck won't suffer."

"Again, I thank you." She said at Kakashi.

Elly looked at the ceiling while Kakashi stared at her. The two was enveloped by uncomfortable silence.

_Curse this, whatever feeling this is! _Elly thought to her self as she glanced at the staring jounin. The jounin caught it but the girl looked back at the ceiling again. _Grrrr! I can't take this anymore! I don't know why but my heart is beating too fast for its own good!_

Kakashi frowned when the girl avoided his smile. _I wonder if I should tell it to her now._ He thought, _But what if she hates me after I tell it or what if she reject me?_ Kakashi's eye widened at his own thought. _Maybe it's still not the right time to tell it to her. But I'll tell it someday, for sure!_ Then his face faulted. _I wonder when that will someday be._ He sighed and earned the girl's attention.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, hint of worry on her voice.

"Yup, I am…" he lied and looked away.

"You sure?" totally not convinced at the answer, she sat up. Blood flowed like Maria Christina Falls(1) from her nose and she didn't mind

Kakashi was alerted by it, though, "Hey, you should lay down, you might have terrible blood loss." He said, concerned.

She hmmphed and didn't mind the blood that was trickling down her nose. "No, I am fine." She threw her legs at the edge of the sofa and heaved herself up, she managed to stand but her left leg was wobbling cause of the knee accident. "Aw…" she mumbled but still she walked her way back to the kitchen.

Kakashi looked at her, startled. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he stood up from his chair and followed the wobbly girl.

"Cant you tell where I am going?" she said icily.

Kakashi was taken aback by the way she answered. "Y-you should take a rest first, maybe until your nose and knee's a little better?" he suggested hesitantly.

Elly shook her head, small droplets of blood splattered around and she cursed silently. "Nope, I am just fine, this nose bleed will not be a big bother, I always have one, and for once, I am already anemic so no need to worry about blood loss." She looked at the wall which was splattered with her nose bleed. "And I definitely need to clean this wall." She examined the wall with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head disapprovingly, "No, you rest until that nose bleed of yours fine, I'll clean the house for you." He scooped her again, and this time he climbed the stairs towards her room.

Elly protested but didn't struggle to get out from the creepy acting jounin. "I told you I am alright!" she said as she was laid at her futon.

Kakashi smiled at her and pulled her blanket to her shoulders. "Nope, you take a day off, you always slave around the house," he patted her head as she sat up. "This time, let us slave ourselves for you." He laid her back to her futon. "You just lay back and call for us if you need something." He stood up and was stopped by a hand, which grabbed his wrist.

Kakashi looked at the girl and smiled, Elly looked away and muttered "Thanks." She said and Kakashi shrugged it all off, "I am not sick you know," she continued. Kakashi's smile turned to a confused smile. "You treat me like I'm sick." She glared at the jounin. "I only have nose bleed and knee accident, not a fever, if you noticed." She said and frowned, Kakashi was ready to say something when the girl's frown turned upside down. "But, you wanted to slave for me." She grinned. "That's alright, and you're right, I was slaving myself…so thanks again for your offer."

Kakashi smiled at her, he kneeled to be eye level to her and caressed her cheek. Elly turned away trying to hide her blush, Kakashi chuckled, "It's okay, just take your rest, I'll tell it," he grinned but the grin turned to a fake smile, "to your son, Sasuke." He said sarcastically.

Elly laughed at the way Kakashi said the last part. "Don't tell me that you're jealous because Sa-chan's closer to me than you?" she laughed, causing more blood to flow. "Ack! Now this will stain my favorite blanket!" she pouted.

_If only you know._ Kakashi laughed at the sight, the girl snapped back at him, while blood flowed out like falls, again. "Now, just lie down so that will stop bleeding and stain your favorite blanket." He pointed out at her nose first, then at the blanket. "I'll be down stairs, you just call out my name," he grinned, "and you know where ever I am, I'll come running to see you again, alright?"

Elly blinked for a while and nodded, "I think I know that song." She stared at the jounin, and smiled. "Okay, I'll just call out your name."

Kakashi nodded, but didn't move on his spot. Elly's smile lowered a little. "So…" she said, "aren't you going now?" she blinked.

Kakashi grinned, a cheesy grin and pointed at his wrist, his landlady followed the finger and saw her hand, which was still gripping Kakashi's wrist. She pulled it away in a flash, laid back at her futon and covered herself with her blanket, facing the other way around.

"Well, get that nose bleed stop and that knee okay, alright?" Kakashi waved her good bye and gently closed her door. When he was earshot away from the door, he leaned back at the nearest wall, and sighed, he slid down to the floor, "Gaaaaaaah! My heart was really beating crazy awhile ago! If she didn't shoo me off…" he paused for a while, "I wouldn't know what I will do to her!" he buried his face in his hands.

"Argh! What's wrong with me?" Elly threw her blanket away when she heard Kakashi went down. "My heart was pounding against my rib cage! I am really fortunate that he didn't hear that pounding!" she inhaled an amount of air and exhaled and she frowned, "Arrgh! What's really wrong?" she punched the nearest wall and she winced, "That hurts!" she grabbed and nursed her aching hand. "I am really grateful that he left 'cause if he didn't…" she paused and blushed. "NOOOO! I wouldn't…no, I won't do that!" she buried her head under her pillow.

The both of them sighed, "What's the matter with me?" they said in chorus, though they didn't know that they did.

"Alright, we're back!" Naruto kicked open the door and Sakura looked at the blond boy. "Oh, hello, Sakura-chan." He smiled at her.

"Morning, Naruto." She smiled back, "That's for breakfast?" she looked at the plastic bag that Naruto and Sasuke were holding.

"Yup! Sasuke-teme's the one that picked it all up." he looked at the stoic boy. "He said that he'll cook for today's breakfast."

Sasuke grunted and walked towards the kitchen, eager to tell all that happened to his so called mom. But he didn't show that he was eager to get at the kitchen to his teammates, that'll ruin his reputation.

So when he arrived at the kitchen he was surprised not to see Elly in there, but only Kakashi.

"Where's my mom?" he asked, more likely demanding.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at Sasuke, "She's resting upstairs, sleeping I wish, she had an accident a while ago." He said as he continued to clean the dishes last night.

"Accident!" Sasuke's eye widened, "What kind of accident?" he asked, but it sounded like demanding.

"She just fell from the stairs, hit her face on the floor and hit her knee at the steps, nothing major." He said bored. "Whose turn was it to wash the dished last night?" he asked.

Sasuke placed his plastic bag at the kitchen table and stormed upstairs.

Naruto and Sakura came after Sasuke stormed, "Hey, where did Sasuke-kun go?" Sakura asked with her brow raised.

"Didn't you hear the slam of the door upstairs?" Kakashi said sarcastically. "Really? Whose turn was it to wash the dishes!" he narrowed his eye at the dishes.

"Why did Sasuke-teme stormed?" Naruto asked while placing his bag at the kitchen table. "And he's supposed to cook our breakfast!"

"He's worried about his Elly-kaa'san." Kakashi, again, said sarcastically. "He's cooking breakfast? That would be great."

"Oh, right, Elly-san had an accident and he wasn't around…" Sakura frowned a little and got confused, "Sasuke-kun's Elly-san's son?" she asked surprised.

Kakashi shrugged and Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh, yeah, he said that Kaa'san part at me too…do you know why he's calling Elly-chan, Kaa'san, Sensei?" he asked slyly at Kakashi.

Kakashi caught the tone of voice and his brows furrowed. "I don't know! Go ask him! Don't ask me!"

Sakura and Naruto shrugged, "See you later then, Sensei!" both of them said and ran towards the stairs and up to Elly's room.

"Right! Go and leave your beloved teacher alone here!" he shouted out and sighed, "Kids these days…" he said grudgingly. "Who the hell was supposed to clean the dishes last night?" he cursed.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto barged in at the room. "Hey, I thought you were resting." He saw the black haired girl, who was watching Disney's Hercules.

"I was a while ago." She said, "But I heard someone who slammed my room door open and close." She smiled at Sasuke, who blushed, embarrassed. She ruffled the boy's hair. "That's alright, Sa-chan!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other in disbelief. "Elly-san, I am just wondering…" Sakura blinked at Sasuke then to Elly, then back to Sasuke then to Elly.

"What is it?" the black haired girl asked.

"Where did you take the real Sasuke?" Naruto continued for Sakura.

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?" She asked the pink haired girl and blond haired boy. "Sasuke's here, I didn't take him to anywhere."

"But that Sasuke's really acting not very Sasuke-ish!" Naruto sat beside Elly. "See?" he poked and poked Sasuke.

"Cut it out, Dobe!" Sasuke glared and shoved the blond kid's hand, but Naruto continued to poke him, "I said. Cut. It. Out!" he punched Naruto at the face.

Naruto was flown to the wall. "Okay, that's truly Sasuke-teme." He grabbed his nose when he recovered to the floor. "He really is the real one; he still acts like a bastard!"

Sasuke harrumphed and looked away from Naruto. "At least I don't act like a dead-last." He countered.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'At least I don't act like a Dead-last'!"

"You're so dead!"

"Boys don't do it in here!" Sakura cut between the two. Elly laughed. "If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else."

"Well, if you are all done with the arguments." Elly smiled. "Would you, Sakura and Naruto leave me and Sasuke for a while…alone?" she asked the two sweetly.

Out of confusion, Sakura and Naruto shrugged and went outside.

When the two shinobis were out of earshot, Elly looked at Sasuke with eyes filled with excitement, "Ne, Sa-chan, tell me all the things that happened when you and Naruto were buying food for breakfast!" she pulled Sasuke's hands and shook it excitedly.

Sasuke blushed a little and looked away, "Well, okay…" he said and Elly threw her hands in the air shouting, 'Yay!' "Here what happened…"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Sensie, it's already afternoon and Sasuke's still not cooking for breakfast!" Naruto whined.

"I'll cook our lunch then!" Sakura volunteered with a smile.

Naruto pouted, "Noooo!" he dragged his voice, "I want Sasuke-teme's cooking!" he slumped at his seat. "Sensei, go fetch Teme upstairs!" he looked at Kakashi.

"Why would I?" Kakashi looked at Naruto, and then a sly smile spread on his lips. "Naruto, I am just curious." Kakashi started and Naruto gulped, "Why won't you let Sakura-chan cook? And why do you want only Sasuke to cook?"

Naruto was taken a back and blinked nervously at him. "Well, we already tasted Sakura-chan's cooking, and I already tasted yours, and you wouldn't like my cooking skills." He said nervously.

"That did not answer my question." Kakashi looked at his student, evilly.

"W-what?" Naruto backed a little away from his creepy teacher.

But to his luck, Sasuke and Elly came down from the stairs. Elly was giggling and Sasuke just gave a blank face. "Halloo, everybody!" she waved her hand at the three. "What's for lunch?" she asked.

"I'll cook." Sasuke said lazily and went to the kitchen.

"Teme! Why didn't you cook our breakfast?" he followed Sasuke in the kitchen.

"Cant you shut up? And it's none of your business to know why I didn't manage to cook breakfast." He said emotionlessly.

"Why you!" Naruto clenched his fist and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "AAARGH!" Naruto showered Sasuke with insults and Sasuke ignored it all.

Elly and Sakura giggled at the sight, "They look just like…something." Elly smiled at the picture.

Sakura on the other hand, blinked at Sasuke and Naruto's bickering. "Something like?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're alright? Are you dizzy or something?" Kakashi asked his landlady.

Elly blinked at Kakashi, then lauged, "'Course I am, and how many time do I need to tell you that," she grinned at Kakashi, "I only have a nose bleed and knee accident, and not fever!"

"But you told me that you're anemic!" Kakashi placed his hand on Elly's forehead.

"I am alright." She smiled.

"Maybe I should leave this place and take a long walk then return after an hour for lunch?" Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot while she raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi and Elly looked at her and blinked, and then both of them looked at the hand of Kakashi, that happened to be still on Elly's forehead. Kakashi pulled his hand away and shoved it in his pocket. "Umm, sure, be back after an hour for lunch." He said. "Maybe I should help Sasuke in the kitchen." He smiled and exited the room and entered the kitchen.

"You want me to accompany you with your afternoon stroll?" Elly asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "No thank you, Elly-san. I want to walk alone, so I could think." She said politely.

"O.k. sure." Elly grinned and walked towards the stairs.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Lunch's ready, and Sakura-chan's still not here." Naruto stared the empty seat, where Sakura always sits on. "I hope nothing bad happened to her…" he looked worried.

"Naruto, don't worry, have you forget that she's a shinobi?" Kakashi said comfortingly.

"But…" he was cut off when he heard a knock on the door; "I'll get that!" he rushed towards the door. "Sakura-chan!" he hugged the girl when he opened the door. "Oh, I was so worried!"

"So sorry, I got a little lost…" she gave a reassuring smile at the blond, "Now, can we eat? I am hungry!" she patted his head and Naruto nodded.

When all was in the table, they thanked God and ate.

But their lunch was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Naruto jumped off his seat and ran off to the door.

"NARUTO!" exclaimed the person on the door and hugged the blonde when he opened the door.

"Chii-neesan!" Naruto hugged back. "Hey, have you eaten lunch?" he asked and Chii shook her head, "Wonderful! You can join us!" he said as Chii helped him get up.

"Who's this twerp?" asked a low voice behind Chii.

"He is no twerp, dad!" Chii hugged Naruto defensively. "He's Naruto! Got that? Na-ru-to!"

"Tw-er-p!" answered his father.

"Elly-chan! Chii-neesan's here!" Naruto called, while being hugged by Chii.

"Escort her here, will you?" was all the reply in the dining room.

Naruto looked at the bickering father and daughter, "Umm, would you want to follow me in the dining room?" he asked and the two looked at him.

"Sure!" Chii answered.

"No!" Her father answered.

And they continued to bicker while following Naruto in the dining room.

"Lan-chaaaaaan!" Chii hugged Elly, who nearly choked out because of the spoon. "I am going to sleepover today!" she announced and all the heads on the table looked at her.

"YAY! Chii-neesan will be staying!" Naruto said happily.

"Oh, the joy of it." Sasuke slapped his forehead and slouched on his seat.

"Really? Wow that would be great." Sakura clasped her hands and her eyes filled with joy.

"That would be nice." Kakashi nodded while he ate.

"And my father will be staying too, he doesn't want me to stay in another's home without him." Chii continued. And the table fell silent. "Hey, who cooked? Let's eat!" she sat at the vacant chair and served herself.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"So, you're staying here?" Elly asked Chii, as they watch Sasuke and Naruto do the dish.

"Yup! And dad will be staying too!" she said as she swayed her legs at her chair.

"Hmm, well, I could offer your dad the couch…or Kakashi's room." Elly bit her thumb while thinking for the better room.

Chii blinked. "Oh, no, no, dad can stay at the couch, no need to transfer anybody." She assured her friend. "And can I be staying at Naruto's room?" she asked innocently.

Elly shrugged, "I don't know…go ask him." She said and continued to bite her thumb.

"Naruto, can I sleep in your room?" she asked him with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and nodded, "Sure! That will be fun! Me and you, in the same room! Wow that'll be cool! This will be the first time I had somebody to sleep with!" he said excitedly.

Sasuke glared at Chii, but she didn't notice. _Mommy…_he thought.

"Oh, yeah, since my family left me all alone here, maybe, Sasuke, you could migrate in my room?" Elly said. "And you too, Naruto, you could stay at my room after Chii's overnight." She smiled. "You too, Sakura-chan." She smiled sweetly at the shocking pink haired girl.

"Really? That'll be cool!" Naruto punched the air and Sasuke sighed.

"What about me?" Kakashi butted in while pointing at himself.

"If you want to move from your room, you can stay in my room, too." She said at him, while biting her finger.

"Cool, I'll start migrating then." Kakashi clasped his hands and went upstairs.

"I'll be doing that too." Sasuke wiped his hands dry after the dish washing.

"Charisse, go tell your dad that he could stay at Sasuke's room tonight." Elly told her friend while still, biting her thumb.

Chii saluted and smiled. "Lan-chan?" she asked and the said girl looked at her, "Why are you biting your thumb?" she asked.

Elly shrugged, "I don't know…mannerisms I guess." She said while biting her thumb.

-;-;-;-;-;-Nigh Time-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Okay, everybody time to sleep, and shut all the lights!" Elly announced while hugging her favorite pillow, she then yawned and waved good night at everybody.

"Night, night, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged Sakura, and she hugged back.

"Good night, Naruto." She said and yawned, as she followed Elly to her room. "Sensei, you coming?" she asked Kakashi, who was wearing his green teddy bear printed pajamas. "Ack, Kakashi-sensei, you look like….something." she said.

"Hey, I love these guys!" he pointed at the teddy bears. "Well, good night to all then!" he said and followed Sakura in the room of their landlady.

"Goodnight." Sasuke said plainly and entered his new room.

"Why do I have to stay in a spooky room?" Chii's dad asked her.

"Well if you want to stay in a wonderful room, you should have stayed at home and let me all alone here!" she snapped at his father while she hugged Naruto defensively.

"Hey, I won't let you all alone with that twerp!" he pointed accusingly at Naruto, who looked totally innocent.

"I told you, he's not a twerp! He's name is Na-ru-to! N-A-R-U-T-O!" she said while hugging Naruto defensively.

"Whatever, just be sure nothing bad will happen to my baby girl!" Chii's father glared at Naruto.

"Dad! Don't glare at my Naruto that way!" she glared back at her father.

"Just promise me nothing bad will happen!" he said.

"I promise, sir, nothing will happen to Chii-neesama!" he said cheerfully as he hugged Chii back.

"Goodnight then, dad!" Chii closed their door, ignoring her father's rage.

"Your dad surely is scary, neesan." Naruto laughed. "But he won't scare me!"

Chii fixed her sleeping bag at the floor while Naruto sat at his bed. Naruto looked at Chii confused. "Neesan," he said and Chii looked at him. "I thought that you will sleep next to me?" he asked and turned chibi. "Do you hate me? That you're fixing your sleeping bag and stay at the floor rather than beside me?" he cried like a baby.

"Ah, no, no, I will sleep next to you." Chii panicked as she saw Naruto cried. She jumped next to Naruto. "See, I told you that I'll sleep next to you." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I just fixed that sleeping bag, so, if ever I fall off the bed, the impact to me wont hurt much." She explained and patted Naruto's head.

"Really?" he asked her, like a kid, and Chii nodded. "Yay! I love you, neesan!" he said as they lay back at the bed and he hugged her when he slept.

_Oh, if only you know what you are doing to me, Naruto! _She thought, she hugged back and closed her eyes. "Night Naruto." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Nighty, night, Neesan." He answered back and nuzzled his face on Chii's neck.

_He really doesn't know what he's doing to me!_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Elly: And that is for the Chapter 5! and Maria Christina Fall's one of the Philippines tourists' spots! A very long and beautiful water fall, located in Mindanao...I think...

Chii: I don't get it…

Mai: Hey, I didn't show up here…

Elly: So sorry 'bout that Mai, didn't mean to…

Chii: Oh, we would like to thank Cha-11-sama and #1animelover-Sama for reviewing the last chapter!

All: Thank you all so much! Read and Review PLEEEEEASE!


	6. Chapter 5B: Jumbled Up!

Chapter 5B

It's already 12 midnight, and Sasuke still can't sleep, he tossed and turned, looking for the right position so he could sleep.

Sasuke nudged Elly, "Kaa'san…" he said as he nudged her, "Kaa'san…" he said in a very worried tone.

Elly lazily opened her eyes and turned around to Sasuke, groaning. "What is it?" she asked, pulling her covers to her head and snuggled her teddy bear closer.

"Do you think Naruto's alright down there?" he asked very worried. "I mean, not that Chii-neesan's with him, it's just that…"

Elly cut him off by groaning. "Sa-chan, if you're really worried, why don't you go down and join the two of them there?" she said with a sleepy tone of voice. "It won't hurt you if you try it." She shifted her position.

Sasuke puffed his cheeks, and sighed. "Fine, I don't want to disturb the two of them downstairs…" he lay back at his bed he pulled his cover. And he tossed and turned again. "Do you think, they'll notice me if I peek at them?" he asked the girl again.

"Sasuke, just go, do what you want!" she said irritated and curled into a ball, squishing her teddy bear.

Sasuke picked his self up from the bed and headed downstairs. When he arrived at Naruto's room, he took a deep breath and turned the knob. He pushed the door slightly to have a peek at the two.

He sighed, _I see, they're just cuddling each other._ He smiled and closed the door. _WHAT?_ He opened the door again, and rechecked if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but unfortunately, he's eyes were really clear, and his eyes never lie to him, yet. _My world's crumbling down at my feet at this very moment._ He said to himself. _How can I be so dumb to not notice that Naruto has feelings for Chii-san?_ He thought as a tear leaked out from his eye.

He closed the door silently and stormed his way to his bed; he jumped under his cover, curled under it and wept silently.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Before Sasuke could close the door, Naruto slightly opened his eye and peered over at the invader, he caught the glimpse of black then it was gone when the door was entirely closed. "Sasuke?" he asked sleepily then went back to his snoring business.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The slam of the door and thud at her other side startled her; she looked at Sasuke's place and saw the ball under it. "Sa-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, worried like hell at Sasuke, she sat up and kneeled beside him. "Sasuke?" she shook the curled boy and heard silent weeps. "Sasuke what happened?"

The boy shook his head and curled further more, clutching his cover strongly.

Sighing defeated, she just stroked the boy's head over the covers, "Fine, I'll let you slip this time, but you have to tell it to me later, when King Ra's already shining like mad." She rubbed her eye and went back to her bed. "Goodnight, Sasuke." She mumbled and fell asleep immediately.

_I am so dumb!_ Sasuke thought and shed the last tear before he was dragged to dream land.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

He turned around and the light of the sun pierced his closed eyes. He groaned and turned around, where the sun won't kill his darkness. But his eyes shot opened when something hit his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was just inches away from the bottom of the closet edge.

He sat up and nursed his forehead. Looking back and forth, he noticed that he's all alone in his new room, but the AC's still open.

"What time is it?" he asked himself and saw the wall clock. He blinked for awhile and stared at the hands, when the blurred hands became clear, "9:45?" he said and rushed downstairs.

"Oh, morning, Kakashi-sensei!" greeted his only girl student. "Oh, breakfast is at kitchen table." She smiled and made her way to the front.

"She's doing laundry?" Kakashi tilted his head at the back of the walking Sakura. He shrugged it all off and went to the kitchen.

"There's a place right here, and it's really rather small, but this rather small place knows the grandest thing of all." It caught Kakashi's curiosity and made him walk to where the sound was.

"There are places in our hearts that always know our friends, in good and glad and sad times, the heart remembers them, there are new friends yet to meet, there's a place for them to start, but old friends always keep them. Places in the heart."

Kakashi chuckled and clapped at the singing girl. The girl didn't hear it, though; headphones were inserted in her ears, so she continued to sing. And that amused the creepy jounin, he sat at the vacant chair in the kitchen and served himself his breakfast.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I wonder what can I do?" Sasuke asked himself, while watching Nadja in the T.V. screen.

"You can always help me hung this laundry!" Sakura replied while she hanged some clothes to the clothesline.

Sasuke stared at the pile of laundry that's needed to be hanged, and he shook his head. "Umm… no thank you, Sakura." He declined the offer.

Sakura shrugged and didn't mind that Sasuke's not going to help her, she hummed and smiled under the sun. "Nothing like hanging laundry at a very sunny day!" she exclaimed and giggled.

"Maybe I could walk around, again." He said. "Do the morning stroll, Sasuke." He said to himself. He picked his self from the sofa and stretched his numbing limbs.

Naruto came in the living room and flopped down at the sofa. He smiled at Sasuke when he felt that Sasuke was looking at him.

Sasuke suddenly looked away and stretched some more. Naruto tilted his head and looked confused as he was seeing Sasuke do some push ups.

"Yo, morning, Teme!" he said and waved him a hand.

Sasuke only nodded at him while counting. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke, why are you exercising?" he asked, "And why in front of me?"

The black haired shinobi jumped and stood up, "Well I don't want to be rusty, and morning to you, too, I'll be going now, then." He said but was stopped by Naruto, who pulled his t-shirt. "What is it now?" he turned to Naruto.

Naruto blinked at him innocently. "Sasuke," he said seriously, and Sasuke was taken aback, Naruto's serious! "Did you stopped by at my room last night?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked and fought off the blush that threatened to be displayed. "No, I didn't and why should I?" he said coldly, remembering what he saw last night, he pulled his shirt away from the blonde's grip. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going with my morning stroll." He turned to his heel and walked away. Passing Sakura who waved goodbye-take-care wave at him and continued to hung the laundry.

"What's wrong with him?" Chii asked Naruto as she saw what happened. Naruto shrugged and watched the anime that was being showed at the screen. "Ne, Naruto, what do you want to do today?" she asked. "Oh, right, and Mai will be arriving later around 1 pm or 2." She said happily.

"Mai-neesan?" he said, eyes sparkled with joy. "Wow, that'll be great!" he turned to Chii and punched the air. "I mean, you and Mai-neesan will be here!" he grinned. "Nee-san," he stared at Chii. Chii blinked in reply. "Did you sense someone last night that stopped by at our door?" he asked innocently.

Chii tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "As much as I know, I was sleeping very soundly that night, so I don't know…sorry." She frowned at the blond ninja. "Why, what's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto scratched his head with a grin, "Well, I don't know either, but I think somebody did check us last night…all I saw to that something was black…" he explained. "I'll better ask Elly-chan about it, there must be ghosts around this house that she didn't know." He shrugged and ran off to the kitchen.

"I'll come with you!" Chii followed her blond friend. "Hi, Elly! Hi Kakashi-sensei!" she waved at Kakashi, who was eating, and to Elly who still didn't notice their arrival at the kitchen. "Man, she haven't noticed us." She placed her hands on her hips. She peered at the girl, "Aha, I know now why! She's wearing headphones and her eyes are closed." She blinked. "And she still is stirring this crap, she's really weird."

Elly snapped her eyes open when she felt a little uncomfortable. "Nyaa! How long have you been there?" she asked the now staring Chii. "And why didn't I notice?"

Chii narrowed her eyes, "If you haven't noticed it yet, genius, your eyes are closed and you have those earphones on max level plus your stirring is really loud!" she pointed at everything she said.

Elly blinked and looked around, she spotted the two sitting at the vacant chairs, she eeped at their sights, "H…How long have you been there?" she stuttered her question.

Naruto smiled at him, "Oh, don't worry, I arrived not too long before you noticed." He said.

Kakashi on the other, he smiled slyly at her, "Well I'll be a liar if I tell you that I was here a minute ago." He said, and the girl's eyes went saucer like, "Well, that's it, I was here ever since 9:50." He looked at the kitchen clock.

"WHAT!" she bellowed at the jounin. "Oh, I am so…" she shrink and walked away the kitchen, "How dumb can I get! I am so stupid!" she walked herself to her their room.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Did I say something wrong?" Kakashi blinked and looked at the two teenagers, who also blinked; they shrugged as the reply for Kakashi. "That was weird."

"You bet it was she never acted like that way." Chii looked at Kakashi, "Maybe you really did say something wrong." She narrowed her eyes on the scarecrow, "Come on spill whatever you said!" she demanded.

"But I don't even know what I said!" he said in defense. Chii continued to glare, "I promise! I don't even know what I said to her!"

"Oh, what's the commotion?" Sakura came followed by Mai.

"MAAAAAAI!" Chii tackled her friend. "Maimaimaimaimaimaimaimaaai!" she hugged her friend very tight.

"C-Chii-chan, you're killing me!" she choked while pointing at the arms that were tightly hung at her neck. Chii apologized and sat up, "Thank you." Mai nursed her neck and grabbed Chii's helping hand, she dusted herself and looked around the kitchen. She blinked, "Funny I don't see the landlady here." She tilted her head and looked at the company inside the kitchen.

"Elly-chan's upstairs, we don't know what she's doing though…" Naruto answered Mai's questioning look.

"Really?" She shrugged and sat down at the nearest vacant chair, "Hey, have any of you know what's for lunch?" she asked suddenly out of the blue.

Chii walked towards the stove to peer over at what was Elly was stirring earlier, "Mai, I think our lunch will be a take out?" she looked back at her companions.

"Why?" asked a sudden voice.

"MY EYES, IT BUUURNS!" Screeched Mai.

"What! You're here again? And stop with that…"

"MY EYES!" she cut the new companion.

"Ah, forget it! Anyway," he said, "why would we take a take-out lunch for today?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow, "didn't Kaa'san cook our lunch today?" he asked blankly.

"Yup, she did Sasuke-kun but she accidentally burned it without noticing because she didn't kill the fire but instead she walked, full embarrassed to your room." Chii smiled at him, which Sasuke winced at the sight. "So, who wants Wendys?" she suggested.

"What's that? Hey can't we have anything that's a little not expensive? Something like, Burger King?" Mai countered.

"Why don't we just ask the others?" Chii perked up, "So, Naruto? What would you like? Wendys or Burger King?" she asked the blond with sparkling eyes.

Naruto pulled out his lower lip and looked at the ceiling, tapping his chin, and then grinned; "I think I'll have both!" was his answer.

"What about you Sakura-san?" Mai asked Sakura and Sakura just smiled at her, "Well?"

"Maybe just like Naruto's since I don't know that, all I know is Ichiraku's Ramen." She smiled.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Chii asked the stoic boy.

"Whatever…" was all his answer, "Just as long as I can eat." He said.

"Sensei, what about you?" Chii asked Kakashi with a sweet smile.

"Just like my students' answers, 'Both' and 'Whatever'." He flicked a page and read again.

Mai came into thought, "Why can't we just order at Tokyo-Tokyo? That's a Japanese restaurant and they have all the foods that Team 7 knows." She slapped her forehead.

"Mai-chan, you're right! Why didn't I think of that!" Chii slapped her forehead too.

The three teenage ninjas shrugged, "Hey, do they have Ramen?" Naruto's eyes were sparkling with hope and desperation. Chii nodded her head, "Yay! At last! Ramen!" Naruto punched the air.

"Well I guess that's Naruto's order, what about you?" Chii pulled out a notepad and started scribbling and she looked at Sakura.

"What's Naruto's will be also mine." Sakura replied politely.

Chii scribbled again and looked at Mai, "What will be yours will be my order too." Mai flicked a hand at Chii.

"Well, I want Ramen also, so ramen it is for you!" She scribbles happily at her notepad then she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back at her, "Ramen."

She shrugged and scribbled down, "Well, since Kakashi said that whatever and both, Ramen will be his lunch too." She said as she scribbled the last thing. "What do you think will Elly like? Ramen, Tonkatsu, Tempura or what?" she looked over at Mai, who shrugged. "Well, Ramen it is!" she closed her notepad and run towards the phone. She punched the delivery number and it ringed.

"Hello, Tokyo-Tokyo Delivery, how may I help you?"

"I would like to order 8 ramen, please?" she asked cheerfully and smiled, even though it won't be seen.

"Would you like to order a family size pepsi or a 1.5?"

"1.5 if you would do." She answered.

"8 ramen and One 1.5?"

"8 ramen and 2 1.5 please." Chii corrected.

"Okay, so that's 8 ramens and 2 1.5 pepsis." Said the other line, "the address please?"

"Oh it's X-Xxxxxxx st. Xxxxx-3 XX." She said happily and then she that's all.

"The delivery will arrive for around 10:30 to 11 am."

"Okay, thank you very much!" Chii replied.

"Oh, thank you, Ma'am and thank you for ordering in Tokyo-Tokyo!" hung up.

Chii jumped up and went back to the kitchen, "Alright! Lunch will be here around 11 or 10:30!" she announced.

"That's great, I better go see, Lan-chan, because I want to get rid of this irritating piece of something…" she looked at Sasuke, "I have to watch something!" she ran off towards the room where Elly is.

"DVD's." Chii answered to save the whole team from asking.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Oh, hi, Mai…" Elly peered over from her pillow, "The Dvd's are over there." She pointed at the stall and buried her face at the pillow, again.

"Don't mind if I do!" replied Mai, "And oh, Ramen will be for lunch." She said as she placed a cd in the Dvd player.

Elly lifted her head and looked at Mai, she groaned and buried her face again, "Oh, yeah, Mai," she said with muffled voice, "I'll be going to our shop for a while, I really need to read a fanfic and I need the money for our enrollment, so I'll be leaving, around 1 or 2 in the afternoon." She explained.

Mai just nodded and played the DVD, "So you're telling me that we should watch this house for you?" she asked.

"Pretty much like that, yeah." She said curled into a ball. "Could you get me a glass of chocolate drink?"

"WHAT?" Mai hit her head, "And what do you I think I am? Your nanny?" she hit her friend with the DVD remote.

"Awawawawawaw! Fine, I'll get it all myself!" she covered her head. She picked herself up and dragged her feet to the doors, "Argh! Why can't you just get it for me?"

Mai looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow with the looks of an angry Mai… "Go check if you have your feet." She said and Elly obeyed, terrified and Mai nodded, "Good then, look if you have your hands." She flicked a hand, and Elly looked at her hands. "Very good, and since you have both feet and hands, maybe you could make your own chocolate drink." She said bored.

Elly puffed her cheeks and noticed the movie that Mai was watching, "You like Kingdom of Heaven?" she asked with disbelief in her voice.

"I am just watching this. Now get lost." Mai stated never leaving the screen of the T.V.

Elly shrugged and sighed; she bowed politely at the other occupant of the room. "Well then, I'll be going now, Mistress Mai." And there she left the room.

"The ramens are here!" Sasuke announced inside and answered the gates.

"8 Ramens and 2 1.5 liters Pepsis?" the delivery guy looked at the stoic boy.

"Yes, now how much is the damage?" he asked him with an emotionless tone of voice.

"270pesos." Answered the delivery guy.

Sasuke sighed, "Mom! Can you come help me here!" he called in and here came Elly, rushing like gengkidama's chasing her. "We need 270 pesos, this guy said so." He thrust him a thumb.

Elly's brows went sky high, "270? Charisse, Mai! Would you help me pay this delivery?"

"Suuuuuuuure I'll help!" Came Chii running and handed Sasuke 75 pesos. "See you later!" she went back to the dining hall.

"Here."Mai handed Sasuke 90, "I'll be watching upstairs, now call me if we're eating." She said and walked away.

Elly counted her fingers muttering something like, "90+75 is equals to…" she sweat dropped, "5, 9+7 is equals to…10,11,12,13,14,15,16…a got it! 165!" she said triumphantly then sulked again, "I am the one to pay the largest amount…oky let's see…" she started to count again and Sasuke and the delivery guy sweat dropped, "270-165 is equals to…cancel 0 and make that 10 so 10-5 is to 5 then cancel 7 make it 6 so 6-6 is to 0 then 2-1 is to 1! Oky…how much is that…" she crossed her arms then brightened again, "Aha! 105!" she announced, "Wait here, I'll get my money." And there she ran back inside.

Sasuke and The Delivery guy sweat dropped again. "Was that really your mom, kid?" he asked,

And Sasuke looked at him icily. "And what is it to you, old guy?" he countered.

The guy shivered, "Umm…well you look like you're just the same age," he said.

"She's my mom and you don't need to have problems with it because we don't even know you," the stoic boy said venomously and the sharingan flickering at the delivery guy, "so why don't you just get lost?" he narrowed his eyes and the sharingan turned like a ferry swill.

He stepped forward at the delivery guy, who was frightened to death, when Elly came waving the money in her hand. "Waaa, I am so sorry about the simple math problem awhile ago…" she grinned and scratched the back of her head, she handed Sasuke the 105 pesos, "Now, my dear son, pay the nice old guy and I'll get the take out, okay?" she patted Sasuke's head.

"Sure mom." He replied, sharingan all gone. "Here you go." He handed the money at the shaking hands of the delivery guy.

"Thanks for delivering this, man!" Elly slapped the back of the delivery guy, "Sasuke, catch!" she threw the pepsis at Sasuke, who caught it perfectly. "Now, lunch is ready!" she raised the plastic bags that were full of ramen.

"I-I'll be leaving n-now…thanks for buying in our restaurant!" the delivery guy skidded away.

"Wonder what made him skid?" Elly wondered as she watch the motorcycle run fast. "Maybe he saw something at the back…"

"Oh, leave him, mom, let's just start preparing." Sasuke smirked and Elly saw but she shrugged it all off.

"Lunch is served!" Called Naruto and soon the empty dining table was full with the respecting people needed. "Wooo, you guys are fast." He commented as he sat down. "Well, itadakimasu!"

"Ramen…" Elly stared at it, pushed it a little away from her and sighed, "I had a bad experience with them." She narrowed her eyes on the food.

"Hey! How could you have bad experience with them? They're great!" Chii slurped her noodles and looked at her friend.

Elly's narrowed eyes slipped towards Chii. "Well, if only you know what happened that time, you would have cried out of wasting." She said.

"Why wasting?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ramens are the best!"

"Haha, yeah it's the best except that it made me sick the whole day." Elly poked the ramen with her chopsticks. "Waaaaah, I guess I'll settle on the chocolate drink, memories keeps on coming whenever I look at Tokyo-Tokyo's ramen." She glared at the innocent, smoking ramen of hers. "Naruto, you could take that ramen of mine." She slumped her shoulders and went straight to where her chocolate stack was.

"You sure you don't want it?" Naruto asked, Elly nodded and he slurped her ramen too.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-So after lunch-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I am going now!" Elly announced and was ready to leave.

"Where you going?" a deep steady voice questioned the girl.

She blinked at the person who asked and smiled, "I am going to meet my folks, help them for a while, get the money for our dinner and the money for our enrollment, I think also the money for our tomorrow, and I need to read fanfictions! Man, I am withering here, I still need to read many stories!" She looked at her counting fingers. "Ahh, whatever they'll just give me the necessary things anyways!" and there she turned to the door again.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" Sasuke called.

She looked back and gave him a questioning look, she sighed and walked in again to sit at the couch, "Fine, you can come with." She crossed her arms and legs, "But hurry it up! The stories are calling my name."

"Sure, mom!" he smiled and rushed to his room to get his clothes, towel and went to the bathroom.

Pouting while stomping her foot on the ground, "Hmm, mweh, guess another chocolate drink wont be bad, and I know Sasuke, he'll take time in his bath." She said to herself.

"I've heard that, mom!" Sasuke snapped in the bathroom, "And right, you could make your drink, cause I'll take time washing myself!"

"Thought so. Fine, chocolate drink here I come!" she picked herself up from the couch and punched the air.

So after Sasuke's done with his bathing and Elly done drinking…

"Do you think I look normal?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course you do! Everybody wears clothes like you do!" then she stared for a while, "Okay, maybe normal people wont wear bandage on their feet, go get socks on the closet and wear this." She threw apair black rubber shoes, "Use that, then we'll leave." She grinned at him and gave him a thumb's up.

"There, do I look better?" Sasuke asked.

"Better than ever!" she placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders, "Now come on! I don't want to wilt here!" she turned Sasuke around and pushed him out.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Train Station-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"I'll buy your tickets, wait here." Elly patted Sasuke's head while grinning.

"Why bother buying tickets? I can always jump those things…" he protested.

Elly swayed a finger and tsked, "No way, Uchiha, Sasuke, I don't want to explain nor want to pay fines here." She said, "Now, just wait, it won't take that much." she walked into a line.

While waiting, Sasuke leaned on one a pillar of the station, tapping his foot and crossed his arms, looking around the station; he spotted a girl looking at him with such creepy look. He glared his trademark at the girl and she shrink at the glare, Sasuke smirked at his work.

"Sasuke, here you go!" a tap on his head, "Here, have this." Elly gave him his ticket. "Come on lets go!" she inserted her card on the machine and Sasuke gave the machine a questioning look.

"Umm, mom, how do you use this anyway?" he said as he held his ticket.

She sighed and sweat dropped, "Some genius you are." She whispered, "Now, you insert it with the hole first. Then you push that pushy thing and get your card back."

Sasuke nodded and did what he's supposed to do, "That was easy."

"Right, now come on!" she pulled him by the arm and dragged him to the waiting area.

"Aw man, 5 min. for the train to come. Bugger…" she sighed and shoved her hands in her pants pockets.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke?" a kid came closer to Sasuke and Elly. "Hey, it is him!" said the kid to his friend kid.

"Hey, it's Sasuke!" said the other kid. "Can we have your autograph?"

Sasuke glared at the kids and narrowed his eyes. The kids backed awayand tears are ready to spill when Elly came in between Sasuke's vision and the kids.

"Oh hello, yes your right, that is Uchiha, Sasuke," she smiled at the kids and kneeled, "but your idol is in a bad mood, you better not pester him more or you'll get the mangekyou sharingan, you sure don't want that, right?" she patted the kids' heads and the kids shook their heads. "Now, run along then, he might use his chidori if you stand there looking at him with teary eyes."

And the kids run off. "Geewhiz, mom, you made me look like a real bad guy." He sighed, "I just want them to writher with fear."

"Hey, I hate kids! That's why I said that!" she grinned evilly. "Now, here are some girls who wants to get your autograph I guess or pictures." She said sarcastically as she saw two teenage girls around her age coming closer and pushing each other to say something to the young Uchiha.

"Umm…you're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" said the girl with short hair.

Sasuke ignored her and shrugged, "Whatever."

"C-can we have a picture?" the girl with shoulder length hair asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Please!" they insisted.

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead, "When I said no, I mean no! I don't want! Shoo or else I'll use my chidori on you! Pester me more and I'll kill you with my own bare hands!" he said in his deep dangerous voice that gave shivers to the girls and sent them running.

"Good job on that, I give you 10 over 10 for that." Elly blinked and gave a thumb's up at him.

"I hate pestering girls, they were like Sakura!" he said and a mental image came to him with Sakura waving at him sweetly. "Ack! I hate that!"

-;-;-;-;-In the Train Station-;-;-;-;-

Sasuke nudged Elly by the shoulder, "Mom,"

"Ignored."

"Mom!"

"What? And don't call me mom on public!" she hissed and Sasuke glared, then teary eyes came. "Aaaa, I didn't mean it that way."

He turned chibi, "Elly-san, the people here are scaring me like hell!" he tucked Elly's sleeve hard.

"Don't worry, Sa-chan, we're near to our destination." She said and patted chibi Sasuke's head. "Don't worry, they won't bite you." she said.

"I hope so." He pouted and Elly found it cute, then his face was pulled by her, "Mom, that hurts!" he said.

"Waaaeeee! You're so cute!" she hugged him tightly.

"My bones!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Mom, Pops! We're here!" Elly announced as she pushed open the glass door of their business. "What the?" she ducked her head cause she saw a coin on the ground, accidentally avoided the pen that was thrown towards her. "Hey, a coin!"

"Elaine, what took you so long?" asked her mother.

"Sorry, we got into traffic." She scratched her head. "And there was this doggy who got stuck between two boulders, we helped the poor little doggy." She said while avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Liar! There are absolutely no boulders in our place and traffic? There's always the train to use!" she implanted her knuckles on her daughter's head.

"AAAAAAAAAW! Hey, that really hurts! Anyways, I am here! Aren't you happy?" she nursed her head.

Her mother hugged her and swayed her back and forth, "Yes we're happy that you're here, now," she let Elly go and handed her money, "here's the money for your enrollment and for your needs, be sure to not use it on useless things!" she remind the girl who's drooling over at the large amount. "Hey, were you even listening?" she snapped her finger at her daughter.

"Uhh yeah, I was, before you handed me the money." She said and wiped her drool.

"Eww, you are gross." Said her sibling, "And hulloo, Sasuke-niisan!" she waved a hand and returned to play the ever forsaken online game known as Ragnarok.

"Hello." Was all Sasuke's reply as he followed Elly to a computer. "And what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Elly hugged the monitor away to Sasuke, "Ummm, nothing really, just reading." She said while laughing nervously and blushing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "If you're only reading, then why are you blushing and why are you not letting me read it?" he asked, suspiciously.

"W-what do you mean blushing I am not blushing!" she protested and moved back while hugging the monitor.

"Yo, Laine! Go assist letter G!" called her brother. "Go assist it, now!"

She puffed her cheeks and let go off the monitor, "There really is no justice around here! Nothing at all!" she said defeated.

Curiosity kills the cat, or should we say the shinobi, 'cause Sasuke looked over at Elly's monitor and read what it contains, eyes bulging out of its sockets. Sasuke's a fast reader so it only took him one minute to finish the whole 19 pages chapter.

"Now, I am back…Sasuke?" Elly looked at Sasuke, who was frowning, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The Sasuke here, is really brave, while the real one is a real coward." He said and sunk into the chair.

Elly puffed her cheeks and heaved out, "Oh, Sa-chan, don't worry, someday you'll be able to say it all." She comforted him with tapping his shoulder.

"When will that 'someday' be then?" he sighed deep, very deep!

Elly blinked at the ceiling and smiled at him, "Someday will be someday, Sa-chan! And we will never know when that time comes!" she slapped Sasuke's back hard and laughed, "Anyways, we should go, I still need to do the groceries. Now come on." She said.

Sasuke winced and coughed, but he smiled after that, he picked his self up from the chair, "Fine, but what will we ride then?" he asked.

"The train of course!" she brightly smiled at him. "And don't worry, this time nobody will ask for anything from you!" she smiled.

"Be sure about it." Sasuke said bored.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I thought you said that I wont be mobbed?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Elly, who was scratching the back of her head with a nervous smile; "I'll get you for that!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"We're back people! Did you have a nice day?" Elly kicked the front door open to be jumped by a blond in black and orange. "Naruto? What's the problem?"

He turned chibi and cried like a fountain, "Waaaaaaaaaaa, you left me all alone!" he said while an arm covering his eyes, "Waaaaaaaa how dare you leave me all alone!" he shook Elly's heck that brought her to bang her head on the tiles.

"You're not alone, Charisse and the others are here, right?" she said between bangs of her head.

"No! Kakashi-senseiand Sakura-chanwere the only ones left!" he said as he continues to bang her head on the floor.

"Where did they go then?" she asked.

"They went home early, Mai-neesan said that she has piano lessons while Chii-neesan was fetched by her dad because they were going to attend something special today!" he explained.

"I see, now would you like to stop banging my head on the tiles now?" she said, again between the bangs on the tiles. "My head's already damaged mentally I don't want it to be damaged physically." She reasoned out and Naruto blinked at her and let go, "Thank you very much."

"Sorry 'bout that." Naruto bowed down and twiddled his fingers.

"Nah, that was alright." She patted his head. "Anyways, I am going to cook dinner, now come on, would you like to help me?" she asked sweetly at Naruto, "And sorry we left you."

"Just don't do it again, oky, I'll help! Sasuke-teme! Would you like to help?" he looked over Elly's shoulder and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away and scratched his cheek, "Fine I'll help!"

"Yay! Sasuke will help me cook!" Elly cheered and so as Naruto, "Yay, now I could taste Sasuke-teme's cooking again!" Naruto cheered and the both of them hugged each other jumping up and down.

"Oh, come on now, don't act like I never done this before!" Sasuke protested, blushing.

"But this is the first time you will help me and Naruto." Elly laughed. "Now come on!" she dragged Naruto and Sasuke to the kitchen.

So when they arrived at the kitchen, they were welcomed by the creepy jounin, "Oh, welcome back, Kanrinrin-sama, Sasuke-kun." Said Kakashi.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun! Elly-san!" Waved Sakura. "Where did you go anyway?" she asked eyes filled with curiosity.

"Just to our shop, that's all, and I fetched the money for our enrollment." Elly answered while tying her hair to a high ponytail. "Anyways, tomorrow, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, " she pointed at the three, "You will come with me, we'll buy all the things we need for school is approaching very fast, and as for you, you creepy jounin,"

Kakashi looked over his book and looked at her, "What about me then?"

"Go get a job, mom said you work, so you could help us here." She said dropping her hand.

"Oh, I've already got a job!" he smiled at her, Elly, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand stared in disbelief, "What? You four don't believe, do you?" he said with an annoying tone, and tsked, "Oh, how could my students and sweet, little, kanrinrin don't believe me!" he dropped to his chair dramatically, "Is this punishment from the heavens?" he looked at the ceiling, hurt. "What a cruel world! Nobody believes me!" he placed a hand on his chest, "Well, I guess I'll be leaving this house now, since nobody believes me, I don't want them to be uncomforted with my company." He said with tears leaking his eyes, ('Cause his protector was not worn).

"Don't!" Elly interrupted him, and the three shinobis looked at her, she blushed, "I mean, if you leave then Sakura and the others will have no teacher that could teach them anymore." She said, blushing.

"Oh, I thought, because you don't want me to go." Kakashi said, in a dramatic tone.

"I mean, of course I don't want you to go!" Elly scratched her head out of irritation,

"So you are telling me that you don't want me to go?" he asked with an irritating tone.

"I don't!" she said, still blushing, and Kakashi smiled at her, "Fine! Do whatever you want then! I don't care!" she turned her back at them and walked to the stove. "Stupid Kakashi!"

"She likes me, don't you think?" Kakashi smiled and whispered to Naruto.

"I don't know though, maybe." He said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean maybe?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw the two whispering to each other, "What are you talking about?" Sakura and Sasuke asked in union and they looked to each other.

"Nothing that was nothing!" Naruto smiled at them. Sakura and Sasuke narrowed their eyes on him, suspiciously, "Hey! Go ask Sensei!" but when he turned to Kakashi, he was already gone, "Damn you, Sensei!" he hissed.

"Now, what was that you two were whispering?" Sakura narrowed her eyes more, making it closed and she puffed her cheeks.

"I said that was nothing!" he backed away.

"Really?" she leaned to him.

"Yeah!" he backed away more.

"Really?" she glared at him this time and raised a dangerous eyebrow. Naruto smiled a nervous smile in return, "Spill it out, Naruto!" she demanded.

"Waaaaaaaa! Sensei, help me here!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Suna-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I wonder where are they?" said the kazekage while tapping a pen on his table.

"Kazekage-sama, don't worry, they'll be okay, they're Konoha's finest team, they'll be alright." Said the Kazakage's assistant.

He sighed and leaned back at his chair, "Man, it's been 3months since they disappeared. Hope they're still alive."

"Gaara! Don't you think they're that weak!" his assistant slammed her fist on his table, "Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi are together! Don't you dare forget that!" she scolded him.

"Temari, don't let your blood boil easily, go count 1 to 10." Said the other occupant of the office, who was playing with his puppet.

"Shut up, Kankurou! Who would not be mad if your own brother always think negative?" she demanded.

"Me." Answered Kankurou. "Aaaa, just let him do what he wants!"

"No way!" she looked back at Gaara, "Now, as for you, don't think negative always look at the positive outcome!"

"But it's already 3months and all the anbus I and Tsunade-sama sent came back empty handed, without rumors or the actual them!" Gaara sulken.

"Aaaaa, I give up! Think whatever you want to think! As for me, I will only think on the positive outcome of this or I'll pray that they are all okay!" she stomped out and slammed the door and that brought some frames on Gaara's wall fall.

"I wish that they are all, all right and nothing bad happened." Gaara closed his eyes and sighed.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly: Aw man, I think the story got jumbled up!

Chii: What do you mean?

Elly: I mean, none! I wont make any sense anyways.

Mai: What the! Hey Dark Seifer! Thanks for your review! –Hugs- and Cha-11 thanks too!

Chii: Ack! That hurts! And Naruto's MINE!

Elly: And hey, I would like you to welcome our guests the, they're the reasons I got late in updating Mix Ups, and I really should update What if…hey may we welcome the reasons of my tardiness? Meet Riku, Sora, Donald, Kairi, and Goofy!

Mai and Chii: -Applause- Weeeeeee the reasons of Elly's tardiness!

Sora: What? Oh sheesh, I made someone late in updating, now I should commit suicide.

Riku & Elly: Don't! –Looks at each other, then glare- don't commit suicide!

Sora: Why not? I made somebody do bad, that's bad right?

Elly: No, that's not bad!

Riku: Yeah! That's not bad, that's her fault!

Elly: What? Excuse me Mr. Heartless, Power Hungry Freak! It's not my fault that Sora's beautycaught me!

Sora: Wow, somebody likes me! –Jumps up and down-

Mai: Anyways, leave them be! And also this, sorry for the late disclaimers but Elaine doesn't own any of this characters!

Chii: And that's all from this chapter! HEY NARUTO'S MINE! LET GO! –Pulls Naruto away from Dark Seifer-


	7. Chapter 6: Misunderstandings

Chapter 6

Making his way to Konoha, thinking very thoroughly for where Team 7 went he didn't notice a worm whole forming above him.

"Where could they be?" he said out loud and alas, he finally noticed the whole above him and dragged him towards it.

He dug his nails on the ground for dear life. He screamed for help, unfortunately, he was still 100 meters away from Konoha and 100 meters away Suna and as a result he was sucked in the worm whole.

"Dear God, please don't let me die inside this worm whole for I still have a mission to finish!" was all he could wish and he vanished together with the worm whole.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Opening the door with a bang, she entered the bathroom and shut it closed. "Argh! This house sure is noisy!" she said frustrated and relaxed her self in the tub. She sighed, "Nothing can beat relaxing in a tub." She said and opened her magazine.

While leisurely relaxing in the tub a sudden gush of wind swirled inside the bathroom and dropped Gaara in the middle, face first on the tiles. Eyes bulging out of her eye sockets. "Gaara?" she said blinking.

Gaara groaned and sat up, shaking his head and broke one eye open. "Where am I?" he managed to say and noticed the girl in front of him. "Who are you?" he screamed and the girl lounged herself to Gaara.

"Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaa!" she squealed while hugging Gaara tightly. "Gaaragaaragaaragaara!"

"Yeah, I know I am Gaara but who the hell are you?" Gaara tried to peel his self from the girl.

She giggled and let Gaara go. "Oh, sorry for my rudeness, I am Chii." She took Gaara's hand and shook it. "Mai and Elly will be surprised." She said with a smile.

"Who?" Gaara looked at the girl with confused looks.

"Oh you'll meet them soon!" she squealed and hugged Gaara again.

"Ack, my wind pipes! You're killing meeeee!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Groaning in the morning rays, she picked herself up from her bed and stretched. She yawned and scratched her head focusing her eyes on the watch. "Oh, 9 A.M.…" she smiled sleepily then her eyes bolted awake. "9 A.M.1? I'am late in preparing breakfast!" she rushed towards the door and unfortunately she forgot to turn the doorknob cause of her rush, and she bumped the door face first. "Awww…" she nursed her nose. "Mental note, do not forget to turn the knob before pulling the door." She said to herself and opened the door calmly.

"Good morning, Elly-chan!" Naruto greeted with enthusiasm. "Breakfast's ready." He said.

Raising an eyebrow with a questioned look, "Who cooked breakfast?" she asked the blond boy.

Naruto grinned. "Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke made breakfast. The both of them were awake ever since 6 in the morning and were fighting what to make for breakfast from 6: 30 'til 8 in the morning." Naruto explained.

"Really?" She asked and Naruto nodded. "How come you know all of it?" she asked the blond.

"They were so noisy that time and it woke me up, so I went down and saw them fighting over a breakfast." Naruto continued. "They're asleep again in the living room." He grinned more. "I think they got tired, they also cleaned the house after they eat."

"Wow." Was all Elly said as she sat at her spot on the table. "Well, is Sakura awake?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Where is she, did she eat already?" she asked again the blond while serving her self breakfast.

"Yup, she ate already, she helped the two cook breakfast awhile ago, but she's strolling now, she left a while ago, 5 minutes before you went down." He explained.

Elly nodded while chewing her food then she swallowed. "Did you eat already?" she asked the blond who shook his head. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I thought you'd be alone if I already eat, so I thought 'Maybe I should eat together with Elly-chan' and that's why, I am only eating, right now." He explained while serving his self. "Anyways, Elly-chan!" he caught the attention of the black haired girl. "You said something about school yesterday." He paused for a while. "We're also be studying here?" he asked.

Elly blinked and grinned. "Yup, you'll be studying here, of course, Sa-chan and Sakura will also be included."

"Will you be in the same school?" The blond asked while eating his pancake. Elly nodded in agreement. "Wow, are we gonna be in the same class?" he asked excitedly. Elly shook her head. Naruto blinked and sunk in his seat. "Oh, I thought…"

"I'll be in third year while the three of you will be in first year." She answered. "Don't worry, we'll still see each other during recess, lunch and dismissal." She gave a reassuring smile at the blond. "Oh yea, today, the three of you will come with me to the school for enrollment and to buy the requirements." She added.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "So, are we going to leave Kakashi-sensei here?" he asked the landlady.

Blinking for a while, she leaned on her seat and shook her head. "Nope, we need his help for today." Then she looked at the clock, her eyes bulged. "My goodness, we should get ready, the school is only open 'till 12 in the afternoon." She dug in her food and so as Naruto.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

He broke an eye open and the first thing the welcomed him was white hair. "Gaaaaah, Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke pushed Kakashi off. "What do you think you were doing to me?" he screeched like a girl.

Kakashi blinked his eyes and focused on Sasuke. "What the heck are you talking about?" he asked his student.

"What were you doing on top of me!" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at the silver haired jounin. "I-I thought you're straight!"

"Hey, what's happening here?" Naruto and Elly rushed from the dining room to the living room.

Sasuke looked at Elly and Naruto then he turned chibi and ran at Elly and Naruto's back, hiding. "Kakashi-sensei was on top of me when I woke up." He accused the jounin who was giving him a disbelieving look.

Naruto and Elly stared from Sasuke then stared to Kakashi, back and forth, and then they both laughed. "Hey, what's so funny? You think that was funny?" Sasuke puffed his cheeks and glared at the two.

"Well, the both of you were sleeping on the couch; the both of you were asleep with a sitting position a while ago." Naruto was laughing. "Maybe the both of you fell from your positions and that's the reason why Kakashi sensei was on top of you." He patted Sasuke's head.

Sasuke suddenly perked up and looked at Elly. "Kaa-san, did you already have you breakfast?" he eagerly asked his landlady who shook her head. "I and Kakashi-sensei together with Sakura, we made that for you!" he said proudly and looked like a puppy wagging his tail.

Elly giggled and patted Sasuke's head. "Yup, together with Naruto, we ate the breakfast you and Sensei made." She smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you, Sa-chan, Sensei." She looked at Kakashi with a smile.

Kakashi blushed and scratched his head. "Aaa, iia, that was nothing, compared to all the things you already have done for us, the breakfast Sasuke and I did was nothing." He avoided eye contact with his landlady.

Elly was still smiling over the blushing Kakashi. The silver haired jounin slid a glance and noticed that his landlady was still smiling over him; he ducked his head and noticed Sasuke, childishly glaring at him.

The door opened and sunlight swallowed the inside of the house. "Good morning, Elly-san." Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Elly greeted back with peace sign then she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, right, all of you, get ready, we'll be leaving today." She announced.

"Where to, Kaa-san?" Sasuke looked at Elly with an eyebrow raised.

"To school, today is the enrollment day." She patted Sasuke's head. "Now, who should be the first one to take a bath?" she asked the four.

"Let me!" Sakura suddenly rushed towards the room where her clothes were.

"Who's going to be second?" Elly asked.

"Why don't you be second?" Kakashi suggested.

Blinking then grinned. "Sure, then Naru-chan will be third, then Sa-chan fourth, Kakashi will be last!" she scheduled happily. "Any violent reactions?" she asked the three who shook their heads. "Okay then! Start arranging things!" she announced.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Are you all ready to leave?" Elly looked at her companions, she blinked and shook her head. "Still not." And there she went back inside the walk in closet for a while. The four looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, I am back!" Elly came back and clothes in her hands. "Sakura, you wear this, Kakashi you wear this one, Sa-chan and Naru-chan, here change your clothes to these." She distributed the clothes that she was holding.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Okay, ready and set!" Elly smiled at the four's new looks.

Sasuke's blue high collared shirt was changed to a black t-shirt, he's white baggy shorts was changed to a baggy khaki pants and his sandals were change to a pair of black rubber shoes.

Naruto's black shirt was changed to a red t-shirt, he's orange jogging pants was changed to a pair of black elephant pants and his sandals was changed to a rubbed shoes identical to Sasuke's.

Sakura's red Chinese like dress was turned to a fitted white shirt, a tight fit flare pants and her sandals was turned to a white step-in slippers.

Kakashi's jounin uniform was changed to a black t-shirt, his pants were turned to a moss green cargo pants, sandals were turned to white rubber shoes and his hair was pulled down that was tied to a low ponytail.

"Anou…Elly-san…" Sakura looked at herself then played a hem of her shirt. "A-are you sure you want me to have this?" she asked her landlady.

Elly nodded in reply "Don't you worry, Sakura, I am not even wearing that." The black haired girl grinned.

Sakura blinked for a while and asked her "Then how come you have them?"

Elly looked at the ceiling and tapped her finger on her chin. "Well, I found them cute! That's all!" she gave her a grin and a peace sign.

"Kaa-san…are you sure you want the three of us to wear this clothes?" Sasuke looked at his clothes then to Naruto's. "Who owns these clothes anyway?" he raised her an eyebrow.

"Me! I own them." She said with a laugh.

"What? I thought these were your brother's…" Naruto looked at his clothes. "Are you sure that you're a girl?"

She laughed again. "Well, I am boyish! Can't hide the truth about that." She said proudly. "But I am no tomboy! Put that in mind!"

"Okay, now I get it why you always wear baggy clothes." Kakashi pound his other palm.

"Except for shirts, I don't wear too loose and too fitted shirts. I only wear the right sizes." She corrected Kakashi. "Anyways, we better be going now." She looked at her wristwatch. "Okay, okay, come on, chop, chop!" she pushed the four out and locked the house. "Now, come on!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"We're taking the train?" Sasuke blurted out making other people look at them.

"Of course, we're taking the Cambridge Gate, Oxford Gate's close today." She explained.

"Woooooh, what's a train?" Naruto and Sakura asked innocently.

Elly blinked for a while and giggled. "Well, you'll see one when we're there." She walked inside the station and descended by the escalator.

When the five of them arrived at the ticket station….

"Woah, blockbuster movies!" Elly stared at the line for the tickets. "Maaaaaan, wait here and I'll go buy our tickets." She hunched her back and walked to the line.

Naruto watched Elly as she lined up for the tickets. "Hmm…she maybe bored, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto beckoned Kakashi and he whispered something in Kakashi's ear.

"Okay then, you said it." Kakashi crinkled his eyes to crescent shapes and walked towards the line where their landlady is.

Sasuke and Sakura watched Kakashi walked away and stared at Naruto. "Naruto…" Sakura and Sasuke called the blond and gave him a stare.

"What was that whispering all about?" Sakura asked the blond first.

"You and Kakashi have been acting very close from these past days…what happened?" Sasuke asked the other boy equal tone of voice like Sakura's.

"Ah…well…you see…" Sakura and Sasuke were leaning on Naruto making him back away into the pillar. _Sensei help me here!_

"Aaaaa gomen!" Elly came back escorted by the creepy jounin. "Sorry it took so long." She handed the tickets to three. "And by the way," the three looked at her, "why were staring at Naruto and why was he backing away awhile ago?" she finished her question.

"Aaa…well…you see…" Sasuke and Sakura twiddled their fingers. "Sorry." They said union and bowed to Naruto.

Elly laughed and patted the three's heads. "Anyways, let's go!" she pulled the three.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Aria, the train already left…Bweee." Elly's face faulted. "Well, all we have to do is wait for another 5 minutes." She looked at her companions and smile.

"Wow! I've never been in a place like this!" Naruto marveled over the train station. "Elly-chan, Elly-chan!" the blond boy beckoned his landlady to come. "What do you call that steel thing down there?" he curiously asked the girl.

"Rail tracks. That's what you call rail tracks, Naru-chan." She smiled at the blond boy.

"Oooohh…then what do you call that thing over there?" he pointed at where the descended. "What's that called?"

She looked over and patted the blond boy's head. "We call that escalator."

Little did the two know their remaining not- so- curios companions watch them with a smile.

"Naruto and Elly-san have a relationship like a mother and son, ne, Sensei?" Sakura commented while watching how Naruto marvel over many things and how Elly explain and name the things Naruto was pointing.

"Yup and I am Naruto's father." He said unconsciously.

Sasuke and Sakura suddenly turned to Kakashi with questioning looks. "What did you just say, Kakashi-sensei?" The asked in chorused.

Kakashi looked at his students and blinked. "Eh? What did you say?" he threw back the question given to him.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Sensei! Don't throw back the question we've just asked you!" she puffed her cheeks.

Kakashi blinked for a while and scratched the back of his head. "Gomen, gomen, I can't remember if I said something a while ago." He apologized.

Sakura fell to the ground. "Sensei!" she sighed.

When suddenly a whistle echoed in the station and a guard was scolding Elly and Naruto.

"Looks like Naruto got into trouble again." Kakashi stared at the three. "Come on let's go." He walked towards the direction where Elly and Naruto are.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Guard I promise that won't happen ever again." Elly was apologizing at the guard.

"Is there any problems, Mr. Guard?" Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke came to help Elly and Naruto.

"Well, this blond kid nearly climb down the rail tracks and got electrocuted." The guard explained to Kakashi. "Are you this kid's father?" he asked.

"Fath.." But before Naruto could protest he was cut by Kakashi's agreement.

"Well, I am sorry about what my son did. Don't worry me and my wife won't let it happen ever again." He smiled and looked at his land lady.

"Yes, we won't…" Elly nodded then suddenly shook her head. "Wait a minute."

The guard looked at Elly then to Kakashi then to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. "Well, if you five are going to have fun then do it in the mall and not inside the train station." The guard shook his head and turned his back and mumbled. "Kids, these days."

"Wait we're not really blood related!"

"I am still single and I am still in high school!"

"Too late, he can't hear you anymore." Kakashi gave a smile at the two.

"Kakashi-sensei, how could you do that?" Naruto lounge himself to Kakashi and choked him.

"Move aside, Naruto, I am the one suppose to kill him!" Elly tuned chibi and pushed chibi Naruto off Kakashi and she was the one who replaced on choking Kakashi. "Waaaa…what have you done, Kakashi! Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

While being choked, Kakashi still managed to smile and still managed to raise a finger. "Well, all we have to do is pretend that it was true."

"Eh…Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I am only 15 and Sa-chan, Naru-chan and Sakura are 13 and you are 26! How come we were misunderstood as one big happy family?" she banged Kakashi harder on the floor.

"Well you act like a mother and you're quite tall for your age." Kakashi reasoned out.

Sasuke heard the approaching train and pulled chibi Elly off Kakashi. "Well, the train is already here, come on." He said and waited for the train to stop.

"I am still in high school and I am still single." Chibi Elly mumbled and cried while they enter the train.

All the other passengers were looking at them, whispering to each other.

Elly turned back to her original size, so as Naruto.

Out of concern Sasuke turned to Elly with concerned eyes. "Kaa-san, are you alright?"

Some passengers turned their heads towards Elly and company's direction and still they were whispering to each other.

Sakura and Kakashi being the one nearest to the other passengers, they heard some whispers like…

"Kids there days... marrying in such an early age."

"Wow, the father's handsome, no doubt the children are good looking too."

"The mother still looks so young; I wonder how old she is now."

"Cant this train go faster to out destination!" She pleaded. "I can't take it here!"

"Kaa-san, it's okay, don't worry." Sasuke comforted his Kaa-san. "Kakashi, help me here! You're the one who made her cry." He hissed.

Kakashi smiled and gladly helped Sasuke. "Hai, hai." He moved his place to where Elly and Sasuke were staying. He offered a hand to Elly. "Don't mind that anymore or it'll be harder for you." He said with a smile.

Elly sniffed and stared at the hand then to the jounin. She sniffed and then took the hand. Kakashi pulled her from her position and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about anything anymore, boku wa sobani iru kara."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're only making it worst!" his three students hissed in his ears. But Kakashi just ignored them. "Kakashi-sensei wo zen zen kitenai…" they chorused and shrugged.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Entering the school campus like nothing ever happened, the five of them went straight to the treasurer's office. While on their way there, of course, it's enrollment day, it's not really impossible to come across with former classmates and schoolmates.

"Elly-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Elly stiffened and turned around slowly. "Elly-chan! So glad I found you here!" a girl with wavy hair came running.

Nervously Elly smiled at her friend. "Aaa, Mico-chan, hehe, me too, I am so glad you're still here." She said. "Well, if you excuse me, I still need to enroll for school." She tried to escape and turned back and tried to run away.

"Oh, okay, but Elly-chan…" Elly again, stiffened and turned to her friend slowly. "Who are these kids? And who's he?" she looked at the silver jounin from head to toe, and then her eyes grew big.

"Hey who are you calling kids?" the three blurted out.

Elly slapped her forehead. "Oh no, here goes nothing," she mumbled.

"Don't tell me, Elly-chan that this guy is you boy friend?" Mico-chan squealed. "Wow, Elly-chan, I didn't know, you have interest in older guys." She scanned Kakashi.

"Anosa…Mico-chan…" but again she was cut off.

"How long have you been dating Elly-chan, Mister?" She asked eagerly to the creepy jounin and Elly's face faulted.

Kakashi smiled and looked to Elly. "Well, we've seeing each other for 2 years already." He said with a smile.

Elly's jaw dropped on the ground and a big boulder of 'Two Years' was dropped on her head comically. "Kora, Kakash…." Again she was cut by Sasuke pulling her sleeves. "What is it, Sa-chan?" she suddenly turned gentle.

Sasuke blinked for a while. "Kaa-san, who's that girl?" he asked then pointed out Nico-chan.

"Sa-chan, don't call me Kaa-san here." She turned chibi and shushed Sasuke.

Unfortunately, Mico-chan's bionic ears heard it. "Elly-chan! You already have a son?" then he turned to Sasuke, then to Naruto and then to Sakura. "No way, don't tell me that you already have three kids!"

"Kora! Do you think I look that old?" Elly turned chibi and steam was coming out of her ears. "Cant you look further? They are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi!" she pointed at each.

Mico raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Who are they? I only know Rock Lee." She said happily.

"No way!" Elly slapped her head again. "Argh! Forget it! I am leaving you!" she stomped her way to the treasurer's office followed by Team 7. Ignoring all greeting of her friends and all that knows her.

"Now she's mad." Naruto whispered to Kakashi who nodded in agreement. "You started this so you need to end this!" he puffed his cheeks and gave a stare to Kakashi.

"Yes, I admit that I started it but…" he looked at Sasuke, "Uchiha also had some contribution to it." He said.

"Teme, you help Kakashi-sensei say sorry to Elly-chan later!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "You also add some complication to the problem." He sadly said.

Sasuke blinked at Naruto. "Naruto, are you sad because I am hooked to the problem? Are you worried about me?" he asked surprised.

Naruto blushed and shook his head. "No, I am sad because Elly-chan became mad at us!" he defensively said. "Okay, so the both of you will say sorry! I don't care how you do it, but be sure to say sorry! I don't want her to stay mad at us!" he continued avoiding eye contact with Sasuke and walked beside Sakura.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks and watched Naruto's retreating figure with a smile.

"Yo, Sasuke." Kakashi greeted at his student. "What's gotten into you, why did you stop?" he asked his student.

Sasuke smiled and looked at Kakashi then shook his head. "Nothing, anyways, how can I say sorry to Kaa-san?" he asked Kakashi.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have plans on my own, why don't you think for yours? You're a genius, right?" he smirked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke blinked at Kakashi for a while then the both of them started to walk again.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Oh, Good morning, Elly." The cashier greeted the girl.

"Hi, and it's already afternoon." She corrected the woman "Well, I want to enroll for four." She said.

The cashier was surprised. "Wow, years?" she asked.

"Three first year and for me, third year." She tiredly replied.

"You sound very exhausted, Elly, something happened?" asked the cashier concerned.

"Well…" when suddenly squealing of girls echoed in the hallways. Elly groaned and rolled her eyes. "How many times do I need to be cut off today!" she exploded.

"Aaah, Elly-chan, there you are! We've been looking for you!" Kakashi entered the office.

The cashier blinked her eyes as if surprised then looked at Elly. "Elly, you know this man?" she asked and the girl nodded. "He's the new teacher here in school." She continued and it caught Elly's attention. "Anyway, nice to see you again, Kakashi." The cashier smiled at the jounin.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Reyes" Kakashi greeted with a smile. "Elly, are you still mad?" Kakashi asked the girl concerned.

The cashier's eyes turned to saucer plate like. "Elly, how are you connected to Sir. Hatake?" she asked the girl.

She groaned. "Ask him!" she pointed at Kakashi. "Anyways, can I have my papers for the enrollment?" she asked exhaustedly.

"Oh, come on now, Elly-chan, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are already down." Kakashi pleaded Elly.

"Go tell Sa-chan and the others that I am not mad at them, especially on Sa-chan, tell him that I am not mad at him." She dictated to Kakashi. "I am only mad to myself, don't worry." She mumbled and went to the other cashier.

"You two sound like a husband and wife having complications." Mrs. Reyes whispered to Kakashi. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She winked at him.

Kakashi blinked then smiled. "Thanks." He bowed a little and went outside.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Sa-chan, Naru-chan, Sakura, the three of you are classmates." Elly smiled as she handed the three a blue paper. "Now, keep that and be sure not to loose it, that paper's very important." She raised a finger and lectured the three who nodded in agreement. "Sa tetto.. Let's go eat at a restaurant, shall we?" she smiled then turned to Kakashi as if nothing happened. "Sensei, why didn't you tell us that you would be working as a teacher?" she asked innocently but before Kakashi could answer turned her back and pulled the three 13 year old kids and left the school campus.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Wow, there are so many people here!" Naruto marveled around the mall. "Nee, nee, Elly-chan, what do you call this place?" he gazed at the ceiling of the place.

Elly gently smiled at the blond. "Naru-chan, this place is called the mall." She said gently and patted the boy's head. "Oh right, let's eat lunch shall we?" she looked at the four. "KFC would be good." She suggested and the four nodded.

"Wow, it's a block buster movie." Naruto eyed the line in the said fast food restaurant.

Elly also eyed the fast restaurant. "Yeah, you could say that again." She blinked for a while then smiled. "Well, let's go look for a seat first." She walked in and looked for a seat for five.

Not long, Sakura spoke up. "Elly-san, there's a seat for six over there." She said and pointed at the corner of the place. "But it's on the corner." She said.

"Don't worry! Being in the corner is the best!" the black haired girl grinned and walked towards the suggested place. "So, what would you like to have?" she asked the four again.

The four looked at each other for a while. "Umm…what are available in this fast food restaurant?" they chorused and Elly blinked at them then smiled.

"Well, most of the menus are chicken." She said. "Well, just pick one in that menu book." She pointed at the menu book on the table and took a seat beside Naruto.

The three looked at the menu book and all heads were all looking in.

"Hmm…what would you like to have, Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" Sakura asked confused at her two friends.

Naruto stared long at the book. "Maybe…I'll take this Zinger?" then he looked at his landlady. "Elly-chan, I'll take this zinger combo." He grinned at the girl.

"Then…I'll also want one Zinger Combo, too." Sasuke looked at Elly.

"Me too, I want one too!" Sakura suggested one too. "I mean, I also want a zinger." She smiled.

Elly nodded with a smile then looked at Kakashi. "How about you, Sensei?" she asked gently. But all she got was an empty stare from the silver jounin. "Sensei?" she waved a hand at the dazed nin.

Kakashi shook his head and blinked for a while at the waving hand in front of him. "Ahh, gomen, gomen, I spaced out." He said sadly with a sad smile. "What was your question again?"

"I asked what you would like to order." Elly asked again.

"Oh, whatever Sasuke takes." He said and glanced at Sasuke.

She pushed her table and stood. "Okay then, five zinger combos, go large" she asked the four who looked again at each other then she giggled. "Gomen, gomen, go large means if you like your drinks in a large size." She explained. "So, go large?" she asked again and the four nodded in response. "Okay then, Sa-chan, could you come with me?" she tapped the raven haired boy's shoulder.

Sasuke blinked for a while then nodded. "Okay, Kaa-san." He replied at the smiling girl.

And there the both of the black haired teenagers walked in the line.

Kakashi watched the two disappeared and sighed. Sakura and Naruto looked worriedly at each other then to his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura politely asked his teacher. "Is there something bothering you?" she looked concerned at his teacher.

"Yeah, you've been down for quite a while now." Naruto stared at his teacher with a disagreeing look. "Ever since that incident in the school, you suddenly become down and you always space out." He raised an eyebrow. "There's definitely something bothering you. Is your problem connected to 'it'? "

And there, Kakashi just sighed and stared out in the line again.

"Sensie, are you even listening to us?" Naruto waved a hand at Kakashi. "Oi, sensei, are you still in earth?" he asked his teacher but still Kakashi didn't respond. Naruto sighed and leaned on his seat then looked at Sakura. "I think he's in La-La Land or in Icha Icha Paradise." He shrugged his shoulders and puffed his cheeks.

Sakura also leaned at her seat then stared calculatingly at his teacher. She noticed that his teacher's staring at something. She followed the stare and noticed the line in the counter. She blinked and raised an eyebrow but the confused look was changed to a sly grin then she looked at his teacher. "Elly-san and Sasuke-kun sure are taking long." She said with a smile.

"Yeah they are, I am getting hungry here." Naruto looked at the line and saw Elly ordering while he caught Sasuke staring at him for a while then suddenly looked at a different direction. "_Well, Sensei's not the only one who is weird_." He said to himself.

"That was a long line!" Elly gently placed the tray of foods on the table so as Sasuke. "Sorry we took long." She said apologetically and distributed the food. "Well, Sa-chan, you can take your seat, let me distribute it all."

"Oh, okay." Sasuke nodded and sat down at his previous seat, at Naruto's left.

When all was distributed Elly sat at her place, which was on Naruto's right. "Okay, let's dig in!" she announced happily. "At last, lunch." She opened her zinger and spread the mashed potato in and there she placed the upper bun and took a bite.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto and Sasuke were already dragging their feet when they arrived at their place.

Elly placed in the key and turned it open. "We're back, home!" she announced at the empty house and sighed happily. "At last we're home."

"Elly-san, I had fun window shopping!" Sakura took Elly's hand and her eyes glittered. "Thank you for making my day!" she hugged her landlady. "I didn't have much fun in the past few days."

"Well, you're welcome, Sakura." Elly replied back to Sakura. "Anyways," she stretched and walked straight to the stairs, "I'll just be upstairs, knock if you want something, okay?" she looked at the four who nodded then she went straight to their room.

"Okay, I'll be watching T.V!" Naruto pushed open the power button and rested at the couch.

Sakura went inside the walk in closet to get the laundry. "I'll do the laundry." She said and noticed Sasuke alone, seated on his spot at the dining table. "Sasuke-kun is there something wrong?" she asked concerned.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Just tired." He replied back.

Sakura blinked then smiled. "Well, if you have problems, Naruto and I are always available to listen for it." she placed a hand at Sasuke's shoulder. "See ya!" she waved at him and proceeded to her laundry.

Sasuke watched Sakura until she turned to a corner and vanished. "Naruto and I are always ready to listen, huh?" he repeated what Sakura have just said and shook his head. "Well, my problem is Naruto." He said to himself and buried his face in his hands.

"So it's not Elly-chan but Naruto?"

Sasuke snapped and he was face-to-face with Kakashi. "Ka-Kakashi." He panicked with a blush. "Uhh, no, I mean, it's not what you're thinking." He said defensively.

Kakashi smiled at his student. "No, don't worry, there's no need to worry." He said and flickered a hand. "Well, it's been bothering me for a while." He said and looked at his blushing student. "Why are you calling Elly-chan, Kaa-san?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked and fidgets. "Well, she acts like the mother to me also she has the mother complexion that I was looking for ever since I was little." He said embarrassingly and scratched his head. "Aaa, I know that it's embarrassing but it's the truth." He laughed a little then looked at the ground like it was so interesting.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed there, Sasuke." Kakashi spoke up after the little silence and sighed. "Well, I thought the two of you were in a commitment or something like that." He said in relief.

Sasuke became confused and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? I thought that the Mother-son relationship of the both of us were obvious." Then he stared at the relieved jounin. "Being one of the strongest joinin in our village I never thought that you were so stupid." Sasuke gave a disagreeing look at his teacher. "I never should have overestimated you."

Kakashi laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Huh? I am one of the strongest jounin? I never thought of that because I just copy, copy, copy!" he smiled and stood from his seat. "Well, if you excuse me." The creepy jounin walked straight to the stairs.

"What are you going to do upstairs?" Sasuke asked suspicious over his teacher.

"I am going to say sorry." He said plainly and walked towards their room.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly scratched the back of her head while staring at the bond paper. "Argh what should I draw! I want to do purgatory but I still need to do Yasashii Yoake." She puffed her cheeks and sighed. "Well, I want to draw Haku, maybe Purgatory first!" and there she started scribbling something when a knock entered the room. "Yes who is it?" she asked never leaving the bond paper.

"It's me." A sleepy voice answered. "Can I come in?"

Elly blinked then blushed while drawing something on the paper. "Uhh, sure, it's also your room after all." She said.

The door opened and revealed the Copy Nin of Konohagakure, "Yo!" he greeted and waved at the girl.

"Oh, hello." She said at the jounin. _S! Why now? I can't face him now!_ "Is there something you need?" she asked never letting her eyes leave the bond paper.

Kakashi frowned when the girl wasn't looking at him. _It pains me a lot whenever you ignore me. _Uncontrollable feelings surfaced and he unconsciously hugged his landlady. "You know it pains me a lot whenever you ignore me." He whispered in her ear.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto: And that's for this chapter! We're so sorry that she took time with this chapter.

Sasuke: Our author had a little problem and she was really cramming for school from the past days, weeks, and months.

Kakashi: So, here we are! Ready to serve you all, readers!

Sakura: She assigned us to do it, actually. She's still cramming for school.

Naruto and Sasuke: Oh, we would like to say thank you to Soiel-sama and Cha-11-sama for reviewing the last chapter...

Kakashi: And, Soiel-sama, don't worry, Gaara will be staying in this story and he'll be one of the important characters.

Sakura: Anyways, that's all for today. –Looks at the chapter- hmmm… do we really look like kids? I mean, why would many people misunderstand us?

Naruto: I don't know maybe some people just want to gossip or something close to that.

Kakashi and Sasuke: Can't argue more and forgive us if there would be tons of grammar errors, the author's too lazy to proofread. Anyways…

Team 7: See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 7: Ignorance is Bliss (_No proofread, forgive the errors)_

"You know it pains me a lot whenever you ignore me." He whispered in her ear.

Trapped inside the silver jounin's arms, she stiffened and nervously asked "W-what do y-you mean b-by ignoring you?" she managed to utter.

"Like stabbing a kunai at my back without a care, hitting me with chidori without even hesitations." He tightened his hug on his landlady.

"I-I am not i-ignoring you." She said nervously, she didn't move an inch 'cause of panic and confusion.

Kakashi buried his face on the crook of his landlady and sighed, his hug loosen. "See, you don't even make any effort from moving away from me." He said sadly. "Not even bothering to look at me."

Elly's surprised and nervous look was changed to a saddened and confused one. "I…"

"Kakashi-sensei, can we practice? I think I am starting to get rusty!" Naruto came barging in the room.

Elly and Kakashi stared at the blond boy, blinked their eyes for a while and in about a second the two of them were five feet away from each other facing back to back.

Naruto stared back at the two and let the picture sink in, after a minute, a sly smile played on his lips. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or start being a burden." He started. "Don't worry, I am leaving now." When he was about to exit, a hand gripped his ankle and made him fall off the floor. "Aw." He winced and looked at the ankle grabber; he blinked for seconds and frowned a little. "Elly-chan?"

"No, don't go, I'll go instead." She insisted. "You stay here and keep sensei companied. I still have to do the house chores."

Naruto stared at his landlady, in those dark brown eyes; he saw fear, confusion and annoyance. "Sakura-chan's doing the house chores." He replied. "She told me that she wanted to thank you by keeping the house clean all by herself." He explained.

Elly blinked sadly and lowered her grip on the ankle. "Oh, well…" she again looked at the blond. "Do you know where Sasuke is?" she asked desperately.

Being hurt by the pained voice and desperate eyes, the blond cheerful shinobi gave a wince and muster all speaking abilities he can. "I- I think he's watching downstairs, he took my place in the living room." He explained.

"Thank you!" Elly's eyes sparkled and sprung out of the room.

Naruto stared at the closed door with concerned eyes; he sighed and sat beside his teacher. "So," he started and stared sadly at his teacher, "what happened?" Kakashi's head was still lowered and didn't reply. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, I am here to comfort you." He said gently. Kakashi was breathing heavily now, soft muffles were starting to be heard "Kaka…"

"She hates me." He muttered and Naruto leaned a little to hear what Kakashi was saying. "She hates me!" he lounged at Naruto and hugged the little boy for dear life. "She hates me, hates me, hates me!" he started to cry.

Naruto frowned and hugged back at his teacher, he smoothed the jounin's back. Kakashi was clinging to Naruto like a new born baby. "Sensei, don't worry, I think she's just surprised or something close to that."

Kakashi shook his head "No! She hates me!" he said stubbornly.

Naruto raised an annoyed eyebrow, "Gah! Where did you take my teacher?" he shook Kakashi's shoulders. "Where did you take the Copy Nin, Hatake, Kakashi!"

"I am still here, I am Hatake, Kakashi!" he replied between shakes.

Naruto shook him more violent. "You are not my teacher! My teacher never gives up that easily!" he corrected. "My teacher is strong and he's one of the strongest and famous shinobi in Konohagakure and other Villages!" he emphasized the 'strong' and the 'never gives up easily'. "So how can you say that you're my teacher? You're just a stupid idiot who easily gives up when being rejected!" he again emphasized the 'idiot' and the 'easily gives up when being rejected' and there he received a hard bump on his head. "Aw! Hey, what's that for?" he covered his head.

Kakashi crossed his arms and glared at the blond boy. "You don't need to go that far!" he hissed. "I understand it now!"

Naruto winced and nursed his bump but he gave a smile afterwards, "Well, that's the only way I can make you realize things." He grinned and gave his teacher a thumb's up.

Kakashi mumbled something and rolled his eyes, he glanced at the blond boy and a smile was formed on his lips. He messed Naruto's hair and the smiled was pulled to a grin. "Thanks for comforting me…in some ways." He thanked.

Naruto pulled Kakashi's hand off his hair and laughed "No prob." He grinned.

The both of them were enveloped by silence for a while but the silence was broken by Naruto's laugh.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "What's so funny, Naruto?" he asked his student, confused.

Naruto was suppressing his self from laughing so he could talk "Y-Y-You should h-have seen y-your fa-face a while ago!" he laughed again. "She hates me, hates me hates me!" Naruto imitated Kakashi and laughed again. "That was so amusing! I should have brought a camera!" he laughed again.

Kakashi puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms again "And you said that you would always be there to comfort me." He mumbled but Naruto was still laughing to his heart's content. "Narutooo!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Nothing's to watch." Sasuke was flicking channel by channel. Annoyed he turned the T.V. off and pulled himself to a sitting position. "Hmmm…maybe I should go upstairs and look at what those three are doing." But before he could stand up, he heard the door slam close and somebody rushing to go down unfortunately, the somebody who was rushing crashed on the stairs and fell rear-first-on-floor. "It must be Kaa-chan." He said grimly and rushed towards the stairs.

"Aaaaw!" Elly whined and nursed the sore part. "That hurts! Why do I always fall on that step?" she glared at the fifth step of the stairs.

"Kaa-chan, what happened to you?" Sasuke asked concerned and helped Elly.

"Sa-chaaaaan!" Elly hugged Sasuke and tears begun to flow. "Sa-chan, I was so afraid! I was so afraid, afraid, afraid, aaafraid!" she whined while hugging Sasuke.

The raven haired boy blinked for a while "Afraid? Of what, did a flying cockroach landed on your head again?" he asked innocently at his mother-like-figure landlady.

Elly pulled from Sasuke and raised an eyebrow; she blinked with a disgusted face "Ew, what gave you that idea?"

"I think I've heard that line." Sasuke blinked back "And you said that you were afraid, the only thing that I know that can make you freak out is a flying cockroach." He said flatly.

The black haired girl blinked again with a disagreeing look. "Anyways, that's not the reason I was scared." She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

Sasuke's eyes grew saucer like in surprise "It's not? Then what could it be?" he suddenly asked out o curiosity.

"You're quite eager to know it." His landlady gave him a suspicious look.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously "Ahehehe, you caught me." He admitted, "I just want to know Kaa-chan better, that's why." He answered with a blush.

Elly pulled her lower lip up and gave stare at the blushing boy. A gentle smile replaced the pulled lip and she messed the boy's hair up. "You really are a cute boy, I didn't expect that to happen." She also admitted.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Sasuke took a violent reaction on the statement.

Elly laughed, "Oh, don't mind it anymore, Sa-chan." She said and headed to the kitchen.

"Sakura said that she wanted to cook dinner for you." Sasuke suddenly said before Elly could grab a frying pan.

"Oh?" Elly raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Delightful!" she suddenly clasped her hands "So, what do you think we should be doing right now? Aside from staring at each other?" she asked the raven haired boy.

"You could start telling me why were you afraid." He answered the question and noticed that the girl stiffened and panic was visible in her eyes "Kaa-chan, is something bothering you?" He asked concerned.

Elly shook her head and gave a nervous smile "Oh, do you want to join me with my night stroll?" she avoided the question.

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at his mother-like landlady with calculating eyes. He looked at her from head to toe and blinked for a while, he noticed that the black haired girl was shaking, scared and uncomfortable. _I wonder what happened upstairs_ he thought. "Fine, if you want me to join, then I'll come with you, and besides," he looked at the wall clock, "the streets are dangerous at night." He smiled at his landlady and it was repaid by a tight hug "Kaa-chan, my windpipes, you're killing me!"

Elly loosened her hug and messed the raven boy's hair, "Sorry 'bout that!" she grinned and offered the boy her hand, "Let's go?" she tilted her head a little and smiled at the boy.

Sasuke stared at the hand hesitantly but took it and smiled. "Let's go." Sasuke flushed a little, though.

Elly blinked "Sa-chaaaaaaaaan, you're so cute!" she said and pinched his cheeks.

"W-well it's my first time holding a girl's hand like this." He said admittedly while fidgeting.

"Are you not comfortable with it?" she asked gently at the boy who shook his head and tightened his hold on the girl's hand. "Okay." she grinned and gave Sasuke a peace sign. "Okay, let's go and stroll!" she declared "I need some fresh air." She inhaled and started to walk and pulled Sasuke to her side "But to tell you the truth, this will be my first time doing this stroll with someone else." She said as she opened the door and started their stroll, hand in hand.

Sasuke looked at the black haired girl, "Well, this is the first time I'll be doing a night stroll with Kaa-chan." He smiled childishly at her. "I stroll with them most of the time." He continued.

"Oh, so you've been strolling with Naru-chan." She slyly slid her eyes on Sasuke.

"NO!" He violently answered with a flushed face. "I mean…we don't have a private stroll, me, Naruto and Sakura stroll together most of the time." He mumbled and received a chuckle from his landlady. "Hey, I also get nervous whenever I am alone with him." he pouted.

"I can't resist that cute face of yours!" she suddenly cuddled the boy "But at least, the three of you can still share secrets just the three of you." She patted Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and looked frustrated "No, only Naruto and Sakura do the sharing, I can't tell my secret to them!"

Tilting her head a little then brightened. "Oh, right, you can't." she gently hit her head and winked "For once, you still know some of their secrets. That's a good step one." She stared at the sky and halted. "Sa-chan, look, it's a full moon." She noticed and Sasuke also looked at the moon. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

Sasuke stared at the moon then slid a look on his companion. A gentle yet sad expression was clear on her face, concern overwhelming him; he stared at the ground and fidgeted.

Elly noticed that the hand that she was holding a while ago vanished and noticed that Sasuke was fidgeting and was staring at the ground. "Sa-chan, is there something wrong?" she asked with confusion.

Sasuke fidget again and was giving his landlady glances. "Ummm…well, Kaa-chan…I am really…" he paused for a while and blushed. "Kaa-chan, if you need somebody to tell your troubles to, I am always free for it." he said shyly and shyly stared at the black haired girl.

Elly stared at Sasuke for a while, unsure on what was happening to the boy, but she smiled and held the boy's hands. "Thank you, Sasuke, you're a sweet kid." She said softly and kissed the boy on the forehead.

Sasuke blushed again and puffed his cheeks. A smile was playing on Elly's lips when she turned to look on the full moon again and sighed. Sasuke tilted his head and asked "Kaa-chan, I am just wondering, ever since we looked at the moon, you're smiling sadly."

She lowered her head and stared at the ground. "Sa-chan," she paused but her eyes never left the ground, "you did say a while ago that if ever I wanted somebody to tell my troubles to, you're always be there, right?" she suddenly spoke up, Sasuke replied a yes, Elly turned to the raven boy, and all Sasuke could see were fear and confusion. "Sasuke."

Pity took over Sasuke and all he did was hug her and smoothed her back. "Don't worry, don't worry, I am here, Kaa-chan."

"I am afraid of him now; I still don't know what to do. Sasuke, help me, I am scared, I don't know why, but I can't be alone with him until I clear everything inside my head!" she wailed and hugged the boy tighter.

Alerted, Sasuke asked "Him? Who's him?" he asked, more like demanding. _Whoever he is, he really did something to her to be traumatized or something close to that word. _

"Sensei." She mumbled softly. "Ka-Kakashi's confusing me." She looked at Sasuke's onyx eyes. Pained and confused. "I- I am not used to this."

Sasuke stared at his landlady's pained brown eyes. "Kaa-chan, don't worry, I'll be always here to protect you, until the day that you know the answer." He said seriously yet childishly.

Upon seeing the face of the concerned Uchiha, Elly's pained looks were changed by an amused one and she was already laughing. "S-Sa-chan, you look cool a while ago!" she said suddenly and laughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, "A while ago you were crying and now you're laughing and started telling me that I am cool, I really can't understand girls!" he pouted and crossed his arms. "Your species are weird."

"Hey, we're no animals." Elly also pouted and crossed her arms against her chest. "So…you're implying that you prefer a guy because girls are weird and you can't understand them?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

Sasuke's eyes turned saucer like and was blinking in surprise. "What? I was not implying things!" he shouted.

"Yeah, right, whatever you say, Sa-chan." Elly rolled her eyes as she turned her back and started walking back to the house. "Sasuke, let's go home, I already inhaled enough fresh air." She smiled gently and beckoned the boy to follow her back home.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "You really are unpredictable in your own ways, Kaa-chan." He mumbled and followed the jumpy girl back home.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Where have the two of you been?"

Elly and Sasuke winced at the question and both of them broke an eye open to look at the two fuming shinobis.

"Well, you see, we took a night stroll and we're sorry that we didn't announce it." Elly scratched the back of her head. "I am sorry. I was the one who dragged Sa-chan with me." She said apologetically at the two.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Naruto scolded his landlady. "When we went down, all we met was Sakura-chan and the groceries that she bought for dinner." Naruto explained. "Surprised that she said that she have just arrived and there was no one when she entered the house, Kakashi-sensei and I panicked like idiots!" Naruto fumed all over.

"Naruto let us explain." Sasuke tried to but in.

Upon hearing the name of the silver haired jounin, the black haired landlady frowned and stared at the ground, sliding glances at the reading silver haired jounin.

The jounin caught a glance and smiled in return but all he received from the girl was an embarrassed reaction and avoided his smile. He smiled sadly and continued reading.

"Gah, at least we could eat now." Sakura suddenly came in between her two teammates. "Now, now, Naruto, it's not Sasuke-kun or Elly-san's fault, let's just eat before it turn to the temperature of the dead." She reminded and pushed her teammates on their seats. "Elly-san, Kakashi-sensei, time to eat!" she announced and noticed that the two were avoiding each other for some reasons she do not know.

The five of them were eating normally except for two. The usual cheery, annoying Kakashi was eating solemnly at his seat. The laughter from the easy-to-make-laugh landlady was not echoing in the dining room. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura dropped their stories and looked at each other sadly.

A twitching eyebrow was playing on Naruto, "Gaaaaaah, I can't take this anymore!" he said and slammed his hands on the table making some of the foods jump. All heads turned to look at him. "I am loosing appetite," he said flatly and stood from his seat, "if you would excuse me, I am leaving." He announced and walked out.

Sakura followed Naruto with her eyes "N-Naruto, where are you going?" she asked at the retreating figure. Knowing that she won't be answered, she excused herself and was going to follow her blond friend. "Sasuke-kun, let's go!" she pulled the black haired boy who didn't move from his seat. "Argh! Sasuke-kun, at least help me with Naruto." She pleaded and followed Naruto.

Sasuke stared at the retreating figure of Sakura with concerned look, he wanted to follow and help Sakura with Naruto, but he couldn't leave his landlady there alone after what he just promised.

Noticing the debate that, that was running inside on Sasuke, she called the black haired boy's attention "Sa-chan, if you want to follow them, then you may also go." She said gently.

Sasuke was about to protest but a shake of the head from Elly and a smile; he stood from his seat and followed the two, Leaving his landlady and teacher alone on the dining table.

After the three left, the dining room was once again, in complete silence. The two remaining people were finishing their dinner with complete and absolute silence. Only the scraping of the spoons and forks could be heard. Not a soul in the room wanted to speak.

Elly was eating in complete silence, but she's on a hurry to finish her food. When she was done she stood from her seat and picked up her plate, she excused herself, but before she could leave, a hand grabbed her hand gently and made he look straight at the eyes of the silver scarecrow.

Biting her bottom lip she tried to talk and ask the jounin "Uhm…what could I do for you, sensei?" she asked politely but didn't look.

"Will you do it if I tell you?" he asked softly.

A little hesitant but she nodded at what the jounin said. "Sure, what would it be?" she tried to smile but all was forced out was a scared smile.

"Please," he looked stared at the girl, "don't avoid me, it's killing me." He begged.

The girl stared equally back at the silver haired jounin. "Kakashi…I don't know…I still need to settle things inside my head." She admitted. She mustered all of her courage and pulled a smile on the jounin. "But I don't hate you, I am just a little confused, I'll give you a response after I clear this misty head of mine." The hand that Kakashi was holding was pulled a little and got twined with the jounin's hand. "Is that okay with you, Sensei?" she managed to smile gently and sweetly at the guy.

Kakashi's sad looks was turned to an understanding one. "That's fine." He replied and looked through the girl's eyes, "But please, don't avoid me, and I hope that our previous relationship wont be affected by what happened awhile ago." He said more relieved than before.

"Sure thing, don't worry, it wont be affected!" she gave a peace sign and there she untwined her hand on the hand of the other. "Now if you excuse me, I still need to place these plates on the sink." And there she made her way to the kitchen.

Kakashi can't help but sigh in relief and smile. He stood from his seat and headed towards where Naruto and the others went, for short, the living room!

"Naruto! Naruto!" Kakashi came in the living room all hyped and all. "Naruto you won't believe what just happened." He was already shaking Naruto hard. "This day's the best!" he squealed like a high school girl.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were having different kinds of reactions. Sasuke for once was blinking like there was some girl stripping naked in front of him. Naruto was giving a disbelieving look at his teacher. Sakura was now blinking confused and disbelieved.

"Kakashi, what's happening to you, squealing like a high school girl?" Sasuke blurted out and pulled Naruto away from Kakashi.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand any of it, Sasuke." He said with a wink. "Narutoooo!" He pulled Naruto away from Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "Narutooooo! It paid off it paid off!"

"What paid off?" Naruto asked as he was being hugged tightly.

"I'll tell you!" Kakashi dragged Naruto out of the living room and into the vacant room.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with confused looks and shrugged together. "They both are getting along with each other, No doubt." They chorused to each other.

Sasuke sighed and heard a call.

"Sa-chan, Sa-chan!"

Sasuke turned to look at who was calling him and to his expectations; it was his landlady, beckoning him to come to where she is. "Ah, Sakura, if you excuse me." And there he left the pink haired girl.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her waists "Am I the only one who's not close to anyone here?" that's when she felt something on her leg. "A, Shadow, you're here for me." She bends and pets the head of the dog. "You're master and my friends are really close, don't you think so?" the dog lick her hand.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Naruto, she said that she doesn't hate me!" Kakashi shook Naruto vigorously.

Naruto's eyes enlarged with excitement "Really, Kakashi-sensei? Did she accept your feelings?" he asked excitedly.

"Definitely, no, she didn't " He answered happily. Naruto on the other hand fell on face flat on the floor. "What's the problem, Naruto?" Kakashi asked innocently.

Naruto raised a shaking finger "S-Sensei, how can you be happy when she didn't accept any of your feelings?" the blond asked the silver haired man.

Kakashi blinked "Huh? She did say that she doesn't hate me." He placed his hands on his waists. "Don't worry, Naruto, she said that she'll give me an answer when her head's already cleared up." He said happily with relief.

Naruto sighed and sat on the floor "Then, there's only two things you'll problem." He smiled.

Kakashi looked at his student innocently "Problems?"

"First," Naruto raised a finger, "if she'll answer you with a good news or a bad news." He said "Second," he raised the next finger, "if she ever accept you, you can be accused for pedophile."

Kakashi blinked for a long while and suddenly pet Naruto "Oh, don't worry, my dear student. Those problems won't happen."

"That's a good start, be optimistic about all of it." Naruto sighed out.

"I am always optimistic!" Kakashi suddenly hugged Naruto tightly.

"S-Sensei, you're k-killing me!"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Kaa-chan, what happened?" he asked his landlady "And why are you shaking like that?"

The black haired girl blinked for a while then suddenly jumped and hugged Sasuke "Sa-chaaaaaan!" she suddenly nuzzled on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke blushed on the action his mother-like figure landlady action "K-Kaa-chan, what happened to you?" he asked worried.

"I-I said everything I could say for Kakashi." She said shakily. Sasuke pushed her a little so they could be look at each other' face "B-But, I don't know, I said everything I could tell him, and somehow…" she paused and Sasuke saw the something in her eyes "…still…I don't know why but my feeling is kind of light."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and had a questioned look on his face. "What the heck are you talking about, Kaa-chan?" he asked his landlady.

"I don't know why, but somehow, I feel happy and light, you know, like a ton of hollow block was removed from my back or like I could already jump and sleep in the clouds." She chuckled.

"Huh? Kaa-chan, you're weird." Was all he said and there he received an extremely tight hug from his landlady "Kaa-chan, my spinal column!"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"OKAY! Bed time people, bed time." Elly called n the stairs.

"Yes, ma' am, bed time." The four responded.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, have you brushed your teeth?" she asked and received a yes "Sakura, have you locked the front door?"

"Aye, ma'am." Sakura, in her pink bear patterned pajamas, gave Elly a salute.

"Did you turn all the lights off, Naru-chan?" she asked the blond boy.

"Confirmed, Sire!" Naruto, in his orange dinosaur patterned pajamas, nodded in reply.

She clapped her hands "Okay, then," she opened the bedroom door and slumped her shoulder, "God, I am god-like tired out of my body." She said and dived in her bed. "Anyone can kill the light." she announced, hugged her teddy bear and pulled her covers. "Everybody, good night." She bid sleepily.

"Good night." The other four bid and the light was turned off.

Midnight arrived and Sasuke was fidgeting. He tossed and turned, hoping to find a position he could be driven to sleep. Irritated, he sat up and scratched his head out of irritation. "I can't sleep!" he mumbled. He looked at his landlady's place, a smile was pulled when he saw that his landlady was sound asleep, by means, his mother like landlady was hugging Sakura like a big teddy bear and her blanket was trashed around. "Wish I could sleep like she does." He sighed.

"You can't sleep?" Sasuke turned his look in the dark to where the voice came from.

"Looks like it, I can't seem to find any comfortable position." Sasuke admitted. "Cant sleep too, Naruto?"

Rustles were heard in the dark and Sasuke noticed that the blond haired boy was already in a sitting position and, in the dark; the raven haired boy sensed that the sapphire eyes were staring into his onyx ones. Thanks to the darkness, the blond by didn't notice the blush on the raven haired boy. There was a moment of silence and both the two were staring at each other's eyes.

"Uhhh, Sasuke, want to exchange stories 'till we get sleepy?" Naruto politely asked the other boy. "Elly-chan's reacting to us even though we're already speaking in hushed voices." He said and pointed at the girl, who happened to be hiding her head under her pillow.

"S-Sure, come on." Sasuke agreed, stood from his bed and head out the room.

"Ah, wait for me!"

The two headed in the veranda and stared at the starry sky. Midnight Summer Breeze blew on their faces and the sounds of the crickets accompanied them. Both of them sat on the stone bench that has been there since they arrived and a brief dense silence occurred between the two of them upon arriving.

"You know…?" Naruto started to cut the silence between them.

"Y-Yes?" Sasuke answered in surprise.

Naruto blinked in response and a smiled spread on his face "Sasuke, are you dense?" he asked the raven haired boy.

"D-Dense? W-Why should I?" He defensively answered the blond boy. He blew his face like an offended child and that brought out a laugh "Right, go laugh at me like that." He crossed his legs and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Sorry about that, I just noticed that you truly look cute when you're acting like a child." Naruto chuckled. "You really changed, Sasuke." He smiled "Unlike the old Sasuke who never cared for anybody, I prefer the New Sasuke the most." He said gently and stared at the sky.

Sasuke blinked and he reddened, twiddling his fingers, he glanced at his companion, who happened to be starring at the starry sky. He followed the look from his companion and saw a big dipper. "Ah, Naruto, have you ever seen a big dipper before?" he asked the blond.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto grinned "There's a big dipper in the bathroom, right?" he said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Not that dipper, the big dipper, in the stars." Sasuke sighed out. "Guess you did." He said and stared back in the sky.

Naruto shook his head "Nope, I never saw one; actually I don't know anything about stars." The blond smiled at the raven haired boy. "Would you mind teaching me some?"

Sasuke brightened and nodded "Sure!" he agreed and pointed at the sky; he pointed out where the big dipper is located. "You see those stars?" he asked.

Naruto followed out the finger that was pointing on the sky "Where? What stars?" he looked over and over but couldn't understand what Sasuke was pointing at.

"Those stars, those seven stars." He said and pointed each and everything.

"Wow, you're right! It's a dipper!" Naruto blinked and stared at the sky with astonished eyes "It's a dipper, it's a dipper! Eh?" beside the big dipper, Naruto noticed two peculiar stars. "Waaai, Sasuke, look," he pointed at the certain stars, what do you call those stars?" he asked innocently with a smile on his face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed Naruto's finger and saw the two stars, a red and a blue one. "Oh, those stars." Sasuke stared at the certain stars "Those two are planets. It's called Double Star…Ummm, Albireo."

Naruto gave him a big smile but a blank expression "I don't understand what you just said." Sasuke sighed and pulled a forced smile on Naruto "But, you know, the red one," Naruto stared at the sky again "I like it very much." He smiled at slid his gaze to the onyx eyed boy. "How 'bout you, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked and stared at the sky "Well, if you ask me," he brightened and smiled "I like the blue one!" he said cheerfully at Naruto, after that he heard laughing "Hey, no need to laugh."

"B-But, you're acting like an eight year old!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's back over and over. "Sasuke…Chibi-Suke!" and there he laughed harder.

"Hey! You'll break my back bone! And quit laughing like a drunkard! You'll wake the whole neighborhood for pete's sake!" Sasuke stood up from his position and glared childishly at Naruto.

"Ara, so this is where you two are."

"Elly-chan?"

"Kaa-chan?"

"Ara, it's way past your bedtime."

"How 'bout you, why are you wide awake?" Sasuke asked the black haired girl.

"Huh? Oh." Elly blinked innocently for a while then waved a hand "I accidentally rolled over at Naru-chan's bed and I when I searched for something to hug, I found nothing, so I woke up and noticed that there were two vacant beds." She walked towards the two and pulled them both on their ears "Now come on, time for bed you two."

"Ow, ow, ow! No need to pull the ear! Kaa-chan!"

"Elly-chan, that hurts! Please, let go, I'll walk by myself."

"No, that's punishment for sneaking out of bed and dating so late in the night." She said in a scolding voice. Both Sasuke and Naruto blushed at what their landlady just said "If you two would like to date or something, just tell us and we'll do something to it, you don't have to sneak out of bed."

"W-We're not dating…" Sasuke was twiddling "We're just exchanging stories to draw us asleep." He puffed his cheeks and another pull on his ear made him winced "Waaa, Kaa-chan, no need to pull!"

After a long agony of pain, the three of them reached the master bedroom, which happen to be everybody's room from now on. Elly switched the light open and made the two asleep awake.

"No! It's not me! Don't hate me!" Kakashi shot up when the light stroke. All eyes and head turned to him with questioning looks. Kakashi in return blinked innocently and scratched the back of his head "Aa, iie, it's nothing." Was all he said and embarrassedly retuned to his sleep.

Sakura sat up and scratched her eyes "Huh, what happened?" she asked sleepily and yawned "What's with the light?" she laid back again and curled into a ball "Please turn off the lights." She yawned again.

"Don't worry, I'll kill the lights, I just opened it so I won't Tripp somewhere, and hey, Sakura! We're both sleeping in that bed! Don't curl like that!" Elly jumped in her bed and squeezed herself in. "Sakura, don't curl!" but no matter what, the pink haired girl already slept and was also hugging her beloved teddy bear. "No use." She sighed. "Sa-chan, can we sleep together?" she asked the raven haired boy.

"No." he said flatly.

"But why?" the black haired girl asked with disbelieving tone of voice.

"You trash around very much when you sleep." He crossed his arms against his chest.

"Then, Naru-chan?" she looked hopefully at the blond boy. "Can I?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded "Sure! I won't mind! Since it'll just be like Chii-chan!"

Elly jumped and hugged Naruto tightly "Yay! I'll be sleeping with Naru-chan!" she turned her head towards Sasuke and stuck out her tongue "Bleeedah!" she let go of Naruto and dived in his bed "Come on, Naru-chan! Time for bed! Sa-chan, could you please turn off the lights?"

"Then, goodnight, Sasuke." Naruto bid him goodnight and headed to his place and pulled his covers.

"Naru Bear!" Elly exclaimed and hugged Naruto teddy bear Style. "Good night, Naru-chan, Sa-chan" She bid the two goodnight and shut her eyes.

"Good night then." He said in a disappointed tone and shut the lights off.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly: And that's for this chapter! I dont own any of the characters, sorry for the late disclaimer/desclaimer or whatever...

Chii: Congratulations for making one!

Mai: You took…more than one month to make a chapter…Man, what's wrong with you?

Elly: Well, it's a long story.

Chii & Mai: Don't worry, we have time.

Elly: Just when I finished all of my works and was about to submit it the next day, my dear sister upgraded our pc, in result, all of our files were deleted in a blink of an eye, I got pissed and somehow, got lazy because it took me more than a month to finish all them just to be deleted in a blink of an eye.

Naruto: ELLY-CHAN! –Glomps her- Waaaaaaaaa, what took you so long?

Elly: Many things took me long.

Sasuke: Oh yeah, give us some then.

Elly: My sister and many anime.

Kakashi: That's all? And you made us all wait just because you were watching animes!

Elly: Hey! If you have any problems, why don't you say it now! –Glares at him- I am God-like tired so if you want something tell it, then!

Kakashi: We just missed you! Team 7, Group hug with Elly!

Sakura: -Hugging Elly- Oh, yeah, we want to thank Soelle-sama, somelittleasiankid-sama, PimpTroyce-sama, Devil Seifer-sama, cha-11-sama, Ethne-sama and berjo2014-sama for reviewing the previous chapter!

Elly: Ano…Seifer-sama, we can't do anything about Sasuke being gay…ummm, please, no offense, I just find him one that's why he's one of the federation. And, there are many versions of spelling in mom in Japanese…anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter, I really appreciated it! Ummm, guys, I can't bow. –Team 7 let go- thank you, -bows- thank you very much.

Chii: Elanus! When will we appear again?

Elly: Next Chapter, next chapter will be the begging of the school days…

Mai: School DAYS! That's pretty near!

Elly: Yup, and still I am dead like tired.

Naruto: Ne, ne, ne, the three of us are going to be classmates, right?

Chii: Nope! That'll be four!

Gaara: I'll be in this story too, you know.

Team 7: KAZEKAGE-SAMA!

Gaara: Knock off the courtesy, I am still Gaara –got glomped by Chii- you're hurting me.

Chii: Kueeeeeeeeeeeee, Gaara will be staying with me! –peace sign-

Elly: Good luck on it, wish he won't be a problem like mine.

Team 7: What do you mean by that!

Elly: Nothing! Anyways, please read and review. –Bows-

Everybody: See you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: Old and New

Mix Ups Chapter 8: Old School, New Times, Old Faces, New Friends _(No intentions of re-reading!)_

Many days have past with the same routines, and now here comes the big day!!! The day when schools will begin and make many people suffer, some happy, some hopeless and some hopeful But in the house where our characters are…

"Sasuke, Naruto, time to wake up!!!!!!!!" the black haired girl pulled their blankets off of them. "Wake up, wake up!!! Sakura's already preparing breakfast." Naruto curled more and Sasuke searched for his blanket, an annoyed brow twitched at the two's actions "WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!" was heard in the neighborhood.

Few minutes later all were in the dining room. Both of Naruto and Sasuke were nursing their bumps on their heads while eating breakfast, still on their pajamas while the others were already in their uniform.

"Looks like you two had a very rough awakening, didn't you?" Kakashi grinned and received a glare from the two. "Okay, okay, I got it." Kakashi raised his hands in the air, suppressing to laugh.

"Well, it's their fault not mine." Elly answered for the sake of the two while chewing on her breakfast, she swallowed her food and drank her milk "If you two just moved right after I woke you, then you wouldn't receive such bumps." She scolded the two and received two guilty responses.

"Maa, maa, Elly-chan, they're sorry already." Kakashi smoothed a hand at the girl's back "Now, now, calm down, your heart might fall off. And may I add, did anybody already tell you that you look so innocent every time you're wearing that sailor uniform?"

Elly breathed in and breathed out and in the end she sighed a long one "Shut up.", picked up her plates and went straight to the kitchen, filling her glass with water from the faucet and disappeared for a while to get her toothbrush. Pulling out the toothpaste out of its cupboard and applied some on her toothbrush after that she dipped her bush in her glass and started to brush her teeth while mumbling something under her breath.

"She's quite in a bad mood." Sakura said in a hushed voice enough only for the four of them to hear it.

"Might have awakened on the wrong side of the bed." Kakashi agreed on Sakura.

Sakura thought for a while then raised an eyebrow on her teacher "Really, I think she woke up on the right place, since she always wakes on that spot." The pink haired answered her teacher.

Sasuke and Naruto hit the head of the two and made a shushed gesture.

"She might get more annoyed." Naruto warned in a hushed voice.

And in no time, the four of them heard a slam on the sink, the four of them lifted their heads slowly and the four of them saw an annoyed altogether irritated stare from the black haired girl. Beads of sweat were already falling off at the back of their heads; a 'hmph' and she went back on brushing her teeth.

"Man, you could see the annoyance in her eyes." Naruto sighed.

"God, why do they always make us wake up this early, huh!?" Elly burst in the kitchen after gargling off the toothpaste off her mouth. "Don't you think it's a little…no, not little, TOO early!!!" she faced the four who happened to be blinking at her "How can school be so cruel!? We're just in high school! We're still growing children!!!! You know what I mean!?" she asked the four who only nodded in response "Sasuke, Naruto," she pointed at the bathroom, "go take your baths now, we'll be leaving at 6:30" she looked at the wall clock "We'll be leaving in 20 minutes. Now go!" she ordered and the two stood right after the command, Elly placed her hands on her hips and shook her head "My Loving God, why would some people like to stress kids like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura? Don't they even think that kids like them could be tall in no time if they wouldn't stress them much!?" she snapped and walked in the living room. "People like them should just DIE!!!!" she screamed.

"She could talk really fast if she really wants to." Sakura whispered. "Quite frightening if you ask me."

"Sakura, Kakashi!" came a call from the living room.

"Yes!?" The two answered in surprise.

"If you two are already done then go brush your teeth before I do that to you myself." She warned the two who rushed in the kitchen and start brushing their teeth.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura keep on staring at the black haired girl.

"Ano sa, Elly-chan?" Kakashi spoke up and caught the attention of the girl. "I am just wondering…what are we doing here?" he asked.

Elly raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it obvious?" She took a full turn and faced the four "We're waiting for a ride, obviously that the school is far from our place." She explained.

"Then, why don't we just ride the train like the last time?" Sasuke butted in.

Elly shook her head at the suggestion "No we can't do, since today is the first day of all classes in every school, the line on the vending machines will take us centuries and if we manage to get our tickets, the train will already be a can of salmon before we could ride in."

"Why don't we just do it the natural way?" Naruto suggested.

Elly's face faltered "That would be great, except that you'll be accused as very skilled robbers." Her face faltered, again. "You don't want that to happen, I suppose." And there she faced her back at the four again and left the four stare at her back.

"Why not walk our way there?" Sakura asked.

"If you want your white blouse to turn black and smell like pollution," she was tapping her foot on the ground while looking at her wrist watch, "Sure, you can go now if you want."

"She's kinda snappy." Naruto commented.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Ah, Elly-kun, ohayo." The security guard of the school greeted the said girl.

"Ohayo." Elly replied gloomily with a wave.

"Ara, you're kind off down, anything wrong?" the guard asked the girl.

"It's obvious!! I still don't want to go to school, of course…" her tone of voice dropped ten folds. "Do you even know how I feel right now!?" she asked like a ghost that's been wondering around the world aimlessly.

The guard sweat dropped but forced a smile "Uh…I guess I do…"

"Then, if you would excuse me." She bowed and dragged her way.

"So sorry about that, she's just in a bad mood." Kakashi made an apologetic sign, together with his kids, they chase after the girl "Hora, Elly-chan, wait for us!"

"A, hmm, don't worry about it." The guard sweat dropped again and came into thinking "Wait a minute, isn't that man the new teacher…I wonder what's his connection with her?"

While in their way to the hall way, all the students who already arrived were staring at the five of them, some were whispering about the new teacher, some were talking about the new transferees, but most of the girls were doing most of the whispering.

"D-Don't you think it's a little…umm…embarrassing being stared at by them?" Sakura clung to Elly's sleeve. "Nee, Elly-san?"

"Oh, that, don't mind them." Was all Elly's reply to the pink haired girl. "Anyways, I'll drop you three to your classroom, and you," she looked at the silver haired man, "Kakashi, I'll drop you in the faculty."

"Cant we at least see your classroom first?" The silver haired man smiled at her.

Elly narrowed her eyes but sighed in the end "Fine then, but I'll drop you first to your rooms," the four were about to complain but a glare from their landlady embraced them, "we'll visit my room last." The four couldn't do anything but nod. "Okay, then, let's go to your classroom first then to the faculty then to my classroom." She smiled.

"Scary for some unknown reasons." Sasuke spoke up.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- Room 1-C -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"This will be your classroom." She said with a smile "Now, go look for a seat and put your bags down, Sa-chan, Naru-chan, Sakura-chan." The three blinked and nodded. Elly noticed that the three were a little nervous, looking from left to right, they found their seat at the back part of the room. "Their a little nervous don't you think so?"

Kakashi nodded "Yup, can't hide the truth that their nervous, since this will be a first time for them to attend a school like this one."

"Kaa-chaaaaan!" the three ran towards their landlady who happened to be surprised at their call.

"Kaa-chan, they're all staring at us." Sasuke puffed his cheeks and blinked like a child at his landlady.

"Kaa-san, they're scaring me!!!" Just like Sasuke did, Naruto puffed his cheeks and blinked like a child.

"Okaasan!" Sakura snuggled her landlady.

Elly blinked for a while then suddenly all that were passing by were whispering something "Aaa, staring at you? Ara, what's wrong about it?" she asked the three.

"They were staring at us since we entered the room," Naruto turned around and looked in the classroom, seeing that all were still staring at them, he snuggled more unto Elly, "Even until now, their all staring at us!"

_Who wouldn't stare at you guys, you look so different to them so as you're clinging to me like this as if you three are just kindergartners._ Elly thought, she scratched her head and frowned "Kakashi-sensei, would you please help me here?" she asked the teacher.

Kakashi smiled and patted the head of the three. "Now, now, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," as he recited the names of the three, they looked up at Kakashi, "Kaa-chan's a little worked up, for some unknown reasons, so please, don't add any to it."

"Tochan…" Sasuke sniffed,

"Oyaji…" Naruto also sniffed,

"Otosama…" Sakura followed the two,

Kakashi blinked and looked confused a little as the three launched at him crying different styles of calling a father, "Huh?" He looked at his landlady who was glaring at him, giving him a You-Three-Talked-About-This look which he didn't even know so in answer he shook his head furiously, Elly raised an eyebrow, still unconvinced and Kakashi gave an I-Don't-Know-Any-of-This look.

"Oyajii!!!!!!!" Naruto snuggled at him,

"Tochan!!" Sasuke followed the action,

"Otosama!" Sakura joined in.

"Oyaji, we're sorry, we didn't mean to burden, Kaasan." Naruto cried out. "We're sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Kakashi and Elly looked around at them, noticing that the crowd is getting larger than before.

"Hey, isn't he the new teacher?"

"Mother? Father? Oh my gosh, there's one big happy family in our school."

Elly's ears perked up and grabbed the one who said the last comment Who happened to be a school bully, and one of her forever number two in school hate list.

"Listen here, buster," She grabbed the collar of the guy. "If you don't want to get bruised or something connected to any of the word, don't mess with my bad mood." She warned with a glare that can make the king of heroes run away together with his Gate of Babylon.

"Elly-san, Elly-san, please calm down." Sakura was already pulling her away from the aggressor to avoid further more accidents. She turned around to her team mates and asked for help which Sasuke snapped in and joined Sakura on calming their landlady.

"Never mess with a bad mood Kaasan." Naruto commented stunned, Kakashi could only nod in agreement on what Naruto have just said. "She's turning SEED mode when she snaps."

"Argh!" Elly suddenly roared and punched the guy square on the face that made the others run away screaming except for the guy's groupies and her housemates, who jumped in surprise.

"K-Kaachan?" Sasuke spoke and peered over at the black haired girl.

"Sa-chaaaaaaaan! I feel better now" Elly suddenly changed her mood and attitude, noticing that there was a guy lying under her feet "Ara, isn't this…" Eyes widened and blinked "Oyama, who knocked Yuuzuki, Kurata?" she pointed at her feet and made another stunning atmosphere "Poor guy," she bended her knees and poked the said guy on the cheek "I wonder who punched him?" She looked at her companions who shook their heads with stunned and disbelieved looks; she looked at them questioningly then shrugged "Whoever punched him, I would like to congratulate him." And there she stood up.

_Didn't she think that she is the one who injured that guy?_ Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura thought

One of the Yuuzuki's groupies picked him up "Y-You'll remember this day." He said angrily.

"Huh? Of course I would, don't you start kidding me!" Elly sweetly answered the other guy, "You want me to mark this day and call it 'The Day the Second Great Heart Rob was Beaten by Somebody'?" she asked the guy.

The other guy furrowed his brows in anger "Just remember this!" he hissed and noticed that Kakashi was glaring at him angrily like one move will cost him all his lifespan in earth and purgatory, he hurriedly picked up their leader and scampered away.

"So looooong!" Elly waved at them goodbye "Taaaaaake good care of your Oun-sama!" she called out. She turned around and smiled at her companions "Anyways, come on!!! I still need to tour you four around, right?" she walked towards the four "Come on!" She pulled Sakura and Naruto by the hand "You wanted to see my classroom, right? Then come on! I'll show it to you!" she said with a total change of attitude and mood, "It's on the end of this hallway, near the stairs where the faculty is located." And there she dragged the two, leaving Kakashi who was still glaring at the way Yuuzuki, Kurata's groupies took.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke waved a hand at the jounin and snapped back in the world "Why are spacing out like that not to mention, a scary look on your face was drawn?" the raven haired boy asked the silver scarecrow.

"Aa, iie, nandemonai, iiodesu." He answered back "Anyways, come on, Elly and the others left us already, see, their half of the hallway." He walked away and left Sasuke with a laugh.

Sasuke tilted his head a little and raised an eyebrow at his teacher as he walked further away. Sasuke shook his head and shrugged "Whatever." He mumbled and chased his teacher "Oi, Senesei, wait for me!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Here, is the quadrangle!!!" Elly showed the garden that she really loved in the school "Though, it doesn't look like a quadrangle since it has curves and everything, but still this is the best!" she said happily and the four could only nod in agreement.

The five of them moved on and end up near the fountain "A! This fountain is also one of the wonders of this school!" she introduced "They say that when the water from this fountain dries out, a strong earthquake will occur." She said seriously.

Sakura and Naruto looked awed and asked "Is the water from this fountain, magical?"

"No, its water is generated." She answered proudly and made Sakura's and Naruto's jaw drop. "Anyways, let's go!" She punched the air and walked forward.

At the back where Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were watching Elly with an upside down smile, watching the girl walk like a kid.

"A-Ano…Kaachan?" Sasuke popped out in the blue.

Elly turned around and smiled sweetly at the boy "What is it, Sa-chan?" she asked the boy.

"Ummm…" Sasuke avoided the smile from her "Ummm, I was just wondering," he said hesitantly.

"Wondering about what?" she tilted her head with a sweet smile.

"D-Do you really hate being my mom, I-I mean I always call you at home kaachan, but why would umm…" he was cut with a pat on the head. He blinked and puffed his cheeks.

"No, I don't hate it, don't worry." She smiled "I am just, you know, not very well used to be called mom in public." She scratched the back of her head and laughed. "But it' not like I don't like you calling me kaachan."

"Then, can I also call you kaasan?" Naruto perked up.

"Me, too, can I call you okaasan?" Sakura raised her hand.

Elly nodded in response "But do try not to call me mom in places people are listening, ok?"

"Sure!" The three chorused then grinned and slid towards their teacher, Naruto hugged Kakashi's right, Sasuke on the left and Sakura hung onto Kakashi's neck "Then, can Kakashi-sensei be our tosama?"

Elly blushed and waved her hands in the air, panicking, "T-Tosan tte, ahehehe, saa, maa." She dug a hand in her skirt pocket and looked side wards, biting the thumb of her free hand she saw the way to the library. "Aah, here's there's the library, everybody, come on follow me." She changed the topic "Ohohohoho, come on now, there still many places I want to show you." And there she already walked, leaving the four behind and turned into a corner.

"She's blushing." The three slyly grinned at each other then slid a look at their teacher. "Sensei, she's blushing!" they chorused and were poking him all over the face. "We think you have a chance."

Kakashi blushed a little and hit the three on the head "A-Aho wa antatatchi." He murmured.

"Well, you like it." The three chorused with a teasing tone and sly grins.

Blushing harder than the first, the silver scarecrow peeled the three off of him, "Listen here you three," he rose a finger "Listen here, when in terms of this, you shouldn't pressure them," he said in a very explanatory way, "You need to be patient of all time and…"

"Crap! It's five minutes before flag ceremony!" rushing towards the four, in one dash, Naruto and Sakura were already under her arms and Sasuke was already slumped over her shoulder.

Kakashi sweat dropped when his students waved at him with a grin just like saying "Good luck, sensei."

Without turning her head she called out "Oi, Kakashi, hurry up and go on the stage!!!"

Kakashi sighed and followed her.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Good morning, everyone." The vice- principal greeted everyone in the court who answered her back with another good morning. "How was your summer vacation?" she asked again and somehow, some cheered and some groaned. "Well, so much about you summer vacation," she paused a little and asked another question "Who believes that this year is a lucky one?" Half of all the boys and girls raised their hands. "Everybody doesn't approve on it," she commented, "Then, who believes that this year will be some kind of a big mistake?" she asked and the other half raised their hands, especially a certain black haired girl raised both her hands on the second question. "Anyways, for us, teachers, we believe that this year is a lucky one." She continued "Because the high school faculty was blessed with two Adam and Eve." Said the vice-principal and some students cheered.

"What kind of description was that?" Elly thought as the Adam and Eve was announced, "How did they know that Adam and Eve were beautiful, huh?" she asked irritated and got a hit on the head. "What was that for?" she looked to her left and stared at her partner.

"You, be quiet, you ask too much." Said another black haired girl, who happened to be Mai.

"Now, let me introduce you the beautiful and youngest teacher who joined the faculty staff," announced the vice- principal, "Ms. Kuradoberi." After she announced the name she clapped and soon the others clapped too.

A woman with long brown hair stepped up the stage with a big smile. "Ummm, good morning, students, nice to meet you," she paused for a while and let her eyes roam around the court, "Ummm, my name is Anna Kuradobi, ummm, I'll be teaching Technology and Home Economics 1 and 2 and P.E 4." As soon she announced her subjects all the boys of the first year, second year and fourth year hollowed with cheers. "Nice to meet you all, hope that this year will be enjoyable." She bowed and exited the stage and as soon as she left the stage the court roared with applause.

"God, the jungle boys of the first year and second year will run wild again." Mai rolled her eyes skyward.

"Okay, so there goes Ms. Kuradoberi." The vice-principal stood in the stage again.

"God, that sounded like a remark from a host of a beauty pageant." Elly commented again and received another bump on the head by her friend. "Sorry." She nursed her bump and looked around "Hey, do you know where Chii is?" she asked and received a shrugged as an answer "Okay."

"If there's Eve then there would be Adam, right?" she announced jokingly which made a certain black haired girl annoyed, "Well, now we'll meet, Mr. Hatake." She announced and clapped, as soon as Kakashi stepped on the stage, all the girls cheered and applaud, except for three girls.

Kakashi smiled at the crowed, letting his visible eye roam around the crowed, noticing his three students who were waving their hands frantically on him, he waved back, still roaming the crowed he spotted his landlady who was just staring at him with her usual bored face, he started to wave at her like some kind of an excited kid who's proudly showing a new candy to his mother, "Elly-chan, Mai-chan!!" he called and made the two, somewhat, embarrassed and made all the other girls glare at them.

"Oh, I see you already know two of our students here." Commented the vice-principal.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head "Well, yeah sort of." He pulled a smile after that he's mood and face turned to his default bored emotion and look "Anyways, my name is Kakashi and my surname is Hatake, I'll be teaching P.E.'s 1, 2, and 3, also Math's 1 and 3, Nice to meet you all." He announced in one breathing and returned to his seat.

The girls of years the first, second and third cheered, "Oh, looks like Mr. Hatake is a fast talker, students, be sure to bring recorders for recording Mr. Hatake's lessons." The vice-principal, once again, stepped in the stage with her good for nothing joke.

"Christ's sake, was that a joke!?" Elly hissed and obviously, got another bump, "Sorry!"

"Now that the teachers already introduced their selves, let me introduce you all our transfer students." She smiled at the first years "Now, please stand in the stage, children." Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and a blond girl stood up and walked towards the stage. "Looks like one is still not here." The vice-principal commented when the four arrived. "Anyways, please introduce yourselves." She requested and handed them a mic.

Naruto was the one who received it first, "Hi! My name is Uzumaki, Naruto!" he greeted with a big smile that made half of the girl's population in the court awed in his cuteness, including Mai and Elly on this one, "Naruto is my name and Uzumaki is my surname." He continued, "I love ramen and I live with my mother." He said with a proud smile.

"Oh, with your mother?" The vice-principal butted in, "Is your mother around, Naruto?" she asked and received a nod.

"She's over…" but before he could answer the question the microphone was stolen from him by the guy beside him, "Gah! Teme, I am still not done introducing myself!" he puffed his cheeks.

"Shut up," Sasuke flatly answered, "you want to make some kind of a riot?" he glared at the blonde boy. Sasuke cleared his throat, "My name is Uchiha, Sasuke, nice to meet you all." He bowed and spotted his landlady who was giving him a proud smile and noticed that beside his landlady was his ever enemy, the girl who cried her eyes were dirty, was covering her eyes, he sighed but smiled at his landlady and all the girls in the court awed and cheered on him, he passed the mic to Sakura afterwards.

"Ummm," Sakura fidgeted on her spot, "M-My name's Haruno, Sakura…umm, nice to meet you all." She bowed and passed the mic to the one beside her.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- So much about the opening ceremony;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- Onto the classroom-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Gah, I am tired." Elly and Mai chorused as they sat on their seats, they sighed together and noticed that the teacher was still not there.

"A teacher who is late on the first day of class, that's so nice." Elly sighed and looked out of the window.

"Well, nobody's perfect, people are ought to be late on the first day." Mai reasoned out and the door opened revealing a girl with long blonde hair, "Yup, just like her." She nodded in her statement, "Yo, Chii-chan, over here!" she called and caught the attention of the said girl.

Bouncing with a big smile on her face, she sat on the seat in front of Mai's seat and behind Elly's seat, she hummed a little song which she created and swayed her feet.

Noticing the flowers floating around their friend, Elly and Mai looked at each other "Chii, what happened to you?" they asked and all they received was big happy smile.

"I can understand the being late part, but I don't get it why you're smiling." Mai raised an eyebrow at Chii.

"Well, I was late because a raccoon caused a little fuss about coming with me." She replied but still with a big smile on her face.

"A raccoon, right." Mai leaned on her seat and crossed her arms against her chest. "Why would you bring a raccoon?" she continued to ask.

"He'll be studying here too." Chii smiled sweetly at Mai. "You know like learning and everything."

"How could a raccoon understand human language?" Mai asked again.

"Oh, he'll understand it, quite perfectly." Chii didn't give up her smile at her friends.

Mai sighed and turned to look at her friend Elly, "Hey, Elly, try talking to her, you might knock something into…." she blinked as she saw the dumb, blank look on the said girl, "Elly, are you alright?"

"A raccoon in school…" she slowly turned to look at the door, facial status still on stand, "Kawaii, omochikaeriiiiii!" she squealed and run towards the door.

"Elly! Class is still going on!" Mai called out.

"Don't worry the teacher is still…" Before she could finish her sentence and leave the classroom, she bumped on to someone and crushed on the floor "Aw…" she nursed her nose and peered over to look at who she bumped onto. "S-Sir. Hatake?"

A smile on the said teacher appeared and a hand was held to help the fallen girl "You should watch where you're going, you get what I mean?"

Accepting the offered hand, she pat her skirt clean and stared at the silver scarecrow, "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ah, didn't I mention that I'll be the adviser of 3-A?" he smiled and all the girls who heard it squealed in happiness.

"W-W-WHAAAAAAT?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-In the Classroom, Again.-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Toyuwakede, I'll be you're homeroom teacher so as your P.E. and your Math teacher for this year." He said with a smile and the entire girls squealed in happiness, Mai and Chii cheered. Only Elly didn't cheer, except look out of the window, smile sadly and sing a sad song that she love, "Ara, there's one who's not quite energetic." He announced and all heads turned to the direction of Elly.

Sensing that all eyes were looking at her, she turned her head towards them with a gloomy smile "'Sup?" she raised a trembling hand and greeted the entire class. Everyone, except for Mai, Chii and Kakashi, in the class screamed in horror. "Oh, I greeted you and you'll response something like that." She shook her head and looked back again outside the window.

Kakashi walked towards the gloomy girl and patted her head, "Oh, cheer up now. You can't do anything about it anymore, Elly-chan." He said with a smile and automatically all the girls awed at his sight but glared at the black haired girl that he's cheering up.

"Teyukasa, you're only a new teacher here," Elly looked at him with a bored expression, "so how come you're my advisor?"

"The principal assigned me here, can't argue anymore since she's the one who's assigning all the teachers." He answered cheerfully. "Don't you agree, Chii-chan, Mai-chan?" he asked the two who replied by nodding their heads with a smile. "See, even Chii-chan and Mai-chan agree."

Elly sighed and looked defeated, she waved her hand at the scarecrow "Fine, fine, you win, go ahead and start the orientations." She crossed her arms against her chest and leaned back on her chair. "Go on; go on, we'll listen."

"Okay then," he smiled at the girl and raised a finger, "but first thing first." He said and made the girl looked confused, "Time to introduce ourselves one by one!" his smile widened. He walked towards the black board and wrote his name, "Again, my name is Hatake, Kakashi, nice to meet you." He announced it clearly and seriously at the class, "I'll be teaching your Math and P.E. this year," he then smiled and tilted his head, "hope we'll have a nice year." He slid his gaze towards the bored girl. "So, who wants to be first?" he suddenly changed his mood into a hyper one. Most of the girls were already raising their hands, hoping that they would be called by the said teacher; Kakashi scanned through the room and was looking for someone who has some kind of impact to him. Despite all the hands that were already on the air, he looked through more at the back and noticed a boy at the far corner of the room, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "You, the guy at that far corner, state your name." he demanded.

The boy in question stood up and an uproar echoed in the room, created by most of the girls, except of course by three. The said boy had shoulder length straight black hair, his skin was kind of pale and has a beautiful face, "My name is Amano, Suichirou" his deep voice made all the girls squeal kyaaaa all over.

Elly took a whole turn to look at the back with horror. Through all the kyaa kyaa around him, his eyes were caught up with the black haired girl. He smirked arrogantly at Elly that made her sick. She stood up from her seat making a screeching noise as her seat was pushed away, "What the hell are you doing in my classroom!?" all the girls stopped screeching kyaa kyaa and stared stunned at Elly.

"Oh, really?" he asked arrogantly.

"Yeah, really!" she snapped back at the arrogant guy. "Why do you always chase me around!?" An annoyed eyebrow twitched as the response. "Since first year," she pointed an accusing finger, "we're already classmates," she screeched, "I don't know why they always put you in the same room together with me!"

"Hey, who told you that I want you to be my classmate!?" Suichirou explode. "You think it is fun to be with you the whole day!?" he banged his hand on his table, "Your attitude towards me is annoying, you know what I mean!?"

"You think that I would act normally to you, you stuck up jerk!" she angrily snapped at the said guy and made the others inside the classroom scared.

"I object! And who would want to be with the most insensitive girl whoever lives in the same room, huh!?" he snapped back at her and again, made the girls go kyaaa all over.

"Usuda! Do you think that I'll be happy with a sick tasted guy like you!?"

"Where in hell did you get the idea that I like the way you answer every question I throw to you?!"

The two glared at each other with rapid breathings. All in the room were silent once again and was looking at both of them back and forth, waiting if they will continue their debate styled bickering.

You---

You---

"Okay, that's enough you two." Kakashi clapped, signaling the two to stop whatever they want to say. The two glared at each other first, crossed both of their arms and whipped their heads to the side to avoid looking at each other with a harrumph. Kakashi sighed and looked exhausted "God, you two act like something." He scratched the back of his head, "Okay, let's see," he blinked for a while. "Elly-chan," he called the attention of the girl who looked at him irritated, "Sit beside Amano." He said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Both of them shouted.

"How can I sit next to him, there's no chair beside him! And would you look around him!" she pointed at the back "His lackies are around him, you want me to seat with those Goosebumps!?" she protested at his teacher.

Kakashi sighed as he heard more protest from his entire student, "SILENCE!" he boomed and made all silent, all eyes and ears attentive to him, "Thank you." He smiled and looked at the standing black haired girl, "Now, Elly-chan, why don't you bring your seat beside Amano." He requested.

"No way!" she crossed her arms and glared at her teacher.

"Elly-chan, please?" he pleaded but received another no way and a harrumph. He slumped his shoulders and looked at Suichirou, "Amano, exchange seats with…" he looked at the girl beside Elly and asked her name, "Umm, what's your name?"

The girl blushed and answered him instantly "Tina, sir!"

Kakashi smiled at her, "Oh, Tina, could you exchange seats with Amano?" he asked sweetly and the girl blushed more, when he received a nod, he looked at Amano, "Okay, Amano, sit next to Elly." He ordered.

"Why should I? She's the one that started this all!" he countered, but he received a deadly glare from his homeroom teacher. He glared back but he picked his things and walked towards the seat designated to him. When he arrived in his place, he slammed his bag on his table and pulled the chair with force. He sat on his seat and placed his booted feet on top of his desk with crossed arms he rocked his chair with a scowled face.

"Talk about highness and mightiness." Elly rolled her eyes sky high and looked outside the window.

While at her back, her friends, Mai and Chii were whispering with each other:

"That was my first time seeing that side of Elly." Mai whispered to Chii.

"Yeah, me too, I never thought she could be that violent… well, not in actions." Chii agreed.

"Well, since that problem was solved." The silver scarecrow slid a glance at his landlady who was looking outside the window to her right he sighed and raised his hands in defeat "Shall we continue the orientations?" he asked the class who agreed in response. "All right, first of all…"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- Enough with the Orientations-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The bell rang and Kakashi stopped his orientation, "All right, class, go have your recess first." He announced and his class stood up. "I'll see you later." he said as he sat on the teacher's chair.

"Good bye and thank you, Mr. Hatake." They greeted and scattered around the room, some left the room, some stayed.

Chii stood from her seat happily and was about to leave the room when she heard the call of Mai.

"Yo, Chii, where are you going?" she asked her friend.

"1-C." she answered.

"1-C?" Elly looked up at her and blinked after a while she suddenly stood from her seat "How did you know that Naru-chan and the others are there?" she asked.

"Oh, Naruto is not the reason, don't worry." Chii smiled at the two. "Anyways, I am off!" she said and left the room.

Elly and Mai looked at each other and shrugged together.

"Let's follow Chii." Mai suggested but Elly pulled out a smile, a forced smile, she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "And what's with that look?" she asked.

Elly shook her head and waved a hand "Nothing, nothing, don't worry." She replied but Mai didn't buy all she said, she blinked and started pushing Mai, "D-Don't worry, I'll follow you guys later, I still need to do something."

Mai turned and looked at her friend, raised an eyebrow, shrugged and stood in front of Elly "Fine, fine, I can walk by myself." She puffed and started to walk towards the room of 1-C.

Elly peered out and when she saw that Mai was making her way to her destination, she sighed in relief. She took a full turn and smiled to herself but blushed when she saw that her teacher smiled back to her.

"What's wrong, why didn't you join them?" the silver scarecrow asked his blushing landlady.

Elly scratched the back of her head and pulled out a laugh, "Ehehe, nothing…umm…" she twiddled her finger and bowed her heard, "Umm…s-sensei…" she muttered.

Kakashi placed a hand on her head and messed it up, "Oh, Elly-chan, no need for formalities when it's recess, you still can call me like you always call me." He smiled and the said girl blushed more that made him chuckle, he pulled one of her cheek "You know, you look cute when you blush." He commented.

"Ou-ouch, ouch, ouchy!!!" Elly cried out and pinched the hand that was pulling her cheek, "That hurts!" she nursed her cheek and glared childishly at her teacher.

Wincing in pain, Kakashi pulled a laugh and was nursing his injured hand "Yeah, I noticed that but didn't you know that your pinch is stronger?"

Elly stared at him, blinked then laughed "Thank you for the complement about it." She grinned like Naruto.

Kakashi blushed and laughed "You look like Naruto."

Elly blinked and her eyes turned saucer like "Naruto…oh my, I forgot!" She exclaimed and made her teacher blink in question, "I stayed because I want to invite you down and eat recess," She said in one breathing, "and now," she took her teacher's wrist and pulled him out the room, "We may not take our recess." She panicked her way to 1-C.

"E-Elly-chan, we still have 25 minutes to go." The Silver Scarecrow followed and Elly stopped.

"Here we are, at 1-C." she smiled and saw the stunned look on Mai, "Mai, what's wrong?" she asked her friend and followed her stare, she blinked and her mouth fell on the floor "K-Kazekage-sama!?"

"Kazekage-sama?" Kakashi butted in and followed his landlady's stare. He blinked and his mouth also fell on the floor, "Kazekage-sama!?"

A vein popped off Gaara's head "I know that I am the Kazekage but I don't need to hear that three times in a very short time distance!!!!!" he roared.

Elly shook her head and apologized "Ehehehe, I am sorry." She pulled an apologetic smile. "Anyways…" she looked at Chii, "Is Gaara your surprise?" she asked with glittering eyes.

Chii smiled proudly and nodded her head "Yup, quite surprising don't you think?" she twirled a finger. "He fell on my bathroom floor." She said.

"Fell on your bathroom floor?" Elly, Mai and Kakashi looked at Chii, eyes filled with question. "How?" they chorused.

Chii raised a finger "Easy," she said proudly, "a weird hole popped out of my bathroom ceiling then Gaara fell out of it."

Mai, Elly and Kakashi blinked at each other then looked at Gaara,

"What? Do I have something on my face?" the red haired popped out.

Elly nodded "Yes, a tattoo." She answered blankly then looked at Kakashi "Did you fall off a hole?" she asked the silver scarecrow.

"I can't remember…" he answered, "I don't remember a hole." He answered, "But when we stepped out of the forest we're already in front of somebody else's house." He shrugged, "When we realized that we were not in our time we asked for help but nobody offered aid." He frowned as he remembers the event, "We wandered for long hours and when we were about to give up looking for help, Naruto tried to ask the last house that he saw." He looked at his landlady and smiled "But luckily, the girl who opened their gate and accepted us, some strangers, and let us stay in her house."

Elly blushed and twiddled her finger "You people are not total strangers." She muttered and looked away.

"Kaachan!" Sasuke glomped his landlady on the back, "Are we having our recess or not?" he asked like a child.

"Yeah, we're getting hungry here!" Naruto joined Sasuke and hugged Elly's arm.

"Sure, but could you please Sa-chan, get off, you're too heavy! You're choking me!" she cried and when Sasuke let go, she huffed and puffed, "Better." She smiled.

"Gaara! Time for recess, come on!" Chii pulled him by the arm, "Come on! Let's eat!" she giggled.

Gaara slightly turned red "H-Hey, I know how to walk, you don't need to pull me!" he cried.

Chii looked at him and blinked "Kyaaaaaa, you look so cute!" she snuggled the red head more. "Cute, cute, cute! Gaara's so CUUUUUUTE!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, he's cute, everybody knows that, so why don't you just walk already?" Mai pushed Chii who was still snuggling Gaara.

Sakura chuckled "Mai-san, you sure are kind of the serious type of person." She smiled.

"Somebody needs to be serious if your friends are all turning whacko." She sighed and smiled back at the pink haired girl. "Anyways, time for recess."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Canteen-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"What would you want?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Sakura, "Macaroni Soup or Baked Mac?" he rose an eyebrow "What are those?"

"Ramen! I want Ramen!" Naruto excitedly answered.

"Naruto, there's no ramen here." Sakura hit the blonde's head. "So what will it be? Soup or Baked Mac?" she asked again.

Naruto pouted and nursed his head "Fine, I'll take the soup." He crossed his arms.

"Then I'll also take the soup, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied.

"Three soup then?" he asked for confirmation, and received nods from his friends. "Three soups then."

Chii asked the Kazekage with excited eyes "Ne, ne, ne, Ga-chan, what would you want?" she asked.

Gaara glared "I told you to stop calling me Ga-chan, didn't I?"

"But it's so cute, Ga-chan, ueeee!" she snuggled the red head again, "So, what will it be?" she asked again.

"Whatever you take, that'll just be my choice too." He answered back with a little blush.

Chii shook her head and snuggled Gaara "Kueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Ga-chan, you're so cuuuuuuuute!" she exclaimed.

Elly and Mai turned their heads towards the line where Chii and Sasuke were and sighed.

"What would you like, Mai?" Elly asked her friend.

"Nah, I can buy it myself." Mai replied with a wave "What about you? You're not buying anything." She looked at Ely with a raised eyebrow.

Elly shook her head and waved "I usually don't eat during recess. I am just thirsty." She reasoned "I'll just buy our drinks, what would you like?" she asked Mai.

"Nah, I'll buy it myself don't worry." She answered back.

Elly looked at the line where the drinks were being bought and sweat dropped "The line's too long, Mai, are you sure that you don't want me to buy it for you?" she asked again.

Mai looked at the line and sweat dropped too. "Fine, fine, you go buy it for me; I want red tea and go buy Chii a pepsi." She handed the money and Elly received it with a smile, "Are you sure you don't want to eat?" she asked again.

"I am just thirsty." Elly smiled and lined on the drinks.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-In a Far Corner-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Chii and Gaara were seated beside each other while Mai and Sakura were seated against Chii and Gaara. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were seated together at the left of Kakashi and Elly on Kakashi's right.

Elly distributed the drinks that she bought, she gave Mai her Lipton red tea and Chii her Pepsi, she handed Gaara an orange juice, she gave Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke milk, Kakashi received a Lipton green tea.

"Sorry Gaara, I don't know what you like so I bought you an orange juice." She apologized.

Gaara blinked and waved "Don't worry about it. But if you'll buy me a drink, just buy me tea." He smiled.

Chii snuggled the red head again "You're soooo cute!"

"Gaara's overpowered by Chii-chan!" Naruto laughed, "Gaara's blushing!!!" he laughed harder, "I didn't know that Gaara's cute when he blushes."

Gaara glared at Naruto and sand's already forming in the air.

Sasuke and Sakura noticed the air and hit Naruto on the head "You shut up, Naruto!" they chorused together.

Elly was laughing when Kakashi slid his eyes and noticed that Elly only has an identical Lipton Iced Tea like Mai's. He tapped his landlady and smiled when he caught her attention "Elly-chan, don't you have your recess?" he asked.

Elly stopped laughing but smiled "Nope, I am only thirsty." She replied and blinked "I just remembered, what are you doing here, you're a teacher." she pointed at the teacher's side "You should be there."

Kakashi shook his head "I don't want to be there, I want to be here." He answered back "I am not used eating without you…" he said and made the said girl blush, "…I mean without you, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." He hastily changed. He picked his spoon and offered it to his landlady "Here, you can have some of the soup I bought. I'll just get a new spoon for me."

All the occupants of their table were smiled at them slyly, except for Gaara, he's only new, he doesn't know anything that revolves around them.

"Oh, Kakashi, you don't need to go and get a new spoon." Chii started.

"Agreed, she won't really mind if you'll share with the spoon." Mai nodded. "Right, Lan-chan, you won't mind, right?"

Elly was already steaming and blushing like mad, "Uhhh…."

Kakashi noticed it "Umm, I really don't mind going back to where the spoons are. Really." He placed a hand on the back of his head and forced a smile, "She could use the one I took and I'll just use a new one."

"Oh, don't waste energy and effort, Elly-chan won't mind at all if you use it too." Chii giggled.

Kakashi slid a look at Elly who was still steaming "Really, I can get a new one." When he was about to leave and get one, a hand on his wrist made him stop.

"Really, Kakashi, I don't mind." Elly smiled at him, though it was a shy smile. "Can I use it first, then, you can use it last?" she asked.

Kakashi puffed red and steam came out of his ears "O-Okay." And there he sat back to his seat.

"Yeah, long live Lipton Iced Teas!" Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Mai and Chii cheered softly, which made Gaara confused.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Class 3-A-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Gaaaaaah," Elly collapsed on her seat, "You talked about that, didn't you!?" she glared a childish glare on her friends.

Mai and Chii looked at the ceiling "Well, why did you agree?" they asked with a sly look.

Elly turned red again, puffed her cheeks and looked outside the window "Well, I am really used on sharing whatever I have to anybody of my friends be it spoons or shirts." She reasoned out.

"Then why are you red?" Chii and Mai asked in chorused.

"No, I am not!" Elly denied and crossed her arms like a kid.

"Yes you are." Mai and Chii teased.

"No I am not!" Elly denied again.

"Why are you red as a pimple?" a deep voice butted in.

Elly slowly turned her head and looked towards the one who commented, she blinked innocently "Amano, are you concerned?" she asked with surprised look on her eyes.

He rolled his eyes heaven wards then turned his head and stared at his nemesis "And why would I be concerned about you?" he asked bored.

Elly shrugged and leaned on her seat "I don't know, but it's not like you to stick your nose into my business." She crossed her arms.

He imitated her and raised an eyebrow "What gave you the idea that I am sticking my nose into your business?"

"You're asking me why I am red as a pimple." She answered back with a little irritation in her voice.

Amano stared and leaned a little forward "Is it bad to ask what's happening to the most insensitive girl I'd ever met?" he told her in his bored tone.

Elly leaned a little forward and imitated him "Yes, because that's not normal."

The two of them were having a staring competition when Kakashi arrived in the classroom, blinking he cleared his throat and caught the two's attention, "Good morning class." He greeted.

Elly and Amano stood on the same time, their eyes met again and again they continued their staring competition. They greeted Kakashi back but didn't give their contest up. Kakashi already announced them that they could sit on their chairs, they did what they are told but still, they didn't give the contest up until Amano sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I win!" Elly cheered happily.

Amano looked at her with disgust "What's wrong with you? Are you a retard or are you a retard?"

"She's a retard; you should already know that since you've been classmates since first year." Mai butted in Amano and Elly.

Amano looked at Mai and blinked "Could you tell this," he pointed at his nemesis and Mai's friend, "friend of yours that she's retarded." And there he turned away from the three.

"What's his problem?" Chii and Mai asked Elly.

"How should I suppose to know?" Elly answered "I hate his attitude; you know the typical stoic cool types?" She stuck out her tongue at Amano's back "I hate that attitude of his!"

"Okay, Elly-chan, since you love talking why don't you recite the vision mission of the school?" Kakashi surprised his landlady with the question that was considered to be the hardest for half of the population of the school.

Elly stood from her seat and cheerfully recited, "Sorry, sir, but I don't know what you're talking about!"

"And how many years have you been studying in this school?" he asked again.

"Nearly the entire of my life, sir!" she answered proudly, "And did I mention to you that I know all the anthills and cobwebs of the ants and spiders made in this school?" she asked his teacher.

"No, you did not mention it but I do not wish to hear it, my dear." Kakashi forced a smile.

"But, Sir, it will be very entertaining!" she pushed the topic further, "You'll know more about the school!"

"No, thank you; just take your seat, Elly-chan." Kakashi sweat dropped.

Amano rolled his eyes, "Yes, she's a retard, no need to tell it to her, she knows it already!" he said bored.

"Though, quite funny!" Chii grinned, "Hey, Suichirou, is it true that you've been classmates with Lan-chan since first year?" she curiously asked the stoic guy.

Suichirou rolled his eyes, "Why do you ask?" he glared at the blonde girl, who squeaked in reply.

"Hey, stop scaring Chi!" Elly butted in their conversation with a glare towards the pale guy.

Amano glared back at the girl, "I am not scaring her, I am just born with this usual look." He reasoned out bored at the black haired girl.

"Try smiling once." Elly snapped her fingers at him and smiled at him, "Your atmosphere will be more welcome and lighter."

Suichirou raised an eyebrow and got a little confused, "What the hell are you talking about, Insensitive?" he asked the black haired girl, "You're scaring me!" he admitted.

Elly turned to look at her seatmate, "You know Suichirou, we've been classmates ever since first year, right?" she asked the guy who nodded in reply, "All those years, all we did is insult each other from day 'till dismissal, right?" Amano nodded in reply again, "Well, I am getting tired of it!" she admitted and got a surprised look at the stoic guy, "I really wanted to be friends with you, it's just that you're atmosphere's really irritating and annoying!" she nodded, "That's why I hated you."

"That was the only reason why you declared war on me when we were in first year!?" Suichirou asked with saucer like eyes.

"Declared war? You mean the grudge letter?" she corrected, "Yes, that's the only reason behind all those insults and disgusted stares you got from me." She explained.

"That was so low of you!" Suichirou spoke out, "Why did you judge me just because of my atmosphere!?" he asked irritated.

"Cant help it, sorry." The black haired girl snapped, "You always glare at the people who try to talk to you." She crossed her arms.

"Like I said, I was born with it!" he reasoned again.

"Like I said, it's all because of that why I hated you!" she cleared her answer.

"Then why did you judge me by my cover!?" he demanded.

"That's why I am trying to say sorry!" she snapped.

"Then why don't you just say so!?" he held out a hand and turned to look at the black haired girl.

"It's because you're getting irritated and all!" she took the hand and stared back at the stoic guy, "By this hand shake, are you accepting my apology?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded in reply, and for the first time in his life, he smiled in front of someone else, "Apology accepted." He responded to the black haired girl, who blinked in surprise and blushed a little, "Yo, Insensitive, are you all right?" he waved a hand on her face.

She shook her head, "Uhh, yeah, I am all right." She smiled at him.

"Okay, okay, now that your problems are solved, you may now distance yourselves." Kakashi came between Elly and Suichirou to break the link that the two were having that time, "Okay, now, as I was saying, Elly-chan, could you repeat what I was saying awhile ago before I broke the link between the two of you?" he asked the black haired girl with a forced smile, quite irritated, on Elly's point of view so as Mai and Chi noticed the tone of voice that the silver scarecrow used.

"Well, Sir, I am sorry but I don't remember anything you were discussing a while ago." She stood and admitted that time with regret.

Kakashi closed his eyes and sat at Amano's table, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Elly-chan, you ought to listen when the teacher's discussing." He scolded his student gently then slid a glare at the guy beside the said, "And also you, Amano, you better listen whenever I am talking." He coldly scolded the black haired guy. He stood straight and returned to the platform, "Okay, as I was saying…"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- Lunch Time-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly melted in her seat and sighed a long one, she stared at the teacher's table, where she could stare at her teacher, and blinked in thought, _Man, what happened to him? He suddenly turned cold, not to mention he was glaring at us the whole time of the orientation, thank the bell for lunch._ She thought when she leaped out of her seat when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up to whoever it was and blinked, "Ah, Mai, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, are you not going to take your lunch?" Mai asked her friend with an eyebrow raised, "Do you have any intentions of eating lunch?" she asked again.

Elly blinked then sat up, "Oh, that, I think I'll pass lunch, I just want to clear something." She turned serious and stared at Kakashi who's pretending to fix the attendance record.

Mai placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Okay, whatever, Lan-chan, we'll just be going ahead then, call Naruto and the others." She waved a hand.

"Hey, Ga-chan's not one of the others!" Chi protested, "He's Ga-chan, not the others!"

"Okay, okay, he's Gaara not the others." Mai rolled her eyes, "Anyways, we're going now." She waved good bye to Elly and Kakashi, "See you later downstairs, if ever you two will go down, okay?" she asked the two who gave positive responses, Elly gave a wave and Kakashi nodded, "Quite silent." She shook her head, "Not too used to it."

"You said something, Mai-chan?" Chi asked her friend and blinked.

"Oh, no, nothing, Chi-chan, anyway, let's go and call the kids." She smiled at her blonde friend.

"Oh, sure! Come on!" Chi grabbed Mai's wrist and suddenly rushed towards 1-C, "Ga-chan! Naru-chan, Sakura, Sasuke!" She called in the classroom and saw groups of people piling on one corner. "Hey, Mai, what's on that side?" she asked her brunette friend.

Mai whipped her head towards Chi, "How should I suppose to know? Am I a first year, further, am I their classmate?" she made her point.

Chi blinked, "Hmmm, anyways, let's go!" she dragged her brunette friend into the crowed, "Hey, what's happening here?" she tip toed to see who's in the middle of the group, she saw a similar red, pink, blonde and bluish black hair in the middle, "Hey, Ga-chan, Sasuke, Sakura, Naru-chan, Sasuke what are you four doing, it's time for lunch!" she called and made her way in the middle.

"Ah, Chi-chan!" Naruto happily recited the name, "Where's Kaasan?" he asked as he looked around.

"Lan-chan was left in the classroom with Kakashi and the other students who want to stay in there for the whole lunch time period." She explained, "But don't worry, they'll follow sooner or later." She smiled and looked around, "Qustion," she asked Gaara, "What's with the crowd?" she asked as she noticed that the whole class were crowding over Naruto and company's group.

"They said that it's Question and Answer time." Sakura answered for she noticed that Gaara was having a hard speaking.

"Hmmm, why didn't they do that after the welcome ceremony, I mean after attendance?" she asked the pink haired girl.

The pink haired girl shrugged, "No, idea, Chi-san." She gave a weak smile.

"Anyway, we're hungry!" Mai stood and announced it, "Now, all first years, please let us through!" she glared at the first years who were blocking their way, "Don't you know that they're still people that can be starved?" she asked with a glare, "Now leave the questions for a while and let them eat, together with us." She glared at the first years and pulled the five out of the room, "Just ask them later!" Mai called out.

"Mai-chan, you're pretty scary." Chi admitted, "I think the first years were all scared of you." She looked back in the classroom and noticed the first years with frightened expressions, "See, they're all trembling in fear!" Chi blinked in pity, "I think you should say sorry to them later or so." She suggested.

Mai looked back in the classroom and frowned, "I really think so, I should say sorry to them later." She sighed but then cheerfully smiled, "Anyway, what stairs should we be using? The left stairs or the right stairs?" she asked her friends.

"Oh, let's use the right stairs and see what's happening between Kakashi and Lan-chan!" Chi suggested through sparkling eyes, "If I am not mistaken, Suichirou's still inside the classroom, don't you think there's a little something that would happen?" she mischievously smiled, "Waaaaaai, let's check it out, let's check it out!" she dragged her friends towards the said destination.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Class Room 3-A-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Wonder if I offended him when I didn't manage to answer his questions._ The black haired girl wondered while watching the skies outside the window to her right. She placed a hand under her chin and used her elbow for support on the table and sighed, "Man, I am dead beat." She mumbled to herself.

"And why are you dead beat?" asked a low voice.

"Amano?" she asked out in surprise, "You're quite…" she blinked and looked for the right word, "How would I say it but you sound like you're kind of…hmmm…" she closed her eyes and looked for the right word to tell the other guy, "Ummm…cheer…ful?" she tried to say the word and when she got satisfied, "Right, that's the word, you sounded too cheerful!"

"How come?" he asked as he sat on his chair, again.

"I dunno, you're voice sounded lighter than before." She admitted, "And did I mention to you that you're atmosphere lightened a bit?" she pinpointed.

Amano shook his head with a smile, "No you didn't." all the girls in the room, except of course his seatmate, squealed in surprise, so did the other guys who were left inside the room, "What, what happened?" he asked and looked around, in seconds later, all the girls and even boys were crowding over his seat asking questions, he panicked a little, "What's wrong with you people?" he asked.

"Is that you Amano?" asked one of his lackies, a tall bleached guy asked him. The guy in question nodded.

"Kyaaaaa, Amano! You're damn gorgeous when you smile!" A fan girl squealed that made the black haired guy cover his ears.

Amano sighed and looked beat; he slid his sight to his right and saw that his former nemesis was laughing out of amusement, "Can you at least help me here?" his eyes were asking her.

She grinned and gave him a thumb's up, "Nah, you can handle that, just glare at them." Amano read her lip talk.

The boy that's the center of attraction that time sighed and noticed that his former nemesis was talking to their homeroom teacher and raised an eyebrow when he saw that the girl frowned, looked serious and followed the silver haired teacher out of the classroom _Where could they be going?_ He asked his self and made all the people that's making fuss around him quiet by glaring at them like there's no tomorrow. When the people were already quiet, he stood from his seat and followed the two with great distance.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Hallway 2nd Floor-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Ah! Lan-chan spotted!" Chi excitedly announced, "LAN-CHA…" she blinked as she noticed the serious look her friend was portraying, noticing that she was following the silver scarecrow she blinked in confusion, "Mai-chan, Mai-chan, Lan-chan and Kakashi's going solo!" she turned to Mai and excitedly reported the news.

"Oh, where are they going?" Mai asked with an eyebrow raised, Chi raised a finger indicating at the floor above them, "3rd floor?" she asked a little unsatisfied with answer, "What would they be doing there?" she wondered.

"Hey, what's wrong, what took your interest?" Natuto asked Mai innocently.

Before Mai could answer the blonde boy she noticed her stoic classmate following the two, "Hmm, this is quite interesting." She gave a mischievous smile, "Come on, let's go!" she hurried to the staircase leading to the third floor.

"Ah, Mai-chan, how about lunch?" Chi asked her best friend.

Mai waved a hand, "If you want to have then you may take your leave." She said as she made her way to the stairs, following a certain black haired guy, "I am skipping lunch today." She proclaimed.

"WHAT!?" The other five chorused making all the people who pass them stare.

"What's the news?" Chi asked, "First Lan-chan, now, Mai!" she said irritated, "That's it, I am skipping too, I want to know what's happening!" she said furiously, stomped her way to the staircase, "If you want to eat your lunches, then go a head, I want to know something!" she said to her companions, "If this ends earlier then I'll take my lunch!" she continued.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, blinked at each other, shrugged and sighed all together.

"If this concerns Kaachan, then I am going." Sasuke made his decision, "Who wants to come along?" he asked, Naruto and Sakura raised their hands with serious faces, "Okay, then how bout you, Gaara?" he asked the red head.

The red head sighed, "If that Chi gets into something troublesome it'll be my responsibility." He explained, "I really need to come along." He dragged.

The hokage's team seven gave a sly grin, "Oh, really now." They chorused and made the red head confused, "Say, Kazekage-sama," they chorused and came closer to the red head, "do we smell something very unusual today?" they asked.

Gaara shook his head and looked at the three, "What, what, what!?" he asked a little irritated.

"Are you sure that Chi is your responsibility?" team seven asked again.

Gaara was taken a back and blushed a little, he stared away and avoided the three's gazes, "Of course she is my responsibility, she's a girl!" he reasoned out.

"Hmmm, that doesn't make sense at all, Kazekage-sama." They chorused again making the red head irritated.

"Would you three stop that chorus talking!?" he exploded, "It's irritating!" he told them while sand forms in the air.

"I think we better stop irritating Gaara." Naruto squealed a little and trembled.

"For the first time, I am agreeing with you." Sakura nodded to Naruto, "If we want to know what's happening, then let's rush to it!" she suggested.

"Yaa, think so, too." Sasuke agreed, "Then, we'll be going now Gaara, just follow us if you're ready!" the three of them dashed towards the staircase.

Gaara blinked as he watched the three retreating figures, the sand fell on the ground piling at his back, "Huh, they left me here…" his eyes flared, "I'll get those three!" he balled his fist and made his way to the staircase.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-4th Floor, School Newspaper's Office -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Elly asked her teacher. Kakashi didn't answer at all, instead kept silent; Elly shook her head, "Again, Sir. Hatake, what do you want to talk about?" she asked again and still she got no reply from the man in front of her. She sighed and shoved her right hand in her pocket, "Kakashi, I am asking you…"

"Don't talk to him." The scarecrow suddenly spoke out but the black haired girl didn't hear it.

"Huh, what are you mumbling there, Kakashi?" she asked irritated, "Listen here, I sacrificed this lunch because I wanted to talk to you, but luckily you saved me the energy from asking you out, now I think I am regretting it since…"

"I said don't talk to him!" he took a full turn to look at the girl he was talking to.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-4th Floor, Outside of the School Newspaper's Office -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Suichirou kneeled down and pressed his ears on the door, he tried his best if he could hear anything inside, he pressed his ears harder, he managed to hear voices, he gulped and turned the door knob slowly, he peered an eye inside and saw his teacher and seatmate having a conversation, more like confessing, _Should I be really doing this kind of thing?_ he asked himself, _Why did I ever follow them? It's not like me to follow people around, specially my teacher and seatmate._

Mai peered over and saw Suichirou kneeling on the door; she raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he was peering over something, she came closer and stared at the back of the guy. Noticing that she would never be noticed if she just stood there, she kneeled beside the guy and asked him, "What are you doing?" she asked her classmate.

"Huh, what?" when he turned he came face to face with his long haired classmate, "Mai…" he recited the name through hushed voice, "What are you doing here?" he asked her with his low voice.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Throwing the question back to me, eh?" she mumbled, "I asked you first, you better answer it before I answer yours." She reasoned.

Amano stared at her, though to Mai he looked like glaring, "I got curios." He answered straight.

"Over what?"

"Over Insensitive and Sir. Hatake."

"And why?"

But before Suichirou could answer, they heard someone on the stairs, though speaking through 'hushed' voices, he stood and looked over at the stairs and saw the five there, he blinked at the sight, "What are you five doing there?" he asked gently, though to the five he sounded cold.

"Hi, Sui-chan." Chi forced a smile and waved at the guy, Naruto and Sakura hid behind her while Sasuke and Gaara were glaring equally at the guy in front of them, "Is Mai-chan there?" she asked.

While Suichirou were dealing with Chi and her company, Mai's curiosity reached its peak and she peered over the gap that Suichirou made earlier, to her surprise she witnessed and heard some of the conversation.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-4th Floor, School Newspaper's Office -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Taken aback at the sight in front of her, she furrowed her brows, she saw his eyes flared, the color of the sharingan turned visible through his contact lenses, "Wha-What are you talking ab…"

"Don't ever talk to Amano, Suichirou!" he cut the girl off her sentence, he came closer to the girl, grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, "Promise me!" he said, more like demanding.

"Wh-What the heck are you talking about!?" she pushed her teacher away, "Why shouldn't I?" she demanded, "Dude, just because I didn't manage to answer all your questions a while ago doesn't mean…"

"No, you don't get what I mean!" he cut her off again, "You don't get what I mean, just…!" he demanded, he grabbed her shoulders hard again, "Just don't ever talk to that guy!" his demand sounded like a plea this time.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-4th Floor, Outside of the School Newspaper's Office -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"What's happening?" Suichirou, Chii and her company asked Mai.

Mai turned her head and shook it, "You want to witness it?" she sadly asked her classmates and juniors.

Chi and the other blinked at each other, shrugged then joined Mai on her deed, which happened to be too illegal, eavesdropping!

"What's happening in there?" Sasuke asked Mai worriedly.

Mai sighed and shook her head, "Just watch it if you want."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-4th Floor, School Newspaper's Office -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly blinked out of confusion, "What? It's not because I didn't manage to answer your questions?" she asked dumbly.

"Of course not!" Kakashi answered while squeezing her shoulders, then he furrowed his brows in thought, "I mean, kind of, at least you should have answered the vision mission of the school." Then he looked back and stared at her, "No, that was not included in this one!" he cleared out.

"Oh, I see." She blinked in confusion, "Then what?" she asked.

"It's about Suichirou!" he emphasized the name.

"What about him?" she asked as she crossed her arms, "And would you let go off of me? I can't cross my arms properly." She glared at the silver scarecrow, on her command; he let her go, "Better." She smiled proudly, "So what about Suichirou?" she asked again.

"I don't want you talking to him." Kakashi bluntly answered her. His landlady raised an eyebrow at him that time, as if she was asking for explanation, "No further explanations, I just don't want you talking to him." He turned his back at the girl.

"You don't have any rights to prevent me from doing it." She said softly at him, "You don't own me, yet, Sir. Hatake." She said politely, "Therefore, you don't have the rights to tell me what to do and not." She said seriously that time. She uncrossed her arms and shoved her right hand in her pocket, "I think you need a little time off, Kakashi." She continued, the copy nin took a full turn to stare at his landlady, "Maybe you need to cool your head for a while." She turned her back and there she started to walk, "This conversation's done, finish, thru." She finalized.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-4th Floor, Outside of the School Newspaper's Office -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Insensiteve's coming!" Suichirou announced and stood, "Quick, let's go before she catches us!" in a flash, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura and Sasuke were under his arms while Mai and Chi were slumped over his shoulders. "Let's dash away from this scene." He said seriously, Mai and Chi got scared at Suichirou's attitude towards that time, and dashed away to their classroom.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Chapter End-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly: Waaaaaaaaa, man, forgive for the super duper late update!!!!!! I don't own any of the Naruto characters!

Cha: Waaaai, now you updated! Mwahahahaha at least you wont suffer any further injuries ahihihihihihihi…

Mai: Dude, you wrote this story when we were still in third year!

Elly: Yes, I know that very much!

Mai: Yeah, I noticed but did you know that we're already in our senior years in high school? Not to mention we only have 2-3 more months to go before graduation.

Elly: Yes, I am very much aware about that.

Mai: If you then you know that this story's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay behind SCHEDULE!

Elly: Waaaaaaau, forgive me, forgive me! I only got the motivations last Friday!

Chi: That's nice!

Elly: Yes, I know, anyways, I would want to thank Konoha-Salad for reviewing the last chapter. Man, I am really sorry that it took more than five months for another chapter.

Cha: You better be sorry!

Elly: I am, I am! And to answer Konoha-salad's question why there are toothbrushes inside the ref, is because I know somebody who keeps their brushes inside the ref and I got amused, thought that it's normal to keep toothbrushes inside it.

Mai: Team seven and Kazekage's not around?

Elly: Not around, they're already asleep, just like what I will do next 30 min.

Everyone: That's all for today! See you next chapter!!!!


	10. Chapter 8B: Old and New

""Insensitive's coming!" Suichirou announced and stood, "Quick, let's go before she catches us!" in a flash, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura and Sasuke were under his arms while Mai and Chi were slumped over his shoulders. "Let's dash away from this scene." He said seriously, Mai and Chi got scared at Suichirou's attitude towards that time, and dashed away to their classroom.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Amano swept the sweat off his brows and sighed in relief, "God, that was close!" he cried as he dropped the six off of his carry.

Gaara first arrived at the floor, second was Sasuke who fell on Gaara's back, Naruto third, Sakura fourth, Mai fifth and Chi was the last.

"Hey, get off of me!" Gaara venomously spat out under the five.

"I can't move, they're still on top of me!" Sasuke answered equally at the Kazekage, "Naruto move!"

"Hey, I am also under someone else, at least remember that!" the blonde ninja reminded, "Sakura-chaaaaaan!"

"I'll move if I can! Mai-san's not moving!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, Chi's still on top of me!" she said angrily, "Chi, MOVE! You're too heavy!"

"Well, sorry if I gained weight!" Chi said offended, "I didn't mean to make myself that heavy!" she said while patting her skirt from dust.

"Hmm…What a surprise!" Mai's, Chi's, Suichirou's, Naruto's, Sasuke's, Sakura's and Gaara's ears perked up at the voce behind them, they slowly turned their heads and forced a smile, "Ara, you people look so tensed, did something happened?" The girl who asked the six was leaning on the wall, arms crossed against her and a sweet was on her face, a smile that Mai and Chi were the only ones who knew until now, together with the silver haired jounin.

"T-Te-Tensed?" Mai asked bravely, "W-W-We're not t-t-t-t-t-tensed at all." She waved a shaking hand, "W-W-W-W-W-Why s-s-s-s-s-should w-w-w-we be t-t-t-t-t-t-tensed, it's only y-y-y-y-you." She said jokingly yet shakily.

Elly raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I see." She said, "And then?" she asked and unlocked her arms and shoved her hands in her pockets.

" 'And then' what?" Chi asked through forced smile.

"And then why are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara on the floor," Mai, Suichirou and Chi got hit on the spot, "not to mention their layer by layer." She pointed each, "Gaara below of Sasuke, Sasuke below Naruto and Naruto below Sakura." She made her point, the smile was still on her face.

"T-T-T-T-They bumped onto each other and tripped on each other on their way on the ground." Amano reasoned out and all heads turned to him, some of them got scared since he had a pretty low voice, making a reason through a voice like that's kind of scary, he gave out a hesitant laugh, "Ri-Right, Mai, Chi?" he looked at the girls together with him.

Mai and Chi blinked, in disbelief, for a while and nodded at the same time at the black haired girl that they were trying to persuade to believe them, which they think she wouldn't, they're too transparent at the time.

"Eeeeeeh, really?" Elly tilted her head a little, "Okay." She agreed happily and walked her way to her classroom.

Chi, Mai and Suichirou stared at her with saucer plate eyes; they watched the girl whole through out, from entering the room to sitting on her chair and buried her face in her arms on the table.

"Never thought she'd buy it." Chi said astonished.

"No, she didn't buy it at all." Mai countered Chi, "Even though she made it looked like she bought it," she sighed, "obviously she didn't."

"She saw right through us!" Suichirou hit his head.

"Obviously!" The first years said sarcastically, "She saw right through the six of us." They chorused.

"Hey, no need to say it on chorus!" Suichirou said irritated, "Especially when it is right!" he emphasized, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke frowned, Suichirou felt guilt pang inside him, "I-I didn't mean it that way." He said softly.

"Kaachan," Sasuke took the attention of his seniors, "she's disappointed". All his seniors frowned and felt guilty, "We really should apologize to her and tell her the truth, don't you think?" he asked.

"But how would we start it?" Naruto asked.

"Elly-san's kind of stubborn, if you remember." Sakura melted.

The three of them were in deep thought when they suddenly felt something shaking, they looked around and ended up staring down, "Before you think of anything else," they blinked innocently, "GET OFF OF ME FIRST!" Gaara threw the three off of him and made them fly, "Next time you plan something, be sure that there's nobody under!" he said angrily and pointed an accusing finger at the three leaf ninjas, he huffed and puffed when he suddenly felt something soft pressing on his cheek, "CHI!"

"Ga-chan, you're so cuuuuuuuuuute!" she squealed.

"Chi, how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me Ga-chan!?"

"Infinite!" she answered and squished the red head harder, "Ga-chan's sooooooo cute!" she shook the red head, "Don't you think so, Mai-chan, Sui-chan?" she asked through twinkling eyes, "Isn't he cute, isn't he cute!?"

"Yes, he is, yes, he is cute." Mai dragged along; "Anyway, any plan on how we can apologize to her?" she looked at the silver jounin at the stairs, "You might talk to her." She suggested, "A plan suddenly popped in my mind" she said evilly.

Kakashi wavd a hand and forced a smile, "That's impossible." He announced and made the girl raised an eyebrow asking him why, "Well, as you all witnessed," Mai squealed softly at what her teacher said, "she's angry at me." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "So it's impossible if I talk to her." He stared away from his friends.

Mai sighed and turned to Suichirou, "You go ask her out." She said all of a sudden, Suichirou's eyes turned saucer like so as Kakashi, "Sir. Hatake said he couldn't do it, then why not try your luck." She grinned.

Amano unconsciously blushed, "Why don't they just ask them!?" he pointed at the first years.

Mai shook her head, "Nope, that won't do, I need those four around." She said her point, "It's either you," she pointed a finger at Suichirou, "or him." Then she pointed the finger at the copy nin, then crossed her arms, "But Kakashi said that he cant do it so I am turning it to you." She said clearly, Amano twiddled his fingers, "Ho, for a pretty boy like you," she said mockingly, "looks like this will be the first time you're going to ask someone out." She hit the spot, Amano sighed and gloomed out, "I hit a black out." She said proudly.

"Eh, Sui-chan, you never asked somebody out before?" Chi suddenly butted in, Amano nodded slowly, "Eh!? Even though all the girls go kyaa kyaa over you?" she asked in amazement. Amano nodded slowly again, "Wow, that's unbelievable." She blinked and made the said guy look at her, "I mean, you're the type of most of the girls here, thought you've asked half of them all ready." She said point and placed a hand on her hip, "Never thought that you're innocent about this." She blinked innocently.

Amano puffed red and continued to twiddle his fingers, "It's because the mere presence of mine makes them nervous, especially the girls." He sighed, "Before I could talk to one of them they suddenly collapse with a big smile on their faces." He gave a confused look, "Don't you think that's kind weird?" he asked them innocently.

_He's too innocent, this idiot._ Was Mai and Chi thought at that time!

"Okay, it's settled, Suichirou will talk to Elly later." Mai made her decision, "Chi," she pointed a finger at the girl who was cuddling the Kazekage,

"Yes?" Chi looked at her innocently.

"Gaara," Mai pointed at the Kazekage this time.

"What!?" Growled the red head.

"Sakura," she pointed at the pink haired this time,

"Yes, Mai-san?" she asked.

"Naruto," she turned to the blonde kid who was staring at her blankly, she blinked then turned to Sasuke, "You," she stared at Sasuke,

"Hey, I have a name, you know!" he protested but got ignored.

"Kakashi," she pointed last to the silver jounin, she got an innocent look from the guy, "You guys will join me in the plan!" she announced and received a big what, all that were passing by stopped and stared at them, she turned and glared at all that we're staring, "What are you people looking at?" she asked venomously and made the other walk like nothing happened, she sighed and stared back to her friends, "What was that again?" she asked.

"By the way, what's the plan?" Sakura asked and made Mai sighed.

"Then what's the big 'What' a while ago for?" she asked.

"We just want to play around!" Chi grinned, "Isn't it fun?" she snuggled the red haired like a teddy bear.

"Chi, you're crushing me…AGAIN!" Gaara struggled off of the said girl.

Mai sighed, "Don't make a fuss like that ever again, would you?" she said exhausted, "Okay, anymore reactions before I explain the plan?" she asked and saw Kakashi raising his hand, "What Sir. Hatake?"

"I am totally against about Amano asking my landlord!" he protested.

Mai sighed and calmly crossed her arms, "And why?" she asked again, "Don't tell me that you're suggesting that you would ask her?" she stared calmly; Kakashi looked away, "Remember that I'd asked you first before Sui-chan, right?" she reminded him, "It was a do or die matter, Teacher."

"But…"

"Don't you think that it's unfair if I just suddenly give that back to you because you protested against Sui-chan?" she cut the copy nin that made Chi and the others silent.

"But he didn't accept…"

"He also didn't refuse." Again, the sarcastic Mai cut him off, "He did offer the chance to the kids but he did not refuse like you did." She calmly explained to the famous copy ninja of konohagakure, "I am sorry, Kakashi." She sighed and forced a smile, "You just don't risk enough."

"Since when did I turn to be the bad guy?" Kakashi sighed out, he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Fine, fine, I'll help you and let Amano do what he's suppose to do in this plan of yours." He announced, "So, what's the plan?" he asked the long haired girl.

Mai smirked, "That's the spirit, Kakashi." She thrust a thumb's up, "Now, let's get away from this place and I'll tell you all about the plan that I planned."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly stretched and yawned, blinked her eyes to stay on focus and scratched the back of her head, "Maaan, that was a wonderful nap." She yawned again and blinked for clearer sight…she fell off her seat…

"S-Sorry to scare you like that…" apologized a low deep voice, "I didn't mean to surprise you after your nap."

Elly nursed her rear as she stood and picked her chair, "Geez, Amano, you scare me out of my wits!" she grumpily and sat on her seat, "So, what do you want?" she asked and placed her on her table and placed her hand under her chin. Amano fidgeted and looked uneasy, Elly raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "Amano, you look hesitant."

Amano looked at her then looked out the window, he looked again at the girl then this time looked outside the door, Elly followed and saw the heads that were trying to hide outside the door, she sighed, "Ummm…Insensitive…a-are you free this dismissal?" he asked softly.

"Huh, you said something, Amano?" she asked, she cupped her ear and leaned a little forward to hear what he was saying, "Could you repeat that, I didn't catch it at all." She requested.

"A-Are you f-free this dismissal?" he asked again a little louder than before.

"What I couldn't hear you, Jerk, by the sound around us, do you think I could hear you properly?" she leaned closer than before, "Come on speak up."

Amano sighed and slouched his shoulders, "Nah, I'll just ask you later after lunch because you can't hear me." He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way out.

Elly returned to her previous position and watched the tall guy walk out, she sighed and looked away and stared outside, "Maaaaan, I want to go home!" she yawned and stretched again. She watched the blue sky and fell back to sleep.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Bell, Break's Done! -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Good afternoon class." Kakashi greeted his class with his bored tone, "We'll be doing something different this afternoon hope you enjoy it." He explained, "I'll group you into 9 groups." Many of his class groaned and complained, "Can't help it, the head was the one who told that to us." He sighed, "You people will be doing a poster for our tack board." He explained, "The theme would be the first day of classes." He continued while reading his notebook, "All right, count off, Elly-chan, start." When he noticed that Elly was not answering, he counted for her, "Okay, Elly-chan's one, Chi continue." And there Chi continued to two then Mai three until nine. After counting off, Kakashi nodded, "Okay, group one there, two here, three and four at the back, five and six at that side, seven, eight and nine will be doing there work outside." He gave them their places, "Okay, start and go to your places." He instructed.

All of the students were all ready leaving their seats except for one, who was asleep. Amano sighed and shook the shoulder of his seatmate, "Insensitive," he shook her but she didn't respond, "Insensitive it's time to move, we're going to do a poster." He tried to wake the girl up but to no avail she didn't wake, "Insensitive, WAKE UP!" he carried her out of her seat.

Elly's broke an eye open, "Huh, is it dismissal all ready?" she asked and noticed that she was not on her seat, "Hey, where am I?" she asked and looked up, she saw Amano grinning at her, "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Carrying you to our group mates." He said and walked towards their place.

Kakashi glared at Amano, who caught the glare and returned it equally, he dug his face in the novel book that he was reading, _That damn pretty boy! Curse him, curse him, curse him! Trying to take what's mine!_ He thought, _Unforgivable, unforgivable, he should die!_ He thought evilly and imagined different kinds of ways to kill the young man.

Upon arriving at their place, Amano dropped Elly ungracefully on the floor, "Insensitive, you're too heavy, my shoulder's dislocated all ready!" he complained.

"Who told you to carry me!?" The said girl growled and nursed her rear, "And drop me carefully, I am fragile!" she added.

While the two were bickering their group mates were whispering to each other, since majority of their group mates were girls, thy stared at Amano with hopeful eyes then glares at the girl that the pale guy was talking to.

Elly noticed the glares while bickering with her newly found friend, "Amano, I think we better stop." She butted the sentence in. Amano blinked in reply and saw the signal that she was giving; he looked and saw the girls glaring at her, he sighed, "They think I am stealing you away from them." She said.

Amano shook his head, "Think whatever they want." He said and caught the girl off guard, "How could you steal me away from them?" he asked the black haired girl, "I am neither their possession nor belonging," he smiled at her again, "besides, I am the one that's following you, not the other way around." He patted the said girl's head.

Elly duck her head, avoiding Amano's smile, "Forsake you Amano, I am not your dog." She mumbled. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes towards the pale guy, "So, what are we suppose to make in this poster?" she asked.

"We're suppose to make a poster for our tack board, the theme is the first day of classes." He explained to the girl, "That's what you get when you just sleep." He said mocking, "So try waking yourself up."

Elly felt shiver down her spine, "Amano, you're creeping me." She complained, "Talking like that with your deep voice, it does not suit you much." She said.

Amano felt a pang in his chest, "Then, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

Elly sweat dropped, felt guilty in a way, she waved a hand and looked away from the guy, "Nah, I think I am not used to it," she reasoned, "but soon I will, don't worry." She gave a thumb's up.

"Ummm, if you two would give us some suggestion and stop just talking to yourselves, that would help our project." Butted in a guy in their group that made the two stare at him innocently, "Man, just because you two stopped bickering doesn't mean you two will start going to your own worlds." He rolled his eyes heavenwards, Amano puffed red and looked away, Elly raised an eyebrow and gave a disgusted look, "Anyways, Aura, you have a very artistic hand," he commented the girl, "I think you should draw the plan." He continued.

Elly raised an eyebrow in protest, "Hey, Amano has a better talent in drawing." She thrust a thumb at Amano, "He might not look like it, but look through all his notebooks, you'll see tons of drawings." She slid a look at the said guy, "He'll do better than me."

"Are you sure that you're not just trying to get away from drawing?" he asked the girl.

Elly's shoulder tensed, "Of course, not!" she answered, "I am just telling the truth, my skills are lesser than his." She reasoned, "Don't you believe me, Ougami?" she avoided the eyes of the guy.

"I believe in you, Aura,, but to make it sure," Elly gave an oh-my-god look and sighed, "you're going t help Amano." He instructed.

"I am against that!" they turned to look at the girl with glasses in their group, "Why can't we just help Amano, why should it be her?" she demanded.

Ougami crossed his arms, "Okay, try sitting beside Amano for five minutes." He suggested, and in seconds the girl was on Amano's side already, "If you last for five minutes then I'll let you help him with the drawing."

"Ougami, I am not a test object."

"Don't you feel nice, you're a girl magnet?" Elly grinned and crossed her arms, "Most of the guys are envious of you."

Amano sighed, "Like, I like that kind of admiration." He slid a look at the girl beside him, he sighed again as he saw that the girl's nervous around him, "Ougami, are you just going to let her sit beside me?" he asked.

Ougami shook his head, "Nope." He grinned, "Okay, Amano try talking to her." He instructed the pale guy.

Amano raised an eyebrow in disbelief he slid a look at the blushing girl and sighed, "Man, why is my life like this?" he turned and looked at the girl, "Hello." He greeted.

"This is an overload." The girl said and collapsed, together with the girl in the group.

"I knew it, she didn't even last for 3 minutes, Aura you'll be helping Amano." He pointed a finger, "The girls can't do it, it's an 'overload' for them" he made an emphasis of the world, "You're the only girl I know that can last with Amano."

"Eh!? But I don't want to draw, I want to sleep!" Elly protested, "Amano can make it all!" she puffed her cheeks, "Can I pass the drawing and just help in giving materials?" she asked Ougami.

He shook his head, "No, you have to help him, since you didn't contribute anything on the planning." He made his point and that hit Elly square on the face, "Now, me and the other boys will get the materials, you two read the plan." He gave the paper to Amano and walked to where the materials were.

"I don't know why do I have to be grouped with the Class rep?" she pouted, "The girls were already troublesome then add Ougami for more trouble." She mumbled.

"But the plant's not that hard, it's simple really." Amano told her with his deep voice, he looked at group two and three where Mai and Chi were glaring at him, he felt shiver down his spine and gripped the hem of his polo again, he inhaled a large amount of air and mustered all his courage, he looked at the fuming girl and asked, "Insensitive, are you free this dismissal?" he asked.

Elly turned and stared at him, "Why?" she asked.

Amano looked at Chi and Mai, then noticed Kakashi watching them, "W-Well, I want to buy something, I need it by tomorrow."

"Why?" she asked again this time with an eyebrow rose.

Amano puffed red and twiddled his fingers, "W-Well, it's my sister's birth day tomorrow, I am planning on giving her a present." He explained and Elly listened, "You have witnessed it, right? The girls here are nervous around me and you're the only girl that I could turn to in this kind of time." He shut his eyes, "So, are you free this dismissal?" he asked, "I don't have any idea when it comes to buying presents for girls." He pulled a smile, then looked away, twiddling his fingers, _Actually I know what to give to that idiotic sister of mine._ He mentally kicked himself.

"Hmmm…sure, I'll help you with your present." She answered with a cheesy grin and a thumb's up, she stood, "If you excuse me." She smiled and went to the teacher's table.

Amano sighed in relief and looked at Mai and Chi who gave him a thumb's up then continued to do their work, Amano smiled at himself and placed hand on his chest, _Man, never thought that asking a girl out would be that hard._ He thought, _my heart was throbbing like hell, hope she didn't hear that loud throbbing._

"Hey, Kakashi," she sweetly approached her teacher, "Could you cook dinner for me?" she asked the silver haired jounin who were avoiding to look at her.

"And why?" he asked like he doesn't know anything at all.

"I'll be going home late today."

"I am asking why?" he continued to hide his face.

"Because I am going to help Amano buy something for his sister." She sweetly told the truth.

A vein popped on Kakashi's head, he forced a smile and turned at Elly, "Oh, s-sure, don't worry, I'll cook dinner." He forced his self to agree, "T-Take care then." He plastered a fake smile at the girl who sweetly gave him a thank you and returned back to her group. Kakashi stood from his chair and excused himself from his students; he rushed towards the faculty's rest room and occupied a cubicle. "Amano, Suichirou! I'll kill you if you do something weird to Elly later!" his eyes flared, he took out a kunai and pierced the restroom wall over and over, "Don't ever touch even a strand of her hair!" he continued to pierce the wall.

While Kakashi's piercing the restroom wall, let's go back in Class 3-A…

"Amano, my guardian told me that I can come with you." She excitedly told the ex-stoic classmate of hers, "Where are we going to buy that gift of yours anyway?" she asked.

Amano avoided the girl's happy face, "It's quite far and that mall does not let people in school uniform in." he expained.

"Eh, even though it's five in the afternoon?" Amano shook his head, "Weird, never heard that kind of mall before." She tilted her head, crossed her arms and furrowed her brows in thought, "Was there a mall like that here?" she thought, "Then that means, I have to go home and get a civilian clothes?" she asked the pale guy.

"Oh, the clothes won't be a problem." Amano assured the unassured girl, receiving a look that's questioning him, "I am just going to borrow from my sister." He told her, "I am just going to ask right now, in fact." He grinned; he pulled a cell phone off his pocket and dialed some numbers.

"A-A-Amano! I'll just get some clothes at home, I don't need to borrow from your sister!" Elly blushed and tried to pull the phone away from Amano.

Amano avoided the attack, "Pish, posh, Insensitive, this the only thing that I could for accepting my plea." He grinned, "Don't worry." The girl puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. A click from the other line was heard, "Ah, Sis, it's Suichirou."

"Su-chan, what made you call, it's still class hours."

"Sorry, but I am going to ask if I can borrow some of your clothes?" he asked.

"Su-chan, finally accepting my offer?"

"Of course not!!! Why should I!? You're offer's too weird!" he snapped.

"Then why are you borrowing some of my clothes?"

"W-Well...it's because…"

"Yes, yes, I am listening."

"It's because…I asked a friend of mine to help me this afternoon on buying something important."

"Friend, never thought you have one in school."

"Hey, you're underestimating me too much!"

"What's the name of your friend?"

"E…E…Ell…"

"Ell what, Su-chan, spit it out!"

"Elly Aura." He shyly gave the name.

"Really!? That's girl's name right?" his sister excitedly asked him, "When did you met her? Oh, I want to meet her, unfortunately, I am too busy with my work, but don't worry, I'll send my moving closet and some of my assistants there to help her decide what clothes to wear for your date!"

"W-W-We're not going on a…"

"Oh, trying to hide from your sister, don't worry, by three my mobile truck and assistants will be there at three together with Dietrich, oh, I am going to tell him that you'll be going on a date." She said excitedly on the other line.

"Like I said, I am not going on a…"

"None sense! Anyway, I'll see you this evening at home and tell me what happened on your date, okay?"

"Like I said I am not going on a thing like that! And I only need casual clothes not formal clothes!" but he cut off half of his sentence. He gripped his phone so hard and his eyes flared, he dialed another number on his phone and pressed it on his ear, "Come on, pick it up, pick it up!" when the phone on the other line was picked, he didn't greet anymore, "Dietrich, bring me normal clothes this dismissal, no formal suits!" he said angrily.

"A, young master, can't do that, sir."

"And why not!?"

"Young mistress all ready arranged the things that will be used later."

"Just change them all!"

"I can't do that, young master!"

"Again, why not!"

"She black mailed me…"

Amano dropped his cell phone and stayed stiff on the spot. Elly saw it and tilted her head, "Amano, what happened to you?" he knocked the guy's head and he fell on the floor still on his pose, "Waaaa, Amano's broken!" she ran to his side, "Amano, Amano, are you, okay, hey wake up!" she shook the black haired guy.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Bell, Dismissal! -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly fixed her things then went straight on Mai's place, "Mai!" she called and caught the attention of the girl, "I am not going to be able to go home early, could you tell that to the kids?" she asked.

Acting like she doesn't know anything, "Oh, why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Amano asked me to help him buy something for tomorrow."

"Really?" she looked through narrowed eye, Elly nodded, "Okay, then, just take care, I don't believe that Amano, yet." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Hmmm, how come you don't believe, Amano, I think he's really transparent when you got to know him." Elly smiled at her friend, "Anyway, thank you for doing this favor again, Mai." She gave a wave at the long black haired girl, "See you tomorrow!" and then went to Amano's place.

_It's not that I trust him, I am acting here!_ Mai thought then kept a smile for herself; _Seems like this will be a problem for her and him_. She packed her things up and noticed Chi on her side, she sighed and stood from her seat, "Well, at least I find this normal."

"What's normal?" Chi asked her best friend.

Mai watched Elly and Amano walked out of the classroom, "Oh, nothing."

"I'll see you all tomorrow, guys!" Elly waved a hand good bye to all of her classmates, who bid her good bye equally.

"Well, we better get going, Chi, Kaka…shi…" Mai sweat dropped as she saw her teacher fuming on the other side, "Sir. Hatake…we need to go." She called.

"Don't ever lay a finger on her!" Kakashi mumbled angrily.

Chi and Mai looked at each other, then nodded at each other, they rushed towards Kakashi, in a flash their homeroom teacher's on their shoulder, Mai on the upper part and Chi on the lower part, "We'll see you all tomorrow, classmates!" the bid goodbye while rushing away from their classroom.

"See you tomorrow!" replied their classmates.

Chi and Mai rushed to Class 1-C, noticing that their still on the classroom and their teacher's still saying her last few words, Mai and Chi dropped Kakashi on the floor ungracefully.

"Kakashi, you're unexpectedly light." Mai commented the man on their ground, "I think you're lighter than Chi here." She gave a sly grin on her friend.

Chi blushed and furrowed her brows, "Hey, it's not my fault I am heavier than my appearance!"

While bickering about weight, Kakashi sighed and leaned on the terrace, _Cool my head off, huh?_ He looked at the darkening sky, _Maybe I should do that…_ he smiled at himself.

"Ah, Naruto and the others are here, Kakashi, come on!" Chi pulled her teacher's sleeve enthusiastically, "We have no time to loose!" she grinned.

And there they started their plan, Chi suddenly thought of something, "Hey, Su-chan's a boy and Lan-chan's a girl, right?" she turned to look at the person on her left, who happened to be Kakashi, she smiled, "Then, don't you have this thought that the two of them are like dating?" she giggled and made all her friends stop on their tracks, she looked back and blinked.

"ElLLY!" Kakashi burst out and got lost in reality.

Mai hit her head on sighed, the four first years looked at each other, shrugged and sighed, she hit Chi on the head, "You said something taboo." She reminded her friend.

"I did?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-School's Parking Lot -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly dropped her bag and stared in disgust at the mobile in front of her, a van with flower design, she turned angrily at the guy who invited her, who happened to be hiding behind a taller and older guy, she rushed towards him and grabbed him by the collar, "Are you really angry at me!?" she demanded.

"N-No, I am not!" Amano replied at her, "It's just that my sister was the one who prepared for that." He excused.

"I thought that you just asked for CASUAL clothes!?"

"I did, I did but she didn't listen to me!"

"Then why didn't you tell me!?"

"Remember I was stunned?"

"You weren't when the bell rang for dismissal!"

"That was why I am so nervous!"

The girl let him go and puffed her cheeks, "Guess I am going home to get some clothes, then." She turned her back and was ready to leave. She heard a snap and suddenly two ladies were holding her both arms, she looked at the two, "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, more like demanding.

"The young master's sister ordered me to dress you up for this wonderful day." Said the lady at her right.

"Yes, yes, we were ordered to dress you up for this day." Repeated the lady from her right.

"That's why we wont let you get away!" they chorused and dragged the girl in the van.

"H-Hey, wait! I don't need a DRESS up!" Elly struggled out from their grips, "A-A-Amano, help me here!" she cried for help before the van's door slides shut.

Amano stared at the van with sympathy, "Just hang on, Insensitive, you'll live through that horror." He balled his fist and looked hopeful. He turned to look at the guy behind him, "Dietrich," he called.

"Yes, young master?" he answered.

"What clothes did you bring me?" he asked calmly.

"A red long sleeves and your black slacks." He answered with a smile.

Suichirou forced a smile, "I knew it, you couldn't break sister's order." He forced a laugh and sighed, "Anyway, I'll be changing in the car, then."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-In a Super Market -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Hey, do you even know how to cook that?" Chi asked her best friend who was debating over a macaroni or pasta, she got a glare from her friend that time, "Sorry!" she puffed a cheek and sighed, "So, what do you want me to get?"

Crouching on a side, "Go get 3 mushroom soups then a pack of bacon, also go get a bar of butter and whipped cream." She dictated one by one while staring at the pasta and macaroni, "Maaaan, I can't decide on what will I use, Oh, also go get tomato sauce, if you please." She added.

Raising her hand on a surrender gesture, "Fine, fine, I'll go get all those, just decide on what you'll be buying." She made her way to where all those things that her friend ordered her. Upon picking three mushroom soups, she suddenly remembered her ninja friends, "I wonder what's happening to those guys." She thought.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Inside Mai's Mom's Car-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Kakashi-sensei, are you still all right!?" Naruto and Sakura both fanned their teacher with a wooden fan.

Sasuke looked at the face their teacher was giving, a very spaced out, not to mention dumb, look was plastered on his face, he shook his head and slapped his teacher left and right, "Kakashi, wake up from that world you're having right now!" he ordered while slapping his teacher hard.

"S-S-Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei might lost consciousness!" he tried to stop the Uchiha.

Sasuke stopped and looked at the blonde boy, he looked at his teacher then continued to slap him hard, "Kakashi, wake up!"

"Sasuke!"

"He's already out of his consciousness!" the Uchiha snapped at Naruto and Sakura, "See?" he faced Kakashi at the two, "Not much difference from when we left the school grounds."

"Somehow, I agree what Uchiha is saying." Gaara suddenly butted in.

"Ga-chan..." Naruto turned to the red head in disbelief, Gaara's ears perked up and he turned to the blonde with fierce eyes.

They heard a soft laugh somewhere, all heads turned to the silver haired jounin. In surprise, Sasuke suddenly let Kakashi off and lounged himself to where Sakura, Naruto and Gaara were. Kakashi creepily turned to where the kids were, "Where did they go?" he asked with a creepy smile.

The first years screamed in side the car, Gaara who was just beside the door, opened the door and ran off screaming, "Kakashi-sensei's broken!"

"God, you're scaring the kids out." Mai's mom shook her head at the silver haired man.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Inside Suichirou's Car-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly groaned and broke an eye open, she placed a hand on her head and shook it a little, blinking to focus her view clearer, she looked around, "Areh, where am I?" she asked.

"Oh, you're already awake." The man on the driver seat greeted her, "We're inside Young Master Suichirou's car." He answered the question.

_Young Master, that's a weird nick name for that stoic kid_ She thought, she turned a look at the other side of the car and saw Suichirou leaning on the window, sleeping, she blinked and giggled, _Hmm ,he look so innocent when he's asleep _She felt a little cold and braced herself, "Eh?" she blinked and felt her arms, she made a face of horror, she looked at her clothes and noticed that it was not her daily uniform, "H-Hey, where did my uniform go?" she asked the man on the driver's seat.

The driver kept silent for a while, he didn't stop until the stop light went red, he turned around and forced a smile, "I am really sorry, madam, but I don't know where the ladies from the van placed it."

Elly's eyes popped saucer like, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she demanded that made the driver winced and made the sleeping Suichirou fell off his balance and hit the window board, "Y-you're kidding, right?" she raised a shakily finger and tried to smile, noticing that the driver was still forcing a smile, she collapsed again, letting her soul flee out of her mouth.

Suichirou blinked and nursed his forehead, "D-Dietrich, did you suddenly stop or something bad happen?" he asked his driver.

"No, young master, I stopped because the stop light told me." He politely answered Suichirou's question, "Oh, Young Mistress Elly fainted." He added before moving again.

Suichirou blinked and looked at the fallen girl on his right, he gave a dumb look at the position the girl had made, he shook his head and scratched the back of his head, "You really are a problem." He mumbled and fixed the girl's position. He stared at the girl then to the clothes she was wearing, a black sleeveless hoodie designed with an embroidered red rose on the upper left part, a white flitted skirt that runs above her knees and a black leather knee-high platform boots, he gulp while staring at the girl.

Dietrich on the other hand was watching from the back mirror, cleared his throat that made his young master scamper away from the girl and back to his side of the car, he smiled while driving, "Young Master, seems like you're kind of off from yourself." He spoke up.

Amano whipped his head towards Dietrich, "No, I am not." He countered his driver.

Dietrich looked at the back mirror again and looked at his young master, "Really," he raised an eyebrow, "then why are you defending yourself?" He continued his question.

"I am not defending myself!" Suichirou blushed he looked out through the window.

Dietrich blinked and looked back on the road, "Oh?" he teased the guy as he looked back onto the road and drove off, "Then why are you blushing?" he caught the attention of the boy behind him, "Can I change my question to that?" he continued.

"I am not blushing!" Suichirou defended again and childishly glared at his driver, "What's gotten into you today!?" he demanded childishly.

Dietrich smiled sweetly, "Oh, nothing, I am just happy that my little Suichirou's growing now." He teased the guy behind him.

"Growing?" he blinked innocently, he blinked, he turned to look at the girl to his right, then blushed in realization, "Gah, Dietrich, stop teasing me!" he balled his fists childishly and protested.

"Oh, how cute, my little Su-chan's growing up so fast." He made sniffing sounds, "I am so happy." He added.

"Hey, you're only 3 years older than me, always remember that!" he pointed an accusing finger at his driver.

"I am still older and you're still younger, always remember that." Dietrich politely countered Suichirou with a smile on his face.

"Gaaaaaah! Stop teasing me, damn it!"

"Uh-uh-uh, Su-chan, cursing is bad."

"Stop that!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Elly's House -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Okay, time to proceed on Step 2!" Mai punched the air, she turned to Sakura, "Okay, Sakura will cook the spaghetti and pasta with white sauce!" she announced.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What's a spaghetti?" she asked the girl who assigned her.

Mai sweat dropped then scratched the back of her head, "Hmmm, may be I'll just ask mom do the spaghetti and white sauce." And there she nodded, "Mom will do that!" she brightened and pulled her mom on her sleeves, "Mooom, you know how to cook spaghetti and white sauce, right?" she sweetly asked her mother who nodded in reply, "Can you cook that for us?" she asked sweetly again. Her mother nodded with no complaints and made her way to the kitchen, "Thanks mom!"

"If Auntie's doing the cooking, then what are we suppose to be doing?" Chi asked her friend who wagged a finger at her, "Do you have another plan?" she asked.

"Of course!" Mai gave a peace sign, "We'll be baking cake and cookies!" she excitedly declared.

"Do you even know how to make them?" Sasuke asked his senior who blinked blankly at him, he blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me that you don't know how to make one?" Mai grinned at him, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO MAKE ONE THEN!?"

Mai covered her ears and winced, "Hey, you don't have to shout!" she cried.

"You're making me!" Sasuke replied and crossed his arms, "Anyway, how can we bake anything if we don't know anything?" he asked again.

Mai wagged a finger again, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're so weak, impure one!" she made a disagreeing sound, Sasuke's ears perked up at the nick name, "That's why we borrowed cook books from the library." She made her point. "We'll just have to follow the ingredients and procedures there!" she smiled at her group.

Naruto grinned, "Then, let's start then!" he punched the air and the others cheered, except for Gaara, "Hey, what's wrong, Ga-chan?" he asked.

Gaara's ears perked up and glared childishly at the blonde ninja, "And who gave you the permission to call me Ga-chan?" he asked scarily, "Chi was the only one I let to call me that!" he hissed.

Chi heard the last sentence and gave Gaara a kitty smile, "Ga-chan said that I am the only one who can call him Ga-chan, that's so sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" she lounged herself to the red head and snuggled him.

Gaara blushed and struggled from Chi, "No, I didn't mean it that way!" he excused.

"Oh, you don't need to hide it from me, Ga-chan!" Chi snuggled him tighter than before and picked the red head, hugging him like a teddy bear, "Come one, Ga-chan, time to bake cookies and cake!" she giggled.

Mai sighed and surrendered, "Maan, I think she's too attached to that red head." She placed her hands on her hips, "Anyways, time to bake, time to bake!" she turned to her friends, "Shall we start then?" she asked.

"What kind of cookies are we going to make?" Naruto suddenly asked that made Mai blink innocently, Naruto forced a smile, "M-Mai-chan, don't tell me you didn't decide on any flavor?" he asked.

Mai smiled and laughed, "Hehehe, I forgot to pick one, I was so engrossed on debating whether spaghetti or white sauce." She took out a cook book out from her bag, "Hmmmmmm, just pick anything here." She passed the book to Naruto.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi peered over at the book and blinked,

"I can't pick anything up." Naruto declared.

"I want to try everything in there." Sakura added.

"Can we make everything?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't decide…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "How come you can't decide?" she asked and snatched the book from Naruto, "Let me see…" she looked at the book, she blinked, then her brows furrowed, she closed her eyes and shut the book, she balled her fist and looked determined, "All right, I've decided!" she declared. Team 7 stared at her with a smile, she chuckled and soon laughed, "We'll make them all!" she announced and made Team 7 sweat dropped with forced smiles, "Now, come on, we've all ready decided, all we have to do is make them!" she pulled the four on their sleeves, "There's no time for us to waste!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-In Front of the Mall -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly's eyes popped saucer like and turned to Suichirou, then she stared back at the mall, she looked on her clothes and forced a smile, "A-Amano, is this the only entrance?" she asked.

Suichirou looked at her and blinked, "No," she brightened, "but the other entrances are quite far from here." He added that made the girl frown, he tilted his head, "Why, do you have something troubling you?" he asked concerned.

"N-Nothing…" she forced a laugh and looked at the staircase before the door, she puffed her cheeks and felt her skirt, she suddenly brightened upon feeling something under her skirt, _All right, they didn't touch my shorts!_ She mentally cried in joy, "Yup, it was nothing!" she grinned at her companion, "Let's go, then." She pulled Suichirou's sleeve, when she stepped a little forward she lost her balance and landed on her friend's chest, "Damn, this freaking Boots's to high!" she complained and noticed that she was being held on, she squeaked and heard a flash behind them.

"Those expressions, I'll take them!" Dietrich smiled and waved the digital camera on his hands.

"Ah, Dietrich, delete that!" Amano tried to reach the camera off from Dietrich; he gently pushed the girl aside so he could catch his driver.

Dietrich smiled and avoided the attack his young master made, he tripped the young man and grinned, "Sorry, young master." He said and opened the driver's seat, he looked at the girl and sweetly smiled, "Ah, Young Mistress Elly, take good care of my Little Su-chan, will you?" he asked the girl who gave a hesitant sure with a confused look, "Then, just call me when you two are done with your business here." He smiled and looked at his young master, "I'll just be in the parking lot."

Elly raised an eyebrow and waved a hand bidding the older guy good bye, she noticed Suichirou still on the ground, sitting, she walked slowly and stood next to him, "Hey, don't you want to get inside now?" she asked the guy on the floor while watching the car skid it's way to the parking lot. "Hmm, Sir Dietrich, he's a hyper one." She commented.

Suichirou sighed and looked up; he blushed and stood lightning fast, "Anyways, it's time to go inside." He walked faster than he's usual walk. Noticing that there's no one behind him he turned a look and found his friend staring at him, just rooted on the ground, "Insensitive, what are you doing?" he asked with a bow raised.

Elly forced a smile and placed a hand on the back of her head, "D-Don't walk too fast, I am not used on walking with this boots, it's too high for me." She excused and walked slowly, well more like dragging it.

"How high can you mange?" Suichirou asked as he walked back and helped his friend, "You want me to help?" he offered a hand.

Elly gripped the hand and walked with a faster pace, "The highest I've ever worn was 3 inches, and I tripped not just once but more than normal." She pouted, "I can only manage 2 inches." She admitted.

Amano pulled a smile, "But the sole of that boots looks like 3 inches to me." He pointed.

"And that's why I am losing my balance!" she snapped.

"Fine, fine, then I'll help you until you get the hang of it." He sighed, "You're quite a troublesome girl."

She narrowed her stare, "Sorry if I am troublesome!"

"Yes, yes, you are, now come on!" Suichirou gently pulled the girl and walked not that slow but not that fast either, "We still have to buy my sister something." He turned and smiled at the girl.

Elly blushed and ducked her head, "I know that." She mumbled and walked behind the guy in front of her.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Elly's House -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Mai and the others entered the kitchen and found Chi and Gaara fixing the utensils, Mai blinked in surprise, "Wow, Chi, never thought that you knew Elly's kitchen." She spoke out, she got a confused look from her friend, "I mean, you know where to get this and that." She cleared her sentence.

Chi laughed and pointed at the wall, "Lan-chan placed a map on at the wall." She explained, "I think she also doesn't know where to get the things here so she placed that map." She stared at the hand drawn map of her friend, "Might as well do this at home." She decided, "Anyway, what are we going to do?" she asked her friend while fixing the utensils, "Butter scotch, chocolate cake, or what?" she excitedly suggested.

Mai chuckled then laughed, "We're making all the cookies, but the cake…sure, Chocolate cake will do." She decided, she opened the cook book where the cakes are and pulled another book and opened it where all the cookies were, "Alright, Chi and I will bake the cake." she walked beside Chi and looked at the five people left, "You five aska ninjas will do the cookies." She grinned.

"Sakura-chan's good at that!" Naruto turned to look at the pink haired girl and grinned at her, "Just instruct us, Sakura-chan." He gave a thumb's up.

Sakura stared at the guys, she blinked then smiled, "Sure!" she answered, "Umm, Mai-san, I'll work on the other table, I'll just get all the ingredients I need here, is that all right?" she asked the long black haired girl who nodded while reading the ingredients on their book. Sakura picked all the ingredients she needed and placed it all on the dining table, "Naruto, could you get the measuring cups and go get one mixing bowl." She ordered.

Naruto gave her a salute and went in the kitchen, "Mai-san, are there extra measuring cups?" the blonde asked her senior, Mai handed him an extra set and poured flour on their mixing bowl, "Good luck on your cake baking!" he bid them after getting all his utensils. He arrived at the dining room and placed all the utensils on the table, "Is there anything I could help you, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura turned to look at him, blinked then shook her head, "I'll just call you when I need your help, is that okay?" she asked.

Naruto pouted, but nodded, "Okay, then, I'll just sit here." He pulled a seat from the table and sat down, "I'll watch you make one." He grinned.

While Naruto and Sakura where on the dining room, Sasuke, Kakashi and Gaara went to the living room the three of them sat on the sofa and Sasuke opened the T.V.

"What movie do you two want to watch?" Sasuke asked the two while scanning through the channels.

"I don't know, I don't watch much in Sunagakure." Gaara answered the Uchiha's question, "What do you prefer?" he asked Kakashi who was hugging a cushion and was sitting Indian style on the sofa, he looked through narrowed eyes at the silver haired jounin, "Kakashi, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just want to know what's happening to my landlord." He said sadly, "She's with that detestable former stoic paper white guy!" he bit the cushion, "I really wont forgive him if he lay one finger on her!" he chewed the cushion, while chewing the cushion he imagined sort of things. He imagined that Elly and Suichirou were together walking, hand-in-hand under the moonlight. He chewed the cushion more this time his eyes were flaring, "Unforgivable, unforgivable!" he mumbled.

Gaara looked at Sasuke, who was still surfing on channels, "Uchiha, you're teacher's acting weirder and weirder by second." He tapped the Uchiha on the shoulder.

Sasuke turned with a bored look on his face, "Huh, you were saying something?" he asked, Gaara thrust a thumb towards Kakashi, Sasuke's eyes popped saucer like, "Kakashi, stop chewing that pillow, Kaachan might accuse the dogs on that!" he pulled the cushion off his teacher's mouth then continued on scanning the channels, "He's really weird, you just didn't notice it."

Gaara blinked then turned to look at the silver haired jounin, who's still fuming over something that he doesn't know, he moved a little away from the jounin, squishing the Uchiha on the side.

"Hey, Gaara, move a little, you're squishing me!" Sasuke was trying to push Gaara, but he can't, he sighed and looked at Kakashi, "Geh, Kakashi, you're turning scary." He reminded his teacher.

"You're teacher's turning psycho!" Gaara looked scared at the silver scarecrow.

"Chi, try giving some work to Kakashi, he might need it!" Sasuke called out in fear.

"Let him clean the house!" Chi suggested in the kitchen.

"You heard that, Kakashi?" he asked his turning-psycho teacher, "Clean the house, kaachan will be happy." He added and in a flash Kakashi was already holding a broom and was sweeping the floor.

Gaara didn't believe on what's he's seeing, he turned to look at Sasuke with a disbelieved look, he pointed a finger at the scarecrow, "Is that really him?" he asked, Sasuke grinned and nodded, he looked back to Kakashi then shook his head, "This foreign country's dangerous for the likes of us." He mumbled.

Sasuke placed an arm around Gaara's shoulders, Gaara glared at the arm, "You'll get used to it too when the time comes." He grinned and settled on one channel, H.B.O.

"I hope that doesn't come." He pushed the arm off his shoulders, "What are you watching?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just want to watch some good movies, kaachan told me that if I want some good movies, just go to this," he pointed at the T.V, "channel." Then he turned to the cleaning Kakashi, "Kakashi, you want to watch?" he asked.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked at him with his usual bored look, he blinked then looked at the broom that he's holding, "What happened?" he asked the Uchiha and the Kazekage.

"Nothing, you were just cleaning a while ago." Sasuke answered while watching T.V.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Cleaning…really?" he asked, Gaara and Sasuke nodded while watching, Kakashi shrugged then sat next to Gaara, "Okay, what's the movie?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Slither?" he raised an eyebrow, "Weird."

"I don't want to heat that from you." Gaara sighed and watched the movie.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Inside the Mall -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly looked at the glass were the necklaces were placed, looking around on it, she found something that caught her attention, she leaned a little forward and stared at it with excitement, like a kid.

"How may I help you, miss?" Asked the lady in charge in the necklace section.

"Um, I am wondering, how much is that choker over there?" she asked the saleslady.

"This choker ma'am?" she asked and picked it out of the case, the choker was a plain black band and has a dangling silver oblong plate engraved with a rose that was stabbed by a sword jeweled sword, the girl nodded. The saleslady smiled, "three thousand, ma'am."

Elly forced a smile, "3k…ehehe, sorry, I was just asking." She waved a hand, "Sorry to trouble you."

"A, Insensitive, found something that I could give as a gift for my sister?" he asked the girl and noticed that his companion's smile faded away, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Elly shook her head and pulled a fake smile, "Nothing." She smiled sweetly, "Gift for your sister, huh?" she looked through the glass again, "I think a necklace or a bracelet will be a good gift for your sister." Amano watched her carefully, "Hmmm," she scanned again and saw an elegant silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant and underneath the moon were two small diamonds dangling vertically, "Amano, that necklace might do the job!" she cried and pointed out.

"That?" he looked at it and nodded, "Never thought that you still have a girly side." He smirked.

Elly looked at her through narrowed eyes, "Hey, what are you implying?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he teased the girl then looked at the saleslady, "Can I have that?" he asked.

"Amano, I'll just wait for you outside the store, will that be all right?" she asked but before the guy could answer she already went out.

Amano blinked and handed the saleslady the money that was needed. He scanned through the glass of necklaces.

"Here you go, sir." Smiled the saleslady.

"Oh!" Amano took the small plastic bag then stood on hi full height, "Umm," he caught the woman's attention, "did she," he thrust a thumb at Elly outside who was facing her back, "happen to be looking at something here a while ago?" he asked the saleslady.

The saleslady smiled and blinked, "She was, sir, why?" she answered and questioned.

"None of your business." Amano answered while watching his friend outside, "Can I see it?" he asked and looked at the saleslady this time. The saleslady was already forcing a smile when she showed the choker to him, "Hmmmm, she's still a girl." He smirked to himself.

Elly looked at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently, "What's taking that jerk too long?" she asked herself. She looked at her watch again and crossed her arms this time, "I wonder if Naruto and friends ate their dinner already." She thought and got worried, she panicked, "What if they're still not eating?" she suddenly thought, "Oh, my Sa-chan, Naru-chan and Sakura might die out of starvation!"

"Yo, Insensitive, sorry to kept you waiting." Amano apologized then got confused, "Insensitive, again, what's wrong?" he asked the shaking girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Amano, can I call home?" she suddenly asked her friend, "This is kind of urgent." She looked at her friend with a serious face. Amano couldn't say no and gave his cell phone, Elly smiled and dialed her landline, she was tapping her foot when suddenly someone picked the line, "Hello?" she suddenly greeted without waiting for the other line.

"Hello, who's this?" asked on the other line.

"It's Elly, is Sasuke there?" she asked.

"Kaachan?" asked on the other line.

"Sa-chan is that you?" she asked and suddenly she heard nothing on the other line.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Elly's House -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sasuke covered the receiver and called for Gaara, "Hey, tell them not to make too much noise, Kaachan's on the other line!" he panicked.

Gaara rushed to the dining room and kitchen announcing not to make too loud noises. Both in the dining room and kitchen fell silent and Gaara came back in the living room and gave him a thumb's up.

Sasuke uncovered the receiver and placed back on his ear, "Yes, kaachan, it's me." He answered.

"Have you eaten your dinner yet?" she asked on the other line.

"Dinner, uhh, yes, we've eaten our dinner all ready." He lied.

"That's nice, thought you haven't eaten yet."

"KAKASHI DON'T MIX THAT TOO FAST, THE CAKE'LL GET STIFF!" shouted Mai at the kitchen.

"Is Mai there, what cake?" Elly asked at the other line.

Sasuke and Gaara panicked in the living room, "N-No, that was nothing, Kaachan, you were just imagining things." He reasoned out.

"NARUTO DON'T ADD THAT TO THE COOKIES!" Sakura turned Inner Sakura and shouted at Naruto.

"Cookies, Sa-chan what's happening there?" she asked the Uchiha.

Sasuke hit his forehead, "Oh, look at the time, I still need to wash the dishes. " he reasoned out, "I-I'll see you later, Kaachan." Before Ellt could say anything, he already placed the receiver back on its place.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Inside the Mall -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly blinked and stared at Amano's cell phone, "What was that all about?" she asked the 'clueless' Amano. She handed the phone back to the owner, "Did you buy that gift for your sister?" she asked the back haired guy.

"Yup, I did, thank you!" he thanked the girl with a smile; the girl avoided the smile and blushed. "Anyway, what do you want to do?" he asked the girl.

Elly looked at him then smiled, "Amano, does this mall have arcades?" she asked her tall companion.

"I think at the third floor, there's an arcade center." Elly hooked her arm on his and dragged him on the escalator, he blushed at the action, "I-Insensitive?"

"The arcade center's calling my name!" she announced with excitement in her eyes, "Can't you hear it, Amano?" she asked the confused guy.

When they reached the arcade center, Elly excitedly looked at her companion, "Hey, Amano, do you know how to play in there?" she asked challengingly and looked at him.

Amano smirked then looked at her, "Don't underestimate me, Insensitive." Was all he said and there, both of them entered the arcade center.

The both of them played most of all the games in the center, from fighting games to cooperative two player games, both of them making sure that one's better than the other.

"Umm, Insensitive, are you sure you ant to play this one?" Suichirou asked friend, while looking at the shotgun that they would be using for the game, then he looked around him, some audience were already gathering around them, most of them were dudes, "I really think that we should just play something different." He suggested.

Elly armed her shotgun and smirked, she bared her fang, "My, if you're afraid of some little audience, Little Amano, then just give that shotgun to one of them." She dared.

Suichirou looked at her with a bored look, _I am not scared of the crowed, I am scared because of you_ he sighed, "Nah, I'll just hang on it." He raised his shotgun and looked at the screen.

"Then, shall we begin?" she looked at him, when she got a nod, she pressed the start button, "Time to go wild, Amano." She grinned.

Suichirou turned to her and blushed, then suddenly focused on the screen, "You're really troublesome!" he mumbled and started firing at the zombies on the screen. He slid a look at his companion who's happily making the zombie on her screen dance in gun shots, he sighed and focused back on his screen. _She's a sadist…_ He thought while shooting the zombies on their heads.

After spending the almost half of the hour playing the certain, after spending most of their tokens on that certain shooting game, they finally finished the game. The crowd clapped and cheered the both of them, they looked at each other and gave a thumb's up at each other.

"Nice job, Insensitive." Amano commented the black haired girl and raised his hand indicating for a high five.

Elly grinned and granted the wish, she clasped hand with the guy, "You too, Amano, nice job."

"Hey, look, it's a new record." Announced one of the audiences, "The pretty face broke the old record!"

Elly and Suichirou turned and looked at the screen, Elly's eyes popped saucer like, "A-Amano, you're the highest!" she said excitedly, "You better type an alias or something there." She grinned.

Amano sighed and looked at the screen and noticed on Elly's screen awhile ago, "Insensitive, you're rank three." He tapped the girl's shoulder, she tuned and stared at the screen excitedly, "You better type something there, too." He forced a smile, in a flash his companion was already typing her name, he gave a soft smile, _She's such a child._ He thought and typed his surname.

While typing there names on the machine, the crowd were was already evaporating, some were talking with their friends some were amazed that a girl can actually play arcade, not to mention can finish a game, some were in a shock, never thought that a girl would ever play something like a shooting game in clothes like that. Some got thrilled and even thought of bringing their girl friends and play a shooting game together.

"You've caused a lot of commotion." Amano slid a look at his very un-girly like friend.

Elly turned and look at him in question, "What commotion?" she asked.

"No, nothing that was nothing." He smiled.

**Are you running away or are you chasing me?**

**To the point that you no longer know,**

**Look at me even more deeply.**

**Drowning, lose yourself to this honeyed hell.**

**Demonic claws, decaying bones,**

**I hear them creaking.**

**Is this love, or is this hatred?**

**Is an answer even necessary? **

Amino blinked then suddenly remembered that the song he heard was his ringing tone, he hurriedly pulled out his phone from his pocket and excused himself, "Hello?"

_That song…Rose something Maiden…hmm, I never thought that he likes songs like that_ she thought and when she turned she found something that took her interest.

"Hello?"

"Sui-chan, it's me, Chi!" introduced from the other line, "Having fun?" she asked her newly found friend.

Amano looked back in the game center and smiled a little, "Yeah, something like that." He answered the question, "Are you done there?" he asked.

"Yup, we're almost done with the preparations and all." She answered the question, "Mai told me to call you, Mai's already summoning you here." She giggled, "I bet the travel from there to here will take quite some time." She added.

"Right, then we'll be leaving."

"Okay! See you later!"

Amano heard the click on the other line and went back inside the gaming center to return to his friend who was left, "Hey, sorry I took…" he blinked and looked around, "Where did she go?" she asked and tried to look for her. He started to panic when he couldn't find the black haired girl. He tried to ask people if they've seen her.

"A girl with a black hoodie with a rose embroidered on it?" repeated a guy who's hair style was a maw hawk, "Hmmm…" he thought for a while then, he hit his palm and brightened, "Is she wearing a white flitted skirt?" Amano nodded, "I saw her went to that booth." He pointed at the picture booth, "You're girlfriend got lost?" he asked slyly.

Amano was taken aback and shook his head, "No, she's just a friend." He bowed and thanked the guy then he hurried his way to the said booth. "Insensitive, are you here?" he entered the small booth. Elly and a man with a weird fake glass, nose and mustache, you know the typical disguise kit, were sitting on small chairs turned to look at him curiously. He sighed in relief and kneeled in front of the girl, "Man, you made me worried to death."

"Worried you to death?" Elly repeated the sentence and frowned, "Amano, you're really a nice friend." She sweetly smiled at the guy in front of him though she said it sadly.

Suichirou blinked and forced a smile, "W-What's wrong, Insensitive?" he asked again, worried.

"Ah, Amano, want to take a picture?" she suddenly asked like a child. Amano stared at her dumbfounded, "You want, you want?" she asked excitedly.

"I approve with the young lady here, sir, do you want to take a picture?" asked the man with the weird disguise kit.

Suichirou blinked and looked at the man through narrowed eyes, "You sounded someone familiar." He crossed his arms against his chest.

The weird man sweat dropped and avoided the eyes of the pale guy in front of him, "Ohohoho, a handful of people usually say that to me." He laughed nervously. "Anyway, do you want to take a picture?" he asked again.

"Will the developing take a long while?" he asked the weird man, "We really need to go now." He said to the man that made Elly confused and the man a little nervous.

"Oh, no sir, my camera is a Polaroid one." He raised his camera and smiled.

"Fine then." Amano agreed and Elly and the weird camera man cheered. "How many shots we'll be taking?" he asked again.

"Three shots, sir." Answered the man, "Now, sir, would you please seat on that chair?" he pointed the chair at the middle. Amano obediently sat on the chair then tilted his head in question, "Then, young miss, would you please sit on one of his laps?" he sweetly smiled at the girl.

Suichirou's eyes popped saucer like "He-Hey, what are you talking about?!" he demanded.

"You're in a hurry, right?" the man reminded him, "Well, young miss, hurry it up before you're boyfriend changes his mind and just leave you here." He calmly threatened the girl.

She puffed her cheeks, "He's not my boyfriend!" she pointed an accusing finger at the pale guy seated on the chair, "I don't have one!" she declared, "We're only friends!" she added.

"If you're just friends then being awkward is kind of suspicious?" asked the cameraman.

Elly puffed her cheeks childishly, "I'll show you that there's no awkwardness around us!" she declared and made her way to where Suichirou is, "Amano, I am sitting on you right lap, don't you dare complain!" she blushed while requesting, well, more like declaring. She sat hesitantly at the said lap, "See, there's no awkwardness!" she said though the blushed cheeks she had betrayed her greatly.

"Why you're right! There's no awkwardness!" The cameraman smiled triumphantly, then focused his camera at the two, "All right, smile!" he announced. Elly just stared at the camera and Suichirou forced a smile. The cameraman also forced a smile, "Oh, that was a great waste." He pulled the picture and waved it around, "Now, let's try smiling a better one this time." He emphasized the word, "Now, on your positions, and now, smile!" he announced again, this time Elly grinned while Suichirou sighed. The cameraman shook his head, "Hmmm, nice smile but not what I have in mind, " he said at Elly, "Sir, please smile." He asked again. While focusing the camera, he suddenly brightened, "Oh, since you two are not that fond of smiling on cameras, try thinking of happy thoughts." He adviced.

"Happy thoughts?" Suichirou and Elly chorused, they looked at each other. They closed their eyes and thought for happy thoughts. It took them some while but in the end they found one, though I really don't know what it is, they smiled.

"Okay now slowly open your eyes, don't let that smile fade." The cameraman advised the both of them, they followed the instruction and upon opening their eyes the cameraman pushed the flash button. "There you go." He sweetly smiled at the two, "Nice isn't it?" he showed the picture at the two. He handed the other two, "Well, then just decide on how you'll divide that pictures." He turned his back.

"Are there no copies for this?" Amano asked.

The man flashed a smile, "Just leave me your address and I'll mail it for you." He gave a paper and pen to Suichirou and the said guy scribbled his home adrress.

"How much will be the payment?" Elly asked while staring at the three poses that they made.

"Oh, no need for payments, as long as I've captured a good picture." He waved a hand, "Anyways, you're in a hurry, right?" he reminded the two before they could react on what he said and pushed them out, "See ya, then!" he bid the two good bye.

Elly and Suichirou blinked at each other then laughed, "He's a weird cameraman." They chorused at each other.

"Anyway, I am tired; I want to go home now." Elly slouched her shoulders, "Anyway, who's going to keep this?" she showed the three photos.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Elly's House -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Mai-chaaaaaan, Sui-chan and Lan-chan's on their way here!" Chi announced, "We better clean up, up, up!" she clapped her flour-full hands, she sneezed then wiped under her nose with her handkerchief, "I really need to clean up!" she added. She went to Mai's side, "Mai-chan, there's flour on your hair." She blinked and laughed a little.

Mai ran a hand through her hair then remembered that her hands covered with flour, "Chi, what did you make me do!?" she demanded then she scratched the back of her head, and again, she accused her best friend from not stopping her.

"Mai-chan, want to take a bath?" Chi suggested.

Mai blinked then sighed, "Great idea, Chi, but I don't have extra clothes with me."

Sakura came in the kitchen, "Man, making many kinds of cookies in a limited hour, this a world record." She sounded exhausted and opened the faucet at the sink, "Maybe I'll take a bath." She brightened.

"Saaaaaaaaakura!" Chi called the pink haired girl who turned to look at her, "Are you going to take a bath?" the long blonde haired girl asked. She got a nod from the pink haired and giggled, "I know that this is kind of rude, but can we borrow some of your clothes, we forgot ask somebody at our houses to bring extra clothes for us."

Sakura blinked then brightened, "Sure, I don't mind!" she smiled.

Chi gave a grin at her friend, "Now we can take out bath." She gave Mai a thumb's up.

"So, who'll go first?" Mai asked the two.

Chi brightened, "Why don't we take a bath on the same time, the three of us?" she suggested.

Mai blinked, "Hmm, I don't know." She raised an eyebrow, "Well, that sounds nice, just like a public bath." She grinned, "So, Sakura, want to join?" she asked the pink haired girl.

Sakura forced a smile, "I-I don't know…I…" but before she could refuse Chi was already pushing her towards the bathroom, "Ah, Chi-san!"

"Don't worry, don't worry, we're all girls." Chi reminded the girl, "What you have under that clothes is also what's under ours." She cheerfully explained to the pink haired girl, "You don't need to worry!" she reassured the girl. "Now, Mai, just close the door." She smiled at her friend who obediently closed the bathroom door. "Time to take a bath!" Chi announced and a loud splash echoed in the house.

"Ah, Sakura, you have such nice curves!" Mai commented

"Kyaa, Mai-san!"

"Hmmm, hmmm, she sure has a nice body, don't you think, Mai?" Chi asked.

"Well, you two also have nice bodies. "Sakura commented.

"Why thank you!" Chi and Mai chorused.

While the three were taking their baths, Sasuke was already covering his nose, Gaara was tilted his head upward and stared at the ceiling, Naruto placed two rolled tissues on both holes of his nose.

Sasuke turned to look at his friends and noticed that blood was coming out their noses, "There's blood flowing out of your noses." He said through mouth.

Naruto and Gaara turned to look at Uchiha. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha, "Hey, before you say something to your friends, try looking onto yourself first." He countered the Uchiha who's covering the hand that was covering his nose, "Blood's gushing through your fingers, Sasuke."

While Sasuke and Naruto were arguing, Kakashi entered the living room, scratching the back of his head, "Darn those girls, leaving the clean up all to me." He said a little irritated, then noticed the three, "What are you three doing?" he asked and noticed their noses, he blinked, "Why are your noses bleeding?" he asked.

The three pointed at the bathroom, Kakashi heard giggles and blinked, unconsciously, blood dripped out of his nose, when he felt something cold dripping from his chin, he wiped it out through the back of his hand and looked back at the boys, the three were staring at him through narrowed eyes, he blinked and forced a smile, "Can't help it, I am a guy!" he reasoned out.

"Pervert…" the three chorused and Kakashi's ears perked up. "Pervert, lolita complex, pedophile!" they continued. Kakashi was already flaring, but before the silver jounin could kill one of them the three already scattered around the house.

"Come back here you little devils!" Kakashi shouted while chasing at least one of the three.

"We're no devils we're ninjas!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and ran off outside together with Sasuke, Gaara and Kakashi.

While the four were chasing each other outside, Mai, Chi and Sakura covered themselves with towels and headed out to the dressing room.

The trio blinked as they noticed that they're alone, the boys were out.

Mai blinked, so did Sakura and Chi, "Why were they chasing their each other again?" she asked her friends who shook their heads, she sighed, "Anyways, before we catch a cold, let's dress up." She walked her way to the dressing room together with her friends, "They'll return in no time." She smiled.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Inside Suichirou's car -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly was starting to doze off when something hard was thrown to her head, she nursed the swollen part and glared at the one who threw her that hard thing, "Hey, what's your problem, Amano!?" she demanded like a child.

Suichirou was leaning on the window, he pointed at the thing that he threw, "Thought that it would suit you."

Elly picked the thing that Suichirou threw at her and opened the box, she blinked then her eyes popped out of their sockets, she looked shocked at Suichirou, "Y-You bought this?" she asked. Suichirou rolled his eyes, she looked at it again and looked back to Suichirou, she closed the box and reached it back to Suichirou, "Here you go." She said and made Suichirou blinked in surprise.

"And why are you giving that back to me?" he asked coldly.

"You bought it, therefore it's yours." She said logically.

Suichirou shifted his position, he closed the girl's reaching hand, he coldly stared at the girl "Now don't you just give it back to me." His cold exterior melted away and smiled, "That choker's exclusively for girls." He explained, "That's the pair of the choker that I bought when we were at that store." He continued.

Elly blinked and stared back at Suichirou, "Pair, then that means, you also have yours?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yup, I have its pair with me." He raised his choker and showed it to the girl.

The girl looked at the engraved plate; she noticed that the stem of the rose stem was spiraled around the blade up to the handle where the flower was placed beside the jewel of the sword, "You're right! It's the same sword and rose that's on the other choker."

"Naturally, it's a pair." He rolled his eyes, "Sometime, use you're head, Insensitive." He knocked on the girl's head.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- Elly's House -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Now, that all the preparations are ready," Mai announced while standing on the sofa, Chi, Sakura and Kakashi were all listening carefully at Mai while Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke were nursing their humongous bumps and their bulked faces, "all we have to wait is the main character and her escort." She slyly smiled.

The sound of the gate made them all look at the closed door, "Hurry, hide!" Mai instructed though a hushed voice, "Here they come." She said excitedly.

Elly was wondering why on earth the house was so dark when she entered the gate, even the light for the veranda was close, "Maaan, why on earth didn't they open the lights?" she asked irritated. She turned to Suichirou, "Amano, watch your…" she was cut off when she tumbled over and crashed straight to the door, "…step." She sat up and nursed her head, "Maaaan, that's why I always open the light!" she grabbed the door knob and to her surprise it turned, she blinked and opened the door. Upon opening the door she was greeted by some pops and a loud,

"WELCOME BACK!"

Mai switched the lights in the living room and watched Elly's expression, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lan-chan, what are you doing on the floor?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Elly looked up at Mai, "What are you doing here?" she asked innocently, "And who's celebrating whose birthday?" she asked again.

"It's not a birthday party!" Mai sighed and held her head, "We made this for you!" she reached a hand and helped the girl on the floor. Noticing that the girl was giving her a questioned look, an irritated eyebrow twitched, "R-Remember a while ago?" she asked, Elly shook her head, Mai looked at her dumbfounded, "Eve was dropping a while ago." She gave a clue.

Elly stared at her blankly, "Huh, you said something?" she asked again. "If you're talking about the incident this afternoon." She smiled, "I already let it though." Mai and the others blinked then their eyes popped out of their sockets, "Really, you didn't need to go though this." She laughed, "Then again, I am happy that you people admitted it!" she hugged Mai tightly.

Mai sighed and looked at Suichirou, "I think we just over reacted." She mumbled to Elly.

"You really did!" she laughed again, "You know that I can't stay angry at you!"

"Weeeeeeeeeee, Lan-chan's not angry at us anymore!" Chi ran towards Elly and hugged her, squishing Mai in the middle, "Waaaaaa, Lan-chan, we're really sorry that we eavesdropped on you!" she apologized, "Don't you worry, I wont ever do it again!" her hug tightened more.

"I am sorry too, Insensitive, I was the first one who eavesdropped." Amano admitted.

"Kaachan!"

"Kaasan!"

"Okaasan!"

The three hugged the black haired girl, squishing Mai and Chi, "We're sorry, we wont ever do it again!" they chorused.

"A-Apology, accepted." Elly forced a smile, "B-But, I would really appreciate it if you all get off of me, you're killing my lights out!" she managed to say and automatically all that were trampling her get off of her, "Thank you." She puffed out and saw a gloved hand offered to her, she smiled and took it, "Thanks, Kakashi."

Mai clapped her hand, "Hey! Time to eat, guys!" she announced, "Lan-chan, you get to serve first before us." She called the girl while waving a plate.

Elly bowed at Kakashi and took her hand away, "I am coming!" she announced and rushed towards the table where all the and her friends were. "Hey, who made all of this?" she asked.

"Of course, us!" Chi proudly puffed her chest. Elly gave a disbelieved look, "Hey, we were the ones who really made that!" she convinced the girl.

While the girls and the kids were happily chatting around the table, Kakashi saw something unfamiliar at his landlord's neck, he turned to look at the pale guy behind him, stoically looking inside the living room, he saw the same on the guy's neck and glared.

Suichirou felt the glare on him and glared back.

"You're pretty talented when it comes to glaring at other people." Kakashi congratulated the guy sarcastically, he offered a hand at the stoic guy, "Nice to meet you, again, Amano, Suichirou." He coldly said the name, "I am Hatake, Kakashi." He introduced himself once again.

Suichirou took the hand, though he tightly held the hand, "The pleasure's all mine, Sir. Hatake." He answered equally at the silver haired man.

Both of them were glaring daggers at each other until a call inside made them fail the contest.

"Hey, what are you two still doing there?" Mai asked the two while holding a plate full of spaghetti and on the side were cookies and a slice of the cake, she smiled, "It's time to eat! Come on!" she invited the two who gave a fake smile at each other and entered the house. When the two passed her she felt shivers down her spine and turned to look at the backs of the two, "Man, what was that all about." She shrugged and looked at her plate, she blinked then grinned, "Whatever, I am starving!"

-;-;-;-;-End of Chapter!-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly: Waaaah, I've finished it already! I don't own any Naruto characters!

Chi and Mai (Santa Costume) : Hohoho, Merry Christmas Happy New Year people!

Elly: Santa!!! –glomps on two santas- Have you read my list?

Mai: We've rejected it

Elly: -Devastated- waaaaaa. Why, I've beem good this year!

Chi: No you're not…

Elly: okay, I was not really, but rejecting it was so…-sniff-

Naruto: Oh, don't worry about it, we have our santa for you. Santa come out!

Sasuke in Santa Costume: Ho…ho…ho…-sighs- Naruto, tell me again, why am I wearing this?

Naruto: -Thumb's up- Because it suits you!

Sasuke: Riiiiiiiiiiight.

Elly: SANTA! –lounged herself to Sasuke- it's a cute santa, Mai, Chi!!

Mai: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Lan-chan…oh, right, Elly let's thank the people who reviewed the last chapter and first part of this chapter.

Elly: Got ya!"

Chi, Mai and Elly: We would like to thank ShinRa Associate and cha-11 now under Erise for reviewing the last chapter!!!

Kakashi: By the way, my dear land lord…who's Suichirou Amano?

Elly: My ideal maaaan!

Kakashi: Eh…then…what about…

Elly: I am a little twisted girl!!!!!!

Mai and Chi: Anyways, see you all at the next chapter!

All: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!


	11. Chapter9: Fresh Air and Adventure

Mix Ups Chapter 9: Fresh Air and Adventures…Almost!

Sasuke was flipping channel through channel, Sakura was doing the laundry, Elly reading some fantasy novel she took interest in and Kakashi checking some of the quiz papers he got. Naruto just exploded and all turned their heads towards the blonde ninja, "Man, I can't take this! The heat is taking toll at me and the boredom of weekend's been bothering me!" he declared and all his companions returned to what they were doing, ignoring him totally. He pouted and slammed back to his sitting position.

Silence once again entered the house for quite some while; all you could hear were the movie Sasuke was watching and the washing machine doing its job when the gate suddenly burst open. Sakura turned her head and greeted Chii morning, "What's with the outfit, Ms. Chii?" she asked the long blonde girl who was wearing a summer get-up, Gaara behind her shoved his hands in his shorts pockets, "Mother, Ms. Chii is here." The pink haired girl announced.

Elly picked her head from the novel she was reading and took a good look at her friend, "Yo, Chii, what's with the summer get-up?" she looked at the nearest calendar, "It's only September, it's still not summer." She reminded her friend and returned to her novel, "Anyways, just come inside, it's pretty hot outside."

Chii entered the house so did Gaara and sat the sofa, beside Elly, "Aren't you going to come?" she asked her black haired friend. Elly turned to look at her with a questioned look on her face, she blinked in confusion, "Didn't Sui-chan call you last night?" she asked her.

Elly placed her bookmark at the last page she read and closed the book, "No, Amano didn't call me last night." She leaned relaxed and asked her, "Why would he call me?" she asked her friend.

"Well, duh!" she caught her friend in surprise, "He was inviting us to join him in his uncle's resort today!" she told her and her friend only blinked in more question. She sighed and looked quite disappointed, "I thought you're going to come." She stood from her place and sighed once again, "Seems like we'll be going without you." She was really down.

Elly looked at the back of her Math teacher, who was checking some papers with tensed shoulders. She picked herself from the sofa and stood behind the silver haired teacher, "Tea~cher." She sweetly called the silver scarecrow who tensed severely. She bended a little to have a face to face look at her teacher, "Did Amano call last night?" she sweetly smiled at him.

He avoided the smile and buried his face further at his papers; "No." was all he answered.

"Tell me the truth, teacher." Elly asked firmly but the smile was still there.

Kakashi sat straight, let go of his pen and looked back at his landlord, "What will you do if I say yes?" he asked her equally.

Elly stood in her full height and looked back at him equally, "Nothing, really but why didn't you tell me?" she asked him and looked at Naruto who was looking at her with twinkling hopeful eyes. She sighed, "Sa-chan, Naru-chan, Sakura, go fix your things, we'll be joining Chii and the others." She told the three and they suddenly leaped from their places to fix their things, "Is this going to be an overnight?" she asked her friend who nodded in reply and sighed, "Why didn't you tell me, Kakashi?" she asked the silver haired jounin.

Kakashi pouted, crossed his arms against his chest and looked gloomed out, "Nothing really." He answered her. He received a deep sigh and he got a hit on the head, "Hey, what was that for!?" he demanded and stood on his full height.

Elly stared at him through narrowed eyes, "Why are you acting like a child?" she asked him like she was talking to a child, "Why are you suddenly turning childish whenever Amano is being the topic?" she asked the jounin. Before he could answer she raised a hand that indicated his not to answer, "I really don't want to hear it, yet." She told him and crossed her arms against her chest, "Anyways, why don't you just go fix your things for our overnight at Amano's?" she suddenly smiled at him like nothing really happened. Kakashi puffed his cheeks like a child and went to the changing room, where all their clothes were kept, and fixed his things together with the kids. Elly shook his head disapprovingly, "Really, what's happening to him?" she spoke her head out too loud.

"Maybe he's jealous of Amano or something." Chii answered her question with a smile, "Oh, yea, Amano's waiting outside together with Dietrich and Mai." She suddenly remembered.

"WHAT!?" the black haired girl burst, "You're all here!?" she asked when the gate suddenly opened. Suichirou, Mai and Dietrich entered. She looked at the blonde girl. Chii just placed a hand behind her head and pulled a laugh. Elly sighed deeper than normal. She offered the three a seat and apologized, "I am really sorry that I made you wait." She told the three.

"Nah, that's okay." Mai told her while flipping though channels, "We were the ones who are sorry." She told her friend, "Sui-chan actually told us that you wouldn't come."

"We really didn't believe that because you never reject an offer without valid reasons, and it's an overnight adventure so we persuaded him to pick you up today." Chii finished the explanation.

"I never knew that you called last night." Elly looked the stoic guy, "Did you really call last night?" she asked for confirmation.

Amano leaned at the sofa and nodded, "Yes, I did but you said that you wouldn't be joining us because you got a lot of work at home." He repeated what he heard last night from his phone call, "You even said that I should just die and burn in hell." He said through narrowed eyes, "Were you drunk last night?" he asked her.

Elly's eyes popped saucer like at what she just heard from the pale classmate of her, "What?! I don't drink and I never talked to you last night!" she told him truthfully, "And why would I want you dead there's no benefits in me if you're dead!" she told him but then again she raised a thoughtful eyebrow, "Now that you've mentioned it, if you're dead, the girls in school won't have to glare at me every day." That suddenly gave a smile and broke off back to reality, she saw Suichirou staring at her disbelievingly, she panicked, "But believe me, I didn't say those things to you last night!" she waved a hand.

"Then who told me all that last night?" he was suddenly in a deep thought, "Anyways, are you going to come with us?" he asked her, somewhat hopeful.

"Naru-chan's bored and I really want to go somewhere, yep, I am coming with you guys!"

"Hey, mom, why don't you go and fix your things!?" Sasuke and Naruto came into their view. Elly blinked in disbelief when she saw the bag the two were using. The bags were too large for them and from their views; it looks like the bags were going to explode.

"Are you two going to train in the mountains for a long while!?" Elly suddenly burst, "Why are your bags that bulgy!?" she asked them both with her hands on her hips.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for some while and blinked back at their landlord, "Is there a problem?" they asked her.

"There is! We're only staying overnight!" She pinched their ears and pulled them back to the changing room, "You two, leave the things we wouldn't need here at home!" she told them both and the three of them vanished from their guests view as they enter the room.

While the other were fixing their things for the overnight, their guests silently waited for them to finish. The silence were suddenly cut off when Suichirou's cell phone suddenly rung. All heads turned towards him, he excused himself and answered the call:

"Yes, Suichirou speaking."

"Su-chan!"

Suichirou's nightmare came true, "Yes, sis?"

"I've heard that you'll be going at the resort today, was that true?"

"Yes, it's true." He said grimly.

"With some friends?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, with friends." He said in one deep sigh.

"Fantastic, then I'll be waiting you in here!" she told him and suddenly broke the call,

Dietrich, Mai and Chii looked at the back of their friend who suddenly turned into stone. "Hey, what do you think happened to him?" Chii asked Mai who just shrugged; she turned to look at Dietrich who only smiled at her that made her question more. She walked towards the taller guy, she raised an eyebrow at the dumb look her friend was giving, she smiled and waved a hand in front of the guy, "Yo, Sui-chan, what happened who called you?" she asked him while waving her hand, "Hey, Sui-chan, what happened?" she puffed her cheeks, frustrated, she placed her hands on her hips and fumed, "Mai, come here and wake Sui-chan back to reality!" she called her friend.

"He'll come back to the world sooner than later, Chii, let him be for a while." She told her long blonde haired friend, with a smile while watching some movie in H.B.O.

Chii puffed a cheek and looked back at the dumb face her friend was sharing and laughed, "Then just look at how dumb he can be whenever he turns into this state of being, Mai!" she called and before she could realize he returned back to life.

Suichirou shook his head free from worries and slapped himself, left and right, making Chii surprise, "Okay, I am ready for anything!" he said and went back inside leaving Chii outside. When she went back inside they were all ready to leave, she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto's bags were changed into something smaller that the first, "Managed to convince that we'll be staying overnight?" she asked Elly.

"Yup!" she answered her cheerfully, "But you should see how many things they've managed to push in that bag!" she told her, "I think they were really going to train in a mountain for such a long time." She shook her head, "Anyways, come on!" she smiled a Dietrich, "I am really sorry we took almost of your time." She apologized, "I am really, really sorry!"

Dietrich waved a hand, "You really should say that to the young master not to me, Ms. Elly." He told her.

"I am really sorry, Amano." She told him, "And I am sorry about last night." She took a look at her teacher who pouted and stared her classmate through narrowed eyes.

Suichirou blinked and waved a reassuring hand, "Nah, that's okay, Insensitive." He pulled a tensed laugh, "A-Anyways, come on, we're burning daylights." He told them and was already heading out.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Outside-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"So, why are we going to your uncle's resort again?" Elly asked her classmate.

"He asked me if I want to have some fresh air, that's all." Suichirou answered her flatly, "And he told me to invite my friends to come along." He added he turned to look at Elly who nodded innocently at him that made him smile a little, "So I tried to invite you all." He's voice suddenly lowered, "But you rejected me last night." A guilty pang hit him when he saw Elly turned down when he brought the topic back, "But I am really happy that you're joining today." He said truthfully.

"I am really, really sorry about last night!" she apologized again. Suichirou waved a hand and assured that it was all right.

A few feet behind Suichirou and Elly were Kakashi and Dietrich. Kakashi was mumbling something like curses towards Elly's new friend and stared daggers behind him. Dietrich noticed what the scarecrow was doing and smiled, "You know what?" Kakashi whipped his head towards Dietrich, "I am really thankful that someone like Ms. Elly ever crossed into his life."

Kakashi stared at him through narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?" he spat at the other guy.

Dietrich looked at the scarecrow, then at the back of the two in front of them then smiled, "Well, the young master's well aware of his status in life and because of that, he was given special treatments in all the schools he ever attended at." He told the fuming teacher, "All his classmates were treating him unequally all the time because of that he had a hard time making friends. So when he met Ms. Elly who was totally innocent about his status in life, even declared war at him, it made him really normal." He smiled in relief, "If you could see how happy he was that day." He chuckled, "It always makes me laugh."

"What are you trying to imply here?" Kakashi asked him.

Dietrich looked at Kakashi and smiled, "Nothing really, just want to share it." Kakashi was still staring at him, "Sir. Kakashi, do you like Ms. Elly?" he asked the scarecrow.

"None of your business." He replied bluntly and looked forward.

Dietrich smirked, "Oh, yes, sir, it is my business." He said. Kakashi whipped his head towards him, "For my master's sake, I'd do anything." And there he excused himself from their conversation and walked up front; "Young master, I'll wait for you in the van, okay?" he excused himself and walked faster than the others.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;on the road-Afternon- -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sasuke seated himself beside the window at the back seat, Naruto beside Sasuke, Gaara beside Naruto and Sakura placed herself at the other end of the back seat, beside the window. Sasuke brought a novel he was reading, Naruto leaned at Sasuke and was asleep, Gaara was playing his sand and Sakura was also reading a novel she brought for the trip.

At the middle seat, Mai and Chii occupied the seats; Mai listening to her mp3 player while watching the scenery outside the window while Chii was also leaning at Mai, asleep.

The first row, Elly, Kakashi and Suichirou occupied the seats, leaving Dietrich all alone at the very front, _Why am I all alone here at front? _He thought and tears flowed like falls out from his eyes with a forced smile. Elly was already dozing off from the trip when Kakashi noticed it, "You want to sleep?" he asked her.

Elly shook herself awake but to no avail she was still sleepy, "Yeah, seems like it." She told him through a sleepy smile, "Amano, are we there yet?" she asked the guy beside Kakashi.

"Not really, it's still far from here." He gave her an apologetic smile, "I am sorry."

Elly shook her head, "No, it's okay, I like the scenery." She looked outside the window. She stared at the bright blue sky, the clouds lazily rolled from their places. The sea was very calm and clean, some fishes were jumping in it, too. The trees near the sea swayed their leaves lazily and some leaves flew off from their trees. The islands floating in the sea made her smile though and there she accepted her teacher's offer to sleep, "Man, I really am sleepy." she gave Kakashi a sleepy smile. She pulled the pillow Kakashi was using to relief his head on the trip and startled him a little, "I am going to use this, okay?" she told him, she fluffed it and placed it on his lap and there she rested her head and shut her eyes.

Kakashi sighed, rested a hand on his landlady's head, "Really, you don't need to pull that away," he sighed, "I'll give it to you if you just ask me." He pulled a smile.

Elly turned and looked at him, "Then, can I borrow your pillow?" she asked the silver haired teacher.

He sighed, "What can I do, you're already using it." He smiled at her and petted her head.

"Hey, who told you to pet me?" She asked through narrowed eyes but then again she smiled, "Just wake me when we arrive, okay?" and there she closed her eyes and relaxed at the pillow and at her position.

A long sense of silence befell the van when the hyper active characters were all asleep that made Suichirou doze a little. Kakashi noticed that the dark haired 3rd year student was lolling his head. He slid a look at the driver; he remembered all he had said that morning, then back to the younger man. He broke off the silence, "So, how long have you known Elly?"

Suichirou got a little startled, he looked left and right, "Huh, what?" he asked, "I didn't catch what you just asked."

Kakashi sighed, fixed a lock of hair that fell freely from position off of his landlady's face that can cause her irritation from her sleep, "I said, how long have you known Elly?" he repeated his question.

Suichirou closed his eyes, "How long….hmmm…" he swayed left and right, like a little kid waiting on his seat, "Since Freshmen years." He answered him, "Though I never knew her more than she's the one who hates me the most back then." He tilted his head then nodded, "Yeah, she's really hates me that time but," he looked outside his window, "a lot of people in the school knows her as a very cheerful person yet at the same time an anti-social type of person." He turned to look at him, through half lidded eyes, then down to his classmate.

"Anti-social? How come?" Kakashi asked his student then looked at his landlady, "Cheerful yet anti-social, nice one." He smirked.

Suichirou was once again in deep thought, "Hmm, from what I've noticed so far," he tapped a finger on his chin, "she only knows her batch mates, nearly all of them except for the transferees." He added, "She was also known as a weirdo by most of the girls in school."

"Really?" Kakashi looked at her in disbelief, "That's new to me."

Shuichirou looked at him; half lidded eyed, still, "She didn't tell you that she graduated elementary in our school too?" Kakashi shook his head and blinked, "So I know something you don't?" he turned childish, to the point he's grinning like a five year old and it crept Kakashi, "Anyways, I asked Ougami all about her." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh, class rep's with her since grade six," Kakashi nodded, in thanks for clearing things, "so, I asked him all about her and he just told me that she's a cheerful person but she's a loner, she only talks whenever you ask her and she only talks to very selected people." He continued, "One of those chosen people is our class rep, Ougami, the others, I forgot their names, but there are only very few, I tell you, very few!" he started counting with his fingers, "Anyways, at least she has friends now, Chi, Mai, those kids…" he sighed, "So hard to admit but, you and me." He pointed out, "At least, we're here for her now."

"Loner, huh?" the silver haired jounin smirked, "She doesn't look like one though." When he turned to look at his student once again he was quite surprised when Suichirou was already asleep on his seat.

"The young master was sleeping the time you asked him why he called Ms. Elly anti-social." Dietrich told him while driving.

"Really, then how could he have answered me?" he looked at the pale guy, "Not to mention he responded to all of my questions." He asked the driver while looking at his student through disbelieved eyes.

"The young master sleep talks once in a while." Dietrich told him honestly, "Whenever he does that he talks too much and you can ask him anything you want." He smiled, "He'll tell you all and honestly." He looked at the back mirror and noticed that the silver haired jounin was watching his young master, "He'll even tell you his deepest darkest secrets when he's in that state if you ask him." He saw Kakashi grinned evilly, "But when he started to sleep, he won't answer anymore."

"You know him too much, how long have you two known each other?" he asked the driver.

"Most of our life, sir." Dietrich answered him, "I've been with him since I could remember."

Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled, "That's a long time, indeed." And there he relaxed and unconsciously dozed off through.

Sasuke shut his book and looked at Gaara, who looked back and Sakura who nodded as if she knows what was running inside his head,"They've complete forgotten all about us." He smirked, then looked back at his pink haired friend, "Never thought that mom is anti-social...she never looked like one!" He leaned on the window and watched the sceneries that they passed by, he looked at the blonde who was leaning at him, "My shoulder's starting to stiffen, Naruto's heavier than he looks!" he complained, he slowly placed the blonde's head onto his lap for a better position. Naruto shifted a little but got comfortable right away from his new position.

Sakura smiled at the blonde, it amused her very much, she really doesn't know why though. She nodded in agreement about what Sasuke said, "Yep, she never looked like one, not to mention, with the attitude she has, who would have guessed." She shook her head, "You better give him a pillow," she told her friend, "to cushion his head when we bounce from the trip." She pointed a finger towards the blonde who was sleeping. She handed the raven-haired boy a pillow that was ignored at her side. She looked outside her window, leaned her elbow on the sill and rested her chin on her hand, "That only proves, we really shouldn't judge people by their appearances." She declared.

The raven haired boy smirked at the remark, "Yeah, we can't judge people by their appearances," he rested his head on the window, "because we're not judges."

The red head of the Sand turned to look at the raven haired nin, "Sasuke, do you understand what you're talking about?" Both Leaf Ninjas turned to look at him, two pairs of eyes blinked at him in surprise. He looked left and right, sighed a deep breath, "I knew it." He said, "You totally forgot that I am between the two of you." He leaned on his seat, threw his head back and shut his eyes, "This travel's pretty long." He commented, "You think it would have been better if we were on foot?" his thought was said too loud, he really didn't notice.

"It'll take us days before we arrive to the resort if we travel on foot, young master." Dietrich spoke out as to response to the question that was thrown by the Sand child, "But we'll have a lot of fun if that were to happen." He added and smiled, he looked at the back mirror to see the young ones, "Most of the people have gone to sleep, I see." He chuckled, "Why don't you three do that, too?" he asked the three.

Sakura sat straight, "Isn't Miss Mai awake?" she asked and loomed over at the second row of seats; she peered over at Mai's face. She forced a smile. Mai, headphones still plugged in her ears while sleeping soundly, she returned to her seat, "Yep, seems like it's only us awake, Sir Kakashi, even Big bro Suichirou's asleep." She told her other awake companions.

The brown haired driver gave them a thumb's up in agreement, "You three do that, too, so that you'll be charged ready to any activities you active young ones may intend to do in the resort in this overnight adventure." He gave the kids a large grin, more like Naruto's grin. He saw the three exchanged looks at each other then nodded in a decision, "Don't worry, I'll wake you people up when we arrive." He gave them a smile, though they really didn't see the glint of mischief in his eyes because his eyes were also curving in his smile.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

A sudden jerk made all of the passengers fall off their seats and tumbled onto the floorings of the van. Kakashi slowly picked himself from his fall, trying to sink what just happen to him, he nursed his abused part, "Man, you can always-"

"What was that!?" Elly accidentally connected her head onto her teacher's chin. She automatically placed nursed the injured part and glared at the silver head, "Hey, what was that for!?" she demanded with teary eyes, "Auuuu…"

His head was thrown aback at the impact, he recovered easily though, "Hey, you were the one who hit me!" he corrected the girl. He turned at his right to see his raven haired Uchiha upside down from his fall, "Oh, hello there, Sasuke." He blinked, beside his student, his rival picked himself from his position, he looked left and right, nursed his bumped side, "Yo, had a nice sleep?" Suichirou just stared at him through narrowed eyes and glanced away from his stare; he shook his head and scratched his head, "You're better asleep than awake."

"What happened?!" Chii panicked, looked around and hid under her seat, "Are we under attack or something?!" she peered over at the window and got a hit on the head, "We're under attack!" another hit on her head, "Mai, hide! We're under attack!"

"You're too hysterical…" she pulled the earplugs off from her ears, "So, are we here?" she looked out of the window. Upon to her observation, they were parked inside the resort, "This place pretty much answers my question." She sat at her seat and pulled Chii from the floor, "You, calm down." She told her.

"Man, that hurts!" Naruto nursed his nose, "I hit my nose somewhere." He fought back tears and turned around. He jumped off his place as Gaara's sand returned to its jar, "Great defense, Gaara." Gaara blinked at him, clearly question was present at those green orbs of the Sand user. The blonde noticed his pink haired friend on the floor, he stood, bumped his head on the roof of the van and helped the girl, and "Sakura, does it hurt anywhere?" he asked his friend out of concern.

Sakura waved a hand and gave her blonde friend a smile, "Nah, I am okay, it doesn't hurt much anywhere." She told him, "Thanks for the concern, though, appreciate it very much.

"Will somebody help me?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

Elly whipped her head towards the raven haired boy, "Sa-chan, what are you doing there?" she asked and helped him, she dusted the boy from dust, "Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked as she checked the boy. She got a shake of his head and there she smiled, she turned her head towards the back and made her way there, "Are you guys all right? Nobody got seriously injured?" she asked the three. The three assured that nobody really got hurt by answering her 'nobody', she sighed in relief and gave the three a big hug, "Thank the Lord you guys are all right." She said through a relieved sigh.

The van's door opened, "Of course nobody got hurt, I calculated everything!" Dietrich proudly told everybody with a sweet, dazzling smile. He got a why-that-kind-of-way-to-wake-us-look from his little Su-chan, "You were all asleep, so I just figured to wake you all up in one big jerk of the car." He gave everybody a thumb's up, "You're things are all inside the house all ready." He told everybody before they could question, "I placed them inside the cottage, that you all be using for swimming, a while ago, you know before waking you all."

Suichirou shook his head and alighted from the van, "So you mean that you stopped normally then jerked the car after?"

Dietrich placed a finger at his cheek, "Something like that." He told his master truthfully, "Actually, it broke my heart when I woke you all guys up." Suichirou just raised an eyebrow at him, "Really, it did." He said through sweet smile.

Suichirou just looked at him with his usual bored look, "And you think I will buy that?" Dietrich nodded furiously, he sighed, "Actually I am not, as you can see." He poked his head in the van, "Anyways, come on guys, we're here." He announced inside.

One by one the group alighted from the van, giving them a full view of the resort, the typical coconut trees stood up high, cottages that will be used for the costumers, of course the swimming pools.

"Let's greet my Uncle first befo-" he was cut off when a shirt hit his face. He peeled it off immediately, "Hey!" he looked to his left and to his right, noticed that four of his friends gone missing, in a blink of an eye, Chi, Elly, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all ready in the pool, playing, like children. He blinked in amazement, "How did they do that?" he gave the thrown shirt a look then looked at his other companions.

Mai shrugged, "There are things you can't just understand from hyper people." Was all she answered at her friend, she sighed and looked left, then to her right, "Is there a place where I can take a rest?" her classmate.

Suichirou stared at him bored, "You just woke up, didn't you?"

"True, but the ride exhausts me." She stretched her numbing limbs, she covered her mouth as she yawned, "So, is there?" she asked once again.

The young master of the Family Amano's looked at his right hand, "Dietrich, would you kindly show, Mai to their room?" he requested his right hand. Dietrich simply gave his young master a smile and a nod. He sighed then looked at his friends who were swimming at the pool, shook his head, "Whatever, I'll just go and greet my Uncle, then." He turned and fell off the ground, "U-U-U-U-Uncle!" he said in surprise.

A man with his hair all push to the back, some bangs escaped the push though, his hair shiny like Suichirou, towered him, "Oh, my dear nephew, long time no see." He said with his deep voice, "Do I happen to look like a ghost to you?" he kind of joked and offered his nephew a hand. He dusted his nephew off from dirt, clapped his hands and his eyes twinkled like an excited child, "Where are you friends?" he looked left and right, he noticed Kakashi and Gaara, he blinked for a while then rushed towards the two. He took both of their hands, "Thank you for taking care of our Suichirou." He said thankfully like a father, "How can I repay you?" he asked them both. Behind him, Suichirou, blushed and was trying to make him stop talking, "Oh, sush, nephew, let Uncle thank your friends for you." He said.

Kakashi blinked his eyes and stared at the older man, noticing that he looked just like his student, though his uncle's older, darker than his nephew, hair's shorter than his nephew, taller than his nephew, body structure's bigger than his nephew (fit to be exact), voice's deeper than his nephew, more energetic than his nephew and more comical than his nephew, it crept him out, it was like looking at the stoic Suichirou as a five year old, hyper active kid, "U-U-Uh, really it was nothing." He said and avoided the gaze from the older man, _If I look at this man again, I may scream or laugh or do both all of a sudden._ He thought.

Suichirou's uncle heard the splish, splash in the pool; he whipped his head and gazed behind his nephew's shoulder. His eyes grew larger in a very happy surprise, "You have more friends over there, Su-chan!"

Before Suichirou can catch his uncle, he was already at the pool side. He ground his teeth in embarrassment at the same time, irritation. He balled his hand into a fist, "I should have expected this." He mumbled to himself, "But I was too occupied by what my sister said." Upon saying the word, he called for his uncle, "Uncle, is my sister here today?" he asked him politely.

His uncle stared at him for a while, crossed his arms against his chest, shut his eyes for deep thought, "Hmmm, I think I saw her car at the parking lot." He told his nephew, "Yeah, I think I saw her, too, but I can't remember if she greeted me already." He suddenly thought, "Oh, my, I wonder what kind of mischief you sister may cause up in the house." He kind of panicked, grabbed his nephew's wrist and ran off towards a large gate at the parking lot, "Ummm, sir," he called out for Kakashi, "would you mind if I kidnap my nephew for a while?" he asked while running.

Kakashi smirked and gave the older man a thumb's up, "Sure, don't worry, take him away if you want, take your time, my good sir." He called back. He received a loud thank you from the man. When the two were out of sight, he crossed his arms against his chest, "His uncle's not half bad at all."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara suddenly spoke out.

Kakashi averted his eyes towards Gaara, "Oh, I thought you joined the kids in the pool."

Gaara stared at him though narrowed eyes, "Later, I am not yet into swimming." He told him and made his way to the side of the pool.

Kakashi followed the red head; he watched the five play like kindergarteners in the pool, Naruto and Sasuke were racing from end to end, Sakura, Elly and Chi were just splish, splashing water, that made him thought for a while. He made his way to the three, "Hey." He tapped the black haired girl, "Why aren't you three playing like those two?" he suddenly asked.

Elly turned to look at him, her eyes showed the emotions of having some real fun, "Oh, hello there, Kakashi." She greeted the silver haired jounin with a smile, like a five year old kid, "Why aren't you still having fun?" she asked him, crossed her arms against her chest.

Chii clung herself on Elly's back sending some small splashes towards the silver head, but he dodged away before any water hits him, "Yeah, why aren't you still changing for the swimming?" she asked, smile large as a five year old kid. Chii and Elly grabbed his ankles and caught him by surprise, "Come on now!" she chirped and together they pulled him in the pool.

A large splash occurred at the pool, Kakashi slowly raised himself from his fall, he heard laughter from the girls and sighed, "Man,I am not even in my swimming wear, yet." He shook his head like a dog and sprinkle of water caught the girls, "Now you're gonna get it!" he chased the girls around the pool. Sounds quite impossible for a normal human being, but you all know Hatake, Kakashi.

Elly, Chii and Sakura were playing along their teacher, well, Elly and Chii were holding at the side rails, while Sakura was swimming under water.

While the six were having fun in the pool, the red head stared at the large gate that their hosts enetered in, made him a little curios and made his way over there, complete forgotten by his friends.

The guard of the gate halted him, "Only authorized personels can enter here." He told the red head.

Gaara glared at the guy in return, "Really?" he asked, sands around the place were already rising from the ground, he shut his eyes, sighed and left the guard shaking, whether or not from fear or something else, he was really not sure. He returned to the pool side, pulled his slippers off and dipped his feet in the pool water, "Man, the season's too freaking cold." He complained, "So, why a swimming outing?" the thout suddenly surfaced.

"Why are you in a bad mood all of a sudden?" the blonde ninja pulled himself out of the pool and sat next to the sand user, water dripped out from his hair. He grinned at Gaara, placed his arm on his shoulder, "Just enjoy the place, Gaara." He told him.

Gaara peeled the slithered arm away from him and moved a little a way, "You're way too wet, Naruto, so get a way from me for the moment." He told the blonde and glared.

Naruto just grinned stood and walked behind the red head, "Oh, Gaara, if you would just pull your shirt off and just swim with us, your mood will lighten, my friend!" he placed his wet hands on the hem of Gaara's shirt and in a flush the shirt was off.

Gaara, in reflex, covered his upper body, "Hey, give that back!" he stood and tried to take his shirt from those dripping wet hands of the blonde, "Naruto, you're wetting my shirt!" he growled. He took a closer step at the blonde and tried to pull his shirt from the blonde. He's eyes went saucer like when the blonde intentionally fell off the ledge and into the pool, including him in. A large spalsh, once again occurred. All heads turned to where it happened. Naruto and Gaara raised from the water at the same time. Gaara shook his head to remove water from his hair, he also wiped his face and took a glare at the grinning blonde, "Now, I am wet!" he growled and his head got dipped into the water by another hand coming from his back.

"Go and cool your head under." Sasuke said while keeping the head from rising, "I don't know why you're bad mood, but don't bring it here." He said and pulled his hand away from the head. Gaara raised his head and gasp for breath, "Got your head cooled?" he asked, bored.

Gaara whipped his head towards the brunette and pulled his bangs, "How can I calm down if you were to do that!?"

Sasuke pulled his hair away from the sand user, "Seems like you need another trip under the water…" he stared at Gaara, "Naruto!" he called and before he could say anything.

"Waaaay ahead of ya', Sasuke!" he told him, gave him a thumb's up, dove under and pulled Gaara by his feet under the water. Sasuke, on the other hand, pushed the red head further in the water by the shoulders.

Chii panicked, "Aaaah, don't bully, Ga-chan like that!" she rushed towards the two, pushed the two bully away and picked Gaara from the water, "Stop bullying Ga-chan like that!" she snuggled the red head then hugged him protectively away from the two, "Waaaa, why did you let them bully you, Ga-chan." She puffed her cheeks and hugged him tighter.

Gaara was tapping her bared arm, "C-C-Chii, you're crushing my lungs!" he told her, Chii automatically let him go. He gasped for breath, caughed a little then relaxed. He looked at the worried blonde girl, he sighed in defeat, "I knew that I wouldn't like this trip." He told her, ignoring the apologetic face her friend was giving, "First and foremost, the season is cold resulting for a colder water temp." he dictated, "Second, it's very far from home and it exhausts me." He cut Chii off before she could speak, "But I'll try to relax more and somehow enjoy this adventure." He smiled at the blonde.

Chii stared the the read head, she sniffled, tears formed in her eyes, "Gaaaaaara!"she launched and hugged the red head, making them fall in the waters, once again.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, Naruto grinned, Sasuke smiled a little, then they gave five at each other, "Success!" they whispered.

At a far end corner, Elly blinked at the site, "So," she looked at the pink haired girl, "what just happened?" she suddenly asked the other two clueless people. She got a shrug from the girl. She looked once again at the four, well, Naruto and Sasuke were back playing like kindergartners, racing from end to end, trying to cheat at each other while doing it while Chii and Gaara were doing something. Elly blinked at what they were doing, she looked at Kakashi then to Sakura. She looked back at her friend then grabbed the pink haired hands, "Sakura, can you teach me how to swim?" she asked, Sakura blinked. The black haired girl turned to look at her blonde friend, "Just like Chii and Gaara, can you teach me how to swim?" she repeated.

Sakura and Kakashi stared hard at their landlady, then laughed, "Hey! What's so funny?" Elly puffed her cheeks.

"I never thought that you couldn't swim." Kakashi placed a hand on her head and smudged her dripping wet hair, Elly pulled her head away from his hand, "Well, you look like someone who know how, that's why."

Elly stared at the silver haired jounin through narrowed eyes, "Don't judge me by my appearance because you're not a judge!" she told the silver haired scarecrow. She turned to look at the pink haired girl once again, "Sakura, can you teach me how to swim?" she asked like a child, once again.

Sakura smiled at her landlady, "Sure, mother, there's no problem." She told her and Elly jumped happily like a kid, "So, first of all," she told her student, "you've got to relax." When she turned to her student, Elly was splish splashing water from side to side, "Mother!" she cried in panic. She helped the girl, after she'd calmed down, she sighed, "Mother, you need to relax." She told her once again.

Elly furrowed her brows, "But I am relaxed!" she told her and crossed her arms against her chest.

Sakura scratched her cheek, "Ehehe, let's see." She scratched her chin, "Oh, I know!" she suddenly brightened, "Father, I need a hand." She called for her teacher. Kakashi blinked at her then pointed a finger at him, "Yes, you, I need your help." Kakashi walked towards them, "Father, you guide mother I'll tell you what to do." She told him.

Kakashi looked at his landlady, who hissed, "Sakura-chan, I have a strong feeling that your 'mother' wants my help." He told her in a sarcastic tune. He looked back the girl who hissed once again.

Sakura waved a hand, "Whatever, just help me!" she told her teacher, "So, mother, you want to learn how to swim or you'll learn it by yourself?" she sweetly asked her landlady. Elly pouted then glared at her, she grinned evilly, Sakura felt something slither down her spine, "A-Anyways, let's just start." She looked at her teacher, "Father, you hold mother's hands, I'll guide her legs and body." She smiled and walked behind her landlady.

Kakashi looked at the girl and forced a smile, "Let's just do what she says, okay?" he said, "Then, maybe you'll start to learn how to swim." He added.

Kakashi offered both his hands with a smile, Elly stared at it for a while then slapped her hands onto his without giving him a look. Sakura shook her head with a smile, she walked at her landlady's side, "So, once I count to three, you try to float, okay?" she instructed her landlady who nodded vigorously, quite very determined, "Now that's the spirit. So, 1…2…3!" Elly kicked off from the tiles and floated a little, Sakura carefully raised her legs and stomach, "Now, just be calm and relax." When she felt that Elly loosened up, "Okay, keep on doing that, now" she looked at her teacher, she smiled when he picked his head, he raised an eyebrow, "Try to pedal." She told her. Elly did what she was told, but not quite what Sakura expected, "Mother, I mean not to pedal like you're in a bike…ummm…what was that right word again?" she looked at the silver haired man.

"Fluuter." He told her and she suddenly brightened.

"Oh, right, try to flutter your legs." Elly looked innocently at her, "You surely know how to flutter right?" Elly brightened all of a sudden, she sigehd in relief, "Well, at least that's a relief, so why don't you flutter?" she asked. Elly tried and splashed a lot. She winced and tried to fend off some stray waterdroplets, unconsciously, she let Elly go. When the splashings were done, she pulled a smile at her site. Kakashi was still holdin his landlady's hands while Elly was gripping tightly at his hand only her head was visible while feet were still fluttering under the water. The pink haired girl shook her head, she walked back to her place, "Mother, try to be more relaxed." She told her.

Elly stopped fluttering her feet and when she felt the tiles under her feet she stood, "I am relaxed!" she told her, "I just don't know why I keep on sinking." She pouted.

"From what I've seen and felt, you're tensed, my dear." Kakashi told her. She picked her head and looked at him, "Believe me, your tensed." He repeated, "Your muscles hardened when you started kicking." He commented. Elly stared at him blankly, "Let's start over, Sakura." He called the pink haired girl, "You hold her feet and body after I count 3, alright?" he instructed the girl, "Now, relax, Elly." Elly breathed a large amount of air then exhaled, "I'll count, 1…2…3!" Elly kicked from the tiles and again and Sakura assissted one more time. Kakashi nodded, "Now, try to flutter again." He instructed the black haired girl. The black haired girl obliged but still she just splashed water around, Sakura was already wincing and pulling her head away but kept her assisst, "Elly, try to relax, you're stiffing." He gently told the girl. Elly puffed a cheek but gradually she was starting to relax, "Good, good." Kakashi praised her, "Now, Sakura, slowly remove your hands off of her." He told her student who agreed. Sakura slowly removed her hands off her landlady and Kakashi slowly walked backwards, assissting, his student gripping on his hands tightly, "Now, now Elly, relax, you're beginning to tense up, again." He reminded the girl.

"Shut…up!" she told him through breaths but she tried to relaxed a little successfully. Kakashi smiled at her and she just ignored him.

Kakashi kept on walking slowly backwards, "Elly, I am going to let go of you and see if you improved, alright?" Elly looked at him surprised but then agreed, "After I count to three." He smiled once again, "1..2..3." they broke their link and slowly released from each other. Elly kept her eyes shut while fluttering her legs Kakashi slowly moved to her side. He watched her as she progressed a little, "Very nice!" he praised her while she flutter her legs in the water. Confident enough that she'll not get drowned, he walked beside Sakura, "See, she improved." He placed a hand on the pink haired girl's head.

Sakura crossed her arms against her chest and looked at her teacher with narrowed eyes, "I was about to teach her those things but you just have to act like a hero." She told her teacher, "but that was just okay, saved me from explaining things." She smiled and watched her landlady swim like a kid, "But she really needs to practice more if she really wants to swim…better, that is." She said.

Kakashi stretched his arms and yawned, "Well, at least she won't bug any of us anymore." He assured the girl.

Sakura slid her gaze to him, "Oh, really?" she raised an eyebrow at her teacher, "Is that something you really want?" she asked, she leaned a little for a better view at her teacher's face. He averted his gaze away from her, she smiled at the reaction though. She shrugged then watched her landlord swim like a kid, they were taken a little a back when the black haired girl suddenly stopped moving yet still splasing water around her, head still afloat and looked like a kid playing in a bathtub. The splasing ceased and the black haired student slowly sunk, Sakura felt panicked, she turned to look at her teacher, who, also was watching at the spot where their landlord sunk in with wide open eyes. She stared back, bubbles rose and popped as they surfaced, "S-Shouldn't we be already helping her, Tousan?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, I really think we should." Kakashi pulled a nervous smile then both of them rushed towards the spot where bubbles were rising. They stooped to look over, both of them blinked when something was risng from the underwater. A large splash surprised them both and made all activities in the pool stop and look over their direction. Kakashi and Sakura winced and defended their faces from the splashed water. They blinked their eyes when they heard gasps of breaths then laughter, "Hey, we thought you drowned there!" Kakashi hit the girl's head, she nursed it in response and got kicked right on the right cheek, he's head jerked to the side and he nursed his injured part, "Hey, what made you do that!?" he demanded.

"Do what?!" still nursing her bump and glared at the silver haired guy.

"Both!" he answered equally.

"What both!?" she answered back equally.

"The drowning and the kicking!?" he told her, hand still on his bruised cheek.

"Whoever told you that I am drowning, damn it!" she glared at the scarecrow, "I just got tired and stopped, let the water relaxed my muscles!" she growled, "And you hit me on the head, an eye for an eye a hit for a hit!" she exclaimed.

"You made us worry back then!" he raised his voice.

She glared back, "Worried, you say, if you're worried then you would have rushed the minute I stopped!" she pointed out. Kakashi glared back at her but she just returned it with an enforced icy glare. They both crossed their arms against their chest and looked away from each other.

"First time I've ever heard teach raise his voice." A deep voice suddenly broke off the silence, all heads turned towards him, "What happened?" he asked. Amano already changed into his swimming wear, you know, plain white shirt then board shorts. Well, actually all of them were wearing t-shirt, Chii's wearing a white tank top and swimming shorts, Gaara worn his stolen shirt, he got it back and board shorts, Elly's wearing a not too loose not too fit shirt then her elemntary P.E. shorts, Sakura was also wearing a tank top shirt then cycling shorts, Kakashi's wearing a shirt fitted enough for him and his board shorts.

Elly stared at Suichirou and blinked, "Amaaaaano!" Elly rushed towards the side, "Where's Dietrich?" she stared at the host then looked left and right, "Isnt he going to play with us?" she suddenly asked.

"My sweet little nephew!" All heads turned towards the direction of the voice, Suichirou felt shiver down his spine at the call. Elly's eyes went large in disbelief when she saw their host's uncle get up, "My dear little Suichirou, why did you leave ol' dear uncle behind?" he frowned, "Ah, hello." He waved a hand at Elly, who was nearest to them.

She stared at the uncle of her classmate. The older man was wearing floaters on his waist, arms and legs, snorkels were even worn by the older man but he's wearing normal swimming wears, just like their's he's plainly wearing white shirt and boxer shorts, "H-Hello, sir." She greeted back the older host.

He knelt down to have a closer view of the girl, nod then smiled, "Thank you for taking care of our sweet little Suichirou!"

Elly blinked at what the older man just said then placed a hand at the back of her head, "Really, Dietrich's the one taking good care for your nephew, not me." He answered the older man.

The older man stood his full height, "What a bashful girl." He said to Suichirou, "No wonder you became friends with her." He slapped his nephew's back, "Now, come on let's play!" he told him and jumped into the water making, another large splash.

"Don't you still have work to do?" Suichirou asked his uncle who just risen from the waters.

"That could come later!" the older man paddled his way around the pool with the help of his floaters, it was successfully done, "Why don't you join the fun, little Suichirou?" he asked his nephew with a smile on his face.

Suichirou slapped his forehead out of irritation, "How many times do I need to tell you, do not call me that way!"

"What's wrong with that? Is sounds cute." Suichirou whipped his head towards a side of the pool to find Kakashi smirking at him, "Little Suichirou." Suichirou gacked as he said the name.

An irritated eyebrow twitched but he managed to control his voice, "L-Lunch is being prepared." He announced, "I suggest you guys get ready." He looked at his uncle, "You know that I am just going to announce lunch, so why did you jump in the water?"

His uncle turned his head towards his nephew, blinked, then splashed water like a kid, "Eh!! Can lunch just come later?" he asked like a tantrumizing kid, "I just got here!"

"Well, whoever told you to jump anyway?" Suichirou crossed his arms against his chest, "Oh, you guys can use that room." He pointed at the room right across him, "Towels and bathrobes are already prepared for you there." He told the pool occupants, "I'll just wait for you guys here so we can go together."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Room-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Boys, you go first!" Chii smiled at the boys. She ignored the protests coming from the boys, "What, you want to wait for us to finish before you take yours?" she asked.

"Not that we want to wait for you girls to finish." Sasuke protested, "You'll freeze us to death if we wait for you." He slid his gaze away from the Chii as he gave the reason, then he returned his look back to the blonde girl, "But why the four of us at once?" he asked, more like demanded.

"You're already lucky that Sui's uncle didn't join you guys." She crossed her arms against her chest, "And, besides, you are all boys, no malice or anything will happen if you four take a bath at the same time." She pointed out. Well, we all know Sasuke, he continued to argue with Chii.

"Now that you've mentioned it, where did he go?" Naruto suddenly whipped his head towards Suichirou, "Big Bro. where did your uncle go?" he asked innocently.

Suichirou looked at the blonde ninja with his small, bored eyes, "He said he'll change in the main house, he said he'll just add up to the space and time if he joins in." he sighed in relief, "Luckily, he didn't know that you guys will wash the same time, or else…" he trailed off, Naruto understood what it meant, so he just dropped the topic but he answered when the blonde ninja asked where the main house was located, "Oh, the main house is beyond that large gate near the garage." He blinked, "Well, it's rather a little far from beyond the gates because there's something else beyond the gate, so it's really beyond another gate."

"Whatever, just drop it and go take your bath!" Chii suddenly pulled Sasuke by the ear and pushed him in the bathroom making him fall off to the tiles, face first, she pointed a finger inside, "So, who wants to be like him?"she asked the others you were left. In a split second, the three other boys rushed towards the bathroom and slammed the door to her face, "HEY!!" a tap on her shoulder made her look at her side. A bundle of pink cloth welcomed her face, she peeled it off at once, "What's that for?!" she asked.

Elly looked at her, "Huh? Oh, nothing really, just a towel and a robe." She answered her blonde friend, "Anyway, you better dry yourself for the mean time or you'll freeze to death." She handed the towel and robe to her friend and sat at the nearest chair, happened to be a chair from the dining room.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Bathroom-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were lookin at each other through narrowed eyes.

"So…who would take their clothes off first?" Naruto asked, seriously. He turned to look at Sasuke, who shook his head ferociously, then turned to look at Gaara, who glared back at him, he felt his hair stand so he looked back at Sasuke, this time, was eyeing him in doubt, "Oh, come on, if none will take their clothes off now, Chii might kill us, or worse, mommy would." He bit his thumb, "You know how she hates waiting." The sudden splash of water from their backs made them all whip their heads to the sound. Kakashi was already taking his bath, his shirt was all ready off, "Eh!!!"

Kakashi looked at him, "What, nobody ever told us to take all of our clothes, right?" he made his point, "Or, you want me to use genjutsu for you guys?" he suggested.

"Genjutsu…now that you've mentioned it…" Sasuke suddenly was in thought.

Naruto whipped his head at Sasuke, blushed a little, then slapped himself, "NO!" he suddenly burst out, all heads turned at him. Bangs on the door echoed inside.

"Hey, what's happening there?" Elly's voice echoed inside the small bathroom.

"Nothing, Naruto just thought of something scary!" Kakashi answered back.

"Really, guys, don't do that again!" Chii's voice echoed inside.

"We won't, don't worry." Kakashi replied then looked at the kids, more like on Naruto, "Well, Naruto, what kind of genjutsu were you trying to think of?" he eyed the blonde suspicously.

Naruto raied his hands and waved it defensively, "Nothing, nothing, I wasn't thinking of anything!" he reasoned out.

"Then, why did you suddenly burst?" Gaara asked him, grabbing the dipped away from the older ninjan and ignored his protest, he splashed water onto himself, "Uhh, do you have shampoo there?" he asked, when Naruto kept on being silent, he dropped the topic, "Just borrow shampoo from Chii." He uttered.

"I tell you I thought of nothing!" he cried out, then pouted like a defeated kid, opened the bathroom door wide, exposing everybody in, "Chii, can I borrow your shampoo?" he asked, Elly and Chii's conversation was cut and two pairs of eyes grew large at the site.

"I-I'll go get it." Elly hurried upstairs to get their shampoo.

Chii kept on staring at the guys occupying the bathroom, "Kakashi…" she blinked innocently and pointed a finger at the said guy, "You better eat something…" she said, "You're too thin…" Kakashi looked at himself, then blinked back at the blonde girl, she placed a thinking finger at her chin, tilted her head a little, "Or was the right word slim?" she pondered in thought.

"Here ya' go!" Elly threw the bottle of shampoo in the bathroom like pitching in a baseball game, targeting her teacher, who caught the bottle of shampoo beautifully with his face, "And faster, my hair's starting to get sticky!" she ordered as she shut the door with a bang.

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara stared at Kakashi's injured face, trying to trying to suppress their laughter, "N-Nice catch, teach!" Naruto managed to tell his teacher through suppressed laughter.

Kakashi massaged his damaged nose, "Ha ha ha, very funny, guys." He muttered sarcastically, he ground his teeth, "Why do I suddenly feel that I am being treated with freezing shoulders, huh?" he thrust the dipper into the water and splashed water to himself, resulting him to hit himself with the brim of the dipper, "Ow!" he cried out in pain.

"Whoever told you to hit yourself, anyway?" Sasuke stared strangely at his teacher, "We really should get ourselves clean before mom give us hell." He reminded his other companions. The other two boys agreed, the three of them used the shower and let their teacher use the dipper, bucket method.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Outside the Bathroom-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Chii stared at her friend, "You trying out for baseball?" she asked her black haired friend.

"Something like that." She asnwered her while scratching her eyes, "Why did you ask?" she looked at her feet like it was really interesting to watch.

Chi placed a finger at her chin and replayed what just happened a while ago, "Hmmm…I think you hit Sir's face." She remembered all of a sudden, "I think you'll pass for the try outs." She grinned innocently at her friend who jerked her head towards her, eyes were wide, as if surprised, "What, don't tell me that you didn't notice?" she raised an eyebrow, placed her hands on her waist, she tilted her head and stared at the black haired friend, "Did you apply some blush-on?"

Elly's face faulted, "I am allergic to make up." She waved a hand with a disgusted look on her face then covered her mouth, and avoided the eyes of her friend.

Chii crossed her arms against her chest, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. Her friend shook her head in answer, though she's not convinced, "Come on, tell me."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura suddenly entered the conversation, curios about what's going on with her landlord and friend, "What did I miss?" she asked through innocent smile.

Chii placed her hands on her waist and sighed, "Well, your lovable landlord over here," she thrust a thumb at Elly, ",has some problem."

"What kind of problem?"the pink haired girl asked more with eagerness shown in her eyes.

Chii raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in defeat, "Oh, sheesh, let's just let her ponder in her thoughts." She hit her forehead and walked away, sat besides their hosts.

Sakura watched her blonde friend then looked at her landlord, "Yo, what's wrong?" she asked as she peered over at her face, she blinked in confusion as she saw the red traces of blush on her face, "Oh, you sick or something?" she placed her forehead onto her lanlord's forehead, Elly was taken aback, the pink haired pout, defeated, "You're kind of hot, mother." She announced her check up, "And jumpy, not to mention." She heaved, "You feeling ill?"

Elly shook her head, "No, I am all right, feeling energetic as always." She waved a hand and laughed, "Well, it's kind of hot inside, the heat must have gotten into me." She grinned, she looked at the bathroom door and knocked, "Hey, you guys done?" she asked.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Everybody has already taken their baths and were already going in the main house-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Before they arrive at the main house, Suichirou, toured them around the place behind the large gate near the garage. Houses made out of glass were built there to display collections of automobiles and motorcycles, from the first ever made car up to the latest were displayed. Elly and Chii marveled over it, awewing at each of everything they saw in the display. Well, if the two were awewing at it, ten times the fold of the kids questionings were being thrown at them, since they're not very familiar with it.

After the automobile and motorcycle displays, Suichirou, toured them around the little bird farm they have just after the displays, of course, some people love to awe a lot of things, birds of different kinds were not out of the question, so they've enjoyed every minute they've spent with them birds. While they were in their tour around the bird farm, Dietrich suddenly appeared and announced that their lunch's all ready, ready to be served and they're the only ones being waited by the others.

Though a little disappointed, Suichirou cut the tour and guided them towards the main house, he noticed that the blonde ninja was really down, so he assured that they'll return later after they have their lunch. Naruto brightened after the reassurance that their hose promised.

So, they've marched their way towards the main house, paired they were, everybody were buzzing and talking of anything they could think of after lunch except for two people, a certain black haired landlord and a silver haired scarecrow. Paired with each other but not even a single word came out from their mouths, only silence from both of them. Kakashi was kind of in the bad moon while Elly was kind of in the awkward mood.

Kakashi's eyebrows furrows every time he looks at his landlady while Elly every time she sees the looks her teacher throws at her, she avoids the stare by looking at trees they passes at.

After five minutes of walking, they've arrived at the main house. Well, to be precise, the main house's a mansion, one big hell of a mansion to the point that servants welcomed them politely and showed them the way to the dining hall. As they were on the way to the dining hall, Elly just happened to ask how rich Suichirou's uncle is, Dietrich just laughed and Suichirou pulled a tired smile at the question thrown at them. Upon arriving at the dining hall, one hell of dining hall it was, a long table was at the center with hair chairs as the dining chairs, everybody's eyes turned saucer like when they saw Mai at the other end of the table tied at the dining chair. She glared at her friend, "So," she let out an icy voice, "what took you guys so long?" she asked with a smile but the venom in her voice was present in the question.

"Why are you tied up?" Elly unconsciously asked her through her shock.

Mai pulled a sarcastic smile, "I should be asking the one asking, why are you not?"

Elly blinked and her mouth gaped open, she looked at their host, "What's going on here?" she asked.

Suichirou shook his head, sighed in defeat and hit his forehead, "I knew something's going to happen." He looked at Dietrich.

"I couldn't find her, young master." He said with an apologetic smile.

The lights in the dining room suddenly died, all were surprised and were starting to ask what's happening, of course exclude Dietrich, Mai and Suichirou, who knew what's going to happen and both Kakashi and Gaara.

"Hey, what's happening!?" Sasuke sounded quite panicked, "Naruto, where are you?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto's voice sounded alarmed, "I am just beside you, don't scream at my ear!"

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Sakura asked, though she sounded a little scared.

"Mai, where are you, are you all right!?" Chii suddenly burst at the black out.

"I am only here, I won't be able to go anywhere! I am all tied up!" Mai replied almost screaming out of irritation.

"Ooooh, nice, the dark makes me sleepy." Elly gave out.

A spot light suddenly appeared and lighted Mai, "Hey, what gives!?" she struggled against the rope around her, her chair swayed a little, "Turn that irritating light off!"

An annoying laughter echoed in the dining hall, a woman's voice to be precise. Another spot light focused the new comer, a woman wearing a cocktail dress of green and blue, her long black hair flowed down her waist and was tied in a half ponytail, a feathered fan covered half her mouth, "Welcome to Amano Rest House, everybody!" she greeted the just arrived guests after her annoying laughter, "Today's a very special day!" she announced, ignoring Mai's screams and protests she proceeded with what she was trying to announce, "Because today's the day, my dear little brother, Su, invited a girl, not just any ordinary girl, I may say," she looked proud and happy, still ignoring Mai's protests against her being tied up and being not the person she's being accused of, the woman covered Mai's mouth with her fan, "Because this girl's the first ever girlfriend my young brother ever had!" a lot of violent reactions blew, Mai just rolled her eyes and gave up, "I mean in a literal way, you know girl and friend is what I mean!" she laughed, covered her mouth as she laughed with her feathered fan, "But I wish that she'll be his first ever girlfriend." She patted the tired girl's head, "Anyways, everybody, please welcome and know, Elly Aura!" she announce, suddenly the lights switched on and the servants suddenly appeared and clapped their hands. She then laughed once again.

"I think you've mistaken gravely, my dear lovable neice." Everybody's heads turned towards the door, Suichirou's uncle entered the dining room, neatly dressed in a suit, a gentle smile was present at the moment. He looked at Elly then looked at his nephew, "I knew you'll bring mischief here, my dear niece," he then looked at the woman, "but I didn't know you'd tie a mistaken identity." He chuckled, "Untie her, please."

"What do you mean, uncle?" the woman asked, "That this girl over here," she pointed a finger at Mai, who nearly bitten the finger, then pulled it away before anything can happen, "is not the girl I think she is?" she whipped her head towards Mai and blinked in disbelief.

"I've been telling you the whole time, didn't I?!" Mai rolled her eyes then glared at her friend, "Do you know how I've been insulted!?" Elly blinked in question, "She insisted that I am you!!!!" she screamed, "Do you know how insulting that was!?"

"Really insulting, I might say." Elly scratched the back of her head and answered the question with a large grin. Mai squealed in irritation.

"I think you've missed something vital in your info, sis." Suichirou suddenly spoke "This is Elly Aura!" he placed his hands on her shoulders and made his way towards his sister and Mai, "I did say she has _shoulder_ _length_ hair, not _waist length_ hair."

The woman looked at the person her younger brother introduced, she blinked, looked at her from head to toe. The girl, her brother, just introduced was wearing a plain yellow shirt and khaki baggy shorts that run below her knees, her hair was still kind of wet and looked like it was just pushed at the back after drying it with a towel to be a little fixed. She also noticed that the girl has a snobish look, maybe because of her eyes, they're kind of small or maybe because of the expression on her face, quite a little bored, she really can't put her finger on it. She blinked curiously at her then to her brother, she tilted her head a little and gave herself a thought.

"I am really, really sorry, Mai!" he apologized and untied her. He turned towards his sister, pulled her by the ear and dragged her towards their uncle, ignoring the screams of agony his sister was letting out, "Uncle, I think we need to talk outside." He let out a smile that only the three of them understood, his uncle nodded furiously while his sister shook her head like there's no tomorrow. The three of them walked towards the exit, before the door closed Suichirou told Dietrich that they begin without them and he's in command.

Dietrich already told them to take their seats, and they obliged, they begun without the three hosts. Sasuke and Naruto took their seats and made their landlord sit between them, Sakura on Naruto's left. Chii and Gaara sat across Sakura. Mai sat next with Chii, Kakashi sat across Sasuke next to Mai. And there, the menus were given out one by one. the kids dug in the food happily, especially a blonde kid. Most of them were enjoying their lunch, well it's the typical noise you'll hear whenever they eat their luch at school, except for one.

Though very mad and irritated, Mai noticed that Kakashi wasn't his usual self, she turned to look at her teacher, "Hey, you're pretty quite." She commented, "You're creeping me." she added. Kakashi only raised his brows in acknowledgement and kept on eating his lunch. Mai raised a curios eyebrow, tapped her friend, Chii who was insisting Gaara to say Ahh and feed him, "Kakashi's acting weird, something happened?" she looked at Elly then back to Chii.

Chii stopped persisting Gaara for a while to answer her friend, she let go of the fork she was holding and placed it on her plate, "Hmmm, I dunno." She answered, she looked at her teacher then to Elly, who was happily eating with the kids and also reminding Naruto to eat slower, she looked at Mai and pulled a hesistant smile, "Really, I don't know, I think Kakashi's really quiet when eating."

"It's because you're always pestering Gaara that's why you never notice how talkative that pervert is." Mai crossed her arms against her chest, stared at her food for a while then returned to eat, "Whatever, not my case." She muttered.

After five minutes or so, their hosts returned and joined them. Suichirou's uncle apologized with the inconvenience and apologized gravely at Mai who only raised her brows as acknowledgement and waved her hand at their host.

Kakashi eyed the three when they've arrived. Most particularly, the woman, he eyed the woman hard. It only broke when he heard the woman's uncle ask a question to his landlord, "So, how long have you known my nephew?" he heard him ask, he shook his head, shrugged, leaned on his chair and crossed his arms against his chest, _Why am I not surprised?_ He thought to himself and just watched. The questioned girl looked at the older man and answered him bluntly and quickly, "3 months ago." Then she stuffed some rice into her mouth. Kakashi noticed that the older man nearly coughed his just swallowed luch and the woman's drink got caught on her throat after the answer and coughed hard. Kakashi somewhat smirked at the reactions. He picked his neglected fork in his plate and punctured anything that was left in it, he sighed deep then picked his head up and stared at his landlord, he narrowed his eyes when she quickly bowed her head when he saw her stare, _Okay…now she's being awkward, why the mood swings? _He raised an eyebrow. He shifted his gaze to the kids, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting over a piece of meatball, the blonde just stole from the brunette's plate, ignoring their landlord at their middle, while Sakura was the one scolding them, he smiled at the three, he took a look at his seatmates, Mai just kept on eating her lunch silently while Chii was still insisting Gaara to be fed, the red head spontaneously refuses while blushes on his cheeks glowed, _So, peaceful…_ he thought.

"So, you just met my nephew?" Uncle asked to clarify, "I thought you've known each other since freshmen years." He slid his look to his nephew, who stared blankly at him, he raised an eyebrow.

After drinking she answered, "Yes, we've known each other since fresmen years." She answered, "Though, we really never knew each other since we never talk, we know each other by face and name but we really didn't manage to know each other's personalities."

"Why?" Sister came in the conversation.

"We were at war from those past two years." She answered bluntly, "If he didn't tell you the reason, then, I'll tell you." She smiled. She looked at her classmate, who only rolled his eyes, "Anyways, the reason we were at war those time was because I got pissed off of him."

Both his uncle and sister's mouth gaped at the answer. He sighed, "I did tell you I get a lot of trouble because of my facial expression but you guys never believe me." He stuffed some vegeis in his mouth, he noticed that both his uncle and sister were staring through narrowed eyes, "Hey, what's with look?" he asked."Why don't you try to smile more often." his sister requested and stressed the words. He looked equally, "I tried that but the result gave me an enemy." He looked at his classmate and housemate of his teacher, "You get my drift? My smile's never considered a smile but a smirk" he rolled his eyes.

Kakashi continued to watch his landlord. She picked her head and he noticed that her eyebrows were furrowed at the middle and she was staring with confused look. He tilted his head to a side, curios over at her reaction, she started to speak, "You didn't smirk when that freaky guy took our picture in the arcade center." That gave him a surprise, "Since when did that happen?" he found himself asking, making all heads turn to him, he raised an eyebrow, "So?" he asked once again,

She puffed her right cheek, looked sideways, blushes were present at the moment, he noticed and felt a brow twitched out of irritation, "L-Last Jume." She puffed her cheek once again, she answered without looking at him. He glared at his host, youngest host, that is, Suichirou glared back equally at him, to his relief.

Sudden slam of the dining door made all heads turn at its direction, a woman, wearing round glasses, blonde hair was tied to a bun and was wearing an office suite and a clipboard on hand, Kakashi head a shriek from the oldest Amano, he turned to look at the head of the table to see that the chair being occupied by their host's uncle, empty.

"Was the president made his detour here?" the blonde woman asked firmly. Suichirou and his sister looked at each other, looked at their guests, who blinked innocently at them, "He said he'll just be using the bathroom then he never returned to the meeting!" she walked in the dining room and stopped beside Suichirou's side, "So, where did he hide?" she asked the nephew.

Suichirou sighed, placed his elbow on the table and rested his head in his palm, he looked at the woman with his usual bored expression and pointed under the table. The blonde woman's eye flased in an instant and raised the table cloth to reveal his uncle with a scared scream, she pulled him by the collar, "I knew that you'd be escaping from the meeting, president!" she dragged her out of the table and out of the dining room. Suichirou ignored his uncle's plea of help while his sister gave him a wave good-bye. He stared once again at his lunch, dropped his fork, "Anywas, after lunch, you guys want to go to the beach?" he suddenly asked.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara suddenly turned their heads towards their young host, eyes sparkled happily.

"I am done eating!" Naruto suddenly jumped off his chair after he stuffed all the vegies from his plate into his mouth.

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the table napkin that was on the table and stood from his chair, he looked at his blonde friend, "Don't act too excited, Idiot." He told him.

Naruto whipped his head towards the brunette, "Oh, yeah, look who's talking!" he cried and glared at the brunette.

Sasuke tried to hide the blush that appeared from what the blonde just pointed out, "I-I am not excited!" he defensively cried at the blonde. He noticed that Naruto isn't buying it, so he just puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms against his chest, "Whatever!"

Gaara and Sakura both stood from their seats at the same time and joined the two excited boys with their wait. One by one, they've finished their lunch and made their way to the beach, that happened to be just a five minute walk away from the mansion's backyard.

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes sparkled as they saw the clear blue sea, well, you'll not notice the excitement from Gaara's and Sasuke's eyes when they've arrived at the beach but you'll feel their auras heightened when they set foot on the sand. Sakura and Naruto ran towards the water and let the washing water run onto theit feet while Sasuke and Gaara were playing on the sand, more like watching Gaara play over the sand and Sasuke watch the red head play with his chakra on the sand, not too much to cause suspicion, though. Chii and Mai joined Sakura and Naruto on the water, Elly joined Sasuke watch Gaara play over at the sand. Kakashi just positioned himself beside his landlady while Suichirou, his sister and Dietrich set up some chairs and umbrellas on a spot they've took.

Kakashi looked up to the sky, shaded his eyes with a hand as he do it. The sun was glaring at them happily, he frowned at it and looked at his landlady, who was swaying and all flushed, he sat next to her, intentionally bumping her on the shoulder as he sat. It shook her, her head bobbed a little then she looked at him through half lidded eyes, "You sure you want to stay under the sun?" he asked her, she just nodded, her eyes were already closed, he sighed, he placed a hand on her forehead, "You alright?" he asked her, she gave a nod. The two of them were enveloped with silence while the others were having fun, Sasuke was requesting a lot of animal shapes made out of sand from Gaara and Chii and the others were already playing tag on the sand, Suichirou and company were talking of something they really don't care about, something about their family it was. He crossed his arms against his chest and yawned sleepily he looked at his landlady who was bobbing her head, "You know, I've been itching to ask you something." He started and caught her attention, he pulled his lower lip as he saw the sleepy reaction she was giving him, "Why have you been avoiding eye contact with me?" he asked her, she suddenly blushed and pulled jerked her head away from him, he sighed a deep one, "See?" he noticed that she was twiddling her fingers, that ought to make you awake, "So, tell me, what's the reason behind?" he leaned a little forward towards the girl. The girl suddenly whipped her head towards him, making them look at each other face to face, leaving an inch away from each other's face, more like eye to eye, she pulled back away, once again but now, she's redder than before, _Man, we're not going anywhere hee!_ He thought irritatably, he scratched his head and looked at the vast site.

"W-Well…" It caught the silve scarecrow's attention, "I-I-I've been me-me-meaning to t-t-talk t-t-t-to you." _She's stuttering like mad, this is new._ The thought made him amused, he shifted his sitting position to an indian sit position, rested his elbow on his knee and rested his head on his knuckle, he looked at the girl with an amused smile, "I…I…" she trailed off scratched her left ear then played the lock of her studdex on the same ear, "I mean, I want to say sorry that the bottle of shampoo directly hit you on the face." Her mood suddenly changed so as her tone of voice, from the stuttering, hesitant one to a blunt, direct one. Kakashi blinked at the sudden change but still the amused smile stayed. She looked at him, all flushed with an eyebrow raised, "What's with that smile?" she asked.

"Nothing, really." He told her, placed a hand on her head, placed bumped her forehead with his, he looked right into her eyes, "Are you sure that's why you've been avoiding me?" he asked, she slid her look away, "It's not you to avert eye contact when being asked." He commented, "So, you want to tell me?" once more, he tried.

She returned her gaze to his, she stared back to those sleepy eyes of his with her simple stare ones, "You tell me if you really want to know." She threw the question back, her tone was kind of icy, that brought a smirk from the silver haired jounin's face. He suddenly let go off her head and pulled back, she suddenly blinked innocently, she looked around and noticed that all their friends's heads were all looking at them.

"Maybe later." Kakashi smiled at her then mushed her hair when he was suddenly thrown at the ground by a blur of yellow and blue, "Hey, what gives!?" he shook his head.

"Daddy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dad!" Sasuke exclaimed as both of his and Naruto's hands were gripping hard on their teacher's shirt collar, "What are you doing with mom!?" he demanded, then looked at Naruto, he blinked innocently, "I thought I am the only one panicking over mom?"

Naruto pulled his lower lip then looked at his teacher then to his friend, then grinned, "Well, it's broad daylight right now, don't you think it's kind of improper to do whatever they are doing?" Sasuke gave him a disbelieved stare and shook his head, "Hey, not that I don't want anything to happen-" he was cut off by his black haired friend by a tackle, "H-Hey, what's wrong!?" he asked, more like demanded.

Sasuke was gripping the blonde's shirt collar, "What do you mean?!" he glared at him for a while, the blonde glared back at him equally. Naruto grabbed his shirt collar too, both of them were gripping on each other's collar now, "Want to fight?" Naruto asked his black haired ninja friend when Sasuke suddenly shook his head then blinked innocently, he looked at the blonde, confused, then he blushed, he let go of Naruto's shirt, and ran towards his landlady, he hid behind her. Naruto was left confused, Elly was chuckling, as if nothing happened to her, Chii was squealling happily while bear hugging Gaara at what happened and Mai covered her eyes.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-We're Skipping to Night fall!-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Test of Courage?" all heads turned towards Dietrich who smiled at them all and nodded.

"That's great!!!" Elly suddenly jumped off her seat, "It's my dream to play that kind of game!" her eyes sparkled as she turned to look at her friends, Chii and Mai.

Mai looked at Chii then to Elly, she sighed and shrugged, "Do we really have to?" she asked Dietrich, who organized the game, she looked once again at her friend, Elly, "We might encounter unexpected things in that kind of game!" her voice was kind of scared, she looked at Chii, then to Elly once again.

"Don't tell me that you're scared already?" Sasuke interrupted and got a hit from the head, "Hey!"

"Shut up! I don't need you to tell me because I already am scared!" Mai admitted, "I am scared of ghosts, okay!" she crossed her arms against her chest and harrumphed.

"Oh, don't worry, Ms. Mai, you'll be entering the haunted house with a partner." Dietrich assured her but her atmosphere suddenly worsened at what he just said, "Well, it will all be a waste if you will not join the fun."

"You call that fun!?" Chii outburst, "I don't like dark, creepy, spooky, eerie places!" she suddenly hugged Gaara from his place, ignoring all the protest the sand user were saying while she hugged him tighter, "A ghost might appear at that kind of place!"

"That would be fun!" Elly's eyes shone brighter than before, "I might know what kind of reaction will I be doing if a ghost suddenly appears!" she said excitedly at her friends who shrieked in fear, "It might be a white lady or something else!" she said in a scary voice and got hit left and right by Chii and Mai, "Jeez, no need to hit me like that." She rubbed her injured cheeks.

"G-Ghosts…" Naruto recited, his eyes looked around the room, he caught something at the corner of his eye and shrieked in fear, he launched his self to Sasuke. He pointed a finger somewhere, "T-T-T-T-T-There's something at the corner!" he announced.

Sasuke hit his head, "Idiot, it's just a spider!" he told the blonde, he looked at the scared blonde for a while, "Don't tell me that you're scared of ghosts, Idiot?" he realized as he pet the shaking blonde's head.

Naruto picked his head then jumped away from the black haired boy, the blonde pointed an accusing finger at him, Sasuke blinked innocently, "I-I-I-I –I am scared of no ghosts!" he declared, flailing his accusing finger at the black haired boy, "W-W-W-W-Whatever made you think I am s-s-s-s-s-s-scared of g-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghosts?!" he demanded, his face all flushed and beads of sweat were dripping off his face.

Sasuke stared at the blonde ninja through narrowed eyes, "By your actions, Idiot!" he answered, "Anybody who can see you right now will definitely know that you're scared out of your wits!" he shoved his hands inside his short pockets, he slid his gaze away from the blonde, pulled his lower lip, "D-Don't worry, no ghost can harm you if I-I am with you." He muttered, he blushed as he whispered it enough for only the blonde can hear.

Due to the panicked state of Naruto, he really didn't understand what the raven haired boy just said, he cupped his ear, "What did you say, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him, wide eyed, "NOTHING!" Sasuke suddenly burst and kicked Naruto on the leg. He ignored the cry of pain the blonde let out.

"Was there any house near here?" Sakura suddenly asked Dietrich, "I mean, I thought…" she trailed off, blushed, scratched her cheek then just gave out a laugh.

"There is a house near here." Kakashi answered her question, making the pink haired girl look at him, "I saw it when we were at the beach." He cleared the questioned look at her, "But I didn't really think it was a haunted one." he leaned on his chair, "I thought it was some cottage for guests."

"Anyways, when will we go there!?" Elly asked Dietrich all fired up.

Dietrich smiled sweetly at the girl, "Right after dinner, if you can still wait, Young Miss Elly." He petted her head. Elly pouted and looked a little disappointed, "Dinner is almost ready, don't worry." He assured the girl. He looked at their guests, "Anyways, I'll explain the game." he kept on petting the young girl's head as he explained the rules and how the game will be played, "So, we'll be going to the 'haunted' house together, you will be partnered according to shuffle when we arrive there, there would be a small altar in the dining room and all you need to do is light a candle there then you'll find an exit near there." He looked at the guests and read the atmosphere, he pulled a small smile, "The candles are located at the end of the hall of the second floor, then you'll go down to the dining room. After a minute the next pair will enter the house."

They had their dinner that night, Elly was all fired up, Chii, Mai and Naruto were just staring at their dinner that night, only managed to eat very little, Sakura, Kakashi and Gaara ate normally that night. Suichirou, his uncle and his sister looked at each other when they felt the atmosphere at the dining room, they shrugged at each other, Suichirou looked at Dietrich with an eyebrow raised, Dietrich only smiled at him innocently, as if he has nothing to do with anything, his master just shook his head and thought of what would happen that night.

-;-;-;-;-;-SKIP!-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

As they made their way to the haunted house, the path way towards the beach was really dark due to all the trees that covered the moonlight; they were all equipped with flashlights. Elly, side by side with Dietrich led the way, Chii and Mai were walking hand in hand, tightly, gripping each other's hands, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke walked together, Sakura and Kakashi and Suichirou walked together, three of them were just following silently at the group, watching over the group up front, Suichirou's sister and uncle were left at the mansion that night, due to some work. The two really wanted to join, to the point that they've tried to escape from their secretaries but still got caught. Every strange sound or any sound at all made Naruto, Chii or Mai flinch, shriek or sometimes hugs the nearest person to them, of course, all those who aren't scared got amused at the entertainment the others were doing.

So, after a fifteen minute walk, they've arrived at the promised destination, the 'haunted house', what Sakura called it. The house was quite big, just a dilapidated two floored construction, made out of plywood, some window glasses were shattered, the paint of the house was already peeling off, some planks were peeled off and some hung loose on the house. There's a veranda before you can enter the house, on the veranda was an old, forgotten, dusty but still usable rocking chair, a small rusty tea table, a dusty bench, and some wilted plants from old forgotten pots, some pots were already broken. The second floor had a terrace, located at the middle; everybody speculated that must be the master's bedroom. Some tiles on the roof were broken, some missing and some were sliding off the roof itself, Dietrich added a warning of Falling Debris as one of the tiles nearly connected to Naruto's head, luckily he was pulled away by Sasuke on the nick of time.

"So, who wants to go first?" Dietrich asked the gang, he pulled Elly by the collar when she walked passed him, ready to walk inside, "Young Miss Elly, you still need to pick a partner and number before you enter." He told her. Elly puffed her cheeks and walked back together with her friends, "So," he pulled a fish bowl only-god-knows-where, "here is the bowl that will decide who your partners will be and your turn in entering the house." He smiled, "So, who wants to go first?" he asked. Elly thrust her hand in the first bowl, took a paper and into the other bowl, followed by Kakashi, who did the same, Gaara together with Sakura took theirs, Chii and Mai shut their eyes as they took theirs, Suichirou took his casually. So they got their papers, "On the count of three, we'll open together, okay?" he announced and counter to three.

Different expressions explode at the same time, some were glad, some were disappointed and some got mad. Mai and Chii were partnered together, they were the ones who got disappointed, Kakashi and Suichirou were together, they grunted, glared at each other and harrumphed at each other, Sakura and Gaara were paired, they only looked at each other, Elly and Dietrich got paired, they both were happy and Sasuke and Naruto were paired together, they were the mad ones.

"Why am I paired with this stone!?" Naruto demanded, looked at Sasuke and glared blushed a little then turned to look at Dietrich, "He'll help the ghosts scare me if ever!" he stomped his foot on the ground.

Sasuke took a violent reaction at what the blonde just said, "Hey, I may be a stone but I won't help no ghosts in scaring you!" he growled, "Why would I scare a guy as c…" he trailed of turned his back, "I just won't scare you, okay!"

Elly waved a hand, "Just believe him, my dear little Naru." Elly told the blonde boy, "He won't scare you, he's more scared to you than you to him." She grinned, she giggled at the confused look Naruto gave her, "Anyways, Dietrich and I will be going then." She grinned and gave the group a thumb's up, "We're pair number one!" she excitedly grabbed Dietrich on the wrist and hurriedly went inside the house.

The group watched the two vanished inside the dark, old, creepy house, some gulped as the first group entered the house. All were silent, waiting for something to happen. Silence befell them, the only sounds that can be heard were the rustle of the leaves on the trees, the splashing waves of the sea, the crickets that sung on that night, the whistle of the wind, the deep breathes of the group and the chattering of teeth of Naruto. Sasuke shook his head and hit the blonde on the head.

It felt like eternity to the group outside. Some screamed in surprise when Suichirou suddenly spoke, all heads turned to him, "Who'll go next?" he called. He looked at Gaara and Kakashi who shook their heads and pointed at Mai and Chii, who were trying to push each other to enter the house, he shook his head and walked beside them both, "Want me to escort you to the entrance?" he asked.

"You want to escort until the exit?" Chii smiled at him sweetly. Suichirou looked at her through his natural narrowed eyes and shook his head, "Eh! We won't manage to go to the exit!" she cried and grabbed Suichirou at the wrists, "Please, Sui, escort us till the exit." She asked sweetly.

"Hey, don't go stealing someone else's partner." Sasuke called out. Chii and Mai whipped their heads towards the brunette, he raised an eyebrow, Chii let Suichirou go, grabbed Mai on her hand, opened her flashlight and walked inside the house, stomping their way in. Sasuke smirked and shoved his hands inside his pockets, "She hates being provoked…though I really didn't provoke her." He shook his head and sighed, he looked at his paper, "We'll be next Naruto." He told the blonde.

Naruto looked at his paper dreadfully, he looked at Sasuke, puffed a cheek, crossed his arms against his chest, and looked away from the brunette, "Why am I partnered with you anyways?" he whispered and hid his blush.

Sasuke looked at his co-ninja with an eyebrow raised, "Like I want to be partnered with you." He also looked away from the blonde, luckily, his bangs and the dark hid his blush. Something caught his attention at the second floor window, inside the master's bedroom, his sight wandered at the particular place, when he saw nothing he shook his head, _Maybe just my imaginations._ He thought.

Suichirou walked back to his partner and sighed, he rarely talk to the pink haired girl, actually, he only spoke to her very few times since they've become friends. He peered inside the dark, old house silently, waiting for some reactions from the ones inside. Something moved at the master's bedroom, which caught his attention; his eyes widened for a moment then revert back to its normal size.

Another minute passed and Sasuke and Naruto entered the house, with Sasuke leading the way and Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt at the back, "Naruto, quit holding my shirt!" Sasuke hit him on the head as they entered the house.

"B-But I might get lost inside, it's too dark!"

"Open you forsaken flashlight, Idiot!"

"Oh, right, I've got one."

The other outside sighed, some sweat dropped as the two quarrel inside. Kakashi, Gaara, Sakura and Suichirou were the only ones left outside the haunted house. Kakashi felt something, something disturbing and Sakura felt the change of aura her teacher emitted, she touched him on the wrist, "Father, something the matter?" she asked.

Kakashi blinked at her, smiled and shook his head, "Nope, nothing." He tried to hide the unidentified trouble he felt. Every minute passed and he felt something strange, he felt as though something weighs him, something emerged from the bushes, all heads turned to it, he blinked when he saw Dietrich came into sight, "Dietrich, you're back." He welcomed him back. Dietrich stepped out of the bush, his head roamed around and his eyes were like looking for someone, "Hey, are you alone?" he asked.

Dietrich nodded, "Isn't the young miss with you?" he asked, hint of fear were on his voice.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide and panicked, "Aren't you with her?"

"She was but we got separated. She suddenly disappeared when I turned back to her after we lit our candle." He answered the silver haired jounin.

"HOW!?" Suichirou growled at his right hand man and grabbed him at his collar, "I swear Dietrich if something happen to her…" he trailed off when two blur suddenly landed on the ground, all covered with dust and leaves on their clothes, "Mai, Chii, welcome back." He greeted the two, forgetting that he was grabbing Dietrich on his collar, "That was fast of you."

Mai looked at his black haired classmate, "How can we not be fast? It's creepy inside!" he sighed a long relieved one, "Sure glad that was over!" she smiled exhausted, she blinked curiously when he noticed what was happening, "Hey, did we miss something?" she asked, Chii also blinked at them. Suichirou let Dietrich go and cursed, that sent Mai's and Chii's brows sky high, you won't hear Suichirou Amano curse without reason, they remembered, "Okay, we missed something."

"Where's Lan?" Chii asked them curiously as her head turned left and right, noticing that their friend's partner was out and she was left missing, "Did she go back to the mansion already?" she asked innocently, she read the expression on both boys' faces, that made the two of them on the ground to stand, "You're kidding!"

"S-She may have b-bumped into Naruto or that Filthy Chicken Hair inside." Mai tried to kept herself calm but she kept on stuttering. She looked at Sakura and Gaara, who were still there, "Yeah, she could have bumped onto those two since they're the last one who entered the house." She kept on nodding.

Rustles on the bushes made them turn their heads towards the sound, "I thought I am going to die inside!" Naruto came into view.

"Right, you fainted at the middle of the hallway!" Sasuke reminded the blonde, "It was I who thought I am going to die inside!" he hit Naruto with his flashlight, "Hey, are you all waiting for us?" he suddenly asked when he noticed that all heads were on the both of them.

Naruto noticed their expressions, "Hey, what's wrong?" his tone of voice changed into a serious one, "What's with those expressions?" he asked, Sasuke looked at him disbelieved, as if nothing happened.

"Did you bump into Elly?" Kakashi asked them, Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then shook their heads, Kakashi's panic heightened, "Where could she be?!" he made his way to the door, "I'll look for her inside." He told the group.

Suichirou stepped up, "I'll help." Kakashi stared at him for a while then nodded in agreement but before they could enter the house, they've heard footsteps from the pathway they've taken to arrive at their destination, "Who goes there?" Suichirou called out, an old man, almost bald on the head, he was wearing a jacket and jogging pants, "It's the care taker."

"Oh, Young Master Suichirou, nobody told me that you'll be here." He said with his slow, old tone of voice, hints of being surprised was in the sentence, "Paying a visit?" he smiled, "Oh, you've brought your friends, nice to meet you, people." He smiled at the kids, "I am the old care taker of this old guest house." He introduced himself.

"Old man, does this house have secret rooms? I mean does this house have hidden trap doors or passage ways?" Kakashi asked the old man. The old man thought for a while but then shook his head, he asked him why, "My friend entered this house and she still hasn't returned."

"Well, it's pretty dark inside, maybe she caught her foot onto some hole inside." He let out a joke, "Anyways, why did she enter the house?" he asked, "That's some brave friend you got there, young man." He smiled at the silver haired jounin. Suichirou glared at Dietrich who eeped at him. The old man looked at Dietrich, "Oh, so Dietrich took you guys here." He sighed, walked his way to Dietrich and hit him with his flashlight, "How many times do I need to tell you don't bring our guests here!"

Dietrich pouted and twiddled his fingers, "I didn't expect this to happen." He told the old man who hit him once more on the head, "I said I am sorry!" he cried and shielded his head.

In the middle of that conversation Kakashi saw light from the inside, he opened his flashlight too and turned it to the direction of the light, "Hey, what gives, it hurts my eyes!" Kakashi's eyes widened in relief when he heard the voice, he rushed towards it and hugged her, "H-Hey, what the heck are you doing!" she cried out and hit Kakashi on the head. He felt the girl sighed and then petted his head, "Anyways, come on, let's go out of this dark place."

When Kakashi and Elly emerged out from the house sounds of relief exploded from the group, some rushed towards the girl and hugged her, more on Chii, Naruto and Sasuke bear hugging her.

Elly got hit on the head with Mai's flashlight, "WHERE WERE YOU!? YOU MADE US ALL WORRY!" she kept on hitting her friend on the head, "Dietrich told us you suddenly disappeared!"

When Mai finished hitting her she smiled, "Well…" she blushed, scratched the back of her head, "I got lost inside." She grinned, "I got separated from Diet here because I dropped my ring somewhere." She told her friends, "I started playing with my ring when he suddenly turned silent." She got hit again by Mai, she asked her why didn't she asked for help from Dietrich, "I did! But I don't know if he heard me, though." All heads turned to Dietrich, "B-But it's okay, a guy came out from the master's bedroom came out and helped me look for my ring." She smiled then looked at Dietrich, "I never thought that somebody still lives in this old, creepy house." She laughed, "Why didn't you tell us that someone still live here?" she walked her way to Dietrich.

"Master's bedroom?" the old man spoke out, Elly blinked at her, trying to remember if she knew him, "Young Miss, did you just say that a guy came out from the master's bedroom?" he asked for clearance and she nodded, "Was he wearing a white polo and slacks?" he asked her again, she nodded back, "Brown hair, brown eyes?" she nodded again.

She suddenly brightened up, clapped her hand then took something from her pocket, "I just remembered!" she suddenly spoke, "That guy told me to give this to the old care taker of the house!" she showed an envelope.

Dietrich suddenly froze, "Is it 24 today?" Suichirou asked to anybody, Sakura nodded in confirmation, he gritted his teeth and punched his best friend, Dietrich square on the face, "Why didn't you tell me that _it_ was this place!?" he growled at Dietrich.

Elly was taken aback and rushed towards Dietrich who was on the ground, "Hey, what did he do to you?" she demanded.

"Young miss, allow me to introduce myself." The old care taker stood next to her, "I am the old care taker of this house." He looked at the old dilapidated house.

"Oh!" she stood from the ground, letting Dietrich's head hit the solid ground, "Yippy, then, here ya go." She gave the letter to the old man, "He said that you should read that." She smiled a sad one, "He also said that he was really sorry then he just disappeared in the dark afterwards." She suddenly crossed her arms against her chest, "He didn't even escort me to the exit!"She just realized.

"Young miss, the guy you've met inside _WAS_ my son." The old man suddenly turned emotional, hugged the letter dearly.

"Oh, I thought nobody lives here." She blinked innocently, "Such a shame I didn't manage to ask his name, he was such a pretty guy, catch my drift?" she laughed.

"That guy died fifteen years ago." Suichirou said firmly to her, he didn't look at her.

"D-D-Did you just say that he _died_?" Elly felt a little light headed and weak, "Y-Y-You're kidding, Amano." She pulled a weak smile, "I-It can't be, he just helped me find my ring, he was also the one who gave it to me, it was this ring!" she pointed at the ring at her right hand, "He was the one who handed this to me!" then she looked at the letter, "And he gave me that letter to give it to that old man!" she turned pale a little, "He was pretty _SOLID_ that time!" her breathing pattern turned rapid.

"What the young master just said was the truth young miss, my son's dead, fifteen years dead, this day was his fifteenth year." He told Elly while clutching the letter dearly; he walked to her, held her hands with his shaky ones, "Thank you very much."

She felt her knees weakened but she managed to pull a smile for the old man, "N-N-No problem, old guy…" she said shakily. She looked back to the old house, slowly, she saw the guy in the master's bedroom once again but this time, the guy was smiling at her and was waving his hand. She suddenly heard her teeth chattering, "I-I-I think you're son's saying good bye, old guy." She pointed at the window shakily. All heads turned to the bedroom but all looked questioned, she shook her head, stood straight and slapped her face from left to right, "Anyways, let's just get out of here, let the old guy have his moment." she looked at the old care taker, she smiled at him, "He also asked if you could forgive him from what he did." She saluted on the old guy, "We're off, then, old guy." And there she made her way out of the haunted house's location.

"Hey wait up!" Sasuke, Kakashi and Suichirou called her, each one of them carrying someone on their backs, "Mai, Chii and Naruto fainted when you said you saw something in the bedroom." Sasuke heaved his carriage to a comfortable piggy back ride, "You should have just kept quiet when you saw that guy, mom." He told his landlord and shook his head.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare them, I, too was scared when they said that he was already a ghost!" she said defensively, "I can't believe that I had a crush on a dead guy." She laughed, pointed her flashlight on their path, "Anyways, let's just get back to the house…" she shivered, "It's starting to get chilly here."

"It's because the ghost's following you." Kakashi joked as he walked side by side with his landlady and got hit, "Nah, surely I was just joking." He laughed, "You should have seen yourself when you realized that you've been talking to a ghost."

Sakura and Gaara followed them, the pink haired girl pouted and dragged her feet on the ground, "Man, I was also looking forward into entering the house…" Gaara looked at her and she noticed the stare, she smiled and waved her free hand, "Just don't mind me, Gaara."

Gaara looked away from the pink haired girl, "Yeah, me, too, was looking forward in entering the house." He admitted to the pink haired girl, "It's such a rare chance to enter one." he added. Sakura stared at him surprised, "What?" he asked her.

Sakura gave him a cheesy grin, "Well, I never thought that the Shadow of the Wind Country's interested with ghosts." She chuckled, Gaara looked away from her and blushed a little, "Well, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's kind of thrilling, that's why!" she chuckled more, "We're just human so we get curios over a lot of things." Gaara looked at the pink haired girl, blinked then let a small smile out, Sakura felt pleased at what the red haired just did.

Suichirou and Dietrich were the last ones who followed the group, Suichirou kept on ignoring his right hand man and Dietrich couldn't take the silence his master was giving him, he kept on apologizing and bowing his head, "Su, I am really, really sorry, I didn't mean any harm in this game." He kept on saying while Suichirou kept on walking silently, supporting his carriage on the back. He pouted and crossed his arms against his chest, "Young master, I know that I've made such a mistake but this isn't the right way to treat your hand…" he mumbled.

"Yes, you did commit a GREAT mistake, my dear hand." He said icily, Dietrich eeped at his master and covered his head, "Don't worry I won't hit you." He told his friend, "What were you thinking bringing us here anyways!?" he asked, more like demanded from the brown haired guy, "Did you know that if anything happen to them I am accountable for it!?"

"Relax, relax, Su, nothing happened." Dietrich gave him a thumb's up and a cheesy grin.

"That's not what I meant!" He growled, Dietrich winced at him, "What will you do if something happen!? What will I do if something happen!?" he shook his head, "You're lucky that it happened to Insensitive. Thank God that nothing happened to her." He shifted his friend position, "What will you do if one of these," he heaved his friend to emphasize, "were the ones who saw that ghost?"he received a look from his best friend, "Now what's with that look?" he asked.

"You're GLAD that it was the young miss who WITNESSED the ghost?" he rephrased what his young master just said. Suichirou raised a questioned brow and agreed, his brows went sky high, "Really?" he asked for clarification.

"Knowing that insensitive girl, she doesn't care if she's talking to an inanimate thing as long as she's interested in it." He reasoned out, "And she's not really scared of them that much, luckily that the ghost was the old man's son…what if it's not!?" he just thought of something unnatural that sent shiver down his spine, "She might bicker with that ghost…" he noticed that his right hand man went silent, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Dietrich blinked then smiled, "Oh, nothing, Su." He told him, "Oh, did your head already cool off?" he suddenly changed the topic.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-SKIP-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Just lay them on the bed; they can fit in that bed." Elly told the boys who carried their unconscious friends. One by one, Kakashi, Sasuke and Suichirou laid the three on the bed side by side, "Man, I didn't they're that scared to the point of fainting." She grinned, "Oh, that's too sweet." She threw herself on the sofa.

Kakashi sat next to her at the sofa, "Yeah, like you didn't turn pale that time." He poked her cheek and grinned. His hand got slapped away, he winced at the stinging pain, "You're hand's pretty heavy, I got marks…" he showed her the finger marks, all red.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Yeah, whatever, I don't really care." She laughed then crossed her arms against her chest, "But you know, that ghost sure is a cute one." she told him and she got a disbelieved look from the silver haired jounin, "What, it's true! He is a cute guy…I mean was a cute guy."

"Anything cute bites your taste, doesn't it?" the silver haired jounin leaned on the sofa, she nodded like a kid, he looked at the ceiling for a while then leaned at her pointing a finger at himself, "Do I look cute to you?" he suddenly asked the girl.

She nodded like a kid then stopped, she noticed the scarecrow grinning at her, then she shook her head and panicked, she waved her hands, "No, I mean NO!" she tried to changed what she just agreed on, "You're not even near to the word!"

Kakashi laughed out and poked her continuously on the cheek, "Trying to change the answer you just gave, what a sore loser." He laughed and received a round house kick afterwards that sent him flying, "Hey!" he nursed his cheek, "I might lose a tooth!"

"That's what you get when you train her every weekend." Sakura laughed out loud when she witnessed what happened, "You know that she's not the peaceful type." She was already hugging her abdomen from laughter.

"You shut up!" Kakashi picked himself on the floor and sat on the sofa, "I didn't know she'll be using it against me!"

"Who else do you think she'll be using it on?"Gaara asked him with a smirk.

Kakashi looked at the wind country's shadow, "Now even the Shadow of the Wind's laughing." He looked at Suichirou then back to the red head, "Well, I thought the reason she wanted to know some tai was to protect herself from assaulters." He gave his reason.

"Yeah, the only assaulter that I can see and guess is you." Sasuke sat next to his landlady, "But mom, don't go kicking people with low reasons, you might engage yourself into something uncontrollable." He soothed her by rubbing a hand on her back, she was all flushed when Sasuke noticed her face and was trembling, he doesn't know if from anger or embarrassment, he sighed and looked at the occupied bed, he sighed once more.

The sudden slam of the door made all the awake occupants look at that direction, "Dietrich told us that a ghost showed himself to one of you guys!?" Suichirou's sister and uncle asked in panic and entered the room in haste, "Was one these three the witness?" His uncle asked him. He received a head shake from his nephew, "Oh, I thought one of them was the victim." He scratched the back of his head.

"Then, who was the witness?" The Amano woman looked around, she noticed that Kakashi was pointing at the girl her brother introduced that lunch, "Oh, so, you're the victim." She sweat dropped and gave a weak smile, "I thought…well…you know, you more…hmm-hmm…" she observed the girl who was all energetic and well, you know, normal, still energetic as if no ghost ever existed. She placed a finger on her chin in thought but suddenly got thrown by her uncle, "Hey!"

He squeezed himself between the silver haired man, he shunned the violent reaction from the guy, and the black haired landlord, he took her hand and placed it on his and soothed the back of her hand, "Did something bad happen in there or did the ghost harm you or what?" he asked concerned, "Tell me all about what happened." The girl at first was shocked then again laughed and obliged at his request. His eyes widened at the end, he blinked innocently at the girl then looked at the three at the bed, then back to her, "Woooo…that was slow of you." He commented on the girl who stared blankly at him.

Suichirou shook his head at his relatives and sighed, he noticed that his uncle and sister were already in their sleeping wear and was carrying their personal pillow, he cleared his throat, "Um, uncle, sis, what's with the pillows?" he asked. He shook his head when his uncle and sister pointed at their pillows.

"Well, since we didn't manage to join you in your game a while ago…" his uncle grinned,

"We decided we'll all sleep in one room!" His sister finished the sentence and both of them gave their youngest a thumb's up. Her brother only placed his hand on his forehead and sighed, "Oh, come on, don't be a party pooper, Su." She pouted and poked him on his cheek.

"She's right, my dear lovable nephew." His uncle seconded his sister, "It's no fair if you guys only had fun!" his uncle joined his sister in poking him on his cheeks, "And don't worry, we already fixed the futons!" he waved his hand and came in the maids with futons in their hands, "See, it's all ready!" he grinned a cheesy one.

Suichirou felt migraine forming, "I won't be a party 'pooper', as you two are calling me, but don't you think the girls will feel uncomfortable?" he suddenly looked at his guests, he sweat dropped when he remembered that two from his guests were knocked out, he looked back to Elly and Sakura and frowned.

"Nah, don't mind us, Amano." She blinked when both of his uncle and sister looked at her, she laughed a little, "Oh, yeah, you three are Amano, I mean Suichirou, it's okay." She waved her hand, "About those two." She looked at Chii and Mai, "I am surely sure that Chii won't mind and Mai, she loves to go with the flow."

"Back at home, the five of us sleeps in the master's bedroom." Sakura told her host, "So, there's no problem at all."

"See?" His sister and uncle synchronized, "It's okay! We'll just separate the girls and boys, then." His uncle clapped his hands, "The girls will be on the right side of the room and the boys will be at the left side." He smiled proudly. His nephew sighed, a defeated sigh that is and pulled a weak smile and at the end agreed to what they wanted, both him and his sister jumped for joy.

"Anyways, I'll hit the showers before one of those three wakes up." Sasuke suddenly spoke as he opened his bag and took his towel and clothes, "Those three takes their shower too long!" he commented and entered the bathroom that was available in the room.

So, after everybody took their showers and at last the three woke, though in different times, Mai woke first then Naruto and lastly Chii, first thing they did was ask what happened so the ones available filled them in with what happened and all their replies were 'oh' and 'really' then pulled out from the bed and took their line in the bathroom. They had their slumber party after when all had their showers, they were even asked by Suichirou's sister to model their sleeping pajamas, most of them groaned of course but his sister persisted and did a puppy eye look at them and at the end they agreed, since it will not cause them harm, but Elly was still against it but still in the end she joined after a deal she and the woman made, though, they're the only ones who knew what the deal was.

They've partied all night long and told stories all that night. Stories about this and that, funny moments and embarrassing moments, who was their idols and their heroes, favorite stories and movies. They also did a little show tell that night, well, they've used only thing s that were available in their bags those times, never expected something like this would happen.

So, after some fun all of them got tired and fixed their futons, nobody used the bed to join everybody on the ground. So as planned before, girls on the right and boys to the left but Chii got a little lonesome and squished her way to his futon resulting to reassembling the futons from divided to one long line and everybody took their desired places. Suichirou was sandwiched by his sister and uncle, next to his sister was Dietrich to his left was Kakashi to his left was Naruto next to Naruto was his landlady, beside her was Sakura and next to the pink haired ninja was Sasuke, Mai transferred and stayed beside Chii and Gaara.

While everyone's having their sleep, Elly twisted and turned in her futon, she sat up looked around and picked herself from her futon, trying her best not to knock over somebody on her way to the door, she tried her best, though she accidentally stepped on someone's leg and got a combo to another leg, she apologized to whoever she stepped on and rushed out of the room. She sighed in relief and shrugged, "I know this is kind of embarrassing but I want something to eat!" she scratched the back of her head and made her way to the dining room, "Damn, this house is too big, wonder if the kitchen is just beside the dining room." She looked around, a maid noticed her and she smiled in relief, "At last I found one you, miss." She told the maid, the humble maid asked her if she could do anything for their masters, she blushed and pulled a hesitant grin, "C-Can you help me find the kitchen?" she asked the maid.

"Oh, I can get what you want, Young miss." The maid bowed and smiled, "What is it that the young miss wants?" she asked the guest politely.

"Oh, no really, if you have milk, then I can have it myself." Elly waved her hands on the maid.

"Oh, no really, young miss, we can't do that." The young maid took her hand and looked all fired up, "We are here to serve the masters' guest so serving will be our job."

Elly sweat dropped and sighed, "Oh, oky, then, can I have a tumble or sweet cold milk, then?" the young maid gave her a salute and guide her way to the dining room, she was asked to wait there for her return and requested milk. So, she was left all along in the big dining room, she sat silently one of the chairs and her eyes roamed around the room. She warmed herself as she waited for the return of the young maid that she accidentally bumped into. She turned her head towards the door when it opened, "Oh, that was fast." She commented and gacked when the one who entered wasn't the maid but her teacher, "Yo, couldn't sleep?" she asked.

Kakashi smirked and shrugged, took a seat next to her, "I should be the one asking you that." He rolled his eyes heavenwards, "Couldn't sleep?" he grinned.

Elly shrugged and leaned on her chair, "Yeah, try pointing out the obvious, Captain Obvious." She told her teacher, "So, what brought you here?"

Kakashi looked at her through his narrowed eyes, "Sure, you stepped on my leg." He told her, she blinked in surprise, "Yep, I am the one you stepped on the leg, remember, then I followed you, got curios on where you're going." He sighed, "I never thought that you'd go look for the kitchen of someone else's house." He shook his head then laughed when he noticed that the girl flushed mad, he slapped her on the back, "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

"Shut up!" Elly slid her gaze away, placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her knuckle, "Don't worry, tell it to anybody, I don't care." She said firmly at her teacher.

The both of them were enveloped in silence after that small conversation and after a few minutes, the young maid came in the room carrying a tray with a tumbler of milk and mug with something hot. She apologized for the wait and exited the room excitedly. That made the two look in question but let it slip. They silently drank their ordered drinks silently.

Kakashi broke the silence first, "So, mind if I ask you some questions?" he asked as he placed his glass down, the girl acknowledged as she drank her milk slowly, "You asked me this afternoon if I want to know what made you avoid you, remember?" the girl nodded as she lowered her glass and licked her lips, "So, tell me." He looked at the steam that his coffee was emitting.

Elly suddenly laughed and slapped his teacher on the back, "Well, promise me you won't get shocked, okay?" she warned, placed her elbow on the table once again and rested her chin on her knuckle once more, "I avert my gaze from you because whenever I remember you, topless and all, Iruka always pops into my head." She told him, Kakashi raised an eyebrow but before he could ask she raised a hand, "So, whenever Iruka and your topless image pops out it always leads to one picture." She continued, "Doujins." She answered.

Kakashi looked at her with furrowed brows, "Doujins?" he asked, the girl nodded, he thought for a while, actually he was in deep thought then he suddenly burst into surprise and was shaking, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean…" he trailed off and the girl nodded then burst out laughing, "B-B-B-B-B-But I don't swing that way." The girl was still laughing and he got slapped at the back, "Well, I admit that Sir. Iruka sure is charming, kind and can be a mother and a father at the same time but I…" he trailed off once again, shook his head and looked distressed.

The girl slid her arm on his shoulder and nodded with a cheesy grin on her face, "I warned you, didn't I?"

"But I didn't expect that one." he admitted. He picked his head up, took his glass and drank a little from it then returned his head on the table, "Man, that jumbled my world." He told the girl.

She laughed and took her tumbler again, "Yeah, I know." She drank her milk once again.

Kakashi sighed then looked at her once again, "So, what kind of guy do you like?" he suddenly asked and made Elly spurt her drink, luckily he sat next to her, the milk didn't hit him, only a few sprinkles, though, "Ew…" he wiped it with the tissue that the maid gave them.

She coughed hard, pound her chest, when she recovered she wiped the milk off her mouth, "Man, where did that come out?" she asked then drank a little from her cold milk, "Didn't see that coming." She admitted when she brought her tumbler down.

"You did say I can ask you _questions_." He emphasized the word.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't see that question coming." She leaned on her chair and crossed her arms against her chest, "Are you trying to get back from what I just told you?" she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Kakashi shrugged, "Maybe yes, maybe no." he gave her his signature smile.

Elly gave him tired and disappointed look then shook her head, "Fine, since you asked for it." She breathed in, looked serious, she placed her elbow once again on the table and supported her chin with her palm, she looked at the top of the wall, "Now that you've mentioned it…what's my kind of guy, anyways?" she suddenly asked, Kakashi hit his forehead in the answer, she turned her look at her teacher, "What?" Kakashi shook his head, "Well, let's face it, I want a rich, tall, handsome and kind guy." She answered, "Everybody would want that." She grinned, "but I really don't know since love comes in different shapes, time and gender." she drank the last drop of her cold milk and licked her lips, brought the tumbler down, "Well, there's always a low chance of marrying your dream guy since he's only a _dream_." She emphasized the word and stood from her seat, "But low chances does not mean zero, right?" she smiled at the silver haired jounin who only smiled back, "Well, you done drinking your coffee?" she asked, the silver scarecrow drank the last drop and placed it down and they were ready to leave the room, "Can you really sleep with all that coffee you just drank?" she asked him.

"Well, coffee makes me sleepy." He told her as they made their way to their room, an irritated brow twitched, he looked at the girl with a serious face then pointed a finger at her as they made their way back, that gave the girl a surprise, she looked at him with a surprised expression, "I don't swing that way!" he said firmly at her.

Elly laughed and walked faster, she placed her hands on the back of her head then she turned to look at her teacher, "Well, I like guys who also swings that way." She grinned at him and left him puzzled on the hallway, ignoring his calls for a wait, _Well, this trip also gave me a fresh air._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Chapter End-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly: Well I am back!!! It's the return of the come back, baby!! HA HA HA HA!

Chii & Mai: Okay, so we were back in third year high school when you started this one, so, what year in college are you?

Elly: Uhhh…second year?

Chii: You took your vacation too much, my dear.

Elly: Yeah, I know!

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura: ELLY!!!!! –tackles and hugs-

Naruto: Where were you!?

Sasuke: Yeah! We already tuned teen agers in the anime!

Sakura: Do you know how long you were gone!?

Kakashi: Yeah, Sasuke already killed his brother, Nine-tails's coming out of Naruto in his own little ways and Sakura…she grew up already in the anime while me…I think I am already dead in the manga!"

Elly: Yeah, I know that…get off me, you're freaking heavy!

Kakashi: Is it just me or you cut your hair short…shorter than before! You look like a guy!

Elly: Hey, shut up, I don't need you telling me that one!

Sakura: You're way of speaking changed too, Elly, it sounds more violent…well, not like you are not.

Sasuke: Yeah, and you're more aggressive!

Naruto: You're more rowdy than before!

Elly: No, I am not, I've always been like this before.

Team 7: No, you're not!

Elly: Fine, fine, whatever!!! Anyways, this chapter's waaaaaay delayed, I really wanted to post this one before the Christmas holidays and the new year's but, I think that won't happen anymore but I am still going to do the Christmas and New year's chapter even if the holidays are done, you just watch, waahahahahaha!

Team7: And you laugh sounds eviler than before! Where is our Elly!?

Elly: Gone with the wind! WA HA HA HA HA! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, please read and review on this one!!! Flames, are also welcomed! THANK YOU!

Sasuke: Where's my mom who's so Moe??

Naruto: Yeah, I suddenly missed her.

Sakura: Well, nothing we can do about it.

Kakashi: Well, I kinda like this one, you know more aggressive and feisty. What? She's not sweet to begin with!

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto: PERVERT!


	12. Chapter 10: DumdumdumDammm!

I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I only own the unknown characters

Cold winds of October blew but was ignored by the people of Stella Maris for today was their Sports Festival Week. People were all fired up because for the first day is the Cheerleading Competition for all the batches in High School.

"Mother, I am nervous!" Sakura gripped Elly's sleeve. She joined the first year cheerleaders to compete with the other batches, wearing her green and white pleated mini skirt and green batch tank top, she trembled.

"You dared to be nervous today when you shamelessly practiced over and over at home from the past few weeks, excluded the practices you had with your group mates somewhere every weekend." Naruto looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, "not to mention that you always drag us with your practice at home, making us your pep squad." He crossed his arms, "You made us cheer and shout all those idiotic lyrics."

Sakura fumed over what they said, she placed her hands on her waist, "Of course , this and that are different stories!" she exclaimed, "You didn't even help me very much with practice!" an irritated eyebrow twitched.

Elly felt tension at the two groups and ,out of goodness sake, placed a gentle, reassuring hand on each of the boys' shoulder, "Okay, knock it off guys." she crossed her arms against her chest, "Didn't we enjoy those weeks?" she gave the two a smile, "You know, all of us were cheering your batch cheers and Sakura was doing her cheering dances." She suddenly felt a twitching brow when she was remembering all those week, "Yeah, we enjoyed those weeks…"

"Mom, tap out, tap out!"

"Mommy, your nails are digging through my skin!"

Kakashi shook his head, walked behind her and pulled her away from the boys, who screamed in agony, "So, " he looked at his students, "why don't we all just go to our assigned benches and watch the cheering competition?" he looked at his wristwatch, dropped his landlady to the ground and looked at his pink haired student, "Go for it, Sakura, make us proud!" he cheered the girl. He placed a gentle hand on her head and gave a grin, "Make these guys," he gestured at their landlady and team7 boys, "that they didn't waste their time helping you from those weeks."

Sakura nodded under her teacher's palm, "Sure, father." She smiled, "And thanks." Her smile turned to a grin, she then looked at the three, "I'll prove you wrong!" she stuck her tongue out.

"All participants please line up in the covered court and in five minutes we'll start the parade." Called the announcer.

"Yep, that's your call, my sweet daughter." Kakashi gave her a thumb's up and gently pushed her to her station.

"Make us proud!!!" Sasuke, Naruto and Elly called out with their fists in the air, she acknowledged them by looking back and a wave then she rushed towards the covered court.

"First, you get annoyed, then you cheer for her, what's wrong with you?" Mai raised her head from the book she was reading then stared narrowly at the trio, "But in fairness to you guys, she really did make us her pep squad." She sighed gloomily, remembering those weeks.

"You know there something wrong with their heads, why ask?" Gaara shook his head at Mai, "You should be more scared when they don't do something like that." He slid his look away.

Chii placed a finger under her chin, "GO FOR IT, SAKURA, MAKE YOUR MOTHER PROUD!" Chii called out in the crowed. She looked all fired up, "We'll see the fruit of our hard work today!" she declared and turned to look at her friends, "ON TO OUR ASSIGNED BENCHES!" she raised a fist in the air and pushed her friends into the covered court, "Sasuke, Naru and Ga-ra, go to your benches, we'll see you later!" she started pushing Mai and Elly to the bleachers while the trio made their ways to the stages.

So the parade started, chronologically, Kindergartens' muses and escorts passed followed by the preparatory' muses and escorts, grade schoolers' escorts and muses then came in the first years' muse and escort, second years', third years' and then the fourth years' all of the batches cheered whenever their batch representatives were being introduced.

After the parade, the grade schoolers went to their building and so the high school were left to their covered court and started the oath taking for the sport fest, the lighting of the torch ceremony and all that's needed in the sports festival. The principal of the school gave the opening remarks and after that, the M.C. for the event introduced the cheering competition by a small introduction and by introducing the judges for the said competition.

"Now, let's give it up for the Freshmen, Emerald horns!" all of the first years cheered and clapped, from other batches also clapped but Elly, Mai and Chii were cheering very loud, if only they could get a hold at their batch drum set then they would be joining the first years' drum roll and if only they have one of those first year flags, then they should be waving it together with the freshmen, "Seems like the freshmen has supporters too from the other higher batches, go, go, go, freshies!" the female announcer commented.

"Will their horns grow or will their horns fall?" the male announcer gave the challenge, " Talk about alopecia!" he laughed with her co-announcer. "Let's hear it out, Emerald horns!"

The higher batches clapped in courtsey when the freshmen cheer leading squad entered and the first years roared in cheer upon entering.

"GO SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!" Chii roared in with the freshmen, punching the air over and over while cheering the pink haired girl with a makeshift megaphone. A lot of her batch mates glared at her, she looked back at them, "What, want a piece of me, huh!?" she demanded and got restrained by Elly and Mai, "Let me go!" she struggled and got away. Mai and Elly just shook their heads and let her rumble with the other girls in their bleachers.

Surely ignored by the principal, higher ups and other people in the stage since they were already celebrities in the principal's office for being troublemakers, "Nice applause and cheers coming from the third years, I can say." The female announcer looked at her co-announcer.

"Sure it is but I think the program's already starting." The male commentator cut the topic and watched the ongoing program.

As the drums echoed all over the school campus Chii stopped punching and kicking all her batch mates who declared war at that time and she started cheering once again when the pink haired girl was dancing with her batch mates.

We're making it shorter, though the evidence of lacking the experience and knowledge were clearly seen all because the other higher batches who willingly helped them were also quite busy and just taught them the basics in cheer leading, so, Sakura danced with her batch mates with all pride and being a ninja, she was given the privilege to do all the acrobatic exhibitions that made all people, except the people who really knew her, gape their mouths in awe, all cheered when she was doing it and luckily, nothing went bad or wrong that time. After the freshmen, the Sophies', Amber Antlers, they did better than they were in their freshmen years but they didn't expect that a number of each batches would boo them after their performance, though there were also supporters, more than the booers, so, the Juniors' Sapphire Fangs, showed what they've got but clearly enough they were both excited, challenged and annoyed before and after their performance, with their overly 'creative' steps and choreography, many were surprised and applaud them at the end, last but not the least, they were self-proclaimed rivals of the Juniors, though a lot from the third years don't care about the rivalry between them due to the half of their population who doesn't care much about it, the Seniors' Ruby Claws, overthrew both the sophomores and juniors exhibitions, however they've managed to show their superiority over the lower batches and a lot acknowledged them wholeheartedly.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-After the Cheering Competition: BREAK!-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Chii stretched her arms and turned to her friends, "Our hard work bore fruit, my friends!" she proclaimed proudly while showering Sakura the confetti she made out of Japanese paper during the performance of the Sophomores up to the Seniors, "We're so proud of you!" she hugged the pink haired girl and swayed. Sakura blushed and thanked her, "Now," she looked back to her friends, "we've got nothing to do!!!" she exclaimed. She raked her long blonde hair, "What will we do for the whole day?" she grabbed Elly by the shoulder and shook her, then she whipped her head to Mai, "They've locked all the classrooms and the gates at the second and third floor!" she shook Mai as she asked, "What will we do!?"

"Like we always do." Mai answered the blonde girl and caught her attention, "Waste it all day." She shrugged, "Want to go paint ceramic figurines again?" she gave a grin, "I think it's at the Canteen Extension." She placed a thinking finger on her chin.

Chii's eyes sparkled, "Sure, sure, sure!" she grabbed Mai's hand excitedly, "We'll be seeing you guys later then, around…" she winced at thought, "Attendance after lunch?" and there both of them rushed away.

"Be sure to remember that we'll be having an attendance _AFTER_ lunch!_" _Elly called after them, she sighed when they replied back with a 'we will' reply, "I doubt that…" she shook her head and shoved her hands inside her pockets. She shrugged then turned to the kids, "So, kids, what do you want to do?" she asked them for some entertainment.

"I want to go home, the school is too crowded." Sasuke answered his landlady.

"Why don't we watch some games, I think that would be fun." Sakura slid her gaze away.

"Let's eat!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nothing really, I can sleep in my Sand Cocoon." Gaara told her.

Elly smiled at Naruto and gave him some extra money for his food, "Go buy something to eat, my dear." Naruto hooted, "Sa," he called for the Uchiha who raised an eyebrow, "go with Naru." She grinned and messed the black haired boy, who looked away.

"Hey, Naruto, come on before I change my mind!" Sasuke told him grumpily and started walking.

Naruto looked at him, "Yeah, sure, like you can do that. Mommy, asked you to come with me!" he smirked, walked passed Sasuke and pulled the Uchiha at the wrist and dragged him, "And you don't need to tell me, I know!"

Elly looked at the red head, "That would be unfair if you suddenly leave us for your cocoon, Gaara." She gave a forced smile then blinked, "Woah, this is new, Chii forgot all about you?" she looked to her left then to her right, "Something is not right here!" she declared, "Chii can never do that!" she laughed and messed the red head's hair.

"Aura!" Due to the noise of the event, she didn't hear the call, "Aura!" still she didn't notice the call, "Elly Aura Isles, I am calling you for the third time!!!" A guy in the Third year's batch shirt shouted at her ear.

Elly covered her ear and winced, "Oh, Ouga-tsun, what's up?" she grinned and placed her hands on her waist.

Ougami, Souma, a guy who's acquainted to Elly for a long period of time now, pushed the glasses he was wearing, "Somebody's…" but he got rudely interrupted by someone.

"Oh, Class Rep, you're here!" Kakashi greeted his student, unconsciously, interrupting the two, "Did you watch the competition awhile ago, it was so awesome!"

Souma glared at his homeroom teacher, "Yes, I did, Mr. Hatake and I am trying to tell Aura something." He answered politely, Kakashi blinked, pulled a laugh and apologized from his rudeness and he accepted the apology, "So, anyway, as I was saying, someone's looking for you." He finished what he wanted to say.

Elly tilted her head to the maximum angle she can do and looked at him in question, "Someone?" she blinked then got surprised, "Oh my gosh, I know someone!?" she proclaimed in great shock and got a hit from her Class Rep. she shook her head, "Okay, granted, so where did this, someone," she gestured a quotation mark as she said the word, "wanted to see me?" she puffed a cheek and looked at him through innocent eyes.

Souma crossed his arms against his chest, "The Headquarters." He answered her question, "That's what he- hey, I am not done talking!"

Elly's heart raced upon hearing the word Headquarters, instinctively, she dashed away, forgetting that Souma was still talking, _There are only limited people who knows that place…_ she rushed towards the said place. She mislooked at Sasuke and Naruto and ran passed the two.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto turned and saw that his landlady was running, he raised a hand to call for her but she didn't seem to notice him, he blinked in question and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "Hey, Sasuke, Sasuke..." he continued to tap without looking at his partner.

Sasuke shrugged the taps while he reached his hand for the change of their bill, he thanked the old man who sold them hotdog-in-a-bun and after he got irritated at the tapping, "What!?" he shouted at the blonde who got surprised at the response a little. He puffed a sigh, both hands were holding a bun, he gave the other bun to the blonde, "Here, sorry 'bout that." Naruto pouted and took the bun, he shrugged, "So, what's this tapping all about?" he asked while pocketing the change and spread some catchup and mayonnaise to his food, "Want some?" he asked.

Naruto handed him back his bun and Sasuke took it and squeezed the catsup and mayonaise container to his hotdog-in-a-bun, "Sasuke, Sasuke, I saw mommy rushing towards the school supplies!" Sasuke nodded and handed him his bun, he thanked him and took a bit, catchup and mayonnaise residues were present around his mouth and he really didn't know it and continued to talk while he's mouth's still full, "Hey, ju yu shink shat shumfings haffening?" he asked him through muffled language.

Sasuke shook his head, asked for a tissue to the old man, the old man happily gave him some and he thanked him. He sighed at Naruto and gently wiped the residues from his mouth, "You really shouldn't talk while your mouth is full, mom will scold you if she sees you." Naruto winced while he wiped his mouth. He bit another to his sandwhich after wiping the blonde's mouth, "So, what were you saying again?" he asked.

Naruto puffed his cheeks, "You weren't even listening to me!" he pouted and stared at the black haired boy.

"Well, I can't understand what you were saying." He shook his head, "So, if you would just repeat what you were—" he was cut off when Sakura, Kakashi and Gaara rushed towards them, "Oh, hi dad!" he greeted his teacher.

Kakashi smiled at him, "Hello there, son." He messed his hair, "Did you mom pass here a while ago?" he asked the boys.

"I saw her but she didn't seem to notice me when I called for her." Naruto answered after swallowing the bite he took, "She went over to the supplies." He pointed at the direction.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked after dusting his hands clean from the bread.

"A guy said that someone wants to meet her then she suddenly rushed when she heard the word headquarters." Sakura answered her team mate, "It's not normal for mother to rush after hearing a word or two." Her brows twitched.

"Who said that somebody wants to see her?" Naruto asked her.

"Their class representative told her." Gaara answered the question, noticing that Naruto was looking for the certain person, "Oh, he said he's still needed somewhere so he didn't join us."

Naruto blinked, satisfied with the answers, he ate the last bite of his sandwich, "Oh, oky." He wiped his hands clean from the crumbs, "So, what next?" he asked.

Kakashi looked smirked, "We're following her." The kids looked at each other, shook their heads and sighed, "We'll split up upon arriving the school supplies, since it's in the college dormitory, it's quite big." He put a hand on Sasuke's and Naruto's head, "Just give a signal when somebody finds her, clear?" he looked at them with a smile, the kids agreed, "So, let's go!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

She dashed towards the 'Headquarters', dodging people in her path on her way, _He's here...He's here..._ she felt her heart skip beats aside from the fact that she's dashing. She entered a small alley at the school supplies store that passed through a garden. The cliche wind effect blew when she stepped at the garden, she heard herself huffed, puffed and heaved. A big, red spiky haired guy welcomed her view, tall, slightly muscular, and was looking up to the sky. She felt a smile spread on her face, she felt numb, she felt her hair stood and adrenaline rushed through her whole body, "Dammy!" she rushed towards the guy.

The guy brought his gaze back to the ground, turned to look at her and smiled, showing his teeth. He opened his arms to the rushing girl, "Kelpy!" he called her. When Elly was around two meters away from him, his opened arms shifted its position into a combat one, then he parried the kick she gave with a counter kick.

Both felt radiating pain from their legs and grabbed it then jumped for their balance while they subdue the pain that's being emitted by their tibia, "Ou-ou-ou-ou-ou!!!" they winced and rubbed the pain away. When the pain subdued, they looked at each other, smiled excitedly and jumped into each others' arms, "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, missed you, missed you, oh, so much!" they told each other in a sing-song like tune as they jumped side by side, happily.

"It's been so long, you have been missed!" Elly excitedly told the guy when they broke their hugs. Overwhelming happiness was written all over her face.

The guy smiled gently at her, cupped her chin then and pinched it playfully, "Has it been that long, are you well?" he asked her then pinched her cheek.

She suddenly hugged the guy again, snuggled him, "YES!" she answered.

He picked her up like a little kid and tossed her playfully, "So, how's my girl?" he asked her.

She laughed innocently, "I am very fine now!" she answered back, "How 'bout you?" she asked him when he gently dropped her back to land.

He stared at her with a childing grin and then messed her hair, "Still same as ever!" she smiled at him like a kid, "Oh, I missed you so much!!!" he hugged her tightly once again, "Seems like nobody can replace you!" he pulled a worried smile.

She managed to set an arm from the tight hug and petted him on the head, "Oh, that's not true, Dammy, you're just not looking too much around you." She smiled gently at the older guy.

He snuggled her, "That's what I've missed!" he suddenly stopped then looked right to her chest, "You chest feels like it didn't improve." He told her and got a hit on the head, "Seems like that this part," he pointed at the chest part, "wouldn't grow anymore!" he laughed.

Elly puffed her cheeks, she looked at his arms, observed that it's quite bulgy, she touched it and looked at him excitedly, "Wow, you're getting all buffy." She pinched his cheeks and stretched them, "I think that'll be enough, burger-type guys scare girls a lot." She grinned.

"Okay, found you!" Kakashi suddenly burst in, he gasped dramatically when he saw the two, "What's the meaning of this!?" he demanded, all surprised and shocked. He shook his head, "Oh, I forgot." He pulled an explosive tag from his pocket and attached it to a kunai he pulled out from a holster hidden under his sleeves. He threw it and exploded in mid-air. In a minute, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara landed beside him, "Now that everybody's here." He looked back at Elly, "What's the meaning of this?!" he dramatically demanded from the accused.

The kids, except for Gaara, gasped dramatically at Elly and the stranger. Naruto's eyes buldged out from their sockets and gasped, Sakura covered her mouth as she gasped in disbelief and she subconsciously took a step back and Sasuke, his eyes grew large in disbelief yet he stared hard at his landlady. Gaara only stared at the two and rolled his eyes.

Elly looked at their expression, requested her friend to let her go. She cleared her throat, "Hello guys, seems like you already know." She smiled.

Kakashi's small beady eyes grew larger, "So you mean, it's true!?" she nodded with a sweet smile, he took a little step behind.

"M-Mommy...who is that guy?" Naruto found himself asking.

Elly looked at the blonde, she suddenly beamed with happiness, "Oh, right, I want you all guys to meet," she pulled him by the hand, "Deymaniel Tyr." She suddenly hugged him by the arm.

"H-How come we've never seen him, mother?" Sakura suddenly asked her, "I-Is he a..." she suddenly gasped again, "No, mother, please!"

Elly stared at them with an eyebrow raised, "Oky...what's going inside your heads?" she asked them, hands on her waist.

"Is he a guy you're meeting behind our backs?" Sasuke asked her straight and serious.

She stared at the young Uchiha with questioned expression, "The heck you talking about?" she threw back another question, she looked at her friend, stared hard at him then suddenly realized something and started laughing.

"By that laugh, are you telling us that it's true?" Gaara asked her, sands were starting to collect around the garden.

Elly was laughing too hard that she leaned to her friend for support, "Gosh, you should have seen your faces!" she told them between laughs, "B-Behind...your backs?" she laughed again, her stomach hurts and tears were already forming, "D-Dammy, please...help me here." She was already pounding his chest caused by excessive laughing.

Deymaniel sighed and pulled a laugh, "Nice to meet you guys, Kelpy..." he looked at the laughing Elly, "I mean, Elly, talked a lot about you on the phone." He started.

Kakashi waved a hand, tilted his head a little to focus in his hearing, "D-Did you say, _on_ the _phone_?" he emphasized the words. The stranger nodded enthusiastically, "You mean, you're the guy she's been talking to the phone for hours for a month already!?" he remembered clearly enough that everything flashed back in front of him.

-;-;-;-;-Not long ago-;-;-;-;-

_Kakashi peered over at the living room where he heard laughter. He saw his landlady, sitting pretty on the business chair they were using as a chair for the computer. She was laughing whole-heartedly and she looked like she was having fun just by talking to the phone. He got curios and walked towards her, he tapped her on the shoulder and asked her to be interrupted for a while. She acknowledged by covering the mouth of the phone and looking at him, "Not really my business but who are you talking to?" he asked her politely._

_She grinned, "Oh, it's a friend of mine."_

_He noticed that she was brimming with great happiness, he felt something pang inside of him, was it a pang or boil or both, he really can't understand what that was inside of him but the way she smiled that time, it's a smile that he never saw from her 'till that time. He bobbled his head a little then gave a small smirk, "Okay, sorry to intrude." He told her and retreated to their room, where the kids were doing an assignment he doesn't know and retired to his bed. He watched the kids working busily, "Umm, kids," the three picked their heads at the same time to look at him, "do you have any idea who your mother-mommy-mom's talking to the phone these past days?" he asked._

_Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads and continued doing their assignments but Sakura kept on staring at him, "Isn't it Big Bro. Sui?" she asked, "When I answered that call, I recognized the voice as Big Bro. Sui's voice." She told him._

_Somehow, he's not convinced, "Your ears must be getting rusty, Sakura." He commented the girl, "Suichirou couldn't talk to you mother for five minutes on the phone and your mother hates phone calls that are not important or insignificant." He reminded the girl. Sakura pouted and nodded, then shrugged and continued her assignment, he sighed and pulled the blanket up to his head, "Wonder who's she talking to..."_

-;-;-;-;-;-Now back-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"So, you're the 'friend' Elly's been talking to the phone for such long hours." He nodded, crossed his arms against his chest, "So, mind if you explain your relationship with her?" he politely asked him, "And did I hear it right, your surname's Tyr?" he asked for re-assurance.

Dammy put a hand at the back of his head and gave an innocent grin, "Oh, she's my lovable younger sister." He answered him straight, "Oh, yeah, my surname's Tyr, Deymaniel Tyr but you can call me Dammy." He boomed a proud laughter, "She's the one who gave me that nickname." She petted her on the head.

The ninjas were struck at that answer, they looked at each other then shrugged, "Mom, I thought you only have one older brother and if I remember it correctly..." Sasuke looked at Dammy for a long while, "...he's very far away from the one we've met." He looked at her.

Elly tried to catch her breath. When she calmed down, she smoothed her hair backwards, "Yep, he's very far away from the brother you all met, that's my biological brother but Dammy here," she looked at Deymaniel, "we're just self proclaimed siblings, that's all." She answered him, straight and honest. Sasuke felt the honesty on it and sighed in relief, "Now, is your questions answered?"

"Not really." Kakashi spoke once again, "I have another question." He stood straight, "How did you two meet?" he asked him.

"She was in her freshmen year and I am her senior that time." Dammy remembered it as yesterday, "I was sleeping on top of that tree!" he pointed at the sole tree that stood at the corner of the garden their standing at, "When my world suddenly shook and made me fall off the branch, fortunately, I fell onto something." He pulled a grin, head locked Elly playfully and messed her hair, "This little girl broke my fall that time." The both of them started laughing.

"You met her due to an earthquake?" Naruto asked him, found it kind of intriguing.

Dammy laughed, sat on the ground, "Yeah, I thought it was caused by an earthquake but no, it was caused by Kelpy!" he beckoned Naruto over, "Come a little closer so I don't need to raise my voice." He grinned at Naruto, then looked at the other kids, "Would you like me to continue or not?" he raised an eyebrow, "Come on, so I can continue." The kids looked at each other then decided to seat across the him, "Okay, now let's continue." He cleared his throat, "So, as I was saying, I thought it was all caused by an earthquake..."

;-;-;-;-2 years ago-;-;-;-;-

"_Man, why is this school so boooooooooooring!?" Deymaniel scratched his head irritated. He looked left and right before he walked into the alley and entered the garden, "Why do they say that this garden's not for students anyways?" he muttered to himself, "What, those nuns want to indulge their lives to these gardens all to themselves!?" he felt an eyebrow twitch and he scratched his head irritated, "Man, this is making me angry...and sleepy!" he harrumphed, he saw a big lone mango tree at a corner. He climbed it and relaxed, "Better, wonder if I'll wake before lunch break ends." He wondered and shrugged, "Whatever, I don't care anyways." He stared at the lazy clouds and started to doze off._

_When he was starting to dream a shake from the tree woke him, he jolted and fell off the branch that his taking rest on. He thought that it's the end of his life as he fell from tree. He heard a thud and felt something soft under him. When he opened his eyes, he sat up and looked at his hands, pinched himself, it hurt him and he rejoiced, "Yes, I am still alive!"_

"_Would you get off me, your freaking heavy!" he looked around, "Hey, just because I am small doesn't mean you can overlook me!"he heard a girl's voice, it was quite small, actually, a voice like of grade schooler around grade 5, "Hey!" he felt something trembling underneath him, "You moving or not!?" it demanded, in panic he scrambled away, "Thank you!" he blinked when he saw a girl, dusting her uniform from the dirt she got from the floor, he noticed the Id lace she was wearing, green, "Man, you sure are a giant mango." She commented with a grin, "What were you doing there anyways?" she asked._

_He kept on staring at the girl, she raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her waists, he then laughed, "I thought I fell onto a dwarf!Your voice sounds like one! " he walked towards the girl, bended down and wiped and straightened her uniform, he noticed that her long sleeve was torn, "Oh, I am sorry, was it because of my fall?" he asked her._

_The girl twisted her sleeve and saw the torn, she blinked and gave him a grin, "Oh, nope, that's my doing." She told him, "I was practicing some moves I took interest in." She suddenly positioned into a combat style._

_He chuckled, "It's rare to find kids like you these days." He petted her on the head then realized something, "Hey, students aren't allowed in this side of the school." He pinched her cheek and stretched it out._

_She winced at the pain and swatted his hand, she furrowed her brows, "Then, why are you also here?" she asked him._

_He blinked then looked at himself, noticing the patch he has on his left pocket polo he laughed, "Oh, yeah, I am also a student of this school." He placed a hand at the back of his head and laughed, "I like your spunk, kid." He pulled her cheeks this time, "Want to hang out with me?" he asked her._

_She looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You don't look like a high schooler anymore..." he blinked innocently and got punched at the face, hard, "You some molestering pedophile!?" she kicked him at his side, "Why try to molest me if you can molest some other cute students of this school like Myra!"she exclaimed._

_He winced at the pain he's feeling right now and pulled a smile, "Listen, kid." He extended his hand and held her head so she wouldn't reach him, she kept on punching air, "I am not a pedophile!" he told her with a grin but it was swept when she swatted his hand away, made him fall of his balance and his face connected with her knee. He fell of the ground with a bleeding nose._

_The noise caught some people's attention, one of the school security guard found the both of them, "Hey, this place is off limits for student!" he heard him called out at them. The guard rushed when he saw him lying on the ground, "Hey, what happened here?" he asked the girl shrugged when he saw that the girl was also dirty and the torn on her sleeve caught the guard's attention, "Did somebody bully you guys?" the guard asked her, he saw her shook her head and before he lost his consciousness he heard the guard panicked when he was recognized, "He's the son of the superintendent!"_

-;-;-;-Present-;-;-;-

"That's how we met." He started laughing and slapped Elly on the back, "After that incident, she apologized in the infirmary and said she'll do anything to repay the injuries she gave me that time." He deadlocked the girl once again, "That's how we became self-proclaimed siblings." He grinned.

"It was really embarrassing, those first few weeks." She laughed, "But once you get used to it, it's kind of fun." She grinned, "Having a doting brother in school, it's kinda sweet." They both looked at each other then hugged each other.

Kakashi and the kids felt sweat dropped on their heads at the site, you can even see small hearts flying around the two. Kakashi relaxed and pulled a smirk, "Sorry if I suspected you for something awhile ago." He apologized at Dammy, he offered a hand in apology.

Deymaniel took it and shook his hand in a rowdy manner, "Apology accepted!" he acknowledged, "So, you're Kakashi." He grinned and pulled him into a headlock, "I've heard a lot about you and the kids from Kelpy...not bad, not bad." He commented then looked at Elly, "Kelpy, I thought you'll stay single for life!" then he turned to look at the kids, "Are these my niece and nephews?" He asked her with a joking tone and gave the four a bear hug, "Give your Uncle Danny a big bang hug!"

Gaara raised a finger, "Sorry, I am not included in their family, I am a far away relative." He struggled away from the guy, "A very far away relative!" he reasoned as the hug tightened.

Deymaniel stared at Gaara, "I don't care!" he laughed as he let the kids go, "Now, let me guess..." he looked at Sakura, "You're Sakura right?" he grinned at the pink haired girl, "Nice to meet you, fair lady." He took her hand and kissed it, "Kelpy's very thankful for your household support!" he saw the girl blushed a little, "Oh, I watched the competition a while ago." He looked Kakashi, "Did you enroll your daughter in gymnastic class?" he asked him.

Kakashi gave him a smile and a thumb's up while Elly puffed a sigh, "Every summer." Kakashi answered.

Dammy felt a tug on the hem of his polo, he looked down and saw Naruto, he was pointing at himself, if this is only a cartoon then he will see a tail wagging, was he thought, "How 'bout me, did mommy say anything about me?" the blonde asked him. Those blue sparkly eyes engulfed him and he suddenly hugged the blonde, "Man, you look so cute!" he told him, "Just like a fox in a disney movie!" he added. He lifted the blonde, "You must be Naruto." The blonde nodded with a smile, "Your mom loves to talk about you kids so much, specially when it comes to you and," he looked at Sasuke who blinked innocently, "Sasuke, right?" Sasuke gazed away. He lowered Naruto to the ground and picked Sasuke all of a sudden, "It is true that you are the shy type!" he laughed as Sasuke struggled away from his grasps, he looked back to Elly, "Kelpy, this kid reminds me of you when I carried you like this that time!" Elly just gave a lazy smile as acknowledgement. Dammy returned him back to the ground, "I just remembered, Kelpy." He caught the girl's attention, "Where's your glass-eyed friend, the blonde rabbit and the bookworm?" he asked her.

"Mai and Chii are painting figurines at the elementary building, Ouga-tsun," she gazed away and placed a thinking finger under her chin, "Maybe working in the student council office, you know that guy." She told him.

Dammy pouted then brightened, "Why don't you call them and let's play our whole day out since we've got nothing better to do?" he suggested, "We can play 'house' here." He added and looked at the kids, "Would you like to play kids?" the three looked at each other, looked at him, they saw something in his eyes, they've got the message and agreed to his suggestion, "The kids liked it, so go on and get your rabbit and worm and glasses, we'll wait for you here." He walked beside her, pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the exit, "While you're at it, go buy something to eat for all of us here." He handed her his wallet, "We're going to play 'House: Picnic edition'."

She crossed her arms against her chest, "You know that I have the capacity to spend all your money in just a snap, Dammy." She raised an eyebrow, she walked back and pulled Gaara on the wrist, "You're coming with me." Without complaining, Gaara joined her and they walked back to the highschool building.

Dammy watched the two disappeared and smiled, satisfied, he then turned to the four, "Now that she's gone," the four looked at his smiling face, "want to hear the continuation of my story?" he asked them and sat back to the grassy ground.

Naruto excitedly sat on Deymaniel's lap like a kid, "But I thought you've told us everything." He blinked.

Dammy shook his head, "No, I didn't I just told you how we've met." He stretched the blonde's cheeks, "So, want to hear the whole story?" he asked. Kakashi shrugged and Sasuke and Sakura nodded, "Sorry, Kakashi, majority wins." He grinned cheesily, "So here we go."

-;-;-;-On their way-;-;-;-

"Hey, Ouga-tsun!" Elly knocked on the Student Council Office's door, peered in the room after knocking and found Souma sitting with paper works, "Hey, Tsu-ma, why aren't you enjoying sport's fest?" she asked and entered the room, since there were no other people she took the privileges to sit next to him and Gaara across her.

Souma tsked and pushed his glasses, "Aura, I still have work to do, why don't you just bug someone else?" he suggested as he stomped his sign on the paper.

She gave him a laugh, "I found the other student council members enjoying their lives outside." She told him, "You trying to eat them all up afterwards?" she stared at him.

"No, I am doing this one to take the upper hand." He answered her as he stomped another paper.

Elly felt shivers when she saw something in his dark green eyes, "Wooo, you really changed a lot." She pulled a hesitant smile.

He looked at her, "You created me and taught me various of things, I am just applying it to them." He smiled at her.

"I never thought that I've created a monster, 'til now." She scratched the back of her head, "Anyways, Dammy said that he wants to play with us, you better come with me or he'll be the one to get you." She smirked when she saw him stopped moving for a second then continued his work, "I'll take that as: I'll join you later." She petted his head and signalled Gaara that they're leaving.

When the door was shut, Souma let go off the rubber stomp he was holding, leaned on his chair, massaged the bridge of his nose and let a small laugh, "That guy..." he gazed at the pile of paper works all over his table, "Maybe they're right, I should take my time." He pushed his seat away from the table and took off, "It's been a while since I saw that self-proclaimed cousin of mine." A smile presented itself to his face when he locked the Student Council Office, "At the headquarters, I see." He shoved his hands inside his pants pockets and walked away.

-;-;-;-On their way-;-;-;-

Gaara stared at her while they walk towards the elementary building, "You know," he suddenly spoke that it made her look at him like it was a miracle he talked but he let it slipped, "someone told me that you're a loner." He just didn't say who said it and continued, "Somehow I doubt him, how come you know such big shots in this school?" he asked her.

"Big shots?" she asked him and he just nodded, "How big?" she asked with questioned smile.

"Well, the guy we just met happened to be the son of the superintendent of this school," he started counting, "Next, as what the Vice Pres of the Student Council said, you've created him then comes the heart-rob of all year levels, Suichirou Amano and comes Mai and Chii." He looked at his fingers, indicating five people, "So, how come that person told us that you're a loner?" he found himself asking.

Elly just gave him a sweet smile, "Well, there are many meanings for a word and being alone doesn't mean you're a loner, I prefer being alone most of the times but that doesn't mean that I am a loner-loner." She messed his head, "And as much as possible I don't want crowed." She told him, "Maybe that's what that person wants to tell but got misinterpreted by people." She looked amusedly puzzled, "And as for big shots, hmm..." she winced, "I didn't even know that Dammy's the superintendent's son 'til that incident then about Mai and Chii, I also had no idea until I met their family, for Ougami, he's a different story and for Amano, everybody know how." She laughed and slapped his back, "I just met them by circumstances and maybe incidents."

Gaara still stared at her, "You don't know how big they are, are you?" he asked her.

She just rolled her eyes, "I do!" she answered him but he could see the innocence from her smile.

'She really doesn't' he thought to himself but let her kept in the dark, "So, we better hurry up and go get Mai and Chii." He walked ahead of her and ignored her calls.

"Maaaaaaai, Chiiiiiiii!" Mai and Chii looked up and looked around for the caller, they looked at each other when they saw Elly running towards them, together with Gaara, "Maaaaai, Chiiiii!" she called again and rushed towards them, when she arrived she stopped and recovered.

"Okay, what's the matter, where's teach and the kids?" Mai asked her as she continued to paint a ceramic figurine.

Elly waved a hand while breathing heavily, "D-D-Dammy's here." She told him.

Mai and Chii stopped painting, pushed themselves away from the table and dashed away, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!" they both shouted while they dashed away.

"HEY!" Elly called for them to go back but they didn't and she just side, "HIS AT THE HEADQUARTERS!" he shouted and they vanished from her site, "Man, they're still holding the paint brush and ceramic." She laughed. She sighed when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned and saw the owner of the booth with a hand extended to her indicating for their payment, she felt a sweat dropped from her head, "How much?" she asked hesitantly, the owner raised both his palm, "That's too much!" she told the owner.

"They've took the biggest ceramic, that's why." Gaara told her, she gave a questioned look, "I saw them holding it." He shrugged.

Elly docked her head and paid the owner, "I'll get you for that." She promised. When she completely recovered from her running, she bought food with Gaara, she bought six boxes of pizza, family size, five 2 liters of pepsis, two bags of ice and ten plastic cups, "Come on, Gaara, they must be waiting quite a long while now."

-;-;-While Elly and Gaara were out-;-;-

"Did Kelpy ever mention that she was bullied when she was in first year?" Dammy asked the ask-a-ninjas who gaped their mouths open when he asked it, he gave a knowing laugh, "Seems like she never did." He laughed, "Mai, Chii and Glasses know it."

"Elly? Bullied!?" Kakashi asked the red head, who nodded with smile, "You must be kidding, she's the type of person who wouldn't let anybody bully her!" he made a violent reaction.

Dammy puffed his cheek, "To students, yes but to teachers, no." He made his point then laughed, "I guess that you're the only teacher she bullies." He waved his hand, "Anyways, she was bullied by teachers because of me." He smiled sadly.

"Because?" Sakura asked him, "Why would teachers bully mother because of you?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, your Uncle Dammy here's the son of the superintendent of the school." Sakura gaped at what he just said, "Yeah I know, met her once, kind, calm and gentle middle aged lady." He summarized what he remembered, "And she somewhat resembles him."

Dammy laughed, "You've got that right!" then continued his story, "Anyways, she got bullied by teachers because I bullied them when I was in highschool and because I am the son of the superintendent they never dared touch me, I think when they've noticed that she's been hanging with me all the time those teachers planned revenge on me." He sighed and laughed sadly, "She hid it from me, those blackmailing teachers." He said grudgingly, "Whoever said that they couldn't fight back at me?" he suddenly asked, "I never used the power of my mother in school, I was just a normal student too, they were the ones who gave me special treatment without my and mother's permissions."

"What kind of blackmail did they do?" Kakashi found himself asking, "Are those teachers still in the faculty?" he didn't realize that his hands were already clenched into fists.

Dammy wave him a lazy hand, "Of course they were fired at once, blackmailing students is a grave sin for a teacher." He gave him a grin, "Also, having a relationship with a student is a grave sin, Mr. Hatake." He laughed, "As long as nobody know, then I think it's a-ok." He laughed.

Kakashi looked at him grimly, "You change your moods fast." He commented.

"Well, the blackmails stopped due to the tip of a certain glass-eyed friend of her."

-;-;-Meters away-;-;-

"Wechoo!" Souma covered his mouth and nose when he sneezed, he sniffled, "Man, damn it's cold." He braced his self as he continued his way to the college building.

-;-;-Back to the garden-;-;-

"That kid saw me and told me that teachers were bullying a friend of his, so when I've heard that, I had an idea who they were bullying and who were bullying so I rushed towards the Principal's office and followed that glass-eyed kid." He laughed, "We caught them in action, making her do a lot of things..." he sighed in relief, "Good thing that they were just cosplay addicts."

"What were they doing to her then!?" Naruto asked Dammy, "Tell me, are the bulliers male or female?" he demanded.

"Unfortunately, they were three guys, a teacher in science, computer and math, fortunately they were just taking her pictures in costumes." He laughed out, "I remembered, I also asked them to give me a copy of her pictures."

Team seven dropped to the ground, "That was it!?" Kakashi asked him and he nodded, "They were just taking pictures!?"

"Hey, you know how she hates that." He smirked, "And how can she make them wear something like that if they didn't black mail her?" he pointed out, "Will you be happy if you see your girl in mini skirts and being fested by cameras and creepy guys!?" he demanded to the Geometry teacher, Kakashi looked at Sakura then shook his head furiously, "That's the same feeling I got when I saw them doing it to her!" he laughed, "But I asked for some copies..." he then brightened, "I think I have them with me." He pulled another wallet from his pocket. When he showed it, it was full of pictures when Elly was still in first year wearing costumes of different kinds, "Man, I remembered they've made me pay them quite a lot that time for copies." He winced every time he remembers it, he let them look at it.

"Hey, can I have a copy of each?" Kakashi asked him while scanning through all the pictures. His eyes buldged out when he saw a picture of his young landlady in a Tenchu costume, "Heey, can I have this one!?" he showed the picture to Dammy.

Dammy took it away from him, "No way, I like this one!" he told him then he looked at the pictures, "Also, that and that and that and this and this and..."

"Okay, Okay, you like them all!" Sakura pouted when all the pictures were taken from them.

"But can we have a copy of some?" Naruto pleaded him, "Mommy looks so cute in this one!" he showed a picture where Elly was wearing a ceremonial chinese wardrobe.

"Also in this one!" Sasuke showed a picture where Elly was wearing a Victorian dress.

"What are you guys doing?"

A voice made them all stop and look at the new comer, "Oh, class rep, you're here." Kakashi smiled at him, "Is Elly with you?" he asked a little hesitant.

Souma shook his head, "Obviously, she's not with me." He answered, "But as I remember, I was the first one who asked you a question." He pointed out as he pushed his glassed back, "So?"

"Glasses!"

Souma got hugged by a big guy, "Tyr, you're freaking heavy, get off me!" he demanded as he squirmed from the older guy, "You maybe twenty-two but your acting like two!" he hit him over and over when a hand escaped his hug.

"Twenty-two?" Kakashi looked at the red head guy, "Then you're nineteen when you graduated!?"

Dammy nodded, "Didn't I mention that I've stayed in Highscool for eight years?"

Sasuke was taken a back, "E-Eight years!?" he was shocked, "Are you that slow!?" he asked.

Dammy laughed proudly, "No I' am not!" he answered, "I just don't take the exams!" he grinned, "Anybody can do that, right?" he looked at Souma and cuddled him tighter, ignoring his screams of agony.

"DAMMY!"

Kakashi saw a blur of yellow and black jumped Deymaniel, "Chii, Mai, welcome." He greeted.

Chii and Mai hugged Deymaniel at once, making him drop Souma to the ground, he breathed a deep one, "Thanks, Evans, Fuentez." He scrambled away from the three, "Man, you're still a hugging machine!" he commented to the other man.

"Why didn't you tell us that you'll be arriving!?" Chii pounded to his chest grumpily, "Why do you only look for Lan!?" she demanded like a kid.

Dammy laughed heartedly, "Well, I did tell Glasses here to tell any of the three of you that I am here." He answered, "Seems like he found Kelpy first." He petted her on the head. He hugged the two tighter, "So, how was my girls?" he asked the two.

"FINE!" They've chorused, "You've grown larger." Mai commented as she felt his muscles, "Have you been working out?" she asked.

"You can say that." He gently put the to the ground and observed the two through narrowed eyes, "You girls sure are friends!" he laughed, "This part didn't mature!" he pointed at their chest part, "Seems like Sakura here has more potential than yours." He grinned playfully.

"Hey, I've heard that, you pervert!" Elly suddenly popped in their site "And what are you guys looking at?" she saw team 7 looking at pictures that they hid it hurriedly, "Can I see them too?" she asked and extended a hand, she was just carrying the bags of ice and cups, Gaara was holding the pizzas and drinks.

Deymaniel placed a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, Kelpy, those are my pictures." He told her and she shook her head, "You know what that means, right?" Elly puffed a cheek and just retired from the arguement, "So, let's play!!!" he announced and Mai and Chii agreed.

While the kids were having fun, Dammy just watched them under the tree. Kakashi sat next to him, "Hey, mind if I sit down?" Dammy moved to his left, telling him it's alright and he took his seat, "Can I ask another question?"

"You do ask a lot of question, Mr. Hatake." He grinned, "Let's hear it."

"Why of all people in this school, you chose Elly?" he asked him.

Deymaniel scratched his head, "I've heard that from my mom, once and I'll give you the answer I gave to her." He took a deep breathe, "Aside from being the kid I got fond of because of our meeting, it's because she's someone who I couldn't reach." He looked gently at the laughing Elly while playing around with the defenseless Souma, he pulled a smile, "Did you know that she's the only one who didn't know that I am the son of the superintendent the whole year of her first year?"

Kakashi didn't really get what he just said but he let it slipped, "Yeah, that just sounds like her, she's always late when it comes to news like that." They both laughed, "It's nice meeting you, Deymaniel."

Deymaniel placed a hand on his head, "Just take care of her while I am gone." He bid him.

"You really don't have to tell me to." He smirked, "I'll do that without you telling me."

"Hey, boys, what are you to doing back there!?" Chii called at the two, "You're missing the fun!" she laughed.

Dammy waved them a lazy hand, "You kids just play along, Dammy loves this tree that's why he's here." He called at them.

Sasuke were twitching irritated and looked very confused, Naruto noticed his friend, "Hey!" he tackled him, "What's wrong?" he asked the boy beneath them, "You look troubled, something bothering you?" he asked him.

Sasuke blushed at their postion, "Get off me!" he pushed the blonde away and sat up, "Don't do that!" He told the blonde who only laughed while scratching his head, "I have this feeling that we're missing someone!" he told the blonde, "But I just can't put my finger on it." An irritated brow twitched, "And it irritates me!"

Naruto blinked, "Now, that you've mentioned it, me too, I feel someone's being left out." He crossed his arms against his chest and tilted his head a little, "Want to try asking mommy about it?" he asked but he asked Elly without waiting for his friend's answer, "Mommy, I've been feeling that someone's not here, can you help me with my problem?" he asked his landlady straight.

Elly blinked at him then laughed, "Oh, so you miss Amano already." She pinched his cheek, "Amano doesn't attend sport fest, since we were in first year."

"Why?" Asked Sasuke.

Elly shrugged, "No, idea, Sa, why don't you ask him next week?"

-;-;-Amano Residence-;-;-

Suichirou twisted and turned in his bed, he felt some dread inside of him but he really can't understand why. He heard a knock at his door, he permitted it to enter. Dietrich entered the room, "Yeah, what's the problem?" he asked his friend.

Dietrich looked at his wristwatch, "Young master Su, pardon me but it's already past ten and you're still in bed." he smiled, "Seems like you're the one who has problems, Su." He sat on his bed, "Mind if you share?" he asked.

Suichirou sat up, "I don't know, I have a feeling that I am being left behind by something I can't explain." He gave a face, "Can you help me with it?" he asked his right hand.

"Young master Ba'al texted me earlier, want me to read it?" Suichirou shrugged, "I'll take that as a yes." He cleared his throat, "Vermin of Luci," he twitched an eyebrow and Suichirou laughed out, "Hey, you know what Luci means, right?!" Suichirou just restrained hislaughter and told him to continue, "Tell Luci that we're playing house with Deymaniel Tyr and his girls and his missing a lot due to his absence." He breathed, smiled at Suichirou, "That's all."

Suichirou stared dumbfounded at the mail then slouched, "Maaaaan, I knew I am missing something this time." He mumbled darkly, "Diet, go fix me a lot of breakfast!" he comanded like a kid, "I'll indulge myself in food to forget this waste I am feeling!" he felt tears forming in his eyes, he puffed his cheeks.

Dietrich couldn't supress his laughter and started laughing loud, "S-S-Sure, S-Su, I'll tell the chefs." He laughed so hard as he exited his master's room.

-;-;-;-;-End of the day-;-;-;-;-

"Eh, are you attending sport fest tomorrow?" Elly puffed her cheeks as Dammy placed a hand on her head and messed her hair.

Dammy smiled sadly, "Sorry, I have class tomorrow, Kelpy." He told her and she pouted disappointed, "But I'll see if I can attend in the afternoon." That gave her a smile. He beckoned Chii and Maii to come closer, he gave the girls a big hug, "I'll see you next time, girls." He planted a kiss on their cheeks before he carefully let them down. He saw Naruto with glossy eyes, he opened his arms and the blonde rushed towards him, "Now, now, you don' t have to cry, I'll call you late, okay?" he told the blonde.

"See you next time, then." Kakashi spoke up.

Deymaniel opened the door of his car, "Sure." He gave the teacher a thumb's up, "And remember your promise, okay!" he reminded him and entered his car, "See you next time, folks!" he bid them farewell and drove off.

The girls and the kids waved him goodbye until he was out of site, "Man, everytime I am with Tyr, I am always tired." Souma puffed a heavy sigh, "Glad that I saw him okay again." He smiled, "Anyways, I am also going now, see you all tomorrow." He bid farewell to his friends, "Aura," the said girl looked at him, "try not to be late tomorrow." Was all he said and joined his right hand and entered his car and drove off.

A loud, long honk outside caught their attention, "Oh, mom's here!" Mai picked her bag from the ground, "Come on now, Chii, kids!" he called for the ones she's always with ever dismissal, "See you tomorrow, Teach, Lan!" she waved goodbye and the six of them rushed outside bidding goodbye to the guard at the gate.

"See you later at home!" Naruto waved at Elly and Kakashi before they drove away.

Elly waved goodbye at the blonde, "Sure, see you later!" she called out then looked at her teacher, "Shall we get going too?" she asked him, he gave a smirk and walked ahead of her, "Hey, wait for me!"

Both of them were walking side by side on their way home while Elly kept on talking about Deymaniel, how he was such a big brother to her and to Chii and Mai while Kakashi just listened to everything she says, "Really, I miss Dammy so much." She giggled, "And at least you met him, I've been wanting you to meet him in such a long time." She grinned at him.

Kakashi just smiled at her and entwined his hands into her, of course, he kept in mind that she'll resist, "Just let me, just for today." He told her gently and unexpectedly, she loosened and let his hand in her, he blinked at the response, she just puffed her cheeks, looked away and blushed, "Oh, suddenly turned quiet, any problems?" he asked her with a smile. She only puffed out and didn't look at him, "Yeah, I know."

They held hands until they've arrived home.

"Welcome hooome!" Naruto bursted happily when they've entered the house followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Elly: Yay! I've finished this one faster than I expected! Yay, Yay!

Chii: Yeah, but it took you months before you could finish this one.

Elly: Well, I was expecting to finish one for a year.

Mai: Huh, that's pretty slow, you're kind of tiring.

Elly: Oh, right, right, I want to thank hatori hana, for reviewing my last chapter and for the comment, thanks, I'll think about that suggestion you gave. And oh, Team 7's not present today, their sick, caught the summer flu.


	13. Chapter 11: Haunted

Sasuke stared hard at the tree just outside their classroom, dozing off a little he saw something out of the ordinary, he saw a girl flashed by. He shook his head and blinked back at the tree. He blinked hard and even wiped his eyes clear to assure his self. He pulled a sigh when he figured that his eyes were just playing tricks on him when he didn't see anything by the tree, _Nah, can't be, we're on the second floor!_ Was he thought to assure himself.

The bell rang signaling to end the fourth subject and came lunch time! After bidding their teacher goodbye students burst out of their classrooms like wild ants disturbed from their anthills. Naruto stood from his seat and stretched out his sleeping limbs, after some snapping sounds he pulled a yawn and dropped back to his seat with a satisfied face. Sakura fixed her bag and pulled their lunches from a bag, she handed out Naruto's and Sasuke's lunch boxes then pulled spoons and forks from her bag then smiled at both of them. Sasuke on the other hand was puzzled or something near to that word, he didn't even notice that the bell rang and his lunch was on his table that time. Naruto blinked in question, "Yo, Sasuke, anything troubling you?" he asked him, concerned.

Sasuke snapped back to reality, "Oh, I am sorry…did the bell ring already?" he asked like he was not himself, he got a look from the blond boy and the pink haired girl, "Was it something I said?" he asked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then nodded, "There's something wrong with you, my good friend, spill it out." Naruto and Sakura cornered the raven haired boy.

Sasuke stared, "Well, something really disturbed me while the class was going on." He sighed and just answered the questions, "We all know that we're in the second floor, right?" he looked for confirmation from the two, who nodded, "Then there is a tree there right outside the hallway, right?" he looked at the two once again who looked outside and nodded back, "So, basically and NORMALLY," he emphasized the word, "nobody can stand outside the hallway." He pointed out.

"So, what are you trying to say?" Sakura looked at the tree outside.

"I think I saw a girl there a while ago." And there he lost his two best friends, he flustered in embarrassment, "What!?" he demanded, "I did say THINK didn't I!?" he repeated the emphasized word over and over while the two kept on laughing, "That's what you call friendship, huh?" he puffed a cheek and stared away from the two.

Sakura waved a hand while the other hand was on her aching stomach, "We're so sorry, Sasuke, we didn't mean to…"

"Yeah, w-we really didn't mean to…" and the blond ninja burst laughing once again.

Sasuke whipped his head towards the two, "Can't you two laugh any harder?" he asked sarcastically.

"Pretty hard, Sasuke…" Sakura managed to stop her laughing and washed the tear away from her eye, "But we really didn't expect that from you, Sasuke." She took a deep breath, "Suddenly telling us a joke like that, it's not really funny but when you're the one saying it…" she smiled, "It's very funny!" she admitted.

"I am not joking when I told you that!" Sasuke snapped, "And I did say: I think I saw a girl, I didn't say I saw a girl!" he repeated once again and standing firm with his statement, "Then you two kept on laughing!" he slammed open the cover of his lunchbox, "Shouldn't have told you!" he picked his fork and pierced it through a piece of hotdog.

"Well, eyes playing tricks can happen to anyone, we're no exceptions." Sakura giggled as she opened her lunchbox.

"Yeah, we're no exceptions but we really can't afford that kind of trick, that'll cause our lives!" Naruto pinpointed out as he opened his lunchbox, "But we're really not having ninja missions here, so I guess that'll eventually happen." He grinned then realized something, "We really should go back practicing at weekends!" he declared.

"Why so?" Sakura asked him before eating her lunch.

"Because it only means that we're losing out touches, Sakura!" Naruto wagged a finger, looking smart, "If we lose our touch, it's the end of our career and if we lose our career, we'll die!!" he shrieked, "I am too young to die!"

Sakura hit him on the head, "You moron, don't get all too hysterical!" she told him, "But you're right, we can't afford to lose our touch." She stared at her food, "We'll never know when we'll be able to come back to our world and leave this world…" she trailed off, "We really don't belong here, we have to face the fact that we're leaving this world sooner or later in the future." She looked sadly at her lunch.

Naruto also looked at his lunch with a sad look in his eyes, "Yeah, leaving mommy, Big brother Ichiro, Dietrich, Mai and Chi…"

Sasuke felt the atmosphere from the two and tried to brighten up, "Look at the bright side, at least we still have dad…" he referred to their Jounin teacher and the two became more depressed, he sighed, "Can't beat them, join them…" he mumbled and looked outside where the tree was standing, he saw a flash of white passed by again, he felt shiver down his spine and suddenly ate his lunch, surprising the two depressed ninja, "I say, Sakura, you cook very well!" he tried to avert his attention away from what he just saw.

Sakura slowly looked at him, "What? Naruto was the one who prepared our lunches today." She looked at the blond who suddenly brightened up, "Really now…" she looked at her lunch and ate. She raised an eyebrow as she ate, "Just the ordinary to me…" she whispered and looked at the blond again, "Well, improving I may say." She smiled.

-;-;-;-;-5th period-;-;-;-;-

The teacher noticed Sasuke burying his head in his arms, "Mr. Uchiha, is my class really that boring?" the teacher in English ask him. Sasuke slowly raised his head, the teacher raised a brow, "So, you're not sleeping just bored?" the English teacher asked.

Sasuke shook his head and shut his eyes hard to relief the pain of his head, "C-Can I go to the clinic, my head's splitting…" he looked at Naruto, "Is my head splitting?" Naruto shook his head in answer, "Well, I feel it's splitting…" he shut his eyes once again and opened them at once.

"I really think you better go in the clinic, Sasuke…you're paler than you're original color…" Naruto stared at him and raised his hand, "Teacher, can I bring this seatmate of mine to the clinic?" he asked and his teacher crossed her arms, "He looks like he'll collapse any minute." He reasoned out.

The teacher stared at Sasuke and was taken aback, "You're paper white…" she mumbled and waved the notebook she was holding, "Sure, go, Uzumaki." She agreed, "Take Uchiha at the infirmary…" she stared hard at the blond, "And be back at once, okay, Naruto?" she told him.

Naruto felt sweat at his forehead, "Oh, come on now, Ms. Eva, you know how I love your subject, of course I'll come back as soon as possible!" he grinned, helped Sasuke off his seat and went outside the classroom.

The teacher sighed, "So love my class that he'll rather stay at the restroom than to listen, nice work kid, nice work." She muttered as she turned a paged, "So much about the distraction, we'll continue." She announced and some groans echoes in the room.

;-;-;-Hallway-;-;-;-

Naruto walked beside Sasuke who's walking while his head ducked and a hand on his forehead, "What happened?" he asked the black haired boy who glared back, though he really didn't care about the glare, "I mean, you were just talking with us at lunch time and now you're head's aching like that!" he pointed a finger at the boy.

Sasuke slapped the finger away, "Naruto, I am not in the mood to talk…" he winced, "Every time I talk, my head worsens!" he massaged his temples and he felt groggy that he nearly lay flat, face-first to the ground if wasn't for the hand that stopped his fall, he raised his head and saw two blue orbs sparkling, "Thanks." He muttered and when he was about to bring his self up he was scooped and was carried in a fireman's carry style, "H-Hey, Naruto! Bring me down!" he demanded, "We're walking in the hallway!" he reminded the blond.

"So what?" the blond asked the black haired boy, "There are no classrooms in the way we're taking." He reasoned, "Remember that we're the classroom beside the staircase of the second floor, nobody we'll see you being carried like this." He grinned. He ignored the black haired boy's protests, "The way from here to the clinic will not be seen by other classrooms, don't worry!" he told him but Sasuke kept on protesting, Naruto frowned, "Hey, hey, hey, I thought you have a headache?" he reminded the black haired boy.

"Yes, I do!" he snapped, "Somehow I manage to tolerate it because of what you're doing, you moron!" after he explained his reason he suddenly felt a sharp pain, one hell of a headache, "Fine, I'll let you do what you want, you freaking moron!" he massaged his head hard to lessen the pain. He saw the blond smiled happily and he sighed.

-;-;-;-;-Clinic-;-;-;-;-

Sasuke was laid to a bed near the window, as suggested by the nurse. He listened as Naruto explained the reason why he was taken to the clinic; he sighed and tried his best to take a rest as recommended by the nurse. He felt a finger poking his cheek over and over and over and over, he got irritated and sat up with a "What hell's wrong with you!?" the nurse who was logging something in the logbook outside the bedroom raised an eyebrow at him. He blinked in question, he looked left and right. Realizing that there's only two of them in the clinic he asked, "Did you see somebody here?" he asked, hesitantly.

The nurse shook her head, "No, it's been the two of us since half an hour, kid. And your friend said he'll be returning back to class." She answered Sasuke as she stared at the wall clock, "Why do you ask?" she asked him though she felt that she should be asking him what's wrong.

Sasuke looked left and right once again, looking puzzled, "If you're just there and I am the only one here, then who was poking my cheek over and over?!" he demanded.

The nurse eyed him, walked towards the medicine table, took a thermometer and walked towards him, she turned the thermometer on and placed it in his armpit, while she placed the back of her hand on his forehead, "You sure you're not having convulsions?" she asked him and herself. She blinked with disbelief in her eyes, "You're not that hot…" she narrowed her eyes at the boy, "Are you playing some kind of prank, kid?"

Sasuke eyed her, "I am not the type who play pranks on people." He answered her, "I am telling you, somebody's or something's freaking poking my cheek awhile ago!" he repeated. The thermometer beeped and the nurse took it, "What's it says?" he asked.

The nurse sighed, "37.8, not that high but you have a slight fever." she stared at him, "Are you sure that somebody or something was poking you?" she asked. She stood from the bed and took a glass and filled it with water from a dispenser and she opened the medicine cabinet and then she returned to the boy, "Did you eat lunch today?" she asked the boy who grumpily nodded, "Take this then." She handed the glass and the medicine, "This will lower your fever."

Sasuke took the glass and the medicine, "I tell you there's someone or something here other than us!" he stated firmly, "Why don't you believe me!?" he threw the medicine to his mouth and drank it down, "It was a cold, small poking finger!" he described what he felt to the nurse, "Hey, what's with that look!?" he demanded.

The nurse sighed, "Well, you have a slight fever maybe that's causing what you felt." She found herself quite not believed on what she was saying.

"I am telling you, we're not the only ones here, there's something else here." He crossed his arms and puffed a cheek, "Whatever, I am going to rest now." He told her and bounced in his bed, resting with the covers over him.

-;-;-;-Afternoon: Dismissal-;-;-;-

After greeting the teacher goodbye, Sakura and Naruto rushed to the clinic, skipping cleaning duties. Unfortunately, they forgot to pass a message that if ever somebody looked for them, they're in the clinic. Elly unfortunately came to their classroom to pick them up and the only ninja that she saw in the first year classroom was the red haired Wind Shadow, "Oh, Gaara, where are the other three?" she asked him.

The green eyed ninja scratched his head, "I think they went straight to the clinic, Elly." He answered her question.

She looked puzzled, "Clinic?" she blinked, "What happened?" she asked, very worried.

"Hey, there, Gaara, oh, where's the trio?" Mai greeted the redhead.

"Ga-ra!" Chi jumped and hugged him tightly, "I missed you, why is it that you need to stay in your classroom for lunch, anyways!?" she puffed a cheek.

Gaara managed to get away from her clutches, "I did tell you that I needed to finish an assignment, didn't I?" he reminded the blond girl, "And for your question, Elly…" he cleared his throat, "Sasuke had a splitting headache to the point that he needed to go to the clinic." He noticed that the black haired girl furrowed her brows, "Just go ask him, I won't be able to answer the incoming question." He said in advance.

"Oh…" Elly blinked and laughed, "Amazing, you can also read minds!!!" she exclaimed and grinned, "Anyways, I'll see you guys downstairs at the front gate, gotta go get Sa in the clinic!" she smiled and saluted at her friends and rushed towards the clinic.

Mai puffed a cheek, "We better do what she said." She said as she walked her way to the stairs, she looked back at her friends, "Sui, it's rare that you're not following Elly." She remembered, "The kids also would like to see you too." She smiled, "Anyways, I am going now."

Chi blinked her eyes, "Ah, Mai, wait for me!" she called, "Ga-ra, I'll see you downstairs." She grinned and waved him goodbye.

Gaara nodded and waved back. He looked at Suichirou, "I am on cleaning duty, will you be waiting for me?" he asked him.

Suichirou stared at him, "Nah, I'll follow Insensitive in the clinic." He answered and bid him goodbye.

-;-;-;-;-;-

"You're driving me insane here, kid!"

"You're already insane! I don't need to drive you to insanity!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other worriedly and rushed towards the clinic. Hearing the quarrel from inside, they've excused themselves and got ignored. The nurse and the patient were arguing about something that made them forget their location and position.

"I am telling you, I heard giggles and running footsteps!"

"But we're the only ones here since the minute you entered! Not a single soul outside this facility roamed the hallways!"

"But I did hear that high-pitched giggle and annoying running footsteps over and over and over again that I couldn't get a rest!"

"How come, I am telling you, HOW COME if we're the only ones here!?"

"I did tell you that we aren't alone! I even saw someone peeking over the window at your side awhile ago!"

"I'll keep on telling you this; WE'RE THE ONLY ONES IN THE CLINIC, NO ONE ELSE ENTERED!"

"But there were those peeping eyes through that window at your side when I opened my eyes!"

Naruto and Sakura really wanted to butt in the conversation but it seems that they were pretty much ignored by the two with their own efforts. Naruto sighed, "Shall we start hitting them both on the head?" he asked the pink haired girl who shrugged her shoulders. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms, "Seems like Sasuke's fine." He grinned.

Sakura also smiled and placed her hands on her back, "Looks like it." She watched the two bicker, "I wonder why we were so worried about him." She chuckled.

So the two just left the two bicker over something they didn't know. As the two were watching the nurse and the patient argue a burst of an energetic greeting made them look at the entrance, "Ms. Franks, is my junior, also known as Sasuke, in the house at the moment!?"

The nurse stood straight and placed a hand on her forehead, "No wonder this kid's an eerie one…" she trailed and gave Elly a narrowed stare, "He's your junior, aaah-haaa…he's loud and stubborn but what you're looking for is here, Ms. Clinic." She shook her head and exited the bedroom. She turned open her log book and logged the date, "You know who the guardian of this kid?" she asked.

Elly entered the clinic and sat the vacant chair near at the table, "Mr. Hatake." She answered her with a grin, "Loud you said?" she got curios, "He's never loud, so how come?" She offered the opposite vacant seat to Amano.

"Hey, Ms. Clinic, don't get all cozy here." The nurse shook her head, "Do tell Mr. Hatake that his kid needs supervision of words." She commented and handed Elly the log book, "Did I get the right spelling?" Elly nodded. The nurse nodded and waved a hand, "Good, make him sign there." She leaned on her chair, pulled her handkerchief, opened it and placed it over her face, due to the argument awhile ago, she slouched at her chair and sighed in exhaustion.

-;-;-;-;Bed Part-;-;-;-

Naruto raised an eyebrow and flopped on Sasuke's bed, "So, what was that all about?" he asked him, placing the back of his hand at the pale boy's forehead, "You seem fine." He blinked innocently.

Sasuke looked away from the blond and harrumphed, "I don't know, she kept on insisting that nothing entered this clinic nor who passed by so there won't be giggles, peeping eyes and running footsteps!" he angrily stared at the back of the nurse, "And yea, somehow I am fine, though my head still hurts!" the pain suddenly throbbed back and he winced.

Sakura stared at his pale-skinned friend, "Oh, then we better ask for a medicine then." She smiled.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nah, I just want to go home and have my rest." He told his friends, "I couldn't get one here due to those very unfortunate events." He sighed in disappointment, "What kind of a clinic would have a very noisy and disturbing environment!?" he tried to reach to his friends with a hand to help him stand.

Naruto took the hand and helped him get up, "Sakura placed your bag at the chair just outside." Sasuke stood weakly and groggily, "You okay?" he asked.

Sasuke pulled a long sigh, "No I am not, you moron…" he shook his head a little, "I really want to go home." He gave a begging tone, "When can we leave?" he asked them both.

Elly entered the room with the log book in her hand and a pen on the other, "Oh, my dear Sa, you look awful." She blinked in disbelief, "Caught the flu or something?" she asked, Naruto and Sakura shook their heads, "Oh, then, can you at least sign this one?" she asked him.

He weakly lifted his head, "What is it, mom?" he asked weakly.

Elly can't explain what she just felt when she saw the paler than his normal pale color kid, "Man, what a wreck…" she mumbled, she hesitated to give the book and the pen, "Naru, go carry your most precious Sasuke to the gate and ask Mai if she can drop you three home." She instructed the three.

Sasuke winced every time he talks, "What about that signing?" he asked.

Elly grinned and waved a hand, "Oh, don't worry about this, Sa, I'll take care of this one." She gave him a pat, "Now, just go home and rest well." She smiled and walked away, "We'll see you guys at home later." She bid them goodbye.

Amano watched the three as they exit the clinic and looked worried at the stoic boy, "What happened to him?" he asked the kids' landlady, who sat just opposite of his seat, "Did he catch the flu of the season?" he asked her.

Elly waved a hand, "I don't think so, he looked very fine a while ago this morning." She eyed the clinic nurse, "Did you do something to him, Ms. Franks?" she asked.

The nurse raised an eyebrow, "No, don't worry…and why would I?" she asked the girl through narrowed eyes, "I wouldn't get any credit from that kid." She leaned on her chair, "But that kid scared me, honestly." She gave a small laugh, "He said that somebody's or something's been disturbing his rest." She smiled, "It's been a while since I've heard that." She looked at Elly, "You better do something about that, Elly." She advised the girl.

Elly gave a tired sigh rested her head at the table, "I wonder what you're talking about Ms. Frank but I am sure I'll do my best for my little junior." She gave a smile and picked herself from her seat, "I'll better be going now Ms. Frank." She thanked the nurse, "My Going-home companion will panic if he doesn't see me by the guard house." She laughed and excused herself.

Ms. Franks was taken aback at what the girl just said, "Going-home companion…he?" she was caught in her questions.

Suichirou rolled his eyes, "Yep, him, I'll see you then, Ms. Franks." He excused himself and sighed when he noticed that the nurse didn't notice him that much to even gave him a nod or a wave goodbye.

-;-;-;-;-School gates-;-;-;-;-

"Ah, Naruto and the group's here." Chi called at Mai, she was taken aback when they saw that Naruto was supporting the pale boy, she stared as they approached. She peered under Sasuke's face, "You okay, Sasuke?" she asked him, worried. The boy shook his head, "Caught the fever?" she asked, "Heard that you stayed in the clinic all afternoon."

"I am fine." He winced as he answered, "My head just hurts a bit, nothing to worry about." He rolled his eyes.

Mai sighed, "Just hop in the car, kids." She told them and opened the door for them, "I am sure that you can't walk with a groggy Sasuke with you." She smirked as she saw the guy twitched.

Chi pouted, "Darn it…" she crossed her arms, "I wouldn't be able to take good care of you Sasuke." She sadly told the pale boy and gave him a pat on the head, "I'll be joining my infernal school bus." She looked away annoyed, "Let's go Ga-ra, we better aboard that blasted bus or else they'll leave us." She pouted angrily. She sighed and waved a hand at her friends when she boarded their school bus.

Mai, Sakura and Naruto waved back at her, "Anyways we better get going to avoid traffic." Mai's mom hopped in their car and opened the front door for Mai, "Get in now, kids." She told called them in and started to drive away.

On their way home, Sasuke managed to sleep leaning on Sakura's shoulder peacefully. Sakura smiled, "My, Sasuke sure is sleeping soundly." She giggled when Sasuke snuggled closer to the pink haired girl and scratched his cheek, "Man, I am dead by now if I hadn't given him up." She laughed and pushed away the stray locks of hair from Sasuke's face.

Naruto just smiled at them and looked at the road, "Maybe the sudden changes of the climate made his head hurt." He suddenly spoke.

Mai looked back at him, "Sudden change?" she asked, "It isn't that cold or hot today, so you can't blame the weather this time." She reasoned, "Maybe he's sick or something." She nodded, "Sakura, go try his temperature." She commanded.

Sakura placed the back of her hand at Sasuke's forehead then to her forehead, "He's a little hot, though." She reported back at her senior.

"Really?" Naruto placed the back of his hand on Sasuke's forehead and was taken aback, "Seriously, he wasn't like that when we were at the clinic." He pouted, "Something's not right here." He looked left and right then crossed his arms.

The people inside the car kept silent the whole trip, nobody opened a topic nor make sounds until they've arrived at the trio's place. Mai sighed and opened the door for the three, "Go wake that sleepy head and make soup for him then let him rest." She instructed the pink haired girl, "That'll help him lower the fever." She smiled.

"Thanks, Ms. Mai." She smiled and thanked her senior. She nudged Sasuke to wake, "Sasuke, wake up, we're here." She announced as she wake the sleeping boy. Sasuke blinked open his eyes, he looked at his surroundings and yawned, "Good to see that you're awake." She gave him a smile and stepped out of the car, "Thanks again, Ms. Mai, Ms. Evans." She thanked once again.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Mai's mother gave her a thumb up, "Just call us if something wrong happens."

Mai waved a hand, "This is the least we can do." She told the girl, "Don't worry about it, you can count on us." She told her as she close the door on her side, "Call us when Elly and Kakashi arrive, so we won't worry too much." She fastened her seatbelt and bid goodbye.

Sakura and Naruto waved goodbye at the driving away car, "See you tomorrow!" Naruto called out as the car vanished to a corner. He looked at the Groggy Sasuke, "Can you walk?" he asked him through narrowed eyes. Sasuke nodded weakly and walked a few steps like a drunk. He sighed, "Sakura, go walk beside him, I'll take care of his things." He offered a hand for Sasuke's bag.

"Why don't you just help him out, Naruto." She suggested, "His bag's not that heavy, I can carry it." She smiled, "And if ever he falls over, a girl like me can't support his weight." Her smile turned to a large grin one and nudged him on the shoulder, "Go ahead, Naruto, I'll open the door for you don't worry." She laughed and rushed towards the house leaving Naruto and the walking drunkard, Sasuke, behind.

Naruto sighed in great confusion, "The hell she's talking about?" he scratched the back of his head and watched the pale boy wobble his way. When he noticed that the boy's going to trip over, he dashed and broke the fall with a supporting hand at his chest, "Man, you really don't need to pretend you can walk." He laughed. He scooped the pale boy's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and placed his free hand at his waist, "I'll help you walk, you drunkard." He grinned.

Sasuke stared at him through narrowed eyes, "I can walk by myself, moron." He insisted and tried to pull away from the blond.

Naruto kept a firm hand at the boy's arm and waist, "Nope, you're walking worse than a drunk." He shook his head, "And you're pretty hot." He told the boy who reddened by the cheeks, "See, you're sick, you're red!" he panicked a little, "I better get you home." He sighed, "Mai told us not to strain you too much."

Sasuke lifted his head and to his surprise, his face to face with the blond boy, only an inch apart from each other. He whipped his head away and winced in pain, "Aw!" he exclaimed as he placed a hand over the half of his face, "This headache's worsening." He slowly opened his eyes and got surprised when he saw a lot of people in the street, "Woah, never noticed there's too many people in this street before."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looked at the empty street then back to his friend, "You sure there's a lot of people here?" he asked as he looked at the empty street once again, "Seems your temperature's getting high, Sasuke." He whistled when he placed the back of his hand at the boy's forehead, "I better get you home and make you rest."

Sasuke looked at the blond, "You can't see them all?" he pointed at the person who was staring at them at the gate of the nearest house, then to the lady who's peeping at the gap on the terrace of one house. Naruto looked at where he was pointing at and shook his head. He blinked and shook his head, "Whatever, I think I need rest." He resigned and walked their way home.

When the both of them arrived at home, Naruto positioned his friend at the couch and opened the T.V. for him, "Take a rest here for a while, Sasuke, I'll go check on what Sakura's doing." He smiled at his friend and rushed towards the kitchen.

Sasuke watched the blond as he disappeared; he smirked and made his self more comfortable at the sofa, "Looks like being sick's not bad after all." He told himself as he flipped through channels. Around five minutes after Naruto dashed towards the kitchen he returned and asked how he was feeling, "Pretty much, I am okay now." He said with his usual tone.

Naruto raised a brow; "Really?" he found himself questioning the brunette and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. His brows furrowed, "Seems like it." He agreed when he compared his temperature to Sasuke's, seems like the same. He stood in his full height and crossed his arms, "Sakura, Sasuke seems fine now!" he announced as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"EH!?" Sakura sounded disappointed, "Just when I finished making him soup!" she pouted as she looked at the bowl she was holding. Creamy mushroom soup, the steam escaping from the bowl upwards, "What will I do about this now?" she asked the blond.

Naruto grinned and took the bowl from her hand, "We'll make sure that he drinks it." He told her and walked back at the living room. "Yo, Sasuke!" he called the black-haired ninja, who turned back to look at him, "Want to play Nurse and Patient?" he grinned and sat next to Sasuke. He filled the spoon with soup, "Say, Ah, my patient." He instructed.

Sasuke felt sweat drops at the back of his head, "Naruto, I am fine…" he told the blond.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Right, that's what he says then he'll go flare up again." He pouted and thrust the spoon to Sasuke's mouth, "Now, just finish your soup and say Ah!" he looked a little disappointed.

Sasuke shook his head, "I didn't even agree to play Nurse and Patient with you!" he fought off the blush that's rushing to his cheeks, "I am fine, I tell you!"

"Just drink your soup, Sakura made this for you!" Naruto insisted, "Will you just waste her effort and energy!?" he demanded. He pulled away and looked sadly at the soup, "Sakura will be heartbroken if she knew that you didn't even take a sip from the soup that she made." He sighed and was ready to go back to the kitchen to refrigerate the soup, "Oh, well, I'll just drink this later if you wouldn't want to." He pouted but when he was about to leave a hand grabbed him by the wrist.

"F-Fine, I'll finish that soup." He felt guilty at what he just said, he imagined Sakura trying to hide her frown from them while telling that it's okay, _Man, since when did THEY become my weakness!?_

"YAY!" Naruto exclaimed and flopped on the sofa, "Then, an obedient patient like you should follow what the nurse says, okay?" he gave him a grin.

Sasuke sighed, "I really didn't say I'll play with you but fine, if that's what you want." he leaned on the sofa, "Just do what you must, nurse."

Naruto blinked and blushed unconsciously, he twitched, "U-Uh, sure, say ah!"

Not after Naruto made Sasuke drink his soup Kakashi and Elly came crashing through the door…literally, "I DID TELL YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"I DID! I JUST TRIPPED!" Kakashi replied equally as he stood from the ground and offered the girl a hand to stand.

The girl took the offered hand and dusted her uniform, "Man, you kids forgot to open the lights." She lazily smiled at the trio at the living room. She groped for the switch and turned the lights on, she screamed in horror, "THE EGGS BROKE!"

"Oh, my!" Kakashi picked the scattered groceries at the veranda, "Man, what a waste, I was just planning to cook some hard-boiled eggs…" he sighed as he picked the container of the eggs, "So much about that, Love, I'll make it up for you."

The crying Elly nodded in agreement, "You tripped, your fault." She mumbled and helped him clean the groceries. She wiped her tears when she calmed down and plastered a big smile at her face and jumped onto Sasuke, "How's my little Sa?!" she hugged him tightly, "Feeling better?" she asked.

Sasuke tapped on her shoulder, "Yea, before you hugged me!" he answered.

Elly let him go and pouted, "Tch." She looked away, a little annoyed, "I thought I'll get to take care of my little Sa for a while." She pulled her lower lip and stared narrowly away, she waved a hand, "Haaaa, I am disappointed." She sighed and leaned on the sofa, "But seriously, you okay now?" she asked him.

"Yeah, a moment later when we entered the house and made him relax, he's all better again." Naruto answered his landlady, "It was as if he never felt any pain. He was back on being Sasuke the grouch." He laughed.

Sasuke leaned on the sofa and crossed his arms, "What can I say, the moment I stepped in the house my head felt better little by little until it just felt better." He shrugged and looked at his landlady, "It just did, I promise!"

Elly sighed and rested her chin to her palm, "Then, that's good, am happy that you're not sick or something." She smiled gently at the raven-haired boy.

"I am sick, Ms. Landlady, will you take care of me?" Kakashi leaned on his landlady's shoulder.

Elly shrugged his head off, "Shut off, teach, we still have groceries to fix and a dinner to cook!" she suddenly stood from her seat, "We'll be cooking dinner!" she announced at the three, "It's my turn to cook for you three!" she suddenly hugged the three, "Oooh, you guys are so adorable!" she gave them one tight hug and let go, she pulled Kakashi by the ear, "And you're helping me cook!" she dragged him to the kitchen.

The trio watched the two disappear to the kitchen, "It's been a while since mommy cooked for us, isn't she?" Naruto flopped back to the sofa.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, it's been too long." When he was about to watch the program that's running in the television, he noticed something white flashing outside their veranda. He furrowed his brows and when he didn't see the flash after staring hard he raised an eyebrow and shrugged, _Man, I thought someone was walking really fast._ In the middle of watching the program, he saw something flash again outside; irritated he slammed the door closed and stomped back to the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked him innocently, leaving the program and watched his friend sat back annoyed.

Sasuke pulled out a sigh, "Nothing really, the light's playing with my eyes." He answered the question.

"Hey, dinner's ready, kids!" Kakashi sat beside them on the sofa, "Though, I really don't know what you call our dinner today." He scratched his cheek, "Your mother-mommy-mom said that she loves that dish and she wanted you guys to try it."

Sakura eyed her teacher, "Why is it that you look like you're not interested." She watched him hard as he pulled a nervous laugh and avoided her stare, "Hmm…this is something."

Kakashi jumped off the sofa and stretched, "Whatever, she cooked for us and I've all ready fixed the table, all you guys have to do is eat." He walked back to the dinner table.

The trio looked at each other, "Something's not right here…" they trailed off their thought and followed their teacher in the dining table. They blinked in sync when they saw the dish. They sat at their usual spots but didn't leave their sight on the said to be food their landlady cooked for them.

"Mom cooked this?" Sasuke gave the dish a nasty look, if only glares can kill, wither or spoil something, that dish will be the first victim.

Naruto stared at it very hard and looked at it at each angles, "What do you call this?" he then looked at his teacher, who just shrugged to his dismay.

Sakura looked at it, analyzing the ingredients present, "Hmmm…I think the main ingredient there is that green thing…" she kept on staring at that wrinkled, green piece of a dish, she poke one with her fork and smelled it. She felt sick at the smell, "It smells so bitter…" she commented and placed the piece in her plate.

"Come on now, don't stare at the food with great disgust!" Elly broke the atmosphere and sat to her spot with a big, excited smile, "I love this dish, it's healthy!" she told them, "Good for lowering blood sugar!" she laughed, "Naruto needs this, he eats a lot of sweets."

"That maybe so, my dear." Kakashi smiled at her, "But what do you call this dish you've just cooked?" he asked her.

Elly was already serving herself with rice and the dish before she answered him, "Oh, haven't you heard of Steamed Bitter gourd?" she asked them, noticing that team 7 was staring at her blankly she sighed, "It's delicious, I am telling you, try some!" she grinned and stuffed herself with the dish.

Because they saw that their landlady was chewing her food with a smile they've took the risk and served themselves with what she cooked. They stuffed themselves with the dish at the same time and in sync team 7 was wiped out. Elly panicked when they fell off their seats but Kakashi made his comeback, "Sure that was bitter." He forced a laugh, "But thanks to the eggs it lessened the after taste." He stuffed his self with another serving.

Elly let go of her spoon, "Oh, thanks for being magnanimous, sweetie, but don't pull yourself too hard on eating this one." She smiled at him.

Kakashi leaned on his seat and forced his food down his throat, "No, no, don't worry; I am not forcing myself, my dear." He ate another bite, "It's quite good if you get used to it, actually." He shrugged and ate another.

"That's so sweet of you, love." Elly laughed, "Hey, kids, are you really going to eat that?" she asked. The three managed to set themselves back to their seats, they nodded in response to her question and she laughed, "Oh, it's not that bitter." She waved a hand, "Let's see if you can still eat…" she smiled at the three. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other; it was as if they were talking through glances they've made their decision to eat it all up. Elly suppressed the laughter she saw when the three were forcing the food down their throats, "Man, I didn't mean to be a sadist, kids." She ate another serving of the present dish. After swallowing her food she stood from her seat and went to the kitchen and when she came back to their view she was holding another dish, "This is the original dish I am going to serve." She placed the new dish on the table.

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Why trouble us with that bitter vegetable!?" he cried.

Elly gave him a cheesy grin, "I did tell you that you need to lower your sugar level!" she laughed, "And to Sa, bitter medicines have the best effects."

Sasuke looked away, "Yeah, but that's not medicine." He mumbled.

"It's herbal, somehow…" she shrugged, "And for Sakura, she once proclaimed that she loves vegetables, it was just a test." She laughed, "That's why I only served enough for each one so it won't go to waste." She was waving her hand, "Kakashi knew all about this." He grinned at the silver haired jounin, "Though he really did not anticipate the taste, you're so sweet, Heart."

Kakashi gave her a thumb's up, "Don't worry, my sweet, it's actually good once you get used to its taste." He honestly answered her. He looked at his students, "Your mother-mommy-mom was just worried about your health." He explained, "The first thing she did when we met before going home was rant all about how to build your resistance against the seasonal flu." He smirked, "She went crazy, worrying over Sasuke." He got a hit on the head, "What's the big deal!?" he demanded when he saw his landlady glaring at him, "I am just telling the truth!"

"I thought that was our secret!" she glared, "I am not going to tell you anymore secrets from now on!" she harrumphed and continued to eat her bitter gourd, "Eat up kids, the steaks are your rewards from eating that bitter veggie." She smiled at the three, "Also, go eat your father-daddy-dad's share." She glared at the silver haired jounin when he was about to protest.

-;-;-;-10:50 P.M.-;-;-;-

Elly was thinking very deeply when Kakashi noticed her while watching a late night show, the trio were already in bed, fast asleep after doing some of their assignment, he peered over at the troubled look his landlady was giving, "Hey, anything troubling you?" he stared at her with his usual bored eyes.

Elly blinked, "Not really, I was just a little concerned about what Sa told the nurse at school." She pouted and took a deep breath.

Kakashi sat straight, "What about it?" he asked her with concern.

Elly leaned on the sofa, pushed her hair back and pulled her legs into an Indian seat on the sofa, crossed her arms against her chest, "Ms. Franks told me, before leaving the clinic." She stared at the television but was not aware at what the two of them were watching, "She said that Sasuke's being _loud_…" she paused for a while then looked at Kakashi, "Sa, being loud, that's very weird." She scratched her cheek, "And quite disturbing." She laughed.

Kakashi stared at her in disbelief, through his bored eyes, "Here I thought something new will happen." He rolled his eyes and continued to watch the late night show, "Are you even watching this show?" he asked the girl.

Elly blinked at him, "What show?" she asked and saw the jounin's pointing the remote to the television. She turned to look at the show and gave a look with great disgust, "No I don't watch that show…" she answered, "To begin with…what is that show?"

Kakashi shrugged and flipped through another channel, "Then, I'll enjoy my leisure time." He lazily smiled and leaned on the sofa.

Elly leaned her head on the top of the sofa, "Sure, go ahead." She closed her eyes for a while, "What are you watching?" she asked the teacher.

"Some random movie that caught my interest." He answered.

She picked her head and watched the movie. She suddenly felt rather excited and happy when she saw a generic girl with long hair on her face. She jumped towards the silver haired jounin and clutched his hands, restricting him to change channels, "Don't change the channel!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Kakashi blinked at her reaction, "I thought you're not interested in watching."

Elly stared at him through narrowed eyes, "I never said that." She cleared out, then smiled, "I like this movie, it's a horror one!" she giggled and took her seat when she was sure that her teacher won't change the channel, "I just love horror movies!!!" she watched the movie with great anticipation.

Kakashi felt himself smile when he saw the smile from the girl and the stars that sparkled in her eyes, though he only saw it through the television light. He leaned on the sofa and shrugged, "Sure, just watch what you want and I'll just accompany you, my sweet." He told her, though he was completely ignored. _Maybe this will be a chance I've been waiting for..._ he suddenly thought, Anticipation of his landlady to jump into his arms when the ghost or something will suddenly make its appearance without warning and will scare her off her seat… though three, supposed to be, scary and surprising scenes passed, nothing happened. His landlady was actually hitting him while laughing at every scene that's supposed to be scary.

-;-;-;-Bedroom-;-;-;-

Sasuke opened his eyes and got surprised that was in the living room, sunlight beamed inside the living room. He winced at the setting, "It seems brighter today than the usual." He shielded his eyes from the lights. He heard voices calling him; he followed the voice and brought him to the veranda. He raised a brow when he saw people just at the other side of their gates and a woman standing at a corner of the veranda.

"Hey, come on out, let's play outside." The girl with bangs at the middle of the people outside called him out.

Though he didn't know why he said it but he just said it, "I am not allowed to go outside the house, I am sorry." He raised an eyebrow and found himself doubting what he just said, "My mom told me not to go with strangers." Now that made him more confuse, he can't remember neither of his moms, may it be the real one nor the self-proclaimed mother ever told him that.

"Don't go with them! You don't want to get scolded, right?" Sasuke turned to look at the woman at the corner, she has long, waist length hair and was wearing a white dress, she looked pale but not the sickly type and she kept on insisting that Sasuke should stay in the house and never join the people outside.

Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to ask the woman in the veranda, "Why are you so persistent in keeping me here?" he asked but before the woman can answer he felt hazy and somebody was calling him over and over and over. He opened his eyes and sat up from his bed. He looked to his left then to his right, that happened to be the closet, he looked at the bed next to him, Sakura was fast asleep, hugging their landlady's teddy bear then he stared hard at the bed beside Sakura, Naruto was sound asleep in his bed, curled into a ball in his blanket but the feet were poking out. He stared hard at nowhere and found himself asking; if those two were sound asleep, who woke him from his dream? He noticed that their guardians were still not in bed. He figured that maybe they were the ones calling him from his dream since he heard a girl's and a boy's voices.

He pulled his blankets away and walked out of the room silently. As he descended from the stairs he heard laughter in the living room and went straight there. As he set foot in the living room, he saw a pair of eyes looking through the window screen. He blinked and walked behind his guardians, never leaving the looking-though-the-screen-eyes outside. Elly and Kakashi looked back at him, Elly just recovered from laughing while Kakashi just stared at him, he looked down at the two on the sofa, forgetting all the reasons why he was down there at the first place, instead he asked, "Hey, mom, are you expecting someone late coming home today?"

Elly blinked at him in question then looked at their teacher, "No…I believe that no visitors will arrive tonight." She answered the boy, "Or so I remember…" she raked her brain then brightened, a light bulb switched on, "Yep, I am expecting nobody tonight." She grinned at the boy.

Ignoring the screaming and horrifying sound effects from the television Kakashi looked at the boy and asked him, "What seems to be the problem, Sasuke, aren't you suppose to be asleep?"

Sasuke suddenly remembered the reason why he was downstairs, "Oh yea, I remembered." Kakashi and Elly gave him a look, "Did the two of you, somehow, call me?" he asked, hesitantly.

Kakashi gave him a look, "Excuse me, can you repeat what you've just asked?" he leaned his ear a little closer to the boy to hear him clearer.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Did the two of you, somehow, call me?" he asked.

Kakashi blinked and looked at his landlady, "My sweet, did you happen to call Sasuke's name in the middle of your merry laughter while watching a horror movie?" Elly shook head then again she furrowed her brows in thought, "You didn't, don't worry." He answered his own question then looked back at the raven haired boy, "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke averted his gaze from the two and was back at the window screen, Kakashi noticed it and stared at the window screen too, "I don't know, I heard somebody calling my name over and over when I was asleep; I thought that it was already morning and Sakura and Naruto were waking me up." He paused for a while, "Then I realized it was just 10 in the evening." He kept on staring at the window screen, "Now let me change the topic." Kakashi gave him permission, "Someone's outside." He pointed a finger at the window screen.

Elly and Kakashi looked at the direction Sasuke pointed out then they looked at each other, "Nobody's there." They chorused.

Sasuke eyed them; "Someone's looking though the window screen, can't you see it?" he asked them and walked beside the screen where he can see something.

Kakashi smirked, "You're not even watching a horror movie at that state." He chuckled and noticed Elly staring at the ceiling like she was thinking, "Something in your mind, my dear?"

She looked at the wall clock then pounded her knuckle to her palm, "Oh, I think I know who Sa's talking about!" she brightened up and made the boys raise their brows, "I remembered around 10 in the evening in our street," she raised a knowing finger, "especially when you are alone…" she smiled at Sasuke and gave him a pat on the head, "The Lady Guard peeks and checks if you're still okay or fine."

Kakashi and Sasuke blinked, "Lady Guard?" then they've noticed that Elly was having trouble over something, "Honey, you have something in mind that you want to share?" Kakashi asked her.

"Well, the lady guard usually guards _Alone_ people and not _Awakened, confused_ people." She answered, "So why would she peek here?" she asked rhetorically.

Kakashi and Sasuke shrugged together, "Umm…mom, who's this lady guard you're talking about?" the raven haired boy asked her.

Elly turned slowly at Sasuke with a smile and a look and gave the two shiver down their spines, "The Lady Guard's the resident ghost of our street." She smiled her usual smile but she noticed that the two were hugging each other, "Something wrong boys?" she asked.

"Yeah, you looked scary!" Kakashi answered her, "Scarier than the girl in the movie!" he remembered.

Elly shook her head then stared at Sasuke, and waved a hand with a laugh on her face, "Don't worry, don't worry, Sa." She grinned, "The Lady Guard is harmless, she's actually caring, don't you agree?" she gazed at the silver haired jounin who only shrugged in answer and she shook her head, "Anyways, it's all right, just go back to bed." She gave him a pat on the head and watched him go back upstairs.

Kakashi relaxed on the sofa, stared at the window screen for a while then looked at his landlady, "Lady Guard…you've seen her?" he asked her.

Elly sat back in the sofa next to her teacher and leaned on his shoulder, "Hell I did." She closed her eyes for a while to relax.

Kakashi found the reaction of his landlady weird, he rested his head gently on her head, "Were you scared?" he asked her.

Elly opened her eyes and stared at the ground, "Scared? I can't remember if I freaked out or ignored it." She answered honestly, "I was doing my project back then…maybe I ignored it." She shrugged and relaxed back, "But that's strange…" she suddenly spoke out, breaking the silent minute.

"What is?"

"She usually guards people who are alone in the house and not people who's with other people around." She stared at the tiles, "For Sasuke to see her with us around…that's plainly creepy." She felt shiver down her spine and made her cling to her teacher's arm, "Wooo, something's not right here." She spoke out her mind loudly.

Kakashi smiled, "So you're scared of ghosts!" he found himself laughing.

Elly shrugged and pulled away from the silver haired teacher, "I am not scared of ghosts…well not that much but who wouldn't be scared if something out of the normal happens?" she asked, "Well, I am not scared of the lady guard, since she's pretty nice and all, I am scared of the others out there." She looked outside and she felt cold one more time, "We better be sleeping, don't you think?" she asked her teacher and picked herself from the sofa, "I'll be going now, Kakashi." She bid him, "Be sure to lock the doors and switch the lights off before sleeping." She took a deep breath and rushed upstairs.

Kakashi blinked and in an instant found himself alone in the dark living room, "Oh, so they left me…with ghosts…" he looked out through the window screen and unbelievably, he felt cold wind rushed through his spines, he shook the feeling off, "Maybe my sweet landlady's got some point there." He pulled a smile, "Better sleep now." He switched the television off, light and locked the doors then rushed upstairs and tucked under his blanket.

-;-;-;-;-Morning-;-;-;-;-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes just to feel stiff and found an arm and leg wrapped on top of him. He tried his best to turn to look who it was. He felt that all his body parts stiffen when he saw his teacher sleeping next to him, not to mention hugging him in his sleep, he tried his best to conceal it, but nothing happened, he freaked out and screamed.

"What happened!?" Sasuke suddenly sat up and looked left and right, sleepily.

"Don't attack me!" Sakura exclaimed, she sat up with her hands covering her head.

Elly threw her blankets and looked left and right, "Is there a fire?"

The three looked at each other then looked at Naruto's bed, seeing that Naruto was stiffen cold and Kakashi still hugging him, they blinked at the sight and resigned back to their sleep, with a goodnight bid at each other.

Since it was a holiday, that means no class and more sleeping time, unfortunately, for Naruto, it took him an hour before losing all his energy and fell asleep afterwards, though before he fell asleep, he though how cruel his friends can get when they're deprived of sleep, they'll think of themselves first before of others, such cruelty exists, that's what he concluded that morning.

-;-;-;-;-

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he found himself running from something. He looked at his surroundings and questioned the place when he didn't know the place where he's running at. He looked back and saw something chasing him, it was a floating something, he couldn't picture it out that much but he felt great killing intent from what was chasing him so he tried his best to run away from it but he suddenly felt sluggish and couldn't lift his legs. He looked behind him and saw that the thing chasing him was not that far from him, around fifteen feet, he looked down when he felt something grabbing his foot. He felt Goosebumps when he saw some gruesome hand grabbing it, he screamed and pulled his feet away from the hand but the gripping capacity of the hand was too strong that he couldn't pull his self away from the hand. He panicked when he saw the murderous thing chasing him was only a feet away from him. The floating thing raised its arm and revealed a bloody giant sword, he screamed as the thing threw down its arm towards him, he screamed and covered himself.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke popped his eyes open at the call of his name. He saw two sapphire orbs staring through his onyx ones. He saw concerned looks from the people around him, he sat up and felt cold sweats drip from his forehead, he wiped it with the back of his hand, "Were you having a really bad nightmare or something?" Naruto asked him while supporting him on the back, soothing it for relaxation. Sasuke gave him a questioned look, he raised an eyebrow, "You were thrashing in your bed and screaming." He answered the questioned look that the raven haired boy gave him, "Surprisingly, you were asleep for a very long time." He looked at the wall clock in the room, "It's 1 in the afternoon."

Sasuke drooped his head sleepily, "Oh, that long…" he blinked and looked at the worried group, "I am okay, I am okay." He took a deep breath and stretched, "Sorry, maybe the heat affected my sleep."

"That maybe true but the heat usually wakes me from my sleep not give me dreams." Sakura told him in a matter of fact voice, "And my nightmares usually occur when it's freaking too cold or I am too anxious." She smiled at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked himself from his bed, "I am sorry that I've made you worried but I am all right now." He assured the group while fixing his bed, ignoring their stares…his brow twitched when the group kept staring at him while he fix his bed, "Hey!! I said I am okay!" he growled and the group who scraped out the room while chuckling. Sasuke pulled out a long breath and drooped his shoulders, "Been a long time when I had a bad dream." He thought to himself, "Well, that's not the usual nightmare I have but still nightmares are nightmares." He shook his head to wake him up.

When he went downstairs he saw people glancing inside the house before passing to where they're going and got irritated because the people passing through looks each time they passed, "Damn it, shut the door will you!?" he slammed the door shut and seated himself next to Naruto on the sofa.

Naruto looked at him while munching some potato chips, "Oh, why shut the door, it's burning hot!" he protested and pouted at the raven haired boy. He stood from the sofa and opened the door once again, "And it's pretty dark without the lights open." He reasoned as he sat back to the sofa.

Sasuke's brow twitched as he saw the passer bys glance inside the house, he stomped his way to the door and slammed it shut, "Don't you get irritated by people staring in the house before going to their destinations!?" he demanded from the blond.

Naruto stared at his friend through narrowed eyes and pulled his lower lip, "Sasuke, are you okay?" he asked and ate a piece of potato chip, "Nobody's passing outside since this morning." He informed the raven haired boy, "The street's been quiet and peaceful today." He added as he watched the movie played in the Disney Channel.

Sasuke sat back with a flop, he scratched the back of his head, he felt his blood cooled down, "Then who were the people glancing outside?" he asked the blond who kept on eating his banana chips, "Naruto, lower down your appetite for junk foods!" he warned the blond, "You'll get sick eating it every time."

Naruto blew a cheek and looked at Sasuke, "I'll give you some if you just ask properly, Sasuke." He handed him the potato chip.

Sasuke stared at the handed chips then took a piece and threw it in his mouth, "You know, I just realized that there's a lot of residents in this street." He suddenly popped the topic.

After chewing and swallowing the chip Naruto blinked at Sasuke, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sasuke took another piece of potato chip from Naruto and ate, "Like yesterday, I saw a lot of people staring at us before we could enter the house." He shrugged, "Though I don't know why they were staring…" he felt a little irritated, "Didn't they know that staring is rude!?" he took another piece from Naruto and chewed it angrily.

Naruto looked at the ceiling, as if the memories of yesterday were posted and played there, "Yesterday…if my memory serves me right, Sasuke, the street was pretty much clean that time, we were the only ones present back then." He recalled.

Sasuke stared at him as he pulled another chip from the bag, "Really now?" he asked and threw it in his mouth, "Then," he crossed his arms against his chest, chewed his chip and swallowed it, "who were the people I've seen yesterday?" he asked the blond. He turned his head when he sensed somebody entered the living room from the dining area, "Oh, mom, can I ask you something?" he asked her.

Elly blinked her eyes in surprise, "Rare…" she said, amusingly, "Sure, go ask ahead, my dear." She permitted the raven haired boy.

"Do you know how many residents live here?" he asked her.

She pulled a smirk, "Why ask, my dear?" she placed her hands on her waist, "Anyways, if I remember, there are only…" she started counting with her finger, then with a smile she raised an open hand, "There are only six functioning house lately." She grinned and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Any problem, sweetie?" she asked.

Sasuke placed a curios finger on his chin, "Hmmm, what are the numbers of the functioning houses here, mom?" the second question erupted.

Elly winced at the question and stared at the ceiling, "I think numbers…" she looked at her fingers, "4, 5, 8, our house, 6 and 10." She smiled at him, "Yep, pretty much those are the functioning houses here."

"How many houses does this street have?" Sasuke asked once more.

Elly answered him with a smile, "Thirteen."

Sasuke found himself very confused to the point that his poking his own forehead on the other hand, Naruto's being curios over the questions the raven haired was asking their landlady, "Sasuke, do you have any problem?"

Sasuke slowly turned to Naruto, "Yeah…" he paused for a while, hesitant to tell what he saw yesterday, "Well, it's nothing really, Naruto." He avoided the topic from the blond.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his waist, "And here I was trying to help you." He pouted.

Sasuke blinked at him as his brows furrowed, "Well, if I tell you this I am very sure that you'll freak out or something." He remembered a certain event from the past and avoided the look from the blond. He then looked back then shook his head and raised a protesting hand, "Nah, this is not good for you, I am telling you." He scratched his cheek. He ignored the protest from the blond, "Don't worry 'bout me, mom, I am all right." he just joined the blond on the sofa, trying to calm the fuming Naruto.

Elly stared at the two for a long while and just shrugged it all off. A tap on her shoulder made her look back, "Oh, hello there, my sweet." She smiled at him.

Kakashi stared at his landlady, the hand that he used to tap her had clutched her shoulder, "I advice you not to smile like that, pumpkin." He told the girl. He saw the question in her expression, "Or else I might do something repulsive." He warned.

Elly smirked and crossed her arms, tilted her head a little to the right, "Repulsive…let's see how repulsive can you get, dumpling." She mocked.

Kakashi stared hard at her then pulled a breath of relief, "Nah…" he shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'll save that in the near future." He mumbled and suddenly changed the topic, "Anyways, meat bun, can you help me buy some materials for tomorrow's lesson?" he asked her.

Elly brought her hands down and gave him a peace sign, "Sure, muffin, don't mind if I do." She smiled at him sweetly.

Kakashi turned his back and started walking away, "Yeah, sure, go ahead and tease me, cupcake." He commented as he walked away, "Thanks for accompanying me, by the way." He gave her a back wave.

Elly laughed, "Sure, sure, anytime, sweetie-pie."

As Elly and Kakashi parted ways in the house Naruto couldn't help but ask his friend, "Hey, Sasuke, I am just wondering…" he followed Elly with a stare until she was gone after entering the walk-in closet, then he turned to look at his friend, "…since when did they call each other such cheesy stuffs?" he furrowed his brows.

Sasuke was taken aback at the question that he didn't manage to understand the question, "W-What was that?" his brows met at the middle.

Naruto shook his head, "I mean, since when did mommy call daddy 'sweet', 'sweetie-pie' and all those sweet delicacies." Upon saying the desserts, "Man, they made me crave for dessert!" he flopped back to the sofa and stared sadly at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him a look that told the blond, no way in hell I'll treat you one, "Now that you've mentioned it, since when did they call each other that way." He suddenly returned back to the topic when he felt a sudden cold air passed from his back. He whipped his head to his back and soothed the hair from his nape.

Naruto saw the reaction from the black haired boy, he tilted his head in curiosity, "What happened?" he asked him.

Sasuke looked slowly to his left and right then back to the blond, "It was nothing, don't worry." He assured the not buying blond. He looked away and just watched the unknown program playing in the channel, "Let's watch whatever's present here." He told the blond who just kept staring at him until the program was finished, "Naruto, for the whole one and half hour you've been staring at me, what's your problem!?" Naruto kept on staring at him, he felt the stare pierce right through him, "W-What?" he asked the blond trying his best not to break his tone.

"You're hiding something from us." Naruto hit the spot when he saw Sasuke looked away, "I knew it, spill it out, Sasuke!" he puffed his cheeks and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sasuke returned his gaze to the blond. Naruto just kept on staring at him, he felt sweat drops dropping from the back of his head and the best thing that he thought for those kind of situations were to walk away, "Whatever, moron, I am leaving." As he turned his back he felt a sudden weight and he was brought to the floor, face-first.

"Friends don't hide secrets from each other." Naruto blurted out as he sat at the back of his friend, he puffed a cheek.

"Naruto, I can't breathe!" Sasuke tapped on the floor but got ignored, "Get off of me!" he mustered all his strength and managed to push the blond off his back and he turned his self but before he could stand from his position the blond was back and pinned him on the floor, "Nya, Naruto, what are you doing!?" he panicked and didn't manage to control the blush from his face.

"I want to help Sasuke with his problem!" He stubbornly exclaimed, "But how can I help Sasuke if Sasuke won't tell me anything!?" His sapphire eyes stared directly at Sasuke's onyx ones, "Tell me, how can I help Sasuke?" his feelings were poured in that one question.

Sasuke gaze away from the blond, he managed to free a hand from the pin and scratched his cheek. When he managed to free his other hand, he gently guided the blond off from his top and sat up, "You stubborn moron…" he kept his head ducked, "Why do you have to be so damn expressive and innocent…not to mention cute." He whispered. He placed his hands on the blonde's shoulder, "Okay, if I tell you, promise me that you won't get scared or something, okay?"

Minutes later after Sasuke narrated what's been happening to him…

Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a pat on the head, "Now, I told you that there's nothing here…" Naruto kept on hugging his arm, shaking and kept his head ducked while his eyes shut like glued, "I told you it's not a good idea telling it you." He commented. He took a deep breath and let the air exit his nose, accidentally, he blew it at Naruto's nape and he got hit with the head, "Ou…" he grabbed his injured nose.

", there's something that blew behind me!" Naruto shrieked and hugged Sasuke's arm tighter.

Sasuke hit his self, "This is gonna be a long one…" he told himself and tried his best to calm the blond. While calming the blond he felt someone staring at him, he looked around and nobody was around the living room except for him and Naruto. He raised an eyebrow, placed the back of his hand on his forehead and estimated his temperature, "I am not that hot…"

Anyways, the day turned out not that bad and nothing serious happened that day, Elly and Kakashi went out to buy some materials for their P.E. and projects, Sakura made sure that she had regained the sleep deprivation school gave her that day while Sasuke kept on telling not to worry while Naruto kept on sticking to Sasuke, shaking in fear that anytime something might come out of nowhere. So, we'll be going back to school…

-;-;-;-Clinic-;-;-;-

Ms. Franks shook her head and crossed her arms when he saw Sasuke all groggy and pale, "My gosh, kid, you're back." She gave him a smile, "You really do like me." She joked the black haired boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Ms. Franks." He said weakly.

Franks scratched her head with the pen she was holding, "This is the fourth time you've been visiting me this week." She looked over at the record, "See?" she pointed at the columns and dates, "Uchiha, Sasuke, from Monday- Today." She smiled at him like an innocent kid.

Sasuke sat at the vacant seat and took a deep breath, "I am sorry, Ms. Franks, but what can I do, my head's been hurting the moment I step out of the house." He told weakly.

Franks stood from her seat, opened the medicine box and pulled out some medicines, "Have you eaten your lunch?" she asked and Sasuke nodded weakly, "Then, take this." She handed the medicine and gave Sasuke a glass of water. She sat back to her seat, "So, do you want to go home and rest there or stay here?" she asked him.

"You know my answer to that." He answered her after taking the medicine.

Franks sighed and walked to his side, "You know I can talk to Mr. Hatake and ask to bring you home, if you want." She offered him while helping him walk to the bed.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nah, I'll just rest here." He declined the offer and rested on the bed, "And don't you want some company here, you're always alone." He added.

"If you're the one companying me, I would rather stay in the classroom for you." She smirked at him and tucked him under the blankets, "Are you sure you want to rest here, are there no other guardians out there to fetch you home?" she asked him and he just shook his head, she sighed and placed her hands on her waist, "Anyways, just take a good, long rest, kid, I'll notify Mr. Hatake." She told him. Sasuke thanked her and he rested. She gave him a smile and shook her head, "You're a regular here like her." She whispered and went out to the faculty room, leaving Sasuke alone, resting in the clinic bed.

While the nurse was out for his teacher, Sasuke sat up and grabbed his head, "Man, my head's freaking hurting like hell!" he cursed and glared at the giggling voice to his left corner, "Whatever you are, go away, you're causing my headache!" he massaged his head and the giggles didn't stop, he flopped into the bed and hid under the covers, "I still need to endure this headache for three more hours!" he ground his teeth as he shut his eyes, "I want to go home!"

Time seemed to pass very fast for when Sasuke opened his eyes it was somehow dark. He sat up and looked at the back of Ms. Franks, he jumped off the bed, "Ms. Franks, why didn't you wake me when the bell rang?" he asked while walking out the bedroom, he raised an eyebrow when the nurse didn't answer his question, "Ms. Franks, didn't you hear me?" he asked and she still didn't seem to answer him, "Ms. Franks?" he placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt shiver down his spine when the nurse turned she looked like the girl who's been chasing him in his dream. He quickly withdrew his hand but the girl caught him by the wrist, she was holding a knife. He did his best to pull away but all his efforts were all for naught, he froze when the girl raised her knife and already drew it down to him, ready to plunger it down into him.

"Wake up, kid, you're having a freaking nightmare!" Ms. Franks was holding an emptied dipper, "Are you okay, Kid?" she asked him. She shook her head, "Just as the moment I leave the clinic you have nightmares, you really can't sleep without me." She laughed.

Sasuke stared at his wet uniform then to the nurse, he stared hard at her for a while then looked away, "Thanks…" he said in a soft voice. The nurse only gave him a smirk and a pat on the head, he pouted, "Really, I am not your pet." He rolled his eyes and moved his head away from the hand.

Ms. Franks roller her eyes heaven-wards with a smirk on her face, "Sure, whatever, kid." She told him, "As long as you're in the clinic and I am taking care of you," she grinned and messed his hair, "you're my pet." Her hand got slapped away by the stoic boy, she gave a laugh and smoothed her slapped hand, "Anyways, go change that wet uniform, I have some extras there in the close, you might catch a cold if you let that dry." She pointed at the closet near the bedroom door.

Sasuke was quite surprised at what the nurse said, "What time is it?" he asked her. The nurse pointed a finger at the wall, he raised an eyebrow when the clock said it was only ten minutes after the time that he timed in the clinic, he just slept for ten minutes and he got a very realistic nightmare.

"You sure are time conscious." She shook her head and exited the bedroom, sat to her seat and noted something on her table. She peered over at the window behind her, "Go change already." She reminded the soaking wet patient.

-;-;-;-;-;-While Sasuke was on the clinic-;-;-;-;-

Sakura noticed that Naruto's been restless ever since he accompanied Sasuke to the clinic, again. He's been spacing out quite a lot ever since Sasuke started going to the clinic for this past few days, he's been looking back at the door every time someone passes by or goes in or out for the restroom, "Naruto!" she harshly whispered at the worried blond, who shook his head violently at the sudden call. She stared hard, dumbfounded when Naruto suddenly stood from his seat and recited Sasuke's full name in the middle of the class.

"He's in the clinic, any problem?" Their teacher in Social Studies raised an eyebrow.

"Can I be excused?" The blond suddenly asked out of the blue.

Their teacher's eyebrow reached its highest peak at the request, "And gives me a valid reason to excuse you, Mr. Uzumaki." He pinned his finger and shut the book he was reading for the class.

Naruto looked at his pink haired friend, "Because my head's throbbing like mad and I really need to go to the clinic." He answered.

The teacher sighed, "Oh really now?" he stared at the blond, "You don't look like your head's aching to me, does he look like suffering from headache?" he asked the whole class who turned their head towards Naruto, some shook their head, some looked hard, some nodded, "There you have it, the class said you can't go." He concluded, "Better sit down now, Naruto." He opened the book once again, he spoke before Naruto could protest over the decision, "You better listen to me, the exams are fast approaching and what I am reading will appear there." He continued to lecture once again leaving the blond boy frustrated.

Naruto pulled his lower lip, crossed his arms and his legs, "Tch…this sucks…" he puffed his cheeks letting the lecture come in from one ear and exit at the other.

Sakura stared at him, "Why do you even want to go to the clinic in the first place?" she asked her blond friend. Naruto just kept on being quiet while his cheeks were puffed, she sighed, "Fine, fine, maybe I can help you with that." Naruto brightened and looked at her. She felt something tingle when she saw the smile on the blonde's face.

"Excuse me, Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uzumaki, mind sharing what you two are talking about?" their teacher caught their attention, they both went silent and looked down, apologized and the teacher continued.

When the teacher was looking away, they continued their discussion, "So, what will we do?" he asked her.

Sakura whispered, "I can use an Illusion Technique so you can go to the clinic." She shrugged.

Naruto gave her a thumb's up, "I'll give the signal." He grinned, "When I…" They were cut off when they saw the school nurse at their classroom door and called out for the teacher, "What's she doing here?" he saw she glanced at him for a second.

Ms. Franks called for their teacher and then the two of them were talking about something, some of the students watched the two professionals then the other numbers of students discussed something from each other. Naruto and Sakura saw their teacher gave a deep sigh then glanced at them both, he called the two. Naruto and Sakura stood from their seats and all their classmates turned their heads towards them, "Go down to the clinic, Ms. Franks needs you there." He told them both then looked at the smiling school nurse, "It's a life and death matter." He rolled his eyes and made a quation gesture.

At once Naruto and Sakura rushed outside the classroom to join the nurse down the clinic, "Oh, you're friend's really troublesome." She grunted, "Oh, right, you two, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you, I need to do something else." She smiled and gave the two a tap on the shoulder and turned back and went back upstairs.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged, "At least we don't have to do any illusions to the classroom." Sakura grinned, "Life and death matter, eh?" she tapped her finger,"Let's just hurry over the clinic, Naruto!" she pulled him by the wrist and the two dashed their ways to the clinic, where they found Sasuke, quietly steady, sitting on the clinic bed, "Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked him as she walked and sat at the chair near her friend's bed.

Sasuke slowly looked over at the two, "Oh, you two are here already, thank the third shadow." He said gloomly and drained. Naruto and Sakura looked worried at him and he jut brushed it all off, "Oh, don't worry, it's just my head really hurts and it throbs like hell!" he cursed his aching head while massaging his temples.

"You've been staying in the clinic for four days straight, Sasuke, why won't you just rest at home?" Naruto asked the brunette irritated but worried, "What's the use of attending here if you're just staying in the clinic?" he bombarded the black haired boy with questions.

"Naruto my head hurts like hell, I don't want to hear anything from you at the moment!" Sasuke warned through gritted teeth as he kept on massaging his head.

"N-Naruto, I think we should just let Sasuke rest." Saskura butted in the two, trying to make them stop the incoming quarrel and argument.

Naruto whipped his head towards the girl, "Then, why did Ms Franks need us for?" he asked her, "Didn't she say that he," he pointed a finger at Sasuke, "needs our assistance?" he reminded her. Sakura was left quiet but still stayed between the two to keep them from arguing.

"It's just a freaking headache, Naruto." Sasuke spoke, "Headaches are not excused reasons to be absent!" he exclaimed, "So how would I know that my head will hurt here worse!" he reasoned out.

Naruto glared at him, "You're feeling that headache for four days already, isn't that enough to know the pattern!?" he asked the black haired boy, "And why wouldn't you go home and rest there!?" he threw back the question.

"There are no people available to accompany me back home, Ms. Franks wouldn't let me go home alone!" he reasoned, "I feel all groggy and weak every time, who will help me if I suddenly faint on my way home!?"

"I DO!" Naruto exclaimed that made the other two look in shock to him, "Just say it and I'll help you!" he told the brunette, "I'll do something about it!" he kept on talking, "I'll cast a shadow to cover my attendance and change my appearance somehow to be someone old enough to fetch you up!" the two kept silent, Naruto sat next to the dark haired boy, pulled him into a hug, "I'll take care of you at home, so why don't you just rest up?" he asked him.

Sasuke was in real state of shock that he didn't manage to speak or say anything, he even can't remember if he's breathing or not, he also forgot that he's head hurts like the seven stages of hell, he felt very light headed as if he's very he's very high and he just know that his friend's hugging him in great concern. Sakura was also shocked at what Naruto just said but then again, she recovered faster that the great Uchiha.

"Lean on to me when you're in trouble too." Naruto broke the hug and stared his very concerned sapphires into Sasuke's very shocked onyxs', "I am quite reliable too." He grinned.

"So much about you're drama, kiddos." The trio's head snapped towards the door, seeing that Ms. Franks, together with their landlord and teacher, were watching their little soap opera drama, "That was very touching, my dear little kids and may I say, I've never seen such a reaction and speech like that since my high school days." She laughed with a wave, "Anyways, I've brought your big sister and daddy here too, maybe you kids just need family support." She grinned, "You guys take your time and I'll just be at the canteen; just call me when you need me." She smiled and excused herself.

Elly and Kakashi watched the nurse exit the clinic and looked at the trio, "Big sister, huh…" Kakashi slid his look to his landlord, who just rolled her eyes. He crossed his arms against his chest, " So, anyways, Ms. Franks told me that, Sasuke's been here for already four straight days in a row, can I ask why?" he raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy. Sasuke kept silent and still was not in the real world, "Sakura, go hit his head or something…" he told her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why should I be the one to do that, you do it!" she protested.

Kakashi clucked his tongue, "Teacher's order, Sakura." He grinned. Sakura gave him a disbelieved look but still didn't move her place to hit Sasuke's head, "Fine, fine, I'll do it, I'll do it." He sighed but got stopped by a hand on his wrist, "Oh, something that matter, sweetie?"

"You don't have to do that, dear." She told her teacher with a smile, "Let's just leave them for a while." She dragged her teacher at the hallway.

When Elly and Kakashi stepped outside, Sasuke managed to pull everything back to normal, he saw Naruto and Sakura looking worried over him, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You dare ask us what's wrong when you're the one who's not feeling right." Sakura took out a long sigh and hit her forehead, then again she smiled at Sasuke, "You remember anything before you went blank?" she asked the black haired boy.

Sasuke blinked and stared at her, he slid his gaze upon his blond friend and felt blood gushed up his cheeks, "Yeah, I remember everything." He answered her.

"Good, do you remember Mother and Father being here?" she asked him once again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "They were here?" he threw back the question to the pink haired girl.

"Oh, yea they were, since the moment you two had a soap opera scene." She smirked, "Didn't you see them?" she asked.

Sasuke felt like burying himself under six feet ground, he tucked under his blankets, "Why were they here anyways?" he asked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, "Ms. Franks told us that you were in a state of life death, I think that's why she brought them too." The blond boy answered the floating question.

Sasuke pulled the cover from his head, "No, she asked me who I want to be with me while she attends a meeting with the teachers, so I answered her that I want you two here!" he corrected the misconception that the nurse made.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Meeting?" she repeated the word, "I don't remember anything from what she said the word meeting." She blinked, "But I remembered her saying that she'll be in the canteen."

"What, I only said you two not mom and especially…not…dad!" Sasuke took a deep breath and then felt light headed once again. His head lolled, he placed a hand on his forehead for support, "Shoot, my head's throbbing again!" he cursed and looked at the far corner of the room; he glared at the corner and shut his eyes very tight to lighten the pain. He felt a hand on his clutched hand, he peered over at who owns the hand, he felt his breath stopped, he felt his heart skip beat twice and he felt back stiffened when he saw the blond boy shone him his smile.

Sakura on the other hand pouted, "No fair!" she gave a smile, "Me too!" she sat beside the black haired boy and smoothed his back, "There, there, Sasuke, why don't you rest for now."

Sasuke felt comfortable from the soothing hand of Sakura and the warm hand of Naruto on his hand, "But…how 'bout you, guys?" he asked him while feeling the peace coming into him, "…You still need to…attend your class…es" and there he felt asleep.

Naruto chuckled when he saw the peaceful face of Sasuke asleep, "Worrying about us while falling asleep, nice one." He told his pink haired friend, "What do you say, shall we lay him down?" he asked her.

Sakura laughed, "Sure why not, better than sitting like this." She guided the back of the black haired boy back to the bed and Naruto pulled the covers to chest level. They both stared at the sleeping Sasuke, "Hmm…should we leave him or shall we stay?" she asked the blond boy.

Naruto crossed his arms against his chest, "You know, Sakura," Sakura looked at him, "you really don't have to ask me that question because you already know what I'll answer." He grinned at her.

Sakura just took a sigh and shoved her hands into her skirt pocket, "Yeah, stupid of me to ask you." She watched Sasuke, "Mind if I join you?" she asked permission. Naruto tilted his head to one side and looked like contemplating over the question, "Hmmm, sure why not." She gave a chuckle, "But can I at least stay at the other side of the room, so if any cases something happen I can help you?" she gave him another question.

"At the other room?" Naruto looked at the other side of the room only separated with windows, "Sure, why not." He gave her a thumb's up, "But can I keep the windows closed?" he asked the pink haired girl.

"Don't mind if I do." She smirked and excused herself, leaving the two alone.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Pumpkin, why do we have to leave the kids there, didn't Ms. Franks say that he's in a life and death situation?" Kakashi asked his landlady while being dragged.

Elly looked at him, "Well, Munchkin," she kept on dragging her teacher on their way to the telephone booth in the campus, "I want to call my sister and ask if she can help us." She answered him though the answer was a little far off from question.

Kakashi felt his brow rose, "And tell me, My Love, what does your sister has to do with this?" he asked her.

Elly let his wrist go and shoved her hands in her pockets, "Do you have any coins?" she asked her teacher, Kakashi pulled out his coin purse and gave her some coins, she dropped three coins inside the pay phone, "Well, My Heart, my sister knows that kind of feelings, I mean the feeling like what Sa's feeling." She told him as she pushed some numbers on the phone, "Maybe she can help." She told him as she waits for someone to answer the phone from the other line.

Kakashi still felt that his questions were not answered, then again, he let it slip, "Sure, fine, whatever you say." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sasuke found himself confused, he turned around and saw that his surrounded by a very familiar place. The paintings of Hundred Horses on the wall together with two portraits of Japanese geishas, three flower portraits on the other wall, a sofa under the Hundred Horses, two solo chairs under the portraits on the other side, two computer tables, one near the windows and the other against the wall, "What am I doing back home?" he found himself asking. He saw that the front door was open and noticed that there were people outside their veranda, behind the potted plants they have, a girl in the middle of their conclave and other six people in white with her. He shrugged and walked towards the veranda, "Excuse me but who are you looking for?" he asked the girl.

The girl smiled at him, her hair was silky black and straight, her bangs was almost covering her eyes, "Will you join us?" she asked him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What? Join you where?" he asked with his usual bored tone.

She chuckled, "Let's go hang out in the malls or anywhere." She reached out her hand.

Sasuke stared at the reached out hand and shoved his hands in his pockets, confused that he was already wearing his household clothes but he just ignored it, "I haven't asked permission from my parents if I could go outside." He answered her.

She just kept her hand reaching out and kept her smile, "Don't worry about them, you won't get in trouble I am telling you." She insisted.

Sasuke stared at the hand then to the people with her, "Don't you think that those guys with you are a little too old to be playing?" he finally asked.

She turned to look at her friends, "Really?" she tilted her head, "They're not that old." She smiled and reached her hand again, "So, come on out and let's play." She kept on insisting that Sasuke join them outside.

Sasuke took a long sigh, "I really don't think I should be joining you guys." He refused her, he noticed that she frowned and was really disappointed, he scratched the back of his head, "I am really sorry, I just can't go out without asking my landlord and teacher if I can go." He stood firm from what he said before.

"Just this once, pleeeeeease?" the girl pleaded with her hands in a pleading gesture.

Sasuke stooped his shoulders, "Fine, fine, but I need to come back right away, you got that?" he walked towards the gate and was ready to open it when he felt a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back, "Naruto?" he was surprised to see the blond.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked the black haired boy, he turned to look outside and saw the girl, "Mommy said that we still need to do our chores before we can do anything we want." He reminded the Uchiha and dragged him back inside the house.

"Did she say that?" Sasuke was a little surprised that there were such conditions, "You sure about that?" he continued to ask.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes, it is, now hurry up and I will close the door now!" When Sasuke was already in the house and slammed the door leaving the girl and her group outside…

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up from the bed, he felt a hand holding his hand and saw that Naruto was clutching it as he fell asleep, he looked through the window to see that Sakura was also fast asleep on the nurse's table. He clutched his throbbing head, "Resting really don't help." He said out loud, he looked down to the ground and saw a pair of small sized black school shoes on the ground with a pair of lacy socks. He picked up his head and found no one standing, he shook his head, "My eyes are playing tricks on me now." He cursed, he saw the pair of shoes again and looked up and saw nobody, "Man, this sucks!" he shut his eyes and suddenly the face of the girl in his dream flashed, he slowly opened his eyes, "What was that all about?" he asked himself. He felt Naruto's hand twitched and lightened its grip on his.

Naruto groaned and his eyes slowly opened, he let unconsciously took his hand away to stretched out his limbs, he yawned and scratched his sleepy eyes, "Huh, morning, Sasuke…" he yawned again, "What time is it?" he aked as he yawned.

Sasuke looked at the wall clock, surprised that he managed to sleep for two hours, "It's ten minutes before dismissal." He looked around the clinic once again, his brows furrowed as if something was missing, "And that nurse is still not back!" he finally remembered what was wrong from the picture.

Five minutes before the bell Ms. Franks returned with a plastic with her, "Why didn't anyone of you call me when you're finished talking, I thought I said; Call me when you're done." She shook her head and placed the plastic with her on the table.

"No, what you said was; Call me when you need me." Naruto corrected her.

She furrowed her brows, "Really, I said that?" she placed a thinking finger under her chin, then shrugged, "Anyways, here's something for you guys." She opened the plastic she had and revealed snacks, "Snacks for everybody!" she laughed then stopped, "Where is your senior and daddy?" she asked.

"You mean Elly and Kakashi?" Sasuke spoke while massaging his temples, "I think they went back to their classrooms?" he was quite unsure since he didn't notice them when they arrived, he looked at the snacks, "And what's the use of snacks if we're about to go home?" he asked her.

Sakura woke from the sounds and picked herself from the table, she bobbled left and right, back and forth then yawned and stretched, "Good morning!" she greeted and blinked her eyes clear, she rubbed it for faster clearing vision, "Oh, snacks." She sleepily smiled, "Hi, Ms Franks!" she waved at the nurse.

Ms. Franks stared at her then grinned, "Morning, kid, did you have a nice dream?" she asked her. Sakura nodded, "Good, because it's already dismissal" she pointed at the wall clock as Sakura followed then the bell's ring echoed in the entire school signaling for dismissal, "See?"

Sakura's blood woke when she heard the bell and stood from her chair, "Holy macaroons! I'll go get our bags!" she excused herself and rushed towards their classroom.

"So, Blondie, better sign in here too." Ms. Franks handed Naruto a log book and a pen, "You stayed in the clinic too, right?" she grinned as Naruto took the book, "You're head feeling better, kid?" she asked the Uchiha.

Sasuke took a deep sigh to lessen the pain, "My head still hurts though already tolerable." He answered her honestly, "I managed to sleep for two hours though." He felt a little amazed and looked at the blond, 'Wonder what's he doing in my dream?'

Ms. Franks blinked in surprise then smiled, "I knew that you only need family support to help you with your problem!" she exclaimed and pet Naruto's head, "My, my, if only I knew then I would have pulled you kids from day one." She grinned and messed Naruto's head, "Don't worry, I'll note that." She gave a peace sign and sat on a vacant chair, "Just return that uniform to me, kay, kid?" she reminded Sasuke about the uniform he's using at the moment.

"Where did Elly and Kakashi go?" Sasuke suddenly remembered when a sudden visit entered the room.

Chii, Gaara, Mai, Suichirou, Elly, Sakura and Kakashi entered, "You okay, now, Sasuke!?" Chii asked the brunette with great concern, "You're head alright, it didn't break due to the pain, right?" she examined his head from the top to the sides and was hit on the head by Mai.

"You should have said so earlier that you're head was killing you from the start." Kakashi shook his head, "I'll let you stay and rest at home, why didn't you ask?" he shoves his hands into his pockets.

Elly nodded in agreement, "Kakashi's right, Sa, we could have let you stay at home and rest, let Naruto and Sakura take turns in taking care of you." She shook her head, "Don't be shy about it." She grinned.

"I didn't know that a mere headache can beat the great Uchiha." Gaara commented, "Should have considered that." He noted, "Oh, right I forgot to give these to you, Sakura…" he handed the pink haired girl who has three bags swinging on her shoulders, "These are the notes that was given to us from after lunch till dismissal," he explained, "the teachers said that you three better study well because all what they have discussed will come out in the test." He looked away with a bored attitude, "Right, like having a written exam's hard." he grinned.

"NO CHEATING, GA-RA!" Chii exclaimed.

Ms. Franks gave a chuckle seeing the kids conversing happily and energetically, "It's nice to be young…" she told herself and continued to log something in the log book she has, she cleared her throat and cut off the noise, "So, anyways, the bell has rung and it's dismissal, don't you guys want to go home already?" she reminded them of the time, "You guys will be stuck in traffic if you still don't get going." She made a shooing gesture at the people in her clinic. She waved back as the kids wave at her, thanking her and said goodbyes. She massaged her shoulder, "Those kids are so energetic." She grinned then heard something crashed inside the bedroom. She picked herself from her seat and checked it out, she saw the tray with a flower vase fell of the table. She examined the scenario, seeing that the vase was too heavy to be pushed by the wind and the table was far away from the window and was backed against the wall and she also remembered that she was alone in the clinic, she took a deep sigh, "Man, I really don't believe in things like those." She shook her head, "But I would be lying if I say that I don't feel alone here." She felt shiver down her spine, "Man, you really should just stay still and don't move too much." She looked at the far distance where she saw a glimpse of a little girl in the medicine cabinet's mirror.

-;-;-;-;-;-On the way home-;-;-;-;-

"So, how's your head?" Mai asked Sasuke as she looked at the back mirror of their car, noticing that Sasuke was still a little pale and weak, "Getting worse or worst?" she asked as she looked back to her book and read.

Sasuke shook his head a little, "Nah, it's actually better than before." He answered her.

Mai looked back, "Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "From what I remembered from these past few days, you look more stressed and drained out." She shifted from her seat at the passenger's seat to have a clearer view of the black haired Uchiha at the backseat of their car, "See, you look dehydrated and weak and pale and SOULESS!" she shook her head, "You sure that you're feeling okay?" she asked once again.

Sasuke took a deep sigh, "Yeah, I am." He answered her weakly.

Mai looked at her mother, "Mom, we really should take the short cuts, this kid's gonna die if we don't." she sat back to her seat and continued reading her book.

"You sure you don't want us to take you to the hospital, dear?" Mai's mom asked him once again.

Sasuke shook his head and raised a hand, "No, I am fine, Ms. Evans." He answered politely.

Mai's mom looked at the back mirror to gaze on Sasuke, "If you're thinking about the money for the check up, I wouldn't mind." She assured but Sasuke kept on declining, she sighed, "Then at least let me buy some medicine to relieve the pain for a while."

Mai looked at her mother, "Mom, I think he already had one a while ago, don't overdose him with pain relievers." She rolled her eyes, "Let's just take him home." She shrugged, "He'll feel better if he's at home." She told her mother and had a glance at the pale…paper white Uchiha, she looked back, "Naruto!" she called the blonde who raised his head at the call, Mai looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You're beside Sasuke, why don't you use the pillow behind you and let him take a nap for the mean while as we take you guys home?" she suggested, "The traffic's making it hard to go smoothly." She thrust a thumb at the window shield viewing the traffic ahead them.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who's really red as hot pepper, he was alarmed, "Oh my, Sasuke, are you having a fever!" he panicked and placed the back of his hand on Sasuke's forehead, "You're quite hot, I thought you're pale a while ago!" he turned to look at his pink haired friend, then to his long black haired friend, "Mai, Sakura, what will I do!?" he asked hysterically.

Mai also panicked as she saw Sasuke turning red, "Oh my, mom, do you have any aspirins or anything we could use!?" she asked her mom.

"I have my towel here and I think the mineral water is there on the drawer." Her mom answered her.

Mai quickly pulled the drawers open and took the towel and soaked it with the mineral water, due to her panic she accidentally splashed water on herself, "Damn!" she cursed as she wringed the towel from excess water and handed it to the blond, "Here Naruto use this to wipe his forehead!" she instructed him. He took the towel and followed her instructions. She sat and looked at her soaked uniform, "We really should hurry up, mom, I am soaking wet…"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"You really sure that you don't want us to drive you home, Ms. Elly?" Dietrich asked Elly through the car window.

Elly gave a wave, "Nah, don't worry about it, don't sweat it, I love walking on my way home." She answered him, "And besides, Mr. Hatake's with me on my way home." She thrust a thumb towards Kakashi who was waiting for her, "So, you two go on ahead." She gave them a grin.

Suichirou rolled his eyes and averted his gaze from her, "She's right, Dietrich, we better be going." He said with an irritated tone, "Traffic doesn't give any mercy." He continued.

Dietrich turned to look at his young master, "Aw, is my sweet little young master Su, irritated?" he gave a mocking tone and was completely ignored by the Amano, he chuckled, "Aw, little Su's frustrated over something, mind sharing it with big brother?" he asked as he pulled his master's cheek. Suichirou slapped his hand and he laughed, "You're so cute." He commented and returned to Elly, "So much for my offer, I'll see you next time, Ms. Elly." He politely smiled at her, "I'll see you next time, Sir. Kakashi." He gave the silver scarecrow a salute and the jounin nodded in acknowledgement, "See you later." He waved goodbye as the window closed and they drove away.

Elly waved goodbye at the fleeing car, "See you later!" she turned to Kakashi, "So, let's go home, Mr. Hatake." She grinned at him.

Kakashi shook his head, "Mr. Hatake, that does not sound really right coming from you." He scratched his head and winced as she repeated the honorifics, "Gah, it really doesn't sound right when it comes from you!" he placed a hand over her mouth, "Let's just get out of the school campus, shall we?" he suggested as he felt the smile in his palm from the girl. He took a deep sigh, "Come on now, Ms. Isles." He dragged her on the way out of the school campus, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Frost!" Kakashi gave a farewell salute to the gate guards as Elly bid them well too with a big wave and big "See you later"

Fifty meters away from the campus Kakashi let Elly go, "Now, dear, we can talk freely." He took his landlady's bag and gave her his file case.

"I can carry that myself, if you know what I mean, sweetie." She tried to get her bag back from her teacher, who dodged her, "Man, that's not even heavy!" she continued and the scarecrow only gave her a smile, she took a deep sigh, " Fine, fine, you win." She rolled her eyes, "You're free tonight, right?" she suddenly asked her teacher out of the blue.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the question, "Free?" he contemplated, "Somehow, yeah, I'll just check some quiz papers." He answered her, "Why do you ask?" He felt his heartbeat skip a beat and he's feeling blood gushing to his cheeks. Elly wasn't even looking at him, they were just busy walking.

After sometimes of silence Elly broke it off, "Will you…"

"Sure I would!" Kakashi cut off immediately.

Elly blinked in surprise, "Really, then I really appreciate it!" she took his hand and sandwich it with hers, "Because I really can't go there alone." She smiled at him and pulled him, and walked faster.

Kakashi's visible eye went saucer like, "W-What do you mean…where are we going?" he asked, his heart was beating fast. Lot's and lots of imagination played inside his head as she drags him faster.

"To my grandma's place!" she answered him. Kakashi's imaginations cracked and broke as she revealed their destination, "I am a little scared of that grandmother of ours so I really appreciate this one, Cupcake." She gave him a sweet smile.

Kakashi thought for a while then concluded something, "Meeting your grandmother…hmmm…not bad at all." He told her, she raised an eyebrow at what her teacher said, "I mean, meeting you grandma, doesn't that mean that you're introducing me to your relatives already, since I already met your…"

"Dummy, who said I am going to introduce you to anyone?"She cut him off, "And yeah, you met my parents and siblings due to the house rental." She laughed, "My golly, what's running in your head, dumpling?" she laughed, "You're a friend, maybe meeting some of my friends will make them happy." She gave a warm smile at her teacher as she remembered that her grandmother haven't met any of her friends so far.

Kakashi felt that the world was crumbling, _I am still JUST a friend_, "Yeah, that's right, Honey-muffin, meeting new people is exciting." He pulled a sigh, a long, disappointed sigh. Elly just raised a brow and shrugged it all off.

;-;-;-;-;-At home-;-;-;-;-

Sasuke relaxed on the sofa by closng his eyes for a minute or so as Sakura and Naruto went straight to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Naruto returned and offered him a glass of water, he took it and thanked the blond boy, he took a gulp, he pulled out a sigh of relaxation and finished his water. He took a deep sigh and lay down in the sofa, leaving his legs swaying so that Naruto doesn't need to shift from his position. The two let silence enveloped them for some quite time, both of them doesn't have any topic to begin with.

"At this time, what shows can be worth watching?" Naruto opened the topic.

Sasuke covered his eyes with his arm and swayed his leg, "Nothing, the good movies run every 9 in the evening onwards." He answered the blond with his usual bored tone. He felt the stare the blond was giving him so he peered under his arm, "You do know that staring is rude, moron."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "My name is not moron, jack-ass." Naruto crossed his arms against his chest, "My name's Naruto, if you could still remember." He rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I am just curios…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while peering under his arm, then covered his eyes completely, "About what?" he asked.

"How can you still go to school with that head ache of yours." He puffed his cheeks, "Why can't you just stay here and rest?" he continued to ask.

Sasuke sighed once again, "As I said, nobody will take care of me if I just stay here and I didn't want to burden mom about staying here alone." He paused for a while, "That's why I go to school even though my head feels like exploding."

Naruto gave him a hard stare, "Didn't you manage to think that either way, mommy will worry about you." He pointed out, "I mean, you're always in the clinic, wouldn't that just make her more anxious?" he asked, rhetorically, Sasuke kept his silence and Naruot stopped his question, "You should have said that earlier to mom." He shrugged and continued to watch T.V.

As the two kept their silence, the sudden opening of the front gate took their attention, "Anybody home?" called a voice of a woman, Sasuke and Naruto peered their heads and she waved a hand at the two, "Hey, there!" she greeted with a smile and let herself inside the house. She sat at the vacant chair by the wall and relaxed, "Man, I missed this house!" she exclaimed.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Sis. Karin." Naruto grinned at her and handed her some of the chips he was eating, "Some problem that you're here?" he asked her.

Karin sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Elly called me and said that she needs my help over something." She puffed her cheeks, "Don't tell me that she needs someone to take care of you kids while she goes out somewhere." She blinked at Naruto when he shook his head, she tilted her head, "Oh, yeah, that reminds me, where is your teacher?" she asked.

"He's with Elly." Sasuke answered her question, "They always walk their way home. They buy dinner on their way home."

Karin was in a shock and was left speechless at what the black haired boy just told her. Naruto tilted his head in question, he waved a hand on Karin's face, "Yo, Sis. Karin, anything wrong?" he asked her.

Karin shook her head and found herself once again, "You mean, Elly's been buying you guys dinner!? She buys YOUR groceries!?" she found herself asking…more like she found herself in amazement, "You managed to make her buy groceries?" she smirked, "That's fun." She placed a thinking finger under her chin, "Interesting." She stood from her seat and sat between the boys. She winced as she sat between the two and returned to her previous seat, "Guess I'll stay at this spot." She laughed.

Naruto found that weird and asked her why she returned to her seat, "Any problems?" he asked her.

Karin just laughed and waved the boys a hand, "Nah, I am oky, Blondie." She answered him with a grin on her face, "That reminds me, what's for snack?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen and greeted Sakura who was staying in the kitchen, "HEY THERE!" she exclaimed.

Naruto watched Karin then back to Sasuke, "Hmmm…do I stink?" he suddenly asked his friend. Sasuke gave him a disbelieved look, "I mean, why won't she sit next to me, then?" he asked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and shifted his position, face away from him. Naruto shrugged pinched his collar and brought it to his nose and sniffed himself, "I don't stink!" he found himself exclaiming when the gates burst open.

"We're home!"Elly's voice flooded the house, "Sorry, we're late." She threw her bag at a corner and sat at the vacant chair by the wall, "Did my Big Sister arrive, yet?" she asked and turned her head when Kakashi entered the house, "I told you that she'll be delighted to meet a friend of mine." She grinned at the gloomy atmosphere Kakashi.

"Yeah, she asked me a lot of questions!!!" he exclaimed, "And no ordinary questions, questions I don't even know where she got it!" he sat between Sasuke and Naruto, "Your mommy-mom's been giving me a rough day." He sighed and snuffled his head at Naruto shoulder, "So, what's new here?" he asked the kids.

"Big Sis. Karin's here." Naruto answered him and that made Kakashi sat straight and attentive, he turned to look at his left and to his right, "She's at the kitchen." He continued, "And I really doubt that she didn't hear that crashing gate open and mommy's voice."

"And who's this 'mommy' of yours, Blondie?" Naruto snapped his head behind him and found Karin smiling at him with her arms crossed against her chest, "Care to share?" she asked then snapped at Elly, "Would you please shut the door, Elly?" she ordered her younger sister.

Elly gave her a lazy look, "Why? It's hot, closing the door means that no cool air will enter the house." She puffed her cheeks.

"Just do as I say, will 'ya?" she tapped her foot on the floor, "And may I ask you," Elly raised an eyebrow as she shut the door, "How many new neighbors do we have?"

Elly blinked her eyes at the question, "I know no new neighbors, why?" she answered and questioned.

Karin looked at Elly through narrowed eyes and winced, "Then, is there something in our house that interests the other neighbors?" she asked her sister once again.

"How should I suppose to know, I am not an interested neighbor." She sarcastically answered, "Why?" she asked once again.

Karin shook her head, "Will you check the alignment of your palm lines, Elly?" she requested.

Elly took a deep breath, "I am telling you, it's not me!" she aligned her palm lines, "See, they're all a lined!" she showed her palms to her eldest sister, "Why do you always suspect me!?" she snatched her palms away from her sister's view after a few seconds her sister were staring at them.

"Why shouldn't I?" she stared at Elly, "Some of our pets here like you because of your jolly attitude." She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I've been seeing some people peeping through the pots and looking inside the house, do you know them?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto and Kakashi suddenly butted in as they peered outside the windows and saw nobody passing by, Sakura joined the two at peering outside, "We don't see anybody." They turned their heads towards the two.

Karin furrowed her brows, "What?" she asked and peered over the window, she saw a girl walking pass the pots and gave a quick glance, "There, didn't you see her!?" she pointed a finger then bit it after, the three shook their heads, "Didn't you see!?" she asked in disbelief, "She has this hair," she tapped her shoulders, "and has bangs like this!" she made a horizontal slice on her bangs, "She peered through the pots!"

"Did you say a girl with shoulder length hair?" Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"I really didn't say it but, yeah, shoulder length hair with bangs, man, bangs." She made the gestures again, "There's been a lot glancing inside the house, do those people have crush on you, Raven?" she asked Sasuke.

"No, but I've been dreaming of that girl." He answered Karin, and her expression fell, "Wait a minute…you mean you see her too?" he asked in amazement.

Karin scratched the back of her neck, looked tired and turned to look at Elly, "Don't tell me that you've been seeing flashes again?"

Elly grinned at her and gave her a peace sign, "You bet I do!" she answered her sister, "Though I thought there were just flashes from somewhere."

Karin sighed, "I'll contact Grandma, then."

"Oh, don't worry, I've passed over there and told her what's seems to be going on." Elly crossed her arms against her chest then blinked, "Oh, then again, go ahead and tell her to confirm what's going on." She smiled.

Karin shook her head, "Man, I did tell you that I am not into this kind of things." She took the receiver and dialed some numbers.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura stared at their landlords, then to Sasuke, "Would you mind sharing this topic with us?" they chorused.

"Sasuke's being haunted, that's all." Elly sighed then rushed towards Sasuke and hugged him tightly, "Stay with us, my dear Sa!" she begged, "Don't ever join them!" she puffed her cheeks and snuggled Sasuke more.

"Gah, Mom, I can't breathe!" then again, he pets her head, "I won't don't worry…" he reassured her.

"Sasuke, Elly and Kakashi, you guys come with me and Grandma will introduce you guys to someone." Karin turned serious after hanging the phone, "Come on, what's the date today?" she asked.

"Thursday." Kakashi answered.

Karin clucked her tongue and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, "Come on, we don't have all day and we can't let this day pass without you meeting that person." She practically dragged Sasuke out the house.

"B-But my head will hurt…." Sasuke blinked in amazement when his head didn't hurt when they exited the house, "Hey, mom, my head's not hurting!" he excitedly told her. Elly grinned and pointed at her sister, he saw Karin wincing as they make their way to their destination, "Sis. Karin, you okay?"

"I am not so we better get going before I hit somebody square on the face because of my head!!" she snapped at the boy, "Tomorrow's Friday, we can't let this be."

"Why is that?" Kakashi whispered at his landlady, Elly.

Elly shoved her hand in her skirt pocket, "She didn't even let me change my uniform into something more comfortable." She puffed her cheek, "Anyways, the reason that she doesn't want to let this be is because, correct me if I am wrong here," she rolled her eyes, "elements or ghosts are freaking strong every Tuesday and Friday." She shrugged, "That's what she said and I know." She told her teacher, "Hey, don't give me that look, what's the point of asking me if you won't believe me?" She averted her gaze away from her teacher.

The silver scarecrow gave her a stare, "Nah, I just can't believe that you guys are paranormally inclined." He shook his head, "I mean, no wonder you're freaking laughing at the horror films that we're watching."

Elly cleared her throat, "This and that's different, movies are just make believes but the real ones are not." She told her teacher, "Remember the ghost at Amano's?" she reminded her teacher.

Kakashi recalled the scene and gave her a stare, "Oh, yea, you thanked him for helping you find your ring." He rolled his eyes, "You even said that he was cute!"' he pin pointed, "You call that different from watching the horror movies?" he shook his head, "You find the ghosts in the movies beautiful and sexy! How's that different from the one at Suichirou's?" he asked her for differentiation.

Elly stared at him, she blinked, looking for an answer, she then brightened and raised a finger, "I felt my hair stood when you said that , that guy's the late son of the caretaker." She grinned. She puffed her cheeks when Kakashi just pulled out a sigh, "Hey!"

"So what did grandma told you?" Karin suddenly asked her sister.

Elly shrugged, "She just said that she'll contact her friend and that was all."

"We really need to hurry, it's really getting dark and I don't want to stay outside very much." Karin walked faster while dragging Sasuke, "I really need sanctuary." She shook her head, "Man, this is why I hate them." She puffed her cheeks.

After a ten minute walk they arrived at their grandma's place, they all greeted the old lady and paid her respect by kissing the back of her hand, "Oh, Karin, Elly, Kakashi…" she stared at Sasuke, "So, is this the kid who needs help?" she asked as she walked around the raven haired boy, she shook her head, "Yep, definitely it's him." She slowly nodded her head, "I called Anicia already, she said we just come over at their place." He saw Elly's expression, "Oh, don't worry she's just three houses away from here, silly." She laughed and hit her on the head, "So come on, so you kids can go home earlier."

Together they went to the said house in the neighborhood, they greeted the old psychic, Anicia. Elly turned and looked at her sister to see that she was already gritting her tooth due to the headache she's enduring, the old psychic noticed it and gave her a small smile, "Why it's been a long time, Karin, would you like to join me here, the barriers can support at least five people here." She gave a hand beside her and Karin gladly joined her circle, "So, how was your life?" she asked her.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Everyday, I have to endure this blasphemous headache!" she shook her head, "They won't leave me alone!" she massaged her temples. She stared at the old psychic, "Though, I heard that you're doing service now." She frowned at the old lady.

Anicia chuckled, "Seems like it, my dear, I really don't want to do this but I am in dire need." She gave a little frown.

Karin shook her head then beckoned Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke turned to look at Elly who only gave him a nod and a thumb's up, he gave a sigh and came closer to Karin and the old lady, accompanied with Elly and Karin's grandma. Sasuke stood a feet apart from the old psychic, "Oh, you're a nice looking boy, aren't you?" the old psychic told him, "Hmm, though I wonder how she got attached with you, mind telling me, young man?" she requested him. Sasuke told the story once again, from seeing the white flash to his dreams. Old Anicia only nodded her head from time to time then look at his side from time to time, so did Karin, "Oh, so you accidentally greeted her, I see, I see." Anicia gave a faint smile, "Larissa!" she called and after a while a girl came entered the room, "Would you mind getting the small bronze crucifix at the cabinet, please?" she commanded the girl who bowed her head and vanished again.

Karin blinked, "Who's that girl?" she asked the old lady.

"That's my grandchild." She answered, "Don't worry, she didn't inherit any of this." She gave a chuckle.

Karin harrumphed and crossed her arms against her chest, "Lucky her." She mumbled.

Larissa entered the room again, in her hand a crucifix and some ointments in a bottle, she handed it to her grandmother. Anicia cupped the bronze crucifix and poured some of the ointment on it then prayed something in Latin language, after Sasuke was somewhat stunned she handed the crucifix to him, "I'll give you this crucifix as your protection for the mean while." She told the raven haired boy. She looked at Karin, "This may seem a little rush and I really don't want to do this." She sighed, "But if things come to worse, I really need to do it."

Karin's eyes grew larger than saucers, "But he's too young for that!" she found herself exclaiming, "Is there no other way?" she desperately asked, "His eye will be forever opened if that happens!" she looked worried.

Anicia stared at Sasuke for a while, "Hmm, well his eye is still not that open. It's actually not open." She looked closely.

Karin sighed, "Fine, granted, but wouldn't doing it will make it open?" she asked.

"If nothing happens today then we'll do it by tomorrow." She sounded a little tired, "Just pray that something good will happen." She gave them a small smile. She called for her grand daughter again and Larissa came back inside the room, "Would you kindly collect their donations, my dear?" she asked her granddaughter.

Larissa politely handed Karin a small purse basket, "That would be $10,please…"

Karin found herself shocked, "So this is how you do your work, old psych!" she puffed her cheeks and pulled out her wallet and brought out a ten dollar bill. She pulled a smile, "We'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" she bid the old lady good bye who waved back at them and smiled. They brought their grandma back home, "Thanks, grandma, for helping us with this one." She pulled Sasuke.

Their grandma just laughed and waved, "Sure, sure, kids." She messed Sasuke's hair, "Now, wear that crucifix, kiddo, every time you'll be leaving your house, 'kay?" she advised the Uchiha, "You kids better go home now, it's pretty late." She sweetly smiled at them and bid them good bye.

They politely waved and made their way home. On their way home, Elly was a little curios, "Yo, sis, what were you talking about a while ago back there?" she asked her sister.

Karin looked back at her, "Talking what?" she asked as they make their way home.

Elly crossed her arms against her chest, "About the 'he's too young' so on and forth." She shrugged then looked at Sasuke's new bling-bling, "Ha, Naru will enjoy that bling-bling of yours' my dear Sa!" she pulled Sasuke into a head lock.

Karin blinked then brightened, "Oh, that part." She smiled, "Well, if case comes to worse, then Sasuke needs to be exorcised." She somewhat frowned, "And he's still too young, his body will not be able to handle it in that state."

Upon hearing the word Elly panicked, "Nooooo, that can't happen!!!" she puffed her cheeks and hugged Sasuke closely, "Don't worry, Sa, I'll pray that something good will happen, don't worry, we'll fight those ghost together." She snuggled the black haired boy closely.

Sasuke sighed and scratched his head, "Don't worry, mom." He assured her, "Didn't that old lady gave me this," he raised the pendant, "thingy to repel them?" he reminded her, "So, don't worry!" he told her.

Elly pouted, "But Old Anicia's receiving money for exchange of her help…" she sadly told him then looked at Karin.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Karin frowned, "How would I suppose to know that she's accepting money!"' she sounded a little guilty, "All we gotta do is pray that something good will come out of this one."

Upon arriving at home, Sakura and Naruto jumped to the four who have just returned, "Man, how did it go!?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who caught him in mid-air and carried him, "Is Sasuke all right now?" he asked and turned to look at Sasuke then noticed the necklace that he was wearing, "Oooh, now you're wearing bling-blings, eh, Sasuke?" he teased the black haired boy. Sasuke just ignored the blond boy and sat at the sofa. He looked back to his teacher, "So, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, to begin, Sasuke's really haunted by a girl and if things turns to worse, he needs to be exorcised tomorrow." The silver scarecrow cut the long story short, "And according to your big sister Karin here," he looked at Karin who was talking to Sakura over something with Elly, "Sasuke's body can not withstand that procedure at the moment." He told the blond.

Naruto was a little panicky over it, he suddenly let go of his teacher and jumped to Sasuke, "Was that true!?" he asked the black haired boy who ignored him, "Hey!" he puffed his cheek, he then looked to Elly, "Hey, mommy was that true?" he asked her.

Elly turned to look at him, "True about what, my dear?" she asked the blond boy.

"That Sasuke will be exorcised tomorrow?" he asked her.

Elly frowned, "If things come to worse, my dear." She answered him sadly, Sakura also frowned when she learned about it.

"Is there anything we could do?" Sakura asked her landladies.

Karin pulled a smile, "Don't worry about it, people." She announced, "Old Psych may be accepting money from her services but I don't think that she's that weak." She added, "Don't worry, things will not worsen, let's all pray later for this one." She grinned and messed Sasuke's hair, "But if things turns out bad, then will you all come and support this little guy?" she asked them, slightly sad.

"Man, nothing bad will happen, don't worry!" Elly scratched the back of her head, "Nothing will happen if we all stay negative about this!" she found herself irritated at the atmosphere, "Sa wouldn't be taken away from us or be exorcised, never in my watch!" Karin rolled her eyes, "And yours!" she pointed at her sister, "So, why won't we just eat dinner!?" Elly stomped her way to the dining room, "I am starved!"

Slowly the atmosphere at home became a little brighter and Naruto joined Elly, "Well, mommy's right, nothing good will happen if we stay negative about this!" he announced and sat to his seat, "Let's eat people!"

Karin pulled a smirk, "That's why our pets here like her."' She shook her head, "That blondie should look out for them too, he's hyperactive like Elly." She suddenly became worried and looked around, she shrugged, "Nah, I don't think they'd be interested in him." She grinned, "Well, come on, let's eat!" her grin became one cheesy grin and made her way to the dining room.

The night sailed by and the morning came by, Sasuke and Naruto was advised by Elly to stay at home that day and let them be absent for the day, leaving them under the care of her sister Karin.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Karin as she stared them through narrowed eyes, "That troublemaker sure knows how to make my day, doesn't she?" Karin pulled a smirk, "Whatever, why don't you two just rest for the day, we'll go to Old Psyche later when they all arrive from school, don't worry." She messed their messy hair, "Go on, kids, I'll stay down here." She grinned at them.

As the day passed by and Naruto and Sasuke just followed Karin's advise in resting, nothing much happened, since Karin fell asleep at the living room, but she was suddenly pulled from her dreamland when the phone suddenly rang. She wiped her eyes free from the sand that the sandman sprinkled her, "Hello?" she took the receiver, "Yeah, speaking…" her sleepy eyes suddenly burst open, "Really?! Then that's good!" she suddenly felt excited, "I'll go tell him them! Bye, then and thanks." She then returned the receiver and excitedly went upstairs, "Hey, kid…" she blinked when she saw the two silently sleeping back to back, "Peh, I'll just tell them later." She silently closed the door and time passed by so fast that she didn't realize that it was already four in the afternoon and Elly and her company returned, "Oh, Chi and Mai, you're also here." She was a little surprised to see the two and raised an eyebrow when she saw Gaara.

"We're here to support Sasuke." Chi waved a hand to Karin, "Meet Ga-ra, Karin!" she introduced the red head.

"Nice to meet you, Ga-ra…" she gave him a wave then looked at Elly, "Good news, Elly." She caught her attention, "Old Psyche said that the exorcism isn't necessary." She grinned, she noticed the relief from Elly, "But she said that we need to meet her around six in the evening today." She added to the info.

"Morning, everyone." Naruto came in the living room stretching his sleeping limbs, "Anything we missed?" he asked as he was followed by Sasuke.

Karin turned at Sasuke, "Hey, kid, better wash up, we're needed at Old Psyche's." she excitedly informed the black haired boy, who just shrugged and followed what was instructed, "You too, Elly, dress up into something already before we leave." She messed her sister's messy hair.

At around quarter to six, Sasuke, Karin and Elly went to Old Anicia's place for the big news she was talking about. They were welcomed by Larissa and let them stayed in the room that they've used last night. When the old psychic entered the room she let a little chuckle, "You kids are really ferocious, aren't you?" she smiled at them as she saw on the sofa, "So, as I've said on the phone earlier." She took a deep sigh, and she was amused when she saw the excitement in their eyes, "You kids are excited, makes me want to hold the news for quite a bit long." She teased and was snapped at by Karin's excited comment, "You loose your composure with these kinds of things, aren't you, Little Karin?" she found that amusing, "Okay, making Karin a little irritated will not be good for her health, especially to a place like this." She looked around the house, "Seems like due to excitement the spirits around isn't affecting her." She laughed, she got a look from the young woman and she waved it off, "Fine, fine, as I said, the exorcism won't be necessary." She announced it to the group.

"Why?" Elly found herself asking the old lady, "What happened?" she continued.

Anicia stared at her, "Do you want to continue the exorcism, young lady?" she asked.

Elly pouted, "Not that I want that to happen, I am just curios, why…." She answered the old lady.

Anicia leaned on her chair, "Well, last night, at around three in the morning, the girl that haunted this young boy came to me and asked not to continue that process." She honestly admitted, she saw Elly gave a questioned look, "Well you see, young lady, the girl said that she really didn't mean to harm anybody, she just thought that, this young man, is somewhat lonely and wants to keep him company." She explained the exact words the ghost told her, "The spirit also said that she really doesn't want to hurt and she doesn't want to get hurt, she did apologize. There are ghosts like that, you know." She added, "And there I asked her to leave, this young man, alone." She stared at Sasuke, "She did agree on leaving you alone." She leaned on her chair once again, "That girl's actually a beautiful looking girl too, she didn't mean to harm you."

Sasuke sighed and felt like some heavy burden was taken off of his shoulder, "Thank you, Lord!" he looked up and thanked Him and looked at his crucifix, "Then, can I remove this?" he asked her.

Anicia stared at him for a while, "Nah, leave that as is." She answered him, "You're still a little vulnerable to them." She added. She looked at Karin, "I bet she visited you last night, too."

Karin crossed her arms, "Yeah, she did say sorry and goodbye to me."

Elly snapped at her sister, "So she visited you and you didn't say a word!?"

"How was I supposed to know?" Karin snapped, "That was a different girl than the girl that I saw passing by at our place!"

Anicia raised an eyebrow, "Different? In what sense?" she asked Karin.

Karin scratched the back of her head, "Well, the one that asked for apology has long hair, the one that I saw passing us by has shoulder hair length." She answered the question, "Their really different, both good looking but different." She emphasized.

Anicia smiled at Sasuke, "Seems like you're still wearing that pendant my dear for quite some time." She advised Sasuke.

After the great news and bad news they returned home. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto looked worried when Sasuke returned tired and gloomy. Karin and Elly explained the situation with a laugh, "Seems like your days will be very long, just don't leave that pendant and you'll be all right, kiddo." Karin advised.

"Yeah, I need to wear this for at least a month before I can recover!" Sasuke buried his face to the cushion on the sofa.

"Well, Old Anicia said that the ghosts can do nothing to you anymore." Elly sat next to him and soothed his back, "All you have to do is ignore them and soon everything will be back to normal." She grinned at him.

Sasuke picked his head up, "I am good at ignoring things." He optimistically thought and buried his face again in the cushion.

"Then that's good!" Karin snapped, "I'll be taking my leave then." She announced.

"Wouldn't you stay for the night?" Kakashi asked, "We cooked dinner for everybody, that includes you." He said.

Karin blinked, "That's so nice of you, then don't mind if I do!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-End-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-


End file.
